The Princess Problem
by bunniko
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru are together, but the dreams of the princess haven't stopped. Jupiter has been awakened. When a new senshi appears, Mamoru's vow that he will only love Sailor Moon tested. Sequel to An Unlikely Encounter. DRAMA, not mush.
1. V is coming!

Summary: First season. Usagi and Mamoru are together, but the dreams of the princess haven't stopped. Jupiter has been awakened. When a new senshi appears, Mamoru's vow that he will only love Sailor Moon is put to an interesting test. Which senshi is the real Sailor Moon? Usagi will meet her Princess and face losing her hero. Sequel to An Unlikely Encounter, but this one isn't an OHC.

AN: Here's the promised sequel. If you haven't read An Unlikely Encounter, please do so first. The chapters in the story will be much longer than the ones in AUE since I have as long as I need to write them, I am not constricted to just one hour of actual writing time per chapter. I want to thank all of you who reviewed/read AUE and give a little shout-out to my chapter 8 reviewers: Comet Moon, guitarbabe2005, Taeniaea, OoOSakuraOoO, Butterfle, Yasaboo, and Dream Princess. (Note to Dream Princess: I tried to email you regarding your question and it was returned. Can you contact me using my info from my profile? Thanks.) Please let me know your impressions of this story. Chapter Two will be posted tomorrow and then I will post up a new story Thursday while I work on Chapter Three. 1-2-07

/\/\/\/\

Mamoru and Usagi were celebrating their first month anniversary at a small restaurant about halfway between his apartment and her house. Her father still wasn't keen on the idea that Usagi even had male friends, so Usagi's mom had driven her up to the restaurant to meet Mamoru. Although her mom was amused by her husband's discomfort with their daughter's growing up, she was strongly tempted to stay outside the restaurant during the entire meal. However, knowing she would not have appreciated that when she was Usagi's age, she kissed her daughter's cheek, waved to Mamoru as he claimed Usagi's hand, and then drove away.

Usagi grinned up at her tall, handsome boyfriend as he bent down to kiss her hello. "I've missed you, Mamo-chan." she murmured.

"We saw each other four hours ago, Usako." he laughed. But the way he was holding her close told Usagi that he'd missed her too, so she simply grinned and leaned into him, nestling her head under his shoulder as they waited for Mamoru's name to be called. "Sorry I couldn't get a reservation." Mamoru apologized softly.

Usagi shrugged. "It doesn't matter." Her stomach chose that moment to rumble, however, and she blushed in embarrassment.

Mamoru grinned in amusement as he slid his hand down from her arm to cover her noisy stomach, his eyes darkening when he felt her stomach flutter at his touch. Trying to tamp down on his reaction to her closeness, he lifted their joined hands, stepped back and spun her in a small circle, as if they were dancing on the sidewalk. As she spun slowly under his guidance, he admired her long legs, the trailing ponytails and the fit of her dress. His gut tightened at the thought that she was his. He loved the dream-like quality of the way she slowly stopped, facing him, her slightly flaring skirt slowly settling about her legs. Happiness and love sparkled in her eyes the way the small pink semi-precious stones in her ears sparkled in the light. He was pleased she'd worn his gift to dinner and more pleased that she was here, radiating her love for him for all to see. It made the dark corners in his soul seem to light up with a hope he hadn't felt since his first year in the orphanage.

Ignoring the other people waiting outside the restaurant, Mamoru pulled her close, bending over her. Usagi responded instinctively, rising to the tip of her toes, hands sliding up his arms for balance. Their lips met in a soft kiss. Mamoru's hands fitted about her waist, helping to steady her. He pulled back to look at her and her eyes flitted open, a smile on her lips. "I love you." he whispered, delighting in the way her smile widened. He leaned in to kiss her again, but the sound of his name being called broke the illusion that they were alone. Looking up, he saw a waitress holding two menus smiling indulgently at them. He nodded to her as Usagi regained her footing. Holding hands tightly, they wandered amidst the tables as the waitress led them into the back of the restaurant to a cozy booth.

"Enjoy your meal." she smiled warmly and handed them their menus. Another waitress came up to get their drink orders. After placing their dinner orders, Mamoru slipped a small box out of his jacket pocket and passed it over to her.

"Demo, Mamo-chan, you already gave me a present." Usagi protested. Mamoru simply smiled and refused to take the gift-wrapped box back. Surrendering with a giggle, she untied the pink ribbon and carefully slit the cellophane tape holding the sparkly pink wrapping paper in place. Meticulously unfolding the paper, she gave Mamoru a saucy wink, earning herself a throaty laugh and a kiss on the nose. Having succeeded in her mission to make him laugh, she tossed the paper carelessly aside and lifted the lid of the box. Nestled inside was a small pendant in the shape of a heart. The same pink stones that sparkled from her ears formed the outline of the heart. Lifting it out, she twirled it in the candlelight. "Mamo-chan!" she squealed in delight.

Mamoru had to catch his breath at the tears of surprise and happiness shimmering in her eyes. Usagi stood up and moved around the table, slipping into his side of the booth and presenting him with her back. She looked back at him over her shoulder and asked him to put it on her. Feeling more than a little embarrassment mixed with pleasure, he complied. He fumbled momentarily with the catch and his fingers caressed the sensitive skin at the nape of her neck, making her shiver slightly. A grin crossed his face and he couldn't resist placing a kiss on her skin where the catch lay flat against her neck. Usagi laughed at him as she turned around to capture his lips in a proper kiss.

Mamoru broke the kiss when the waitress interrupted, wanting to know if they wanted dessert. Mamoru shook his head and thanked her, accepting the check. Usagi was still blinking away the effects of his kiss when he returned his attention to her. "It looks perfect." he whispered in her ear.

Usagi stared at him uncomprehendingly for a moment, then glanced down at the pendent that rested about an inch and a half beneath the hollow of her throat. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Mamo-chan." She leaned in for another kiss, this one smoky and slow. "I love you so much." she murmured against his lips as she slowly pulled back.

"I love you more." he teased softly, running his hand slowly down the side of her face. "You make me feel whole." Delight shone in her eyes and he couldn't help stealing another kiss.

Usagi's mom was waiting outside the restaurant when they exited. Reluctantly, they parted after a good night kiss. Mamoru watched his gorgeous girlfriend slip into the passenger side of the car and wave enthusiastically until she could no longer see him. Only then did the handsome man turn in the direction of his apartment, his heart singing with happiness and love and a wish for forever with his beloved Usako.

/\/\/\/\

Despite the romantic nature of their first month anniversary, Usagi felt anything but secure in their relationship. Every morning when they met before her classes, she searched his face for signs of how well he had slept. She was becoming jealous of the woman who controlled his dreams. When she tried to talk to him about the dreams, his lips would thin into a pale line, his eyes would grow stormy. She knew he didn't want to talk about her. She wondered if the Princess was still as precious to him as she had been before he'd discovered he loved Sailor Moon. And there was another problem for Usagi! She was jealous of her alter ego, too! She was terribly afraid that Mamoru loved Sailor Moon, not Usagi.

Rei had laughed at her when she had tried to talk with her about it. She'd told Usagi that Mamoru loved them both because they were the same person. She had tried to explain it from her own perspective, "Look, Usa-chan, it's like . . . like a nickname. Sailor Mars or Rei, I am still me. The same person." Rei had given her a considering glance, "I mean, who's a better friend to you? Ami-chan or Sailor Mercury?" When Usagi hadn't answered, Rei had assumed her point had been made. But Usagi still couldn't help but wonder. Would he have fallen in love with her before he knew she was Sailor Moon? She heaved a sigh. It was too late now. She'd never find out.

/\/\/\/\

Early morning meetings came and went. Late night battles were a staple of their lives. Luna's lectures and worries did little to faze the two lovebirds. Two months passed, then three. Rei and Makoto were just a little fed up with their starry-eyed, perpetually-on-cloud-nine friend. They tried not to let her constant "Mamo-chan this, Mamo-chan that" chatter get on their nerves, but their tongues ached from constantly being bitten. Finally, Rei's temper boiled over as Usagi was dreamily plotting her fourth month anniversary. She wasn't talking with anyone, she was really talking to herself, but forcing them to listen. "Hey, Odango Brain! We're discussing important senshi business. Shut up and participate or go away!"

Usagi's mouth fell open, Rei's anger startling and silencing her. Her eyes filled with tears, but her wails were cut off by Makoto's equally irritated voice.

"Look, Usagi-chan, we get that he's perfect. We've heard it about a zillion times. We're really happy for you. But, we have a mission to complete. We have to find the Ginzuishou, find the Princess and kick Queen Beryl's butt. Every day you babble on and on about Mamoru-san while we are trying to figure out our next move!"

Ami decided she had better intervene before things got too much more out of hand. Usagi was really red in the face and both Rei and Makoto looked too angry and out-of-sorts to communicate clearly. "Girls, please, sit down." she instructed in her calmest voice. Makoto and Rei complied slowly. Usagi swiveled to face Ami, hope in her eyes that Ami would take her side. "Usagi-chan, please calm down and listen carefully." Usagi wiped at her eyes, took a deep breath and tried to obey Ami. Ami paused, watching Usagi, trying to gauge what her possible reactions might be. "Usagi-chan, I'm worried about you. All you ever talk about is Mamoru-san." Usagi attempted to protest, but Ami held her hands up. "Usagi-chan, wait. You can have your turn after I'm finished. You were chosen by Luna to be our leader. You are also our best friend. But lately, we haven't been your priority. You've been slacking in school, in senshi business, and in friendship." Usagi gasped angrily, but Ami placed her hand on Usagi's arm, willing her friend to listen to her. "Usagi-chan, any one of us could tell you what Mamoru's favorite ice cream flavor is. Or about his dreams and goals. We know him as well as you do! But can you tell us one important thing that has happened to us? What did Makoto bake for last Wednesday's senshi meeting? What was the last thing Rei bought?"

Usagi floundered. "I . . . I . . ." she trailed off in defeat. "I don't know." She hung her head. "Have I really been that selfish?" she asked, eyes watering again, but this time with remorse. All three girls nodded at her. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she wailed loudly, throwing herself into Rei's arms. "I really am! I will pay more attention! I'll do better in school! I'll be a better leader, I promise!" Rei groaned and pushed Usagi off her lap, but Usagi didn't care. "Please forgive me, you guys." she begged.

"Yeah yeah, just cut the theatrics, Odango." Rei muttered in embarrassed annoyance. Sighing, she rolled her eyes. "Look, we're not saying we never want to hear about your relationship. We just don't want to hear about it all the time."

"Or most of the time." Makoto threw in, still a little belligerent and not quite ready to let go of her irritation. Ami gave her a glare and Makoto sighed. "Look, Usagi-chan, at this rate, all four of us are going to get him the same birthday present. Some things should be just between the two of you. I mean, it would probably freak Mamoru-san out if one of us should mention something he would have liked kept private. Y'know, kinda like I wouldn't appreciate it if you told everyone at school my parents are dead." Makoto gave Usagi a hard look.

Usagi sighed. "Okay, okay, I get it, Mako-chan. I'm sorry and I will try to be more . . ." she paused as if searching for a word. Giving up, she re-phrased her sentence. "I'll try to pay more attention to what I'm saying and when I'm saying it."

"Exactly, Usagi-chan." Ami smiled. "Just exercise a little more discretion." When Usagi nodded, she looked at the other two, "Now, if we can get back on track?"

All three sighed and nodded, muttering their agreements. Reluctantly Usagi returned her attention to the topic of the Princess, hiding the bitter rebellion growing in her heart. She had no interest in finding the Princess anymore. She could care less if the Ginzuishou stayed lost. But she felt passionately about defeating Beryl and her evil Shitennou. They had to be stopped! She kept her feelings secret, though, because she knew what would happen if she were to reveal her true feelings about the Princess.

Suddenly an idea hit her and she spoke up, interrupting Luna. "Maybe the Princess doesn't want to be found until Beryl has been defeated."

Luna paused, tilting her head in thought momentarily. "No, Usagi-chan, the Princess is the only one who can use the Ginzuishou. Without it, I don't think we can defeat Beryl."

"So then the Princess has to be our highest priority." Makoto announced.

"But how are we supposed to find her? We can't just run around asking everybody if she's the Princess." Usagi's irritation peeked out.

"By keeping our eyes open, Odango Brain." Rei's temper frayed again. Sighing, she stood up, "I'm going to try another fire reading." She stomped out.

"Really, Usagi-chan," Luna scolded. "Sometimes you can be so dense. How can you sit there and not hear a word?"

Footsteps on the gravel walk outside silenced their conversation and they belatedly remembered that Mamoru was coming after his classes. He didn't even get a chance to take off his shoes before Usagi flew out to meet him, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the shrine. He turned to look back at the annoyed faces of her friends, but let her lead him away.

As they walked to his apartment, Mamoru wondered what had his little Usako so down today. Had she had trouble in school again? He frowned, wondering for the millionth time why she did so poorly in school. He tried to tell himself it didn't matter. Grades were just that. Still, he vividly remembered the day she had met him at his high school. She had come with Rei and everyone had been whispering, curious as to which girl was Mamoru's girlfriend. All three of them could easily hear that Rei was the one everyone thought was his type. He knew she'd been wounded by the shocked voices when Mamoru had greeted her with a kiss, not Rei. He'd seen the damage done to her self-confidence, as had Rei. Maybe it was bothering her again.

There was a glamour about Rei, probably nothing more than the good genes donated by her politician father and her beautiful late mother. When one looked at Rei, they saw her cool reserve, her clear sense of style and her instinctive way of belonging somewhere without "fitting in". Rei would probably be a natural in the political realm, a reincarnation of Jackie O in some ways. Usagi was overshadowed by her friend at times like that. The carefree way Usagi traipsed through life seemed immature by comparison and the sensitive, gentle heart that ached for even the smallest of wounded creatures was not obvious to the casual observer. Usagi's tender soul had to be experienced to be appreciated and even then, a jaded eye could overlook how precious it was.

He knew there were times when each of her three senshi friends overshadowed her. Although it was usually Ami in school and Rei outside of school, even Makoto could make Usagi feel inferior and useless without even realizing she was doing so. It was times like that when he would encourage her to re-connect with Naru. Naru was so much like Usagi and she understood Usagi so well. The spunky redhead could be a little annoying at times, but Usagi needed to be with someone who felt as few worries as she did. Ami, Makoto and Rei were very serious about their senshi roles, to the exclusion of normal teen activities. That might make Luna happy, but it drove Usagi crazy. She was the kind of girl who wanted to enjoy life, not spend it in study or meditation or training. No one understood that better than Naru. Mamoru's love of studying had not rubbed off on his petite girlfriend, but he wasn't overly concerned about it. As long as she understood and respected his need for solitude and success in school, he would understand and respect her need for shopping and video games.

When they got to his apartment, he let her mope on the sofa for a bit before he tried talking to her. "Usako, what's wrong?"

Usagi sighed. "I'm sorry. They were just scolding me again." She leaned back into the arm of the couch, tucking her feet up curled against her. "I feel like nothing I do is right. And then they started talking about the Princess." Mamoru knew this was a sensitive subject for her. It was hard for him, too. He moved up from his spot on the floor to sit beside her. She continued to stare at the ceiling, talking softly. "They said it's our top priority to find her, that she's the key to defeating Beryl."

"Why?"

"Because she's the only one who can wield the Ginzuishou. At least, that's what Luna said. She also says we can't defeat Beryl, no matter how much we train. It just makes me feel so pointless, so useless."

Mamoru pulled her into his arms. "Usako, if we need the Princess, then so be it. I'm sure she'll turn up sooner or later. Her showing up won't change things between us." He kissed her softly, then wiped a few of her tears away. Besides, I told you that she's always asking for the Ginzuishou. I've always thought we have to find it first, in order to find her."

"Always? You still dream of her?" Usagi questioned. She tried to drive the jealousy out of her heart by asking more senshi-related questions. "Does she say anything else, like what it looks like or where we can find it?"

Mamoru pushed her aside, walking quickly to the balcony doors. As he stared at his faint reflection, he spoke harshly. "I don't want to talk about it."

Usagi caught her breath audibly. Fresh tears appeared in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Mamo-chan." she whispered sadly. "I didn't mean to intrude." He turned to stop her misconceptions, but she was already running away, slipping out the door and out of his sight.

Cursing his hypersensitivity regarding the topic of the Princess, he began to follow her. "Why does she always have to run, anyway?" he asked the door as he struggled to slip his feet into his recalcitrant shoes. "At least I know where she's headed." he muttered at his feet in irritation as he finally got the sneakers on and rushed out the door.

He caught up to her at the park. She was sitting by the lake where they'd shared their first real kiss. The lake was man-made; on the far side, it gently sloped upward, creating a shoreline. At this end, however, it was more like a sharp gouge, the water nearly 8 feet deep. Only a few inches of grass and dirt rose above the water's surface. Usagi was sitting right on the edge, her left hand dipping in and out of the water as she contemplated the water's depths. He was relieved that she wasn't crying, but his guilt barely receded. "Usako." he alerted her to his presence softly, speaking her name in a tender tone, intentionally attempting to be non-confrontational.

She wasn't surprised he was there. He always followed her, chasing her down after one of their little tiffs. He'd always coax her out of being upset. But when it came to the Princess, she didn't think anyone could coax her out of her emotional reactions. She wasn't a girl easily given to depression, yet she found herself fighting a lake of emotional quicksand whenever the Princess was mentioned. One misstep and it would gladly drag her down into a depression she was terrified she'd never escape. No reassurances of Mamoru's, or of the senshi, could shake the deep conviction that Usagi held regarding the revelation of the Princess. Her appearance would change everything. Even as she let Mamoru pull her into his arms and murmur his promises and apologies, even as she forced herself to appear relaxed and comforted, an anticipatory form of dread circled in her stomach.

Mamoru and Usagi sat by the lake for a few hours. Mamoru talked about his classes and the books he was studying, knowing that Usagi wanted to feel involved in every part of his life. He appreciated that about her, the way she would sit and listen, not fidgeting or interrupting. When she had a question, he could read it on her face from the way her nose would crinkle just a bit and her head would cant to one side. She wouldn't say anything, just sit there looking adorably confused, so he would have to ask what she was thinking. What truly amazed him was that she never fell asleep or indicated that she was bored. She could recall what he had told her later and sometimes asked him new questions days later, as if she had been thinking about their conversation at length.

He also treasured the fact that she told him almost everything. She'd tell him about her little hurts during the school day, her latest argument with Rei, her triumphs when bargain hunting or passing a test and her hopes and dreams, too. Sometimes she shared her fears or told him about a video game or manga she enjoyed. He loved the way she would get a bit embarrassed when she got carried away with something she thought he wouldn't care about. And normally, he could care less about some alien-shooting video game. But if it was important to her, he wanted to be a part of it. Plus, it was always worth the little blushes, the happy smiles and the hyper kisses she would reward him with.

Best of all, to both their minds, was that they could sit together, comfortable in just being quiet. Silence was no enemy to them. Mamoru was just enjoying sitting on the grass with Usagi in his arms, contemplating the patterns the sky made through the leaves of the trees. Usagi was content to be wrapped up in his arms, leaning back on his strong, warm, reassuring chest and watching the wind dance across the lake, making ripples as it intensified. It was long moments before the sudden chill of the wind brought the couple to the reality of the gray sky above and the scent of rain in the air.

"I'll walk you home, Usako. We'd better hurry." Mamoru was reluctant to let her go, but he suspected a thunderstorm was headed their way quite fast.

Usagi nervously eyed the threatening sky and wrapped her arms around herself, as if warding off the wind that was cutting through her blouse. She glanced up at him as he stood up and extended his hand for her. "Thank you." she whispered shyly, still enamored by the way he could be so chivalrous.

"Anything for my lady." he replied gallantly, bending low over her captive hand to press a kiss to its back. Usagi giggled, her face turning a soft shade of pink. Mission accomplished, Mamoru grinned at her and curled his hand properly about hers. A few raindrops sprinkled down on their heads, warning them to hustle. Usagi shivered as the cold water ran down the back of her neck. Mamoru felt her shiver and pulled her closer to him as they walked out of the park.

They were a few blocks from Usagi's house when the first clap of thunder pealed in the sky. Usagi jumped and squealed, hiding her face in Mamoru's arm. He barely swallowed back an amused laugh, but he knew she was afraid of thunder and didn't want to hurt her feelings. Plus, he knew that phobias were irrational fears that often were beyond the person's control and ridiculing her for that uncontrollable fear was the most damaging thing he could do to Usagi. He was certain if he just gave her unconditional support and acceptance, she would overcome her fears in time. Wishing he'd remembered his jacket as he felt her shiver again from the cold wind and light falling rain, he merely quickened their pace.

The thunder continued to intone at them, but Usagi, embarrassed, was managing to control her squeaks. Mamoru kissed the top of her head each time she hid her face and soon they were turning the corner to her street. Reluctantly, they slowed. Usagi's dad was still refusing to accept his little girl was dating and he continued to scold that Mamoru was too old for her. So, whenever he was home, they said goodbye at the corner, knowing they would be talking on the phone as soon as he got home. Usagi always insisted he call her the minute he got into his apartment. She tended to worry about him and paced her room til her mom sang up that someone was on the phone and her dad would mutter, "It better not be that boy!"

"Mamo-chan," Usagi murmured, turning to face him.

"I'll call you the second I get home, Usako." He smiled down at her, laughter hiding in his eyes, "I promise." He bent down to kiss her goodbye, not realizing she had intended to say more.

"I'm so . . . ." her words were suddenly muffled by his mouth on hers and they both pulled back, laughing. For a moment, the cold rain was forgotten and the thunder waited.

"What were you going to say?"

Usagi's laughter died away. "I was saying that I'm sorry."

Mamoru didn't want to hear it. He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her with more passion than a goodbye kiss often required. "See you tomorrow, Usako." he whispered in her ear, enjoying the dazed look in her eyes. He spun her about and gave her a little push towards her house. She started to turn back, to say something, but a peal of thunder chose that moment to maliciously rumble, louder than the previous ones. She yelped, waved and ran toward her house as if Jadeite had come back from the dead and was chasing her. Mamoru's smile faded when she was out of sight and the rainy day felt even duller and colder without her hand in his. "I'm the one who should be sorry, Usako." Feeling like the Princess was a barrier between them; he turned and walked slowly home. He pictured Usagi curled up in the middle of her bed, under her sheets and comforter. As much as he wanted to hear her voice as soon as possible, he was in no rush to get home to his empty apartment.

His vision of his little bunny curled up under her sheets was accurate, but he could not have imagined her appearance. Shucking her damp clothes, she had pulled on her short bunny-covered pink nightgown, hastily taken down her damp buns and pulled on warm pink fuzzy socks before her hurried leap onto her poorly-made bed and burrowed into the covers. Luna, however, would never forget the sight her charge made with her bottom protruding gracelessly as the human girl attempted to bore into the center of her mattress head-first.

"It's only thunder!" the cat scolded, reluctantly burrowing her own path under the covers to carry on a hushed conversation with Usagi. In reaction to her scolding, Usagi had sat up, causing the sheets to create a tent over her head. She glared at Luna in the dim, pink-tinted light. Luna merely sat primly and gazed back. "Ami thinks she's discovered something on her computer about the Princess and the Ginzuishou. She's going to research it tonight and we will have a meeting at Rei's tomorrow, about noon." Luna didn't try to hide her annoyance with her flighty mistress. "I expect you to behave better than you did today."

"Luna!" Usagi protested. "I . . ."

"Nothing is more important than our mission, Usagi! Nothing!" Luna's temper frayed and she threatened Usagi with one paw, claws extended. "I don't know what is worse, your grades or your poor performances against the enemy lately. But I want you to focus on your purpose. Your carelessness and disinterest in senshi business are not just endangering yourself, Usagi! You are putting the others in grave danger." Luna ducked under the covers and padded away from the bed, leaving a shell-shocked Usagi still sitting under the sheet-tent. "I'm too frustrated to talk with you right now, Usagi. I'll be home at 9 am and I will wake you up. This meeting is of the highest priority." With that, Luna exited the window, leaving Usagi to helplessly stare at the happy, carefree rabbits bounding on the pink meadow of her sheets. Her tears rained down on them in a silent storm.

Mamoru called Usagi about a half-hour after Luna's diatribe. Usagi sounded morose on the other end of the line, but he couldn't coax any information out of her. The only thing she said was that they were having a meeting tomorrow at noon about some new information about the Princess and the Ginzuishou. She wanted him to come, if he could. He promised her he would pick her up and they would go together. That brought a smile to her voice, which eased some of his tension, but after she hung up, he was still tormented about her sadness. He wondered if this was still connected to when he had shut her out earlier about the Princess. He knew in his gut that her misery was Princess-related. The Ginzuishou didn't make his strong warrior love cry.

He leaned against the wall separating his kitchen from his dining area, hands curled about a steaming mug of coffee, his eyes thoughtful and distant. He remembered the night by the lake when she had reacted with such horror when he had explained about his dreams about the Princess. The look in her eyes had run him through. He knew that moment that it would haunt him for the rest of his life. She had looked as if her entire world had shattered, crumbling into dust in her hands. It had also made him afraid. He knew that sooner or later, the Princess would be revealed. One day, Usagi would have to face this woman she was sworn to protect but was growing to hate. He knew she thought she could hide from him the depths of her feelings regarding the mysterious Moon Princess. He knew she was hiding it from her friends as well.

Every day, Mamoru pondered ways to prove to her that the Princess didn't hold a candle to her. He didn't care if the Princess was the most gorgeous woman in the entire universe. He swore to himself that nothing she could do would tempt him away from his Usako for even a second. But nothing he told himself blocked the feeling of betrayal that roiled in his gut when he awoke, sweaty and ill-rested, from another Princess dream. Worse than that, he couldn't decide which girl he felt he was betraying.

/\/\/\/\

Luna awoke gradually, stretching in the morning sun. Ami absently stroked the feline's fur as she tapped slowly on the mini-computer. They sat in silence, Luna grooming and Ami continuing her searches for approximately half an hour. Ami yawned and stretched as she powered down the small, blue computer and smiled at Luna.

"Good news?"

"Interesting news, I think." Ami rubbed sleep from her left eye. "I'm going to go shower and then grab some breakfast."

Luna nodded. "Okay, I'll go wake Usagi, then head over to Rei's. I'm looking forward to the meeting."

"I hope my information will give us direction, Luna. I feel like we are floundering." Ami wandered out of the room, waving a tired, distracted good-bye to the morose cat.

"I know what you mean, Ami. I only hope she shapes up, before our enemy gets a lead on the Princess." Luna let herself out Ami's window and jumped from the balcony to a tree, then to the grass and leisurely walked back to the Tsukino home, wondering if Usagi would be awake or if she would have to yell at the ditzy blonde again.

Luna squirmed in the window at ten past nine, surprised Usagi hadn't shut the window to block out the sound of the thunder. She was more surprised when she found a soulful, pale Usagi sitting on her bed, staring sadly at her.

"I'm sorry, Luna. I know I haven't done my best lately. I don't want to endanger everyone. I just . . ." Usagi sucked in a steadying breath, feeling another wave of tears burning the back of her throat. "I need to ask you something."

Luna stared back at Usagi, seeing for the first time the despair in the shining pools of Usagi's crystalline blue eyes. "Usagi-chan!" Luna's voice was shocked, but affectionate, her mistress's genuine misery melting her outrage and annoyance. She jumped onto the mattress and stood beside her, resting her front paws on Usagi's leg. "What's wrong?"

Usagi looked down at Luna and blurted out one of the concerns that had kept her from sleeping. "You said that Mars, Mercury and Jupiter are remembering their past powers. You told me they fight so well because their old training and abilities awoke when you awakened them. So why is being Sailor Moon so hard for me?" Luna looked confused, so Usagi started over. "You made me the leader of the Senshi. I'm supposed to lead the Princess's guard." Her sentence sounded somewhat like a question, so Luna nodded. "So, why aren't my past life's powers awakening? Why am I constantly falling down and making mistakes and looking like a fool? What kind of Princess would make a clumsy ditz like me her guardian, let alone the leader of her guardians?"

"Usagi . . ." Luna murmured, searching her mind for the right answers.

"What if you've made a terrible mistake, Luna? What if we find the Princess and she doesn't know who I am? Am I only the leader because I'm from the Moon Kingdom, too? And shouldn't it be more like Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus as the names for the senshi? It seems weird to have a Sailor Moon and a Moon Princess. Or is there still another senshi to find?"

Luna felt lost in the rambling curiosities flowing out of Usagi's mouth. "Usagi-chan, maybe you haven't dedicated enough time to seeking out your inner strength. To tell the truth, I suspect your reluctance to be Sailor Moon, to fight against our enemies, is probably what bars you from awakening your past skills. This self-doubt will not set you free. I did not make a mistake. You are Sailor Moon. You are the leader of the senshi. The Princess will know you and she will not be disappointed in you."

"Even though I've stolen her guy?" Usagi muttered darkly.

"Usagi-chan, we don't know why Mamoru-san has dreams of the Princess. Although I don't remember him, there is much from the Silver Millennium I don't remember. Perhaps he, like you four, Beryl and her Shitennou, and myself, is from the Silver Millennium. But nothing says he was her beloved. You two have found each other and for some reason, I feel like it was supposed to be. You just can't let it consume you. I know the girls and I were a bit harsh yesterday, but, Usagi-chan, even if you were a normal 14 year old school girl, you still couldn't spend every waking moment in what Makoto-chan is calling the 'Mamo-zone'."

Usagi sighed. "I know. But I can't help feeling that everything is going to change between us when we find her. Maybe I just don't want to regret not spending enough time with him if I lose him."

Luna rubbed her head comfortingly against Usagi's arm, but she didn't know what to say. She, too, didn't know what to expect from the Princess. Perhaps she frowned on her senshi having relationships. Still, she knew that worrying about what-ifs was not going to find the Princess or stop the Dark Kingdom. Her obligation now was to force Usagi to focus on their mission.

/\/\/\/\

Usagi's dad was called away for a story 15 minutes before Mamoru pulled up to pick Usagi up for their meeting at Hikawa Jinja. Both heaved relieved sighs and shared a quick kiss before Mamoru helped Usagi strap her helmet on. Once he was comfortably seated on his bike, Usagi swung up behind him and snuggled as close as she could to his back, looping her arms tightly about his middle. Her mom waved good-bye from the doorway, her eyes starry, remembering back to the days when she and Kenji were that young.

It wasn't a long ride to Hikawa Jinja and Usagi and Mamoru took their time, holding hands as they walked up the steps to the shrine's entrance and through the beautiful grounds on their way to Rei's room. Since they were expected, they simply slid the screen open, slipped off their shoes and called out a very informal hello instead of the usual, more formal and proper greeting. A chorus of female voices answered back, letting Usagi know that, once again, she was the last to arrive. Self-consciously, she glanced at Mamoru's watch, but it read 11:56. Mamoru heard her relieved sigh and caught her peeking at his watch and grinned down at her. "I think you owe me a thank you." he murmured softly, his grin widening when she blushed. He enjoyed doing that to her far too much.

Usagi gave him a saucy look, despite the blush, and whispered back "Later." Mamoru's eyes briefly turned wicked and her blush deepened, not certain what he was thinking but embarrassed anyway. She pulled at his hand and hurried into their usual meeting room.

Rei sat on the far side of the square table, on a red cushion. Ami sat on her right, on a blue cushion and Makoto sat on her left, on a green cushion. The empty side had two pillows placed in front of it, one white and one black. The three girls simultaneously began humming The Wedding March as the couple stared at them like they had gone off their rockers. "Surprise!" they yelled, before collapsing into giggles. "Happy Four Months!"

Usagi didn't know if she wanted to strangle them or hug them. Mamoru just stared at the three girls, wondering what on earth they were thinking.

Makoto recovered her breath first. "Well, Usagi-chan just couldn't stop talking about the anniversary, so we thought we should share in the fun, too." Rei and Makoto pulled out cupcakes and Rei couldn't resist sticking her tongue out at Usagi.

Ami smiled gently, "Luna told us you were really down lately, Usagi-chan. We wanted to help cheer you up."

Usagi couldn't help laughing. She felt embarrassed that her blathering on and on had been revealed to Mamoru, who was looking highly amused and a bit pleased with himself. "Mmmm, Makoto's cupcakes!" She dropped Mamoru's hand and raced to the cupcakes, spoiling Mamoru's prideful moment.

"Priorities, I see." he remarked in a self-depreciating way.

"Better grab one quick, Mamoru-san," Rei warned, "before she eats them all." Usagi glared at her. Mamoru claimed the black cushion and reached for a cupcake.

"Careful, you might lose a hand." Makoto contributed. Usagi took the hint and checked the way she was sitting. Flushing a bright red, she pulled her legs to the side and straightened up, trying to appear more dignified. Mamoru slid his arm around her waist and tugged her slightly off-balance to lean against him, silently telling her he loved her, and her blush began to fade. He'd been coming to their meetings occasionally these past four months, but she still couldn't fully relax when they were together with her friends.

The five happily snacked on the cupcakes, not noticing Luna was late until she ran in at 12:07. "Sorry," she puffed. They gave her concerned glances and she hastily pulled herself together, shrugging one shoulder in an interestingly feline manner, "Dog."

"Ohhh." the girls breathed collectively, all eyes instinctively checking her over for any sign of injury.

"Well, let's begin, then. Ami has some data to share with us, I believe."

Ami nodded at Luna, taking her cue instinctively. "I ran some searches through the Mercury Mini-Computer. It seems to have acquired new information recently, as if it was uploaded to my computer somehow. I've run these searches before, but this time I received more detailed information."

Ami placed a piece of paper on the table. It was a profile sheet. In the top right corner, there was a picture of Sailor V. She read the information to them. "I first re-ran a search on Sailor V and this profile page was what I was given access to. Name: Unknown. Codename: Sailor V. Age: 14. DOB: October 22, 1977. Mission: fighting youma. Location: Sapporo, Japan. Aside from age and date of birth, this information wasn't new. What is new is this: 'Sailor V appeared two months before the awakening of Sailor Moon. She has been spotted single-handedly fighting youma. She has a gold crescent moon on her forehead. She is currently on the move, heading towards Tokyo. It would appear that the youma are following her, not the other way around. The youma that are attacking her are stronger than the youma that attack the Senshi in the Juuban district of Tokyo. Since they are following her, there will likely be stronger youma appearing in Juuban and outlying areas of Tokyo.'"

Ami stopped reading and looked up at the others, waiting for their reaction. Mamoru was first, "Um, I haven't ever had the opportunity to look at information from your computer, Ami-san, but does it usually print out information in the form of advice?"

Ami shook her head and Luna spoke, cutting off any comment she might have been about to make. "This information must have been planted by Central. I communicate with him directly. I wonder why he chose this manner of interaction."

"Who is Central? And how do you communicate with him?"

Luna glanced at them. "Central is the coordinator of this mission. He contacted me when Usagi freed me by removing the band-aid that prevented me from talking. I told him of my suspicions regarding her and he confirmed that I should attempt to awaken her. He has more information about the Silver Millennium than I do, but I think it comes to him in pieces, too. I usually communicate with him through the Sailor V game at Crown."

"I've been saying that she's connected to us." Usagi pointed out. "Now she's coming here. She has to be one of us."

Luna shrugged. "When she comes, we'll ask her, okay?" She didn't want to get into another discussion of how cool Sailor V was. "Ami, about the other two items?"

"Yes, well, we know that the Ginzuishou and the Princess are incredibly important to find. Mamoru-san has shared with us that in his dreams the Princess seems to indicate that the Ginzuishou is key to releasing her. However, Luna feels that the Princess will reveal the Ginzuishou. Because of this conflict in information, we have been rather stymied in how to go about looking for them. We can't split up -- Usagi's Moon Sceptre seems to be essential in defeating these youma. I've also been concerned that Zoicyte and the Dark Kingdom might have discovered something, since we haven't seen him very often of late."

Ami paused, making sure she had everyone's attention. Makoto and Mamoru were very thoughtful, Usagi's smile had fled and she looked a bit downcast, Rei was staring intently at the picture of Sailor V on the profile sheet and Luna was attentively waiting for Ami to continue. "There is reason to believe that the Dark Kingdom may be trying to prevent Sailor V from arriving here."

Mamoru seized on that thought instantly. "So Zoicyte may be attacking her and we are being distracted from her movement here by the almost nightly youma attacks."

Luna nodded. "Central hasn't asked for help. Nor did he tell us an approximate location for Sailor V. We can't help her. But perhaps the Dark Kingdom does not know that. If we must be on guard against the youma popping up here, then we can't split up to help Sailor V. That may be their plan."

Makoto slammed her fist into her hand. "If she's traveling here from Sapporo, we have no way of even knowing which island she is on. She could have just left last night, when Ami got the information."

"In which case, she may only be on a boat or plane heading from Hokkaido now." Rei finished.

"Not to mention we don't know how she is traveling here on Honshu, either." Usagi added. "She is probably traveling in a way that puts as few people in danger as possible, which means she'll probably avoid the Shinkansen and planes."

Ami nodded. "I'd hate to imagine what would happen if a youma attacked a plane." Everyone else nodded silently.

"So, if she has any extra information or is an ally, we can't count on her arriving any time soon." Usagi concluded, giving voice to everyone's thoughts. She sighed. "And that means we're just going to have to keep on fighting blind."

Mamoru squeezed her close against him in a comforting, one-armed hug. She leaned into him, drawing support from him. His presence at these meetings somehow rubbed off on her, keeping her more focused on the discussions, more serious and more likely to contribute intelligent and useful comments. In fact, she reflected, while Mamoru and Luna discussed something, his presence strengthened her in many ways. When he was at the battles, she performed better. When he helped her with her schoolwork, she understood it better. There were times when his touch seemed to transfer his own strength into her. She gazed up at his profile, pondering the subtle yet powerful effect he had on her.

Luna's voice attracted her attention back to the group. "Usagi mentioned something this morning that has been nagging at me. I went to Central to see if I could find any more information about it, but I had forgotten about it after that dog chased me halfway here." She padded towards the center of the table. "Usagi was wondering if there are any other senshi left to be found."

Ami burst in, "More senshi? How many?" Her eyes were alight with fascination. "After all there are nine planets, and we are only three."

"Four, actually." Rei murmured.

"The moon isn't a planet, Rei-chan." Makoto pointed out.

"I wasn't talking about Sailor Moon. I meant the senshi of Earth."

Mamoru instantly saw where that was heading. "Uh-uh, no way. I'm not a senshi!"

Usagi giggled. "Why not? We have the same mission, we fight the same bad guys, and . . ."

Mamoru cut her off by gently placing a hand over her mouth. His eyes glinted in a dangerous way. "I'm not going to run around calling myself Sailor Earth, Usako." As he feared, just saying the words Sailor Earth caused the four girls to crumple to the floor with laughter. Mamoru and Luna exchanged pained looks while they waited for the girls to recover.

When the girls calmed down, the whole mood of the meeting had been broken. Agreeing that they would have to be more alert, Luna decided the girls should take patrolling duty. If stronger youma were coming along with Sailor V, then they needed to get to know the outlying areas of Tokyo better. Although they knew Juuban like the back of their hand now, they needed to be more informed of places in other districts of Tokyo that the enemy might target. They also decided they needed to train more. Mamoru and Usagi were given the task of riding the trains around and exploring other parts of the city, since they would be easily overlooked as just a couple hanging out. Makoto and Rei were to head into the downtown sections of Tokyo. Ami and Luna would maintain a base of operations, coordinating the two teams and keeping an eye out for any signs of Dark Kingdom activity.

/\/\/\/\

They were returning from their latest expedition outside of Juuban. Over the past few weeks, they had made several trips around Tokyo, just riding the trains, trying to create instinctive mental maps of where things were. Mamoru was better at it than she was, but they would make a game out of it, using mnemonics to help keep all the locations straight. Twice a week, Luna assigned them a district to explore. It was interesting and romantic, but sometimes Mamoru had a hard time keeping Usagi from forgetting their task and wanting to shop.

They were tired from a day of walking; hungry and hot. No youma had appeared, nor had there been any sign of the Ginzuishou or the Princess. Usagi couldn't help feeling that they were just killing time. She felt like one of the hapless victims in a shark movie, treading water, compulsively trying to see all 360 degrees around her at once, knowing that any second she would feel the bite, be dragged under the water to a horrible death. She nervously brushed a lock of her hair back behind her ear, caught up in a nightmarish what-if scenario that had been cycling in her head all day, the product of another late night nightmare that didn't die with the rising sun.

Usagi clung to Mamoru's arm as they walked down the sidewalk. Summer vacation had drawn to a close, but summer's oppressive humidity was still heavy in the air. Usagi still couldn't believe he was hers, that he wanted to be with her when he had a Princess waiting for him. He glanced down affectionately at her, instinctively knowing she was feeling guilty about being with him again. She smiled up at him as he tightened his hold on her waist briefly, subtly letting her know he wasn't going anywhere. She loved this man so much! He seemed to understand her so well that it almost scared her.

Usagi glanced up at Mamoru as they walked past the park. His face was somewhat concealed by the night's shadows, but she suspected that a frown lurked about his lips. She wondered what thoughts were troubling him now. A dark suspicion curled in her heart and further dampened her mood. Was he thinking about the Princess again? What hold did she have over him? Usagi's eyes watered at the thought of Mamoru in the Princess's arms. Did she speak words of love to him in his dreams? Usagi rebelliously wished the Ginzuishou would never be found so that the Princess would never be set free. Almost instantaneously she repented of her harsh wish. She wouldn't want to be trapped forever if she were the Princess, wondering why her protectors never found her. She sighed heavily, her heart burdened by her fears and worries.

She felt his gaze resting contemplatively on her. She knew he was going to ask her what was wrong and she didn't want to tell him she was thinking about the Princess . . . again. She cast about for an excuse for her melancholy and her eyes lighted on the gates to the park, locked against them. Their dark, foreboding look made her heart ache. "Mamo-chan," she murmured, breaking the night with her soft voice, "do you think there will come a day when we will have only happy thoughts about the park?"

Mamoru glanced down at his pale angel. They stopped and contemplated the dark entry to the park. Gates that had never been closed before were now locked securely every night at sundown. The news issued nightly reminders that all citizens were strongly urged by the police to stay away from the park after dark. A group of concerned citizens had convened to call for the razing of the park, demanding that the city do something to stop the rash of strange attacks that were occurring inside the beautiful two-acre rectangle of greenery. "I hope so, Usako." he murmured back. "I'd hate to see it destroyed. I have a feeling that no matter what they put here, this is where the youma would come." His words let Usagi know that he shared her thoughts about their current activity. Searching for youma outside of Juuban was a futile effort, with only the possible benefit of keeping them busy and alert.

Usagi nodded. "I don't understand why this is the site of most of the youma attacks. I mean, when Jadeite and Nephrite were draining people of energy, this was a logical place to come. So many people were always gathering here. But now, it's as if this is the undeclared battleground for the Dark Kingdom. The youma are being sent to destroy us, not to drain innocents of their energy. Plus, with all the public warnings to stay out of the park, there aren't as many targets to victimize."

Mamoru gave her a proud grin. "You're right. Maybe they have gotten comfortable here or maybe they believe this is the only guaranteed place for a confrontation with the senshi. Still, it would be wise to consider the park a hostile place, at least as senshi. The Dark Kingdom could easily use the reduced population of the park in order to lay elaborate traps." Usagi met his eyes with concern and more than a touch of fear. "Nephrite moved in our world as if he were a human man, remember."

"Let's keep walking, Mamo-chan." Usagi requested suddenly. She didn't like the feelings she was getting from the park. The trees overhead seemed to be listening to their every word and the half moon's light was making every shadow seem suspicious and threatening. Mamoru slipped his arm securely about her waist and squeezed her tightly against his side, silently reassuring her.

"Where should we eat tonight?" he asked loudly, changing her train of thought and gently propelling her in the direction of people, lights and food. He was relieved when a smile returned to her face. They sped up just a bit, leaving the park behind, turning their backs deliberately on it in a silent gesture. They told the park that it had no hold on them, but in the park's dark shadows, they knew something was laughing at them.

Usagi and Mamoru chose a sushi restaurant, not too pricy, the kind with the conveyor belts. Usagi loved the conveyor belt sushi restaurants for some reason, and Mamoru loved watching the way she stacked up the little plates. At 100 or 200 yen a plate, she could eat all she wanted and he didn't end up broke at the end of the night. The noisy atmosphere, the families and the bright lights made their secret lives seem like a surreal dream.

As they ate, they talked about school and which movie they wanted to see on Friday, enjoying the light conversation. They laughed and held hands across the table, enjoying the normalcy of the moment as much as they were soaking up precious moments with each other. They were both thinking about their five month anniversary. Usagi was wondering what wonderful thing he was going to come up with this time. She was thrilled with how romantic and creative her Mamo-chan could be. Mamoru was racking his brain for another amazing celebration. He'd already dragged ideas out of Motoki and Reika and was currently spending nights searching the web for something that seemed just right.

Meanwhile, Usagi was thinking about the fact that they would soon have been together for five months and there had been no sign of the Princess. It had been awhile since Sailor Jupiter had been awakened and Luna had said they should be finding the Princess soon, but that did not seem to be happening. She still harbored suspicions about Sailor V being a teammate, since she bore the crescent moon mark on her forehead that Luna also had. Yet the girl had yet to make an appearance. Occasionally, the news would report sightings of the mysterious heroine. They seemed to confirm that she was indeed working her way south, towards Tokyo. But she was never seen in the same place twice and her movements were erratic, not moving in a straight path, but weaving around the island. She chewed her lip, eyes going vacant as her thoughts turned once more to what she would do when the Princess did make the scene.

"Usako? What are you thinking?"

Usagi blinked back to the reality of Mamoru's handsome, concerned face. He had taken her hands in his, their elbows resting on the table, forearms touching. "Sorry." she mumbled, her face reddening. He knew instantly that she was thinking about the Princess and his face darkened a bit. She ducked her head.

He withdrew a hand from between hers and placed it under her chin, pulling her face back up. "Stop it, Usako. You are the only one I want." He held her eyes seriously, willing all his determination and love for her to register in his eyes, wanting her to see it. "I love only you."

Usagi tried to force her concerns aside. The melancholy in her heart and the doubt in her mind were killing her. If she couldn't break this habit, she might well lose him! He saw a trace of fear in her eyes and he wondered what had her so scared. He tightened his grip on her hands, not painfully, but in an attempt to reassure her. She gazed at him with eyes filled with a painfully tender form of love that his breath momentarily failed him.

"I love you more, Mamo-chan." she whispered quietly, but with determined conviction. He smiled at her, amusement sparking in his eyes and triggering laughter to dance in hers. It was their favorite argument and most often led to tickling, which led to kissing and then led to snuggling up on the couch until she finally headed home and Mamoru jumped into a cold shower. Sure he loved his innocent little angel, but sometimes he wished she wasn't so young. Her innocence was precious, but it was truly frustrating, at least on a physical level.

Mamoru summoned up all of his self-control and rose, holding his arm out for hers. The waitress presented them with the calculation of the plates on the table and they walked towards the cashier. As usual, Mamoru sent Usagi away, towards to door, while he paid. It didn't seem so romantic if she was standing there to see how much the dinner had cost.

While he waited to pay, Usagi received a call. He heard the distinctive beep and he glanced up at her, sending her a subtle nod. She sent him a more obvious head wave, gesturing she'd be outside. Then she pushed aside the curtain covering the door and ducked out of the restaurant, heading for the nearest alley. "Moon, here."

"About time. We've got another enemy, in the park again."

"We'll be there in a minute, Mars." Usagi muttered. She was frowning in annoyance and anger. Blasted youma always showed up when they were least wanted! She turned the communicator off and put it away. Mamoru appeared in the darkness.

"I'll block any accidental observers." he told her. Although he said it lightly, he was seriously annoyed at how often his beautiful girlfriend had to transform in seedy alleys. Okay, so he was the only one who had wandered in on her . . . so far. He was not about to give any other man the chance to peep on her. She was his and he felt very passionate about protecting her . . . from anyone and everyone, not just the Dark Kingdom.

He scowled at passersby as he stood, arms crossed, legs braced in the entryway of the alley. It was as if he truly thought a hundred hormonally-charged teenage boys were going to charge him for a chance to see the elusive Sailor Moon in her nude transformation. He didn't care that they didn't know she transformed that way. He didn't care that they didn't know she was even transforming at the moment. He just knew that if they did, they would come running and he was the only line of defense her honor had. And he took that role very seriously.

Sailor Moon stood for a moment, contemplating her boyfriend's back with amused pleasure. When he said he would protect her, he'd really meant it, even in his human form. She got the warm fuzzies just seeing how protective, caring and perhaps a bit possessive he could be. She couldn't believe how incredibly wonderful this man was. No wonder he would be the Princess's soul mate. She stomped on that thought as soon as it danced across her mind. She was not going to contemplate that now. She had a battle to fight and she had to be on her toes. Tiptoeing, she slipped up and tapped Mamoru on the shoulder. "Your turn." she whispered. She grinned when he startled, but then gasped when he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her, hard.

"Be right back." he murmured against her lips, grinning down at her startled face. She grinned back as soon as he let her go. She watched him shamelessly until he reached into his jacket to pull out his rose, then she whirled about, face flaming. He chuckled softly, amused by that flare of innocence that always chased her boldness away. His transformation was much quicker and quieter. He rejoined her quickly, slipping his arm about her waist and pulling her up with him as they jumped to the building's roof and raced towards the park. They both were wondering what kind of monster awaited them this time.

They arrived in time to see the youma flung backwards, snarling painfully, because of Jupiter's lightning attack. Moon broke free of Tuxedo Kamen's hold, racing over to Mars and whispering in her ear. Mars nodded, then began to power up her Fire Soul attack. Sailor Moon removed her tiara, something she almost never did now that she had her Moon Sceptre. She released it just as Mars released her attack. Jupiter watched in awe as Mars' fire wrapped itself around Sailor Moon's tiara, creating a flaming disk that scorched into the youma's pink fur. As soon as the attack dissipated, Moon was ready, pulling her Sceptre out and beginning to power up. The creature howled in anger and struggled to get up, releasing a pent-up energy attack of its own. Tuxedo Kamen flung a rose, intercepting the energy attack. Moon sent him a grateful grin before completing her attack and destroying the creature. Its hideous scream lingered a moment or two after its body crumbled into dust and blew away.

"That was a really cool attack, Sailor Moon." Jupiter murmured.

"That was nothing." Mars replied. "Next time, Mercury and I will have to show you our tri-form attack."

Tuxedo Kamen pulled Moon aside, "Showing off?" he asked teasingly.

"No!" she protested a bit too strongly. "I just really like that attack." She grinned up at him.

"I like it, too." he grinned back.

"Oh brother, they're at it again!" Mars groaned. She exchanged a slightly jealous glance with the other two as Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon forgot they had an audience and enjoyed a kiss under the moonlight. Jupiter and Mercury merely shrugged, the envy in Mars' eyes echoing in their own hearts.

They waited a little while, but Zoicyte didn't show and Mercury saw no indications from her computer that he had appeared anywhere else. Sailor Moon stood within the protective circle of Tuxedo Kamen's arms, head tilted thoughtfully. "Guys, doesn't it seem kind of like time is standing still? It's been almost a month since Ami's information about Sailor V indicated she was heading this way and we have only seen Zoicyte maybe four times since then. We've never detected him nearby. Is she really coming here?"

"It has been a while since she appeared on the news." Jupiter pursed her lips thoughtfully. "What if she's been captured?"

Moon shook her head forcefully. "Sailor V hasn't been captured. If she had, then we'd be seeing a lot more of Zoicyte. He'd be taunting us about her, I'm sure of it."

Her conviction seemed to settle the issue and the five turned to go. As they walked towards the gate, they were surprised by five youma, all clad identically in black ninja-type garments. Immediately, without any warnings, they attacked as one.

The senshi were encircled. Standing close together, they were forced into the defensive, unable to break free and make any offensive moves. Mars and Jupiter were punching and kicking to their hearts' content, giving as good as they received. Mercury and Moon were weaker on their martial arts moves and not even trying to fight back, only attempting to avoid the heavy blows being sent their way. Tuxedo Kamen had pulled his cane out and was using it as a weapon, occasionally able to drive away Mercury and Moon's assailants as well.

Jupiter finally was able to break their formation, catching her attacker in a judo hold and hurtling him into the bushes. She ran after him, powering up her strongest attack as she ran. Lightning crackled ominously in the air and smote the youma. He crumpled to the ground and didn't get up. She ran to the aid of Mercury. Engaging Mercury's enemy allowed Mercury time to flood the area with mist, which in turn gave Tuxedo Kamen time to grab Sailor Moon and pull her to safety. As one, the remaining senshi pulled back to Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon's position.

Sailor Moon pulled her wand out and readied her attack. Mars, Mercury and Jupiter all released simultaneous attacks on the four approaching youma. Moon finished them off as soon as the attacks dissipated into the air. The four youma screamed in agony as her power cut through them, leaving nothing but ashes on the ground. "Yes!" she jumped into the air, triumphant. They high-fived all around, forgetting all about the fifth youma that Jupiter had grounded.

A light flashed through the air. The five turned, stunned to see the fifth ninja-youma standing behind Sailor Moon, a sword in hand, poised to strike. The golden light sliced through him, cutting him in half. His body disintegrated upwards and downwards, the sword falling to the ground. Tuxedo Kamen pulled Sailor Moon tight against him, as if to reassure himself she had not been harmed. Luna emerged from the trees, fur standing on end, breathing hard, as if she had just run all the way there from Rei's shrine.

"That was extremely careless of you, senshi. I had expected to find you better trained." A feminine voice rang out in the night. Dust obscured the approaching figure, but as they gaped at the shadowy form, Sailor Moon's heart constricted with dread.


	2. Meetings

AN: Here is chapter two, my last installment before I put up a 4 chapter completed story. I'll post the summary for that one at the end of this chapter. I hope to have chapter three out by the middle of next week, but it is veering a bit of a different direction. I had a really beautiful image pop into my mind at 5:30 this morning and I need to write it and see where it goes. But I promise you I will not let this story drag on forever. I am blending the manga of Sailor V and Sailor Moon as well as the anime and the live action PGSM for my characterizations of Sailor V/Minako and Artemis. Thank you to Taeniaea, Yasaboo, Comet Moon, skye668, serenity11287, Sereko, hit60, Dream Princess, and OoOSakuraOoO for reviewing! Starting today, this story is written without a beta so you guys are the first ones to see it! 1-3-07

/\/\/\/\

Tuxedo Kamen's grip on Sailor Moon unconsciously tightened as the dust cleared slowly, revealing a shadowy female form in a sailor fuku. The moon shone down brightly behind her, obscuring her face as the night wind danced in her long hair, tossing the strands gently about her frame. Stepping forward, the girl's features became easier to see. A strange mark glinted under her bangs. A red mask concealed her upper face. She didn't wear a body suit. Instead she wore a highly modified version of a school uniform. Her blue collar with red trim was like the senshi fuku but it rested on what seemed like plastic shoulder protectors. Her shirt was mostly white with red vertical stripes on the elbow-length sleeves and the lower half of her shirt, while the sleeve cuffs were blue with red trim. A pink bow was pinned to the front with a large yellow circular stone. She wore a white choker with a half moon on it. The shirt was tight under her bust and ended just above her belly button. Her skirt was blue and trimmed with red. Her gloves were a bit shorter than the senshi's and were rimmed in gold at the edge. She wore blue heels. Her hair was pulled back in a half ponytail with a red bow. She was frowning at them. A green eyed white cat walked beside her, looking upset as well.

Sailor Moon instantly knew who the newcomer was. "Sailor V!" Tuxedo Kamen's tight grip on her abdomen constricted her breath and her gasp came out even breathier than it might have, considering she was meeting her idol. In response to her struggle for air, Tuxedo Kamen slightly loosened his hold on her, but his body straightened defensively as he felt Sailor V's speculative and cold gaze rest on him. He gave as good as he got, staring her down.

Luna approached the pair and the other senshi seemed to follow her in a dream-like state. They paused with a few feet between them. "Sailor V. Artemis." she greeted. "Thank you for dusting that youma."

Artemis spoke up, frustration in his voice. "What have you been allowing, Luna? Your senshi should never have relaxed their guard enough to forget an enemy." Luna bristled, but held her tongue. Behind them, Sailor Moon had broken the staring contest between Sailor V and Tuxedo Kamen by wiggling out of his embrace and pulling him forward to stand behind Mars and Jupiter. Artemis noticed this and sat down, assuming a regal air. "Allow me to present the heir of the Moon Kingdom, wielder of the Ginzuishou, sacred daughter of the Moon, Princess Serenity."

Sailor Moon swayed, blood pounding in her ears. Tuxedo Kamen absently steadied her, color draining from his face as he confronted the flesh-and-blood version of his dream apparition. "Sailor V is . . ." Moon murmured weakly.

"Codenamed Sailor V," Artemis stressed, "Serenity has been able to keep her identity a secret while being right under the noses of the Dark Kingdom."

As Princess Serenity stood tall and proud before the four gaping senshi and Tuxedo Kamen, they all noticed that the symbol beneath her bangs was a crescent moon. It had flared brightly when she had stepped into the moon's light. Now its glow was slowly fading, like a dying ember, leaving behind what looked like a yellow tattoo of a crescent moon. Her scolding look had faded away as well and now she was grinning at them confidently. Serenity spoke up for the first time since she'd criticized the senshi. "I am very happy to finally see you all again!" she gushed exuberantly. "It has been so hard, waiting for you to awaken and train."

"Train?" Mercury inquired stiffly. "We are fighting real battles, not practicing." Mars nodded her agreement, but said nothing.

"If you are the princess we've been seeking," Jupiter challenged, "then why do you look like us? I think you're just another senshi!" She jutted her chin out belligerently, gazing pointedly at Serenity's fuku.

Artemis looked incensed and Luna looked embarrassed, but Serenity just smiled again. She crossed the space between them and caught Jupiter's hand for a quick shake. "Relax, Jupiter. I'll explain everything."

Jupiter froze at the Princess's touch, her eyes becoming vacant for a moment as a half-memory seemed to appear in her mind. But before it could crystallize, Serenity released her hand and the images vanished, leaving behind only a vague feeling of familiarity and affection for the blonde.

Moon couldn't move. Her mind felt hazy, confused and panicky. As the Princess shook hands with Mars and Mercury, she noted how their eyes momentarily became glassy. When she released their hands, each senshi seemed drawn irresistibly towards her. Mars hadn't warmed up to her that fast, Moon wailed mentally.

Added to Moon's torment was her utter disbelief that they had found the Princess. Staring at her, Moon had the uncomfortable sensation of being a little girl imitating her older sister in front of her friends. Feeling insecure and childish, she gazed up at Tuxedo Kamen, fearful of what she would find in his eyes.

Tuxedo Kamen stood transfixed by the Princess. His mind dredged up every residual memory of the Princess from his dreams but could find nothing to confirm or invalidate her claim. What struck him most was that he did not sense any form of pretense from the girl. She seemed to truly believe she was the Princess.

He blinked away his thoughts as he felt her gaze resting on them. Her eyes seemed to see through him, as if trying to puzzle out his identity and the reason for his presence amidst her senshi. Did she not know him? Her eyes fluttered briefly over him and she stiffened when she noticed the possessive grip he had on Sailor Moon's waist. Her eyes became a bit cold when next she met his gaze. He raised an eyebrow at her. So she didn't approve of his choice, he assumed. Too bad, Princess, he let his eyes tell her. He gazed down affectionately at his little Odango Atama.

Sailor Moon met his gaze and smiled bravely up at him. She sensed he knew some of the rioting emotions inside her, such as the excitement at finding their Princess, the fear that he would leave her for said Princess and the nervousness that the Princess would reject her as a senshi. She returned her gaze to the beautiful Princess before her. Mars, Mercury and Jupiter all stood about her, forming three sides of a square about Serenity. They looked a bit overwhelmed, as if a part of their minds had simply gone out for cheesecake. Their body language was more coherent than their facial expressions, however.

From Sailor Moon's position, her fellow senshi appeared to have taken up protective support positions, much like bodyguards surrounding a person of state. "A person who mattered," she thought sadly. Some of her sudden loneliness and feelings of inferiority must have shone in her eyes, because suddenly Serenity was moving towards her, smiling in a warm, friendly manner. A responding smile tentatively crossed Sailor Moon's face. As both girls reached out to shake hands, she felt Tuxedo Kamen loosen his grip about her waist. Before she could look back at him, however, Serenity's hand met hers and a strange feeling of familiarity and affection for the Princess swept through her. As they held hands, Sailor Moon heard a soft voice, no louder than a whisper in her head.

"Remember . . ."

Serenity pulled away and stepped back. Moon took a dazed step forward towards her and out of Tuxedo Kamen's arms. His left arm fell back to his side and he slowly stepped back, away from the five girls and two cats. Serenity caught his gaze as he backed away. There were so many emotions in her eyes that he couldn't decipher them. But the way that the girls were reacting to the self-proclaimed Princess seemed to him as if there was a long-dormant bond tying all of them together. He decided to let them have some time to themselves. If he had a similar bond with the Princess, he fervently wished to never awaken it. He had no interest in any woman except his Usako, he swore silently as he disappeared into the trees. Yet he could not deny that her arrival had shaken him. Serenity watched him disappear out of the corner of her eye, even as she waited for Sailor Moon to join the group.

Sailor Jupiter was on Sailor Moon's left. As Sailor Moon completed the square, boxing the Princess in, Serenity half-turned towards Jupiter. "Now there is no need for Sailor V." She reached up and removed her red mask, letting it carelessly dangle from her fingertips. As she did so, an orange light flared about her, her costume changing. Now dressed in an orange version of the senshi fuku, she smiled warmly at the girls. "Finally we are complete. I am Sailor Venus, leader of the senshi." As she proclaimed this, her mask fluttered in a sudden breeze and was tugged free of her fingers. Moon watched it fly away; feeling like her whole world was being blown away with it.

Serenity, Princess of the Moon Kingdom, Heir to the Ginzuishou and whatever else the white cat had pronounced so self-importantly, was a regular senshi? She was Sailor Venus? And what did she mean "leader of the senshi"? Luna said that was her job! Moon's pulse slowed dramatically as she jumped to the conclusion she had been afraid of. She wasn't really Sailor Moon. It made sudden and complete sense to her. Princess Serenity was shedding one disguise for another. Sailor Moon was the leader, according to Luna. Therefore, if Serenity was both the Princess and the senshi leader, she had to really be Sailor Moon, not Sailor Venus. Which then meant that she, Sailor Moon aka Usagi, had to really be Sailor Venus. That in turn would explain why her powers had never awakened. She was supposed to be awakened as Sailor Venus and Luna had made a mistake. Maybe not on purpose, probably under orders, but she had made a mistake.

All of this flashed through Sailor Moon's mind at the speed of light. Mercury's voice cut through the haze and reminded her to breathe again. "Won't the glowing crescent moon on your forehead tip people off? Sailor Moon had noticed it on the video game version of you. It's what made her think you were our teammate."

"Sailor Moon figured out I was a senshi." Serenity sounded half-surprised, half-admiring. Her tone and smile made Sailor Moon dig the toe of her boot into the turf in shy embarrassment. The newly-named Sailor Venus touched her forehead in response to Mercury's words. "It's always been there." she murmured. "It does seem like a dead giveaway, though. At least it isn't there when I'm untransformed."

Luna spoke up, her voice more respectful than Sailor Moon had ever heard before. "The enemy has seen three of the girls awakening to their powers. They have seen the planetary symbol briefly flash on their foreheads before their tiaras formed. You don't have a tiara. I think that will be more of a clue than the crescent moon."

Artemis piped up, "Simply use your Crescent Compact when you've transformed to remove the mark. Only catch, you'll still have to keep fighting with your Compact."

"I have no problem with that." Venus shrugged. "Hey, we really should split up. We'll meet tomorrow after school, civilian clothes, your usual place." She paused as she caught Moon's eye. "Directly after school." Her tone brooked no disobedience and no one challenged her. Flashing a V sign, she flipped out of their midst. Before the stupor of her presence had faded, she was gone, vanished into the darkness as if she had never been.

The four senshi and Luna exchanged glances. Luna found her voice first. "Go home, girls. We'll meet at Rei's tomorrow right after last bell. Try to get there as early as you can. I need time to think." She looked up expectantly at Sailor Moon. "Let's go, Usagi-chan." she commanded.

Sailor Moon glanced behind her, knowing he was gone but her heart sinking nonetheless to find herself alone. Maybe he would meet her as she and Luna headed back home, she hoped. He didn't. Disappointed yet still full of excitement of having met Sailor V, she jumped up into the tree outside her window. Luna crawled in the window ahead of her. She let her senshi form melt away before entering her room, the moonlight silvering her hair as she moved as quietly as possible.

Luna was sitting expectantly on Usagi's pillow, bursting with a need to talk about everything that had just happened. She didn't look at her charge, just began chattering away. Usagi merely answered the cat with distracted "mmhmms" as she readied herself for bed. Her mind was still too caught up with the conclusions she had leapt to and the strange feelings that had washed over her when Serenity had taken her hand. Turning to Luna, she interrupted the cat with a soft question, "Now that the princess is with us, the Ginzuishou will be revealed, right?" Luna paused her own ramblings and nodded, wondering what the girl was thinking about. "You said only she has the power to use it and only the Ginzuishou can stop Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom." Luna nodded again. "So, does this mean we should go on the offensive? Do we have any idea where the Dark Kingdom is? The sooner they are defeated, the better, right?"

Luna carefully chose her words. "Usagi-chan, Central has not located the Dark Kingdom's base of operations. And, in my opinion, we are not strong enough yet to directly challenge and defeat Beryl. We must continue to defend the planet until all the pieces of the Rainbow Crystal are in our grasp. They are key to completing the Ginzuishou."

Usagi nodded. "I hope we can recover them quickly, though, Luna."

"Usagi-chan, I know you have been trying really hard lately to take your assigned roles seriously. But from now, you can just be you." Luna's voice sounded so comforting and understanding, even though the words felt condescending to Usagi. "You heard Artemis, Sailor Venus is the leader of the senshi. You don't have to worry about it anymore."

"Luna!" Usagi snapped, hurt. The cat stared at her in shock. "Until we've heard the whole story from her, I'm not relinquishing anything. You made me leader of the senshi and I'm leader until Venus presents me with concrete proof that I'm not." Luna stared at Usagi as if she had lost her mind. "She hasn't been here through everything with us. She can't just expect to waltz in and have everyone love and respect her immediately." Usagi sighed. "You know how much I want this over with, Luna. I want to enjoy life without wondering when the next youma is going to attack. You know that I want to hang up my sailor fuku forever. But don't forget that I won't walk away until we've beaten this evil once and for all." She stared her feline guardian down, then snapped off the light and climbed into bed without a good night.

Luna stared at the shadowy form of her charge with some surprise. Usagi's maturity might come and go, but she was honored to be a part of this young girl's path from child to woman. She knew she consistently underestimated the girl and wasn't always the most level-headed, understanding person-cat she could be. But her faith in Usagi was strong. She believed the girl would sacrifice her own life to save the planet, if need be. Sighing, the cat shook her head and curled up on the bedspread. She felt confused about everything except that. No matter how Usagi's maturity fluctuated, no matter that Venus had sharply criticized the senshi team, no matter when or where the Ginzuishou was revealed, Luna knew in her heart of hearts, Sailor Moon would come through and be a key element in the destruction of the Dark Kingdom.

What she didn't know was the Usagi's personal demons were far stronger than the even the Dark Kingdom's cold-hearted Queen.

/\/\/\/\

Aino Minako and Artemis were having a whispered conversation in her hotel room. Her parents were asleep in the suite's other bedroom and slipping out to meet the other senshi had been fairly simple. She was really looking forward to settling into their apartment and finally having a stable home again, not to mention real friends again. She'd lost her friends so quickly once surrendering completely to her mission as Sailor V. When Central had decided it was time for her to move around and make her way to the Juuban section of Tokyo to unite with the others, she had initially been excited. However, the obstacles that the Dark Kingdom had thrown up to keep her from reaching them had made traveling very risky – not for her, but for anyone traveling with her. As such, they had been forced to convince her parents to take a long, meandering trip throughout Japan's northernmost two islands. Central had been forced to manipulate her parents into everything: creating a better job for her father, making the long trip "their" idea, and blanking out every attack from her parents' memories. Consumed with anticipation and frustration, the afternoon arrival in Tokyo and the late night meeting with the senshi had left her feeling like an emotional wreck.

"They are very weak, Artemis." Minako whispered, worry evident on her face and in her tone. "Especially Sailor Moon."

Artemis nodded. "I'm shocked Luna hasn't pushed them harder! You are going to have to take the reins firmly as leader and show them no mercy. They can not defeat Beryl in this state. They don't think enough as a team yet." His voice trailed off in annoyance.

"Still, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter surpass Sailor Moon. When I took her hand, I felt her ambivalence towards being a senshi. I got the perception that she believes she is sacrificing or will have to sacrifice something very precious to her." Minako frowned. "Why hasn't Luna made the severity of our mission clear to her?"

"Perhaps her ambivalence had something to do with that man." Artemis contributed. "There was something familiar about him, but there are no male senshi. And now that you are here in Tokyo, all 5 are together again. We are not missing anyone, so it can't be that one of the senshi got reincarnated into a very different body."

Minako stared at him in horror. The Crescent Compact had allowed her to see her true self reflected in it, the warrior she had been in her past life. Aside from a difference in age and maturity, Minako was a dead ringer for her past self. Plus, each of the other senshi looked very much like the women she remembered from her past life. The thought of having been reincarnated in a different form was repellent to her, especially the thought that she might have ended up a man.

Artemis seemed clueless about the reason she was horrified, however. "He seemed very comfortable working with the senshi and fighting against the youma. He must have some connection." He frowned in deep thought.

Minako yawned tiredly and shrugged. "As long as he isn't Prince Endymion, we should be fine. Sailor Moon and he seem close. Maybe he was her boyfriend when she was awakened? And decided to help her out? He doesn't appear to have any powers." Minako's words were drowsy and she laid back on her bed. The moment her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

"Prince Endymion?" Artemis wondered aloud, ignoring his sleeping charge. "I'll know more when I meet him without the mask."

/\/\/\/\

Usagi dragged herself through the school day. Luna had forced her up and out to school too early to meet with Mamoru. She had begged the cat to let her linger near their usual bench, just to see him, but Luna had been adamant. Usagi had to get to school early, have Ami and Makoto make sure everything due was ready to be turned in, and make it through the day without getting detention. Usagi's compliance was not earned without a great deal of dark looks and darker words, but she wisely kept the most rebellious ones to herself. She knew the only person she could trust with her distaste for Serenity, even if she was Sailor V, was Mamoru. But she wasn't sure she could even trust him! What if the evening encounter with his dream-Princess-come-to-life had changed everything between them?

Usagi bit back the tears as best she could and struggled through the day. She wished she could get a message to Mamoru about the meeting today. If everything was fine, she would have his reassuring presence beside her. If it wasn't, at least everything would happen as quickly as possible and they both would have answers. She didn't want to have to be telling him what the Princess had to say or what she had done. If the future did hold her losing Mamoru to the Princess, she sure as hell wasn't going to facilitate that loss by playing messenger girl between them, she thought indignantly. She had absolutely no intention of letting go without a fight. Mamoru was too important to her. Deep down, she knew he was more important to her than the girls, even more than her family.

Normally, Usagi couldn't wait for lunch, but today, she dreaded it with a loathing she usually reserved for the class after lunch: P.E. No, today, she was looking forward to P.E. Having decided to take tennis instead of volleyball, Usagi would be blessedly isolated from her senshi friends and if she timed things right, she might even be able to get to a pay phone long enough to leave a message on Mamoru's machine. But first, she had to face lunch and the topic of conversation Ami and Makoto were bursting to speculate upon. She knew they were dying to hash over last night and try to predict what Serenity would have to say to them and she knew they knew she knew. So she was not surprised when they were annoyed with her for taking evasive action. She deliberately invited Naru and Umino to join them for lunch.

All five left their math classroom, collected their lunches from their lockers, and trooped up the stairs to eat on the roof. Makoto gave Usagi a wretched pinch on the arm and Ami muttered, "You are so dense, Usagi-chan!" in frustration. Usagi did her best to look apologetic, but even with the ache in her arm, she couldn't deny a singing happiness that lunch wouldn't be spent in nearly an hour's worth of phony excitement about the damn Princess. Makoto and Ami deliberately sat on a bench in a manner that excluded Usagi from joining them, so she sat beside Naru as she and Umino shared their lunch. If the couple sensed their presence was not welcomed by their two glaring classmates, they didn't show it. They laughed and giggled throughout the lunch period and lightened Usagi's mood considerably.

It was with relief that Usagi heard the warning bell ring. Naru and Umino said their good-byes and headed off to their respective classrooms, Home Economics for her and Advanced Biology for him. Ami and Makoto flanked Usagi on the stairs as the three made their way towards the girl's locker room.

"What was that about, Usagi-chan?" Ami demanded.

Usagi shrugged. "I had plans to hang out with Naru today. Since those plans had to be cancelled, I had to make it up somehow." Her lie came out smoothly, much to her surprised satisfaction.

"You were going to hang out with Naru?" Makoto repeated incredulously. "All you ever do after school is go to Mamoru's!" Makoto's statement sounded like an accusation.

"Well, he has an important study session today, okay? And it's not like I ever see her anymore. I only spend time with him and you girls." Usagi drew herself up and glared at Makoto, tears in her hurt eyes, "I do have other friends, you know. And I'm not stupid! I know that I hurt their feelings when I'm too wrapped up in our missions or with my boyfriend. Forgive me for not asking you permission before I decided to spend time with my oldest friend!" Usagi shouted this last part in Makoto's face, startling the older girl. Taking advantage of her surprise, Usagi sprinted past both girls and bolted into the gym. Grabbing her gym clothes, she proceeded to barricade herself in a stall to calm down.

Makoto and Ami looked guiltily at each other. Usagi was their first real friend, so they tended to forget that she had isolated herself from her other friends because of her selection as Sailor Moon. They turned to each other for comfort from their guilt, promising each other that they would apologize to Usagi for expecting her to just cut out everything from her life that wasn't senshi-related. It never dawned on either girl that Usagi was more upset about Serenity than about being able to spend time with Naru.

Usagi sighed as she finished dressing out for P.E. She mentally apologized to Naru and Umino for using them. She didn't like manipulating people and she felt like a lousy friend for the manipulations and lies she had embraced in order to feel better for a few moments. She was about to engage in another lie as well, as she carefully slipped the rose-decorated phone card into her shoe before sliding her foot into it. Lifting her school-issued racket, Usagi slid back the lock on the stall door and jogged to the tennis courts, falling in line behind several other racket-toting girls.

Anxiously, Usagi waited for the coach to give instructions and select partners. She absently hit a few balls back and forth with her assigned partner, then raised her hand urgently for the coach's attention, forcing a look of embarrassed panic on her face.

Coach Tetsuro strolled over, suspicion stamped on her face. She hated unathletic girls and was not ever going to be a fan of one Tsukino Usagi. How a girl could be as uncoordinated as this blond troublemaker was eluded her ability to comprehend. She certainly lacked the ability to empathize with the poor girl. "What is it, Tsukino-san?" she demanded in her unfriendly, direct manner.

Usagi twisted her foot on the court's surface, trying to look suitably distressed. "Um . . . well, you see, it's . . . I just . . . well, that is . . ." she struggled pitifully.

"Out with it, Tsukino!" the impatient coach snapped.

Usagi jumped, dropped her racket, and blurted, "I started my period!" Her high-pitched yelp carried across the court and mocking titters drifted back at her.

Coach Tetsuro rolled her eyes. "Go take care of it." Usagi nodded. The coach blew her whistle as Usagi ran towards the nearest bathrooms. "Enough laughing, girls. It could happen to any of you! Now get back to practicing your serve and volleys!"

Usagi slipped into the lunch room and headed for the hallway off to the side, where the school's lone pay phone was located between the girl's and boy's bathrooms. She quickly yanked her shoe off and retrieved the phone card, slipped it into the pay phone's slot, and waited for the automatic operator to ask her to dial. Hands shaking with nervousness, she punched in Mamoru's number. Breathlessly, she counted the rings until his answering machine picked up. "One . . . two . . . three . . . four . . . five . . . come on, come on, six . . ."

His smoky voice slid across the line, startling her and soothing her nerves at the same time. "Thank you for calling. No one is available right now. Please leave a concise message and we will get back to you." She smiled at his automatic camouflage, not identifying himself or the number and not giving away that he lived alone. The beep was aggravatingly loud.

"Mamo-chan, it's Usagi." she whispered loudly into the phone. "She called a meeting at Rei's, after you left. We are supposed to meet right after school. If you can come, even if you'll be late, it would mean a lot to me. I love you!" Her message had been rushed, but she knew she didn't have a lot of time left. She carefully replaced the phone, retrieved the phone card and hopped into the bathroom. After tucking the card back into her shoe and tying it back on, she washed her hands. Coach Tetsuro had apparently worked in a pre-kindergarten prior to becoming a coach and when she suspected her students hadn't gone to the bathroom as they had requested, she would demand to smell their hands for soap. The girls all thought it was a really weird thing to do, but if she didn't smell soap on their hands, they were marched right off to the principal's office to explain what they had really been doing.

Usagi jogged back out to the tennis court, feeling better about the meeting. Even if he was struggling with his thoughts on the Princess, if he came, his presence would give her support and comfort. Coach Tetsuro gave her a hard look as she returned and she ducked her head in embarrassed gratitude. The coach rolled her eyes, then turned her back on the uncoordinated would-be tennis player. Usagi atoned for her lies by playing her hardest during the rest of the class.

/\/\/\/\

Usagi had risked a lot to make that phone call. If she had been caught, she almost certainly would have been given a detention. If she had gotten a detention, the girls would all have demanded to know why and no doubt they would have flayed her alive when she confessed. But, despite the delinquent behavior during gym, with the help of Makoto and Ami, Usagi somehow escaped the wrath of her teachers and was released from school for the first time in two weeks without a detention. They waved cheerful good-byes to their classmates and walked determinedly towards Hikawa Jinja.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, Usagi-chan." Ami murmured, depressed about her insensitivity towards her best friend.

"I am too, Usagi. I was really mean."

Usagi gave them her best smile. "No, I should be apologizing to you. I shouldn't have been so selfish and I shouldn't have yelled. I'm just really worn out from all these late nights. I'm sorry."

The three girls laughed and hugged. "I know what you mean about the late nights," Makoto muttered, stretching her arms over her head to let off some excess energy. "Sometimes the alarm goes off and it feels like I had just lain down."

Ami made a sympathetic murmur, even though she was used to late nights. It was the athletic exertion that was wearing her down. But she would never say anything. Ami was the type to work herself to exhaustion and collapse before she would let anyone know she was tired. In fact, she would probably collapse from exhaustion and apologize for collapsing!

The girls enjoyed the walk from Juuban Middle School to the Hikawa Jinja in companionable silence. Usagi's guilt kept her quiet, knowing that her two friends had no earthly idea just how much she wanted to run the other way, to Mamoru's apartment, barricade themselves inside and never have to face the Princess or the other senshi again. She tried to erase her fears by replaying each time Mamoru had emphatically denied the Princess and sworn himself to her, little Usagi, for eternity. Yet when Serenity had touched Sailor Moon's hand, the loyalty to the Princess that Usagi had been trying to ignore had firmly taken root in her conscience and was belligerently insisting that Usagi's main concern should be her Princess, not her handsome boyfriend.

Makoto pondered the hazy flash of memory that had seemed to come with Serenity's touch. Makoto had seen the hazy outlines of herself and four women. The colors of the four girls in uniform had stood out clearly: green, light blue, red, and orange. The fifth woman had been wearing a pure white gown of some sort and had been heavily shadowed. Makoto couldn't make her out. She felt a deep kinship to each woman, but was realizing now that she hadn't seen Sailor Moon there. The green had represented herself: Sailor Jupiter. The light blue was Sailor Mercury and the red was Sailor Mars. Serenity, in her transformed state as Sailor Venus, lay claim to the orange uniform, so who was the woman in the gown? An idea occurred to her, the woman must be the Queen. It only made sense that the Princess and her guardians would need to protect the Moon Queen. Luna had made vague references to Queen Serenity, the woman whose kingdom had been destroyed by Beryl and who had sent them into the future to battle here. So, where was Sailor Moon in the memory flash? Makoto resolved to ask Serenity about it when the meeting got settled.

Ami was likewise pondering her vision. It had been completely different from Makoto's. Ami hadn't seen any senshi in her vision. Instead, she had been holed up in a library reading something in a language Ami's current self didn't recognize. Obvious feelings of loneliness and homesickness consumed her past self. But then the door to the library had opened and an extremely hazy girl had entered. The only details that Ami could clearly make out were the shining golden half-moon on her forehead and a fuzzy, out of focus impression of a white gown. It had to be Princess Serenity. The Princess had sat down beside Ami's past self and begun chattering away unintelligibly. Ami had watched as whatever the Princess said swept away the lonely feelings of homesickness and they had walked out of the library together, towards the sound of joyous laughter. The door to the library had closed, breaking the vision Ami had been motionlessly sucked into and leaving her feeling affection for the Princess standing before her. Ami desperately wanted to know more about this Princess and how deep their friendship had been.

The three climbed the long staircase to the top of Hikawa Jinja and took a moment to appreciate the silent, peaceful atmosphere of the Shinto shrine. It seemed worlds away from their reality of battling youma and being the world's only defense against an evil Queen and her minions who were hell-bent on conquering the world. They separated, no longer three girls walking together to a single destination. Usagi wandered down the path to the prayer bells, not really feeling religious, but needing a moment to connect with something outside of herself. Makoto was lured onto one of the garden paths; a journey she often took because Grandpa Hino's gardening was something she admired. Ami headed straight for their usual meeting room. She usually was the one who got everything ready, since Rei had to take the bus back from her private school and it took longer than the girls' walk from their public school.

Usagi dropped her 5 yen coin between the slats beneath the prayer bells. (A 5 yen coin is called "go-en" and is a homophone for "goen" which means "karma" or "good fortune/luck".) Then she grasped the thick red and white braided bell pull and jangled the brass bells before ducking her head in prayer for strength and for blessings and protection on her love. She also offered up a whispered apology for her selfishness. She knew that the other senshi would be horrified at how selfish she was when it came to being a senshi. She wanted Beryl defeated and gone so the Earth would be safe and she wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. It wasn't that she didn't care about the rest of the world; it was just that the responsibility for protecting it wasn't something she had asked for or would have ever wanted. It was unfair how demanding this duty was. As if her social life, her family and friends outside of the senshi, her hobbies, and her schoolwork weren't enough sacrifices she had to make, now this obligation stood poised to take her beloved Mamo-chan, too!

A soft beeping let her know that Ami had everything ready and it was time to come in. Straightening her shoulders, Usagi lifted her head, summoning up the inner strength to walk in there with a smile on her face. Hiding her fears and depression was a monumental task and if Mamoru hadn't been there to keep it at bay, Usagi would have lost the battle against it months ago. Tossing her long locks, she headed quickly back down the gravel path, meeting up with Makoto along the way.

Makoto grinned at her smaller friend, but Usagi saw uncertainty behind it. "Nervous?"

"A little." Usagi lied softly.

Makoto nodded. "Me too. I didn't think I'd be nervous about meeting her, y'know? I kinda figured that we'd meet her, our memories would flood back, the Ginzuishou would be revealed, and then we'd all storm Beryl's stronghold, finishing her off in one dramatic blow."

Usagi stared at her friend, who was pumping her fist in the air dramatically as she imagined defeating Beryl's kingdom. "I agree with you there, Mako-chan. I want this over as soon as possible."

Something in her voice caused Makoto to study the younger girl. "Usagi-chan, if something's bothering you, you know you should talk to us, right?"

"Mako-chan, don't worry about me." Usagi laughed. "You know nothing serious ever bothers me." She bounced ahead of the serious girl, trying a bit too hard to alleviate Makoto's sudden concern.

With narrowed eyes, Makoto muttered, "That's only what you want us to think, Usagi-chan. And I'm not buying that cheerful act for a moment." Makoto couldn't dwell on her thoughts much longer because Rei met her at the top of the steps and pulled her along inside, but Makoto was overwhelmed with the thought that something big had her best friend's heart and mind in turmoil.

Ami and Rei would have readily admitted that Usagi covered her misery well if her only cover hadn't been Mamoru. It was very easy for Usagi to gloss everything over with her love for him. Even if he wasn't what she was distractedly thinking about, he was blamed for it, the perfect excuse. And it had never occurred to them to question the depths of Usagi's loyalty to the Princess or her dedication to protecting their home planet. They simply assumed that she, like they themselves, was willing to sacrifice anything to complete her mission. It wasn't the Usagi wouldn't sacrifice her life, if need be. Usagi was willing to die for her friends and to save the planet. To die for the Princess, she wasn't so sure about. It was sacrificing her love where she drew the line.

The four girls and Luna settled quickly around the table, Makoto and Ami on the right side, Rei on the end facing the door, and Usagi and Luna on the left. The head of the table, the spot of honor, was empty, awaiting the Princess's arrival. Ami had placed cushions for Mamoru and the Princess out, fully expecting Mamoru to be included in the meeting. Usagi's eyes had narrowed when she saw the black cushion Mamoru usually used set catty-corner to the Princess's orange one. Without saying anything, she had quickly switched them, missing Ami's surprised but silent observation of her. Usagi really didn't want to be sitting that close to the Princess, but she was not going to make it easy for the Princess to make a play for her guy. She plopped down less than gracefully between the cushions, not certain herself if Mamoru was going to show.

Ami opened her mouth to question Usagi's behavior, but instead sang out a greeting to Rei and Makoto as they came in. Distracted, the three soon fell into a conversation about their school days.

"I just can't stand girls like her." Rei grumped, leaning back on one arm. Usagi blinked her way back to the present at that sentence and stared at her friend. Although she wanted the miko to be complaining about the Princess, she knew from painful experience Rei was talking about one of those obnoxious girls at her school. "She followed me around all day, asking "Can I get you anything, Hino-sama?" and "Hino-sama, wait, let me get that door!" and all kinds of ridiculous things." Usagi and the girls laughed as Rei forced her mature, cultured voice to sound squeaky and obsequious. "Oh sure, you girls can laugh, but try living through that! I just don't understand what makes them think it will somehow make me trust them or want to be friends with them. It's not as if they want to know the real me." Rei sighed and Usagi hugged her friend comfortingly.

Rei hugged Usagi back, relying on the unconditional support she always got from her to find her way back from a dark and angry place, the place she always ended up when she thought about him. Forcing her father's apparition away, she affectionately rapped Usagi on the head and grinned, "I'm amazed you avoided detention today, Odango!"

"Rei!" Usagi screeched indignantly. Flinging herself away from the grinning priestess-in-training, Usagi pouted. "It's not like I get detention every day!"

Makoto couldn't help herself. "Just most days."

Usagi's new screech of outrage startled the crows out of the neighboring trees. "Mako-chan, you traitor." As the argument progressed, a girl and her cat exchanged uncertain glances on the wooden steps.

"Sounds like World War 3 in there." Artemis mused.

The princess nodded, not impressed with the arguing she heard coming from inside Rei's room. "I know they were a high-spirited bunch in the past, but I don't recall this level of volume."

"Well, I highly doubt the Queen would have tolerated so much noise. The palace was usually reverently still."

An exasperated voice cut through the laughter and teasing and floated through the paper doors. "Alright now, that's quite enough! Is this the impression you want to make on your Princess? Right now you sound like a bunch of banshees!"

The couple outside grinned. "Classic Luna." Artemis murmured, shaking his head and trying not to laugh.

"Sounds like she's got her paws full in there." Artemis winced and gave his princess a pained look. She shrugged unapologetically. Murmured apologies could be heard on the other side of the door and she slipped her heels out of the backs of her shoes.

Gently knocking on the outer frame of the door, she called out the formal announcement of entry, "Ojama shimasu." Before she could slide the door open for herself, however, Rei had snapped it open and greeted her with a formal bow. Serenity slipped gracefully out of her shoes, leaving them neatly next to the other girls' shoes on the last wooden step. The other girls rose and bowed to their princess as Rei knelt and turned all the shoes to face outward, then slid the door closed again. She ushered the Princess to her seat and then slipped into the other room to get the tea Ami had started. Everyone waited in silence for her return, Artemis perched on the table at her right hand, Luna on the corner between Usagi and Rei.

Artemis used the time to scan the faces of the remaining three senshi. He especially examined the face of the girl he knew to be Sailor Moon. She looked very young, especially in contrast to the serious Sailor Mercury and the grown-up appearing Sailor Jupiter. He noticed something lurking in those cerulean eyes that worried him, but it was hard for him to pin it down to define it. While the other two had jumped to their feet immediately to bow to their princess, she had only risen after noticing they had. Where the two girls seated together were leaning forward, eager to talk to their new companions, she leaned back, her posture diffident and distancing, even her mind seemed to drift away when she had regained her seat.

Rei returned quickly, placing the green tea first in front of Serenity, then Ami and Makoto, then Usagi, before taking her own seat and serving herself. She also set two thin dishes of water out in front of the cats. Artemis studied her, seeing a young woman full of grace and tradition, and was pleased.

Luna cleared her throat and stepped a bit forward from where she had been sitting. "Welcome, Princess Serenity and Artemis. We are honored by your presence and grateful to finally meet you."

Serenity leaned forward, a gay laugh on her lips. "None of this bowing and scraping now, Luna. Let's get that over and done with. I don't want to have barriers between us. You should all feel free to speak to me as a friend and a fellow senshi." She gazed at everyone in the room except Artemis seriously to check their comprehension of her desire. "Also, I can't run around being called "Princess" or "Serenity". Our mission is as secret as ever from the general public, even our families. My civilian name is Aino Minako."

Artemis nodded, "We must continue to be very careful. As of tomorrow, Minako will be attending Juuban Middle School with most of you. Formal behaviors would be strange."

"The girls are very conscientious about their identities." Luna stated stiffly, feeling challenged for the second time by the arrogant white cat. Usagi nodded firmly, knowing how much his criticisms the night before had hurt her friend and guardian.

"Artemis means no disrespect, Luna. It's just that now that I am here, past memories will begin filtering through unexpectedly and they may affect what is said or done. As precious as those memories will be, you must all cling tightly to who the outside world perceives you to be."

Somewhat mollified, Luna settled back on her haunches. "Do you have anything you wanted to discuss, Prince . . ., er, Minako-chan," Luna's voice strained as she forced herself to speak so informally to the heir of the Moon Kingdom, "or did you want this to be an open forum for questions?"

"I really want to get to know you, so I was hoping we could have a chat before we focused too heavily on senshi business." The girls responded enthusiastically, although Usagi's enthusiasm wasn't completely natural. Discussion swirled around numerous topics such as the girls' hobbies, their likes and dislikes, their dreams for the future, and so on. All too soon, it seemed to Usagi, the discussion turned serious again.

"Minako-chan, do you fully remember our past?" Ami asked softly.

Minako studied the blue-haired girl. "Fully? No. Most of my memories center around the fall of the Moon Kingdom. They aren't complete; there are parts that are hazy or skimmed over. I have many memories about the five of us, though, and they strengthened me once Artemis found me. Becoming Sailor V meant the loss of all my other friends." Usagi's head jerked towards the other blonde, her eyes softening in empathy. "It was very lonely, but the knowledge that I had you four out there somewhere brought me great comfort. I've just been dying to reunite with you." She laughed self-consciously.

"I know what you mean." Usagi murmured. When Minako's eyes searched hers, Usagi found herself volunteering information she hadn't intended to. "It was hard in the beginning, keeping my identity and adventures secret from my friends. I'd known most of them since kindergarten. When Mercury was found, it was a great relief to have someone there with me, sharing the battles, the confusion, the secret. But as I was finding new friends, it seems that the old ones got lost along the way. I feel like I've let them down." she confessed to the tabletop, avoiding the sympathetic looks from Ami and Makoto and the startled one from Rei.

"Usa-chan," Rei started, feeling guilt in her at Usagi's pain. Makoto touched Rei's arm and shook her head, letting her know that Usagi wasn't upset with them. They hadn't meant to rip Usagi away from anyone. Being outcasts, they had all rejoiced in finding each other, not experiencing the loss of old friends because there were none to lose.

Minako assessed the frowning girl beside her. "I know it hurts, Usagi-chan." she murmured softly, wanting to comfort the girl, but knowing it would be doing her a disservice. "Senshi duty can cost you more than you might expect to part with."

Usagi's eyes flew up to meet her princess'. "Well, I never asked to be a senshi in the first place. Someone volunteered me." she glowered darkly at Luna. "You'd think something this life-altering would come with a full disclosure of its duties and expectations before you decided to join up!" Her outburst startled Minako and Artemis, but it was not really new to the others. Though they usually overlooked it, they all knew that Usagi didn't find the same meaning and purpose in being a senshi that they did.

Makoto tried to explain her friend's position before Usagi looked too bad in the eyes of the Princess. "Usagi's given up a lot more than we have to be a senshi. It's not just friends. Usagi's a very filial daughter and the lies and sneaking about she's forced to do really bother her."

"It's alright, Mako-chan, you don't have to protect me." Usagi stated. "I don't like lies and I'm not going to start out our collaboration with Minako pretending I'm happy about everything in my life. You might as well know that I'm not the best senshi; I'm not even very good. But I hate the Dark Kingdom and what they are trying to do and I do try my very best against them. I don't really have any memories from the past and many times I don't even feel like I was really meant to be a senshi. But I do know that these girls are my sisters and I will protect them with my life. I don't like fighting. I don't like training to fight. I do it because the Dark Kingdom gives us no choice. Luna made me the leader of this group, but now that you are here, I suppose that place is yours. So you might as well know everything about me as soon as possible so you can decide if you need me or not."

Luna groaned at her charge's ramblings. The girl was hopeless, she decided. Rei was thinking along the same lines, while Makoto stared at her friend in shock and Ami wondered if Minako was going to tolerate such an outburst.

Minako smiled, noticing the defiant set of Usagi's jaw. "I appreciate the honesty. What I'm hearing doesn't surprise me. Becoming a senshi is something we are chosen to do, not an opportunity we are offered. I know much is often sacrificed. I know it is not easy to let go of the things that comfort or please you for the greater good, but it is nonetheless expected. Sailor senshi were not created to be killers and it is unfortunate that we must use lethal force at times. In our battle against the Dark Kingdom, it is the only option we have. I do not expect any of my senshi to enjoy killing. I cannot release you from the burden you bear, Usagi-chan. All my senshi have been gathered because I need them. But please don't think I don't understand where you are coming from or that I don't understand what you are giving up." Usagi's defiance melted at the empathy in Minako's eyes. Minako had lost dreams, too, Usagi thought. Maybe, she mused, critically gazing into the princess' eyes, she had lost more than just dreams.

Minako seemed to sense Usagi was reading something in her eyes and tossed her head, smiling at the four. "Yes, it's true I pronounced myself the leader of the senshi last night. It is my rightful position as the Moon Princess, especially since I have the most memories at this time. Until my arrival here, it only made sense for Sailor Moon to lead, as she was the only one who can eliminate the youma. With my compact, we now have two senshi who can dust any youma that comes along and as such will now have the ability to separate into two teams, should the need arise."

Minako fell silent as footsteps crunched along the gravel path towards them. Footsteps reverberated on the wooden steps. Rei turned on her cushion and slid the door open, while Usagi moved to greet the newcomer. He was bent over, removing his shoes, but before he could straighten, Usagi was greeting him with a hug. Ami, Rei, and Makoto smiled warmly, but their smiles turned uncomfortable when Mamoru chose to greet his girl friend with an unexpected and smoky kiss. While Artemis and Minako looked on with no little surprise, the others stared anywhere else but at the couple in discomfort.

Eventually he let her go and she stared up at him adoringly, his kiss having chased away the fears that he had been drawn to the princess. He straightened and Usagi proudly introduced him, "Minako, Artemis, this is my boyfriend, Chiba Mamoru." He bowed politely, not letting go of Usagi's hand.

Minako kept her face blank as she greeted him, but she felt Artemis go rigid under her hand. She was the only one who heard his whisper, the name slipping past his clenched teeth like a curse, "Endymion." Her head whirled. They were too late.

/\/\/\/\

Tomorrow's story is another OHC (One Hour Challenge). It is called Hazukashii Koi and will be rated T. Unlike An Unlikely Encounter, this story is not inspired by challenges I put together. Instead it was a dare. The issuer of the dare put together several challenges and I had to use them all in crafting my story. I added a few others for fun. I still only had the one hour to write each chapter in.

Summary: Usagi and Mamoru's platonic relationship is strained by a series of embarrassing incidents. Completed. 4 chapters.


	3. Explanations or Obfuscations?

AN: Obviously this chapter did not get out when I expected and I apologize. I decided that it was better to wait and not post anything than to start my next unfinished series on you guys. I will start that tomorrow. I hope this chapter will explain Minako's character more clearly, but I don't want to give everything away just yet. I know there's been some doubt, so let me firmly assure everyone that this is an Usa/Mamo fic. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed me/encouraged me so far and please feel free to contact me anyway you like (IM, PM, email, review).

/\/\/\/\

Minako's look of horror and Artemis' enraged hiss were the focus of everybody in the room. Luna sprang to the other side of the table for a hurried consult with Artemis. Usagi and Mamoru exchanged looks of confusion and nervousness. Mamoru felt her hand go cold in his grip and he slid an arm around her comfortingly. They both remained standing at the door, behind Rei's seated form, waiting.

Ami leaned forward very slightly, intent on catching what was being hissed about by the two cats. Minako gave her an appraising look. Ami simply stared back, her eyes seeming to radiate a message that she was through being kept in the dark. Minako's eyes traveled around the room and she could see the same kind of opinion in the eyes of everyone else.

"Do you have any idea what he is?" Ami heard Artemis snarl.

Luna gave him a considering look. "He is an ally against Beryl and Usagi's boyfriend." Ami could tell Luna was irritated by Artemis' behavior.

"Luna, you weren't supposed to let this happen. You weren't supposed to let him anywhere near h . . . the senshi!"

"I don't have any instructions regarding someone called Tuxedo Kamen." Luna snapped.

"You never mentioned him!"

"I've never met you before last night!" Luna yowled, temper snapping.

Ami wasn't sure, because the look passed quickly, but she thought she saw Artemis look broken-hearted for a moment. A soft pat from Minako concealed him from her eyes and when her hand moved, Artemis looked arrogant again. "I'm Central, Luna." He said it in a pained tone that reminded Luna of the tone she used when explaining something obvious to Usagi. Her ears went back in distaste.

Rei interrupted, patience fully unraveled. "Is there something you want to share with us?" Minako and the cats swiveled in her direction. She rolled her eyes. "If blind servitude is what you are looking for, Princess, you aren't going to find it here. We've been doing this long enough without knowing the full reasons behind it and I, for one, am sick of it." She tossed her hair out of her face and gave them her father's best 'I'm waiting' glare.

Ami's eyes were wide in shock. "Rei-chan . . ." she whispered. Rei's eyes did not leave Minako's face. Ami was suddenly flooded with the memory of how Rei had not wanted to become a senshi in the first place. She hadn't wanted to open herself up to new people, hadn't wanted to take that risk. It had been something Ami had understood. Opening yourself up to new people meant risking rejection and mockery. If they discovered that they didn't like you after all, or worse, if they had been pretending to like you . . . Ami shook her head, preventing the old hurts from rising up again. She and Rei were stronger now. They both had learned to recognize people who just wanted to be friends for Ami's brains or Rei's connections as they matured. She smiled slightly as she thought about the way they had fumbled with Usagi's genuine and inexplicable friendship. At first both had been suspicious of her and, in truth, when she had revealed their powers to them, both had suspected Usagi had only offered friendship because they were senshi. Ami had harbored that suspicion in her heart while Rei had flat out stated it. The look of honest pain that had stamped Usagi's face had caused Rei to doubt her thoughts. But it was Usagi's lack of enthusiasm for senshi duty and her eagerness to bond with them outside of senshi duty that convinced both girls that Usagi liked them for who they were, not for the powers they possessed. She gazed speculatively at the blonde sitting regally at the head of the table, coolly appraising Rei, and wondered if she could understand where Rei was coming from.

Minako nodded slowly, her eyes narrowing in thought. "If everyone would take their seats . . ." she attempted to make her voice sound calm, even though the thought of Endymion in the same room as the senshi filled her with panic and anger. She watched Usagi look for agreement from Mamoru before following instructions. A dark thought danced across her mind. It seemed to her that Usagi, the senshi's leader in her absence, was taking her cues from that man. Had she already handed the reins over to this human and doomed them all?

Mamoru's eyes bored into the Princess's, as if trying to figure out what she was thinking. He nodded acquiescence to Usagi's unspoken question. He would stay. He wasn't as eager as Rei to have all the details spilled, but he knew he had to learn of it sometime. His arm released her waist and he followed her to their cushions, sending a concerned glance at Rei. She met his gaze and smiled softly. She would be okay, she told him silently. She may have once been dedicated to keeping Mamoru and Usagi apart, but even she had come around as she sensed the deep love between the two. Whatever Artemis and the Princess were afraid of, Rei was sure they would work around it.

Makoto had been silent through everything, watching and thinking. She hadn't been there when Usagi and Mamoru had fumbled their way awkwardly into a relationship. She had heard the story many times, from everyone's point of view. It was funny and sweet and sad and seemed to her to glitter with the promise of "meant-to-be". She wasn't filled with the tension radiating from Mamoru, Rei, Minako, Artemis, Luna and Usagi. It wasn't as if she didn't know Usagi's fears about the Princess taking Mamoru away from her. She just felt Usagi's fears were unfounded. She simply couldn't believe that Usagi and Mamoru would have been able to fall in love with each other if Mamoru had been fated to love another.

Minako took a deep, stabilizing breath. "I can't go into every minute detail. It is not within my rights to tell you things that are better left for you to remember on your own. Instead I will tell you the history, why you are senshi, why you live on Earth, and the like."

"In the long distant past, life flourished on the nine planets of the Solar System and on the Moon. The time was known as the Silver Millennium and a great empire united eight of those planets and the Moon underneath the wise and gentle rule of Queen Serenity. The only planet that declined to be united under her rule was Earth. In fact, tensions between the Earth and the Silver Empire ran high and all citizens of Queen Serenity's dominion were forbidden from visiting Earth."

"Each of the planets had their own monarchs. Many of the rulers were married and ruled jointly. On other planets, they were strictly matriarchal. Earth was the exception to this rule. They were the only patriarchal rule in the Solar System during the Silver Millennium. The Moon Kingdom was, of course, matriarchal. This conflict in thought was yet another barrier in the way of Moon-Earth understanding and goodwill. It is not to say that the Moon Kingdom treated men as inferior. They simply could not rule the Kingdom. The King Consort of the Moon Kingdom could never, for example, rule due to his wife's absence or death. Added to this was the fact that every Moon Queen only gave birth to a single child, always a girl."

Minako paused in thought for a moment, then continued. "Another role that is closed to males is the role of the senshi. Senshi are always female. In the Silver Millennium, a senshi's birth would be sensed by Queen Serenity through the Ginzuishou. Those girls born with the mark of a planet on their heads would be given special training throughout their lives. During the time surrounding Queen Serenity's due date, four such senshi were born, four of the last senshi born during the Silver Millennium. Sensing something foreboding on the future's horizon, Queen Serenity had those four girls brought to the Moon Kingdom to live when they turned 8 years old."

Minako took a deep breath here and closed her eyes, as if something troubled her. Artemis placed his paw on her hand comfortingly and took over the narration. "Queen Serenity's own daughter, Princess Serenity, was the fifth and final senshi to be born during the Silver Millennium. Princess Serenity's identity as a senshi was a closely kept secret as no other Moon Princess had ever borne the rank of senshi as well. It was a frightening aspect to Queen Serenity and her advisors. A senshi's duty is to risk everything, even her life, to protect her kingdom and her Queen."

"Princess Serenity, the only other being in the Empire who could wield the Ginzuishou, made a foolish choice at the tender age of 14. Using the crystal, she teleported herself to the forbidden planet, Earth. There, she met and fell in love with Crown Prince Endymion. Unbeknownst to the Lunar Court, she and her senshi made several trips to the Earth over the next two years. Endymion, for his part, persuaded his kingdom to enter into negotiations and peace talks with Queen Serenity."

"Endymion courted Princess Serenity openly when his delegation was invited to the Moon to meet with all the ambassadors and advisors and rulers of the Silver Empire. Despite the fact that a union between the Earth and the Moon is strictly forbidden by the earliest laws of the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity's heart was softened by the love that blossomed between the two and when he asked her for the Princess' hand in marriage, she happily agreed. But the peace process was being violently opposed on Endymion's planet. A powerful and treacherous woman was raising an army against the Silver Empire and every day more and more Earthlings swelled her ranks. It seemed the planet would soon be engaged in a civil war and the Silver Empire was willing to stand as Endymion's ally against his enemies."

"It all came to a head on Princess Serenity's 18th birthday. Endymion had slipped off the planet, amidst preparations for war, to meet one last time with his fiancée before he led his troops into battle against the false Queen. His absence, however, was the perfect opportunity for the dark Queen, who turned his own men against him and brought them with her to attack the Moon in an unprecedented and unexpected attack. The evil power she had allied herself with had given her terrible strength and talents. A dark energy blast from her shattered the ballroom ceiling, crushing many innocents, and sending the survivors scattering in fear. Only a handful remained in the decimated ballroom to fight the evil Queen and her minions. Some of Endymion's most trusted men actually led the charge. The four senshi surrounded their Queen, Princess, and Endymion stood with her. Attacked on all sides, they were drawn into one-on-one combat. All four were killed by their dark energy-assisted opponents."

Everyone except Minako gaped at Artemis in horror. Ami, Rei, and Makoto felt a cold terror fill them at the thought of dying, having failed to protect their Princess. Usagi's eyes shone with tears and she leaned into Mamoru's warmth to remind herself that this was cold, dead history. Mamoru's eyes were grim and he clenched his jaw tightly as he rubbed Usagi's arm comfortingly. Luna closed her red eyes. She knew what fate waited for her beloved Queen and for the people in Artemis' tale.

"Queen Serenity knew her Empire's time was drawing to a close. As powerful as they were, they didn't have the strength to fight the evil that now surrounded them. The Empire hadn't been in a desperate battle like this in centuries and it didn't have the tools to fight back and win, not now that these four senshi were dead. She knew her daughter was in no shape to fight and she could not bear the thought of Serenity throwing her life away, too. She stood to challenge the malicious Queen, powering up the Ginzuishou."

Minako interrupted, picking up the tale, bringing the focus away from the Moon Queen. "When the Prince and Princess looked out at the minions of the attacking Queen, an evil aura could be seen swirling about them. That aura rose into the Ginzuishou-supported atmosphere and blocked out the glow of the Earth. Endymion stepped forward a bit to shield the Princess as the wild-eyed witch turned her attention to them."

Artemis was not ready to relinquish his position as storyteller. "Prince Endymion's motion to protect Princess Serenity infuriated the woman. She moved forward, extending her hand to him, and invited him to join her and rule the Earth together. Endymion refused her and her rage intensified. Using her magic, she lifted him into the air, crushing him in her power. Serenity ran after him. Realizing that he was dead, or nearly so, Serenity grabbed the nearest weapon, a sword, and plunged it into her heart."

Tears dripped down Usagi's face as Artemis spoke of a love so intense that the girl could not bear to live without her partner. It was so romantic, so tragic. Minako watched the small girl, her own eyes dry and determined. Mamoru's mind was trapped, thinking of the Princess he dreamed of killing herself for the man she loved, thinking of dying in battle protecting Usagi, his heart tightening painfully at the thought of Usagi throwing her bright, wonderful life away if he died. He didn't share Usagi's point of view that it was romantic. He considered it a waste of a life.

Artemis's voice cut through his thoughts. "Queen Serenity was devastated. She blamed herself. She looked to her last remaining attendants, the screams of her people long since silenced as the attacking army rampaged through her beautiful kingdom. She knew the army of the Earth Queen was simultaneously destroying her other planets as well. The Silver Empire was destroyed. Her final words were spoken to Luna and myself." He ignored the gasp of shock that burst from all but Minako's lips. "Queen Serenity vowed to send her beloved daughter and all those that had died forward in time, to meet again. Her intent was for the senshi and her people to find happiness this time around. But in order to send them forward, she would have to send the darkness into the future as well. She lifted the now-pulsing Ginzuishou into the air, the silver light emanating from it cutting through the darkness. Draining herself of every last bit of life-sustaining energy she had, she sent all the fallen forward. Luna and I were the last to be sealed. She warned us that the powers of the senshi would be needed and that we would be awakened when it was time to train them. She was confident that we would defeat the dark powers and save the only planet upon which life remained. Silver light encompassed us and the Queen of the Moon lay still. The last thing I saw before sleep claimed me was the Ginzuishou fall from her lifeless fingers, shimmer, and disappear."

It was silent when Artemis finished his tale, except for sniffling and fiddling with handkerchiefs. Mamoru and Minako were the only two with dry eyes. Artemis' memories of his Queen's death had choked him up and Luna was overcome with emotion both caused by the story and by her inability to remember it. She believed every word that he said with every fiber of her being, but the memories were still being held at bay, just out of her reach.

When Artemis recovered, he addressed them bluntly. "The dead senshi and Princess are right here. As I said, Luna and I were Queen Serenity's closest advisors. Queen Beryl is the one who led her army against us. And the Prince of the Earth, Endymion, is you." He had padded up to Mamoru and was staring at him like he was some kind of bug he'd never seen before.

Mamoru still didn't see what the problem was. He had obviously fought and died protecting the princess and therefore shouldn't be considered an enemy. Minako spoke. "The tragedy would never have occurred if not for Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion falling in love. Had this never occurred, the application for entry into the Silver Empire would never have been filed, the Earth would never have risen up in such utter rebellion against their Prince, and the Silver Empire would have been able to sense and repel any threat that Beryl might have attempted to bring against them."

"Are you saying that you lay all the blame for Beryl and her minions at Prince Endymion's feet?" Mamoru queried, incredulous and more that a little incensed.

"All the blame?" Minako inquired archly. "No, there must be some blame laid at everyone's feet. Princess Serenity did initiate contact with the Earth. When her senshi found out, they didn't stop her, they followed her. The rumors of Earth were too much for the young girls to resist. The adults didn't act much better, all too eager to forget Earth's past behavior in an attempt to unite the entire Solar System into one big, happy family. But it is my understanding that the Earth laws also forbade contact between the Earth and the Moon and also predicted dire consequences should a forbidden union be attempted."

Ami stepped into the fray. "Why was it forbidden?"

"Is forbidden, Ami." Minako stressed. "It is something that comes out of the dark past that preceded the Silver Empire."

"Mamoru is our ally." Rei stated bluntly. "We trust him with our lives. He was the only aid Sailor Moon had in the beginning. Do you plan to just discount all that and push him aside?"

"I'm curious as to what caused him to become involved in the first place." Minako replied coldly, sidestepping Rei's question.

Mamoru met her gaze evenly, "Since you like to talk about yourself in the third person," Minako blushed, "Princess Serenity did."

"I . . . well, it's the way Artemis and I always talk about her, I mean, me. I couldn't risk letting the Dark Kingdom hear Sailor V speaking about herself as the Princess. And I haven't had the luxury of a secluded meeting spot." Minako realized how defensive she sounded and she tossed a hank of hair over her shoulder in a symbolic gesture of brushing the concern aside. "Now what exactly do you mean I did?"

Mamoru cast a surreptitious gaze at his girlfriend. She looked stiff sitting beside him and he knew she was unhappy. But he was proud of her for staying, confronting the issue, rather than avoiding it. His brows knit thoughtfully. "I can't say exactly when it started, but it was before I met Usagi or Sailor Moon. It wasn't a common occurrence at first, but I'd have these dreams about a Princess. She always stood in shadow and she would beg me to find the Ginzuishou so that I could save her. Sometimes, when I woke up, I would be standing outside a museum or a jewelry store dressed in a cape, top hat, and mask. In fact, that's how I first met Sailor Moon."

Usagi stared narrowly up at him. She didn't like remembering the time when he had behaved like a thief. He smiled down at her in a sardonic way that told he wasn't proud of it, either.

"So mighty Prince Endymion became a jewelry thief?" Minako laughed, a dark emotion in her eyes that Mamoru only barely noticed.

"I did not steal any jewelry. But I did illegally enter places that seemed they might hold the Ginzuishou. That was thankfully rendered unnecessary once the existence of the Nijizuishou were revealed. It is one of the reasons why the other two senshi were reluctant to trust me."

"They were right to mistrust you. I would never have intended for my senshi to be allied with you, even if you weren't Prince Endymion. I admit that I haven't had the luxury of fully assessing the senshi's abilities yet, but I can already tell something has held them back."

Luna interrupted, expending a great deal of energy in the effort to keep from putting her ears back at her Princess, "I object to that. The girls have fought very successfully on numerous occasions without help from Tuxedo Kamen. They have made a lot of progress and have sacrificed a great deal . . ."

"Sacrifices come with the territory, Luna. You of all people should not be whining about them." Artemis reprimanded.

"Don't be unfair, Artemis." Minako scolded lightly. "When we were born, our identities and destinies were known. Even before the five of us were united in training on the Moon, we were trained in our villages. Yes, I had hoped, we had hoped, that their memories would have awakened more fully, giving them access to the powers they had gained through a lifetime of training in the past." She tilted her head to the side. "I was awakened more than a year ago. When were you awakened, Usagi?"

"I . . . uh, about 7 months ago, I suppose. I fought alone for a couple weeks, then Mercury joined. We were together about a month before Mars was found. Tuxedo Kamen joined us officially about two or three weeks after that. Makoto only moved here three months ago."

Minako nodded, "See, Artemis, you can't compare them to me."

Artemis glared at her, then sighed. He had gotten her point. It was time to play nice with the touchy senshi. The five needed to bond and the sooner that happened, the better.

Rei noticed Minako's effort and decided to press the girl about Mamoru. "So, you said the union of the Princess and Prince was forbidden. Mamoru is devoted to Usagi. I don't think you need to worry about a repeat of the past."

Minako shook her head. "You don't understand. Usagi is from the Moon Kingdom, too."

"What?!" Makoto and Rei burst out.

"So we have two princesses?" Ami leaned forward eagerly.

"No." Usagi whispered, paling. Her wide blue eyes flew to Mamoru's determined ones. She hadn't anticipated this turn of events.

"No, there is only one Moon Princess. Each of you was named for the planet of your birth. I'm the only one who needs a cover identity. I'm sure you have noticed the similarity between Usagi and myself. We were cousins in the past." A soft smile drifted across her face, "We used that similarity to our advantage quite a bit when we were younger." The smile faded abruptly. "We also both use an item to help us fight. It is because two senshi doubles the demand for power. The senshi are sustained by the planet they were born on. Perhaps a planet like Mars or Jupiter could sustain two senshi at the same time without problems, but for a satellite? Without the Ginzuishou, life on the Moon would have been impossible. We both learned to fight with items that can focus and maximize the power within us." She closed her eyes wearily.

"Usagi, Mamoru, I know this is painful to hear." She smiled at Mamoru wistfully. "I can understand it more than you know. But the danger is more real than you realize. Even if you can't accept that the relationship you two share is forbidden and can bring about dire consequences, then you need to consider this. Beryl was obsessed with Prince Endymion. When she finds him again, do you really think she will see the two of you and give up?"

Usagi and Mamoru exchanged glances. Minako saw the stubborn set in Usagi's face, the love and determination reflecting in each of their eyes, and decided to let things rest for now. "I will not tear the two of you apart. It is not my place to do so. Yet it would be unfair of me not to warn you or your teammates." She leaned forward a bit, catching Mamoru's gaze, her eyes solemn and sad. "I do not understand your role as Tuxedo Kamen, but it is a disguise you must value. Guard your identity as Prince Endymion closely. Beryl turned your friends against you in the past. She overcame their life-long loyalties to you."

Usagi shivered in Mamoru's arms. He tightened his hold on her and acknowledged Minako's concerns. "I will be careful."

Minako nodded, drained by the memories that had flooded her as the tragedy of the Moon Kingdom had been explained. She leaned back on one arm, rolling her head in either direction, stretching her tense neck muscles. Makoto watched their new leader's face, noting the way the young girl seemed overshadowed by her past. It seemed to her that Minako was more of a disguise than Sailor V or Sailor Venus could ever be. Could it be that all there was to their newest member was a reflection of her past self? Those thoughts made her hesitant to ask her question, but she needed her vision explained.

"Minako-san," Makoto began warily, "may I ask a question?" Minako opened her eyes and sat up straight, gazing at the taller girl. She nodded once. "When you touched my hand last night, I saw a vision. A memory, perhaps?"

Minako tilted her head. "I gave each of you a small burst of energy that would hopefully trigger a memory of me within you." She waited expectantly.

"Well, what I saw confuses me. Nothing was clear, but there were five girls. Four in the senshi outfits for Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, and Venus. And in the middle of us was a woman in white. Was that the Queen, do you think? And where was Sailor Moon in my memory?"

Minako shook her head. "I can not be certain as to the time and place of your memory, Makoto-chan, but most likely your memory refers to a usual disguise we adopted during training. Queen Serenity had it quietly rumored that Sailor Moon's powers could not be used at the same time as Sailor Venus'. She let rumor take care of the reasons for this and there were many absurd suggestions as to why we could not fight together. However, the real reason that Venus and Moon were never seen together was because Queen Serenity forbid the appearance of Sailor Venus unless Princess Serenity was around."

Ami opened her mouth to question just how Minako could be in two places at once but Makoto spoke first. "So my memory refers to your comment about the similarity between you and Usagi."

Minako beamed at Makoto. "Exactly. Usagi would pretend to be me and I would then be able to train with you three. You four had more freedom than I did, but I would often persuade Usagi to stay in as me so that I could spend time out of the castle. Mother was very over-protective." Minako's face became pensive. "I have looked forward to being reunited with you girls for so long. The only time the five of us could be together was inside the palace. As Princess, I longed for the freedom I can enjoy now."

Even Mamoru's heartstrings were tugged at the thought of a lonely Princess, isolated in her palace, and forced to playact as someone else in order to find happiness with her friends. Her obvious loneliness from the past effectively silenced the group. No one felt like asking any more questions or discussing the past any longer. Artemis curled up beside his mistress. It was silent for a long time as the six humans nursed their cold tea, lost in their own thoughts.

Luna finally broke the silence. "Minako-san, you mentioned wanting to evaluate the girls. When would you like to do that?"

Minako sighed heavily, shaking off the melancholy that seemed to perpetually surround her. "Tonight would be best, I should think. The sooner we get started, the better. Have you sparred much with each other?"

Usagi groaned and the other three girls laughed. "I always get stuck with Pyro when we spar!" Rei tossed her a cocky grin and Usagi stuck her tongue out at the girl who liked to chase her around with fireballs. Laughter filled the room and Minako shook her head, an involuntary grin brightening her features as well. They chose a start time of 10 pm in the park and Minako excused herself. The rest of the group followed suit, leaving Rei alone to clean up the mess they had left.

/\/\/\/\

At the bottom of the steps, Mamoru and Usagi watched the members of their team go their separate ways. Makoto and Ami headed off to their apartments, both girls lost in thought. Luna trailed Ami. Minako, with Artemis draped off her shoulder, headed to her hotel room in the opposite direction. Mamoru held her close, her back resting against his chest, arms curled tightly about her waist, waiting for them to disappear out of earshot. Usagi savored the quiet moment between them, relishing the tight warmth of his encircling arms. She rested her own arms light on top of his, linking their hands and waiting for him to speak.

"Usako, I think you should rest before this evaluation. I know you are tired and the girls won't go easy on you." Mamoru's voice was soft, his lips brushing her ear.

Usagi turned resentful eyes to her boyfriend. "They never go easy on me."

Mamoru laughed softly and kissed the top of her head, "I didn't mean it that way, Usako, I'm sorry. I just mean that tonight is going to be much more serious than your usual training sessions." He gazed ahead sightlessly, thinking back to their meeting. "Minako comes off as someone extremely dedicated to this mission. She will probably be very demanding of you four in your training as well." Turning her in his arms to face him, he stroked her bangs out of her eyes. Gazing at her with love and concern, he tugged lightly on one of her ponytails. "Let's get something to eat and then I'll walk you home." Usagi nodded, rising up on her toes for a kiss.

The couple stood outside Hikawa Jinja, embracing tightly, lost in each other's kiss. A soft breeze ruffled their hair and swirled Usagi's uniform skirt around Mamoru's legs. Usagi internally marveled at the power of Mamoru's kiss, the way it chased away any sadness in her heart and gave her energy and confidence. In his arms, Usagi felt like she could face Beryl down single-handedly. She clung to him tightly, not reassured by Minako's statement that she wouldn't tear them apart.

Usagi drew back, gazing up at the man she loved. "Mamo-chan, do you believe her?"

"Which part, Usako?"

"That the Moon Kingdom was destroyed because of the love between Serenity and Endymion? That our relationship is forbidden?" Her eyes searched his.

Mamoru frowned darkly, "I can't believe that love destroyed a kingdom. I can believe that love was used as an excuse to destroy a kingdom. If the Earth had kept itself separate for the other worlds for as long as Minako said, then it makes sense that a xenophobic reaction among Earth's populace would have played into Beryl's hand."

Usagi tilted her head and wrinkled her nose, trying to figure out the meaning of 'xenophobic'. Mamoru smiled down at her, waiting to for her to ask for help or to puzzle it out from his sentence. "Xenophobic means the fear of . . ." she trailed off.

"Foreigners. In this case, nothing could be more foreign than aliens."

"I don't like thinking I am an alien, Mamo-chan." Usagi pouted.

He laughed. "Well, if you are, you have to be the best-looking alien ever." Usagi's eyes lit up and he was rewarded for his flattery with little kisses all over his chin, lips, and cheeks. He reluctantly pulled away from her enthusiastic embrace when the dusk deepened enough to cause the streetlights to flicker on. "Usako, you need to eat and rest. You can kiss me more later." he teased.

"Promise?" Usagi teased back.

Mamoru growled playfully down at her before tugging her along after him, her second question forgotten.

/\/\/\/\

By 6:30 pm, Usagi was catnapping at home and Mamoru was just arriving home. As he kicked off his shoes, he picked his school bag from beside the kitchen counter and pulled out his notebook. He sighed tiredly, schoolwork unable to capture his interest, and glanced out his balcony doors. A shadow moved on the balcony and his tiredness vanished, his senses heightening. There was no way a normal human was on his balcony.

One hand in his jacket pocket, ready to transform, Mamoru snapped the sliding glass door open and stared coldly at the young girl on his balcony. Minako turned to face him, a sheepish smile crossing her lips, her face half-hidden in shadows. Ignoring his cold stare, she turned back to original position, leaning against the railing and studying the moon. "You have an amazing view, Mamoru-san." Her voice was like a whisper of wind.

Mamoru acknowledged her comment with a nod. "Why are you here?" He dropped his hand from his pocket, but continued watching her warily.

"I wanted to talk to you. Is Usagi with you?" Mamoru shook his head. "Ah, good. I was hoping to speak to you alone." She turned again and laughed softly, "Don't look so suspicious. You trusted me once." Minako affected a hurt look at his continued frown. Returning her gaze to the bright moon, she sighed sadly. "You never came between me and Usagi before. Hers was the companionship I most looked forward to. I had expected a much different welcome than this, you know. I can't help but feel that it is due to you." This time she spun fully about, leaning back against the railing and studying his face. "I don't mean to be harsh. I know I must have sounded awful last night and this afternoon. My memories of you are incomplete, mostly filled in by Artemis. You can tell his wasn't your biggest fan."

Mamoru allowed a small smile and took a few steps further out onto the balcony, leaning against the railing in the opposite corner. "How is it that he has more memories than Luna?"

Minako tilted her head and considered him. "Artemis was the first awakened. His mission was to find me as quickly as possible. Can you imagine if Beryl had found the Princess first? The war would have been over then. Sometimes I have dreams about it. Would Beryl kill the young woman she hated so deeply outright or would she have captured her, torturing her for revenge, or worse, converting her into a willing servant of the Dark Kingdom?"

"You're speaking in the third person again." Mamoru pointed out softly.

"It's safer, since we are talking out here." Minako admonished. Mamoru inclined his head in agreement. She had a point. "There is something I wanted to talk to you and only you about, if I am completely honest with the both of us." Minako confessed, looking down. "I mentioned that even your most loyal men turned to Beryl." Mamoru nodded, watching warily as Minako moved closer. She took up a position next to him, wrists dangling loosely over the railing, eyes no longer searching the moon but instead gazing down on the sleeping city. Her hair fell forward, blocking her face from view. "They were not just your men. They were your best friends, your guardians. Men who had been to the Moon Kingdom with you. They were familiar with the senshi."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"Each of your guardians loved each of Princess Serenity's guardians." Mamoru's face contorted in pain at the thought of Usagi loving someone else, someone who had betrayed her. "It was because of that love that they were able to defeat the senshi. Beryl knew she had found the fatal weakness when she took your men and sent them out to kill their lovers." Mamoru's vision swam, the idea of his Sailor Moon being cut down by the man she loved making his blood run cold.

Minako spun again to face him, looking Mamoru in the eye. "My biggest fear right now, Mamoru-san, is that Beryl will try her trick again. She may very well plot to use you to break Usagi's spirit down. You must be very careful!" Mamoru nodded dumbly, overwhelmed by the thought of being used against his beloved. "I would normally say that love makes people stronger, but for my senshi, love can be their greatest weakness. Part of my power allows me to see the love between people like an aura. I have seen how strong your love is for each other, which is why I have made the decision to not break it up. Yet I would have been remiss in my duties if I had not said something." She turned away yet again, as if looking at him was too painful. She leaned forward a bit, bending her body over the balcony's iron railing, stretching forward as a cloud passed over the moon. Mamoru could see unshed tears glinting in her eyes.

"I have no intention of becoming Beryl's plaything." he attempted to reassure her. "Love makes Usagi much stronger than you may realize. We work together."

Minako interrupted him. "I can tell how much she relies on you. It speaks well of your connection, but poorly of her as a senshi. There will come a time when she may have to fight alone. Will she be ready? Will she be able?" Shaking her head, she brushed at the stray tears escaping her. "Everything has turned out so different from my hopes. I had no idea I would long for the constrictions of the Moon Palace again. Being forced to masquerade as Usagi to get a few moments of girl time with the other senshi was so much more preferable to being this outsider." She heaved a trembling sigh and thoughtlessly leaned against Mamoru for comfort.

Unnerved by her pain, Mamoru awkwardly patted her arm, flustered by the way she fit herself under his arm. "The girls will come around, Minako-san, if you trust them enough to show them who you really are." Minako stared up at him with damp eyes. "They won't respond to you as a friend if you continue to play dictatorial leader. They have worked hard and are proud of their accomplishments. Your exploits as Sailor V are praiseworthy, but if you make them feel inferior to you, they won't be able to trust you."

Minako was silently appraising Mamoru as she listened to his advice. She could see the young man for the leader he had been in the past. She nodded as he fell silent. "You always were the right person to go to for advice." she murmured softly. "I have so many questions I want to ask you, but I don't want to take up your time. It seems so long for me until 10 pm, but for you, I'm sure you have other things you would prefer to do than baby-sit someone like me."

Mamoru moved more closely into the iron railing, but Minako followed him. He wasn't sure if she was using her proximity to throw him off-guard or if she was subconsciously leaning into him for comfort. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "You can ask whatever you like. I will try to answer to your satisfaction."

Minako allowed herself a small smile. "Do you have any memories of your past self?" She looked up at him to gauge his reaction.

"No. All I have are the visions of the Princess and the deep connection to Sailor Moon."

"What powers do you have?"

"Um," Mamoru laughed awkwardly. "Well, I obviously have enhanced speed and strength. I don't really understand my outfit to be honest, the whole cape, top hat, and cane thing. I can fight hand to hand or I can create a rose out of thin air and target the enemy with it to distract it or to deflect an attack. My main purpose seems to be to create openings for Sailor Moon to get off her finishing attack." He gazed out into the night. "I'm a support person, I know that." He shrugged awkwardly, jostling Minako.

She stepped back to look at him more clearly. "Honestly, I'm surprised that you are in a support position. I look at you and I see your past self, sword at the ready." The wind caught her hair and blew it between them, veiling her from his speculative gaze. "I don't want you to hate me in this life, Endymion." she whispered. Mamoru recognized the soft hitch in her voice. Whenever Usagi had that hitch in her voice, it meant tears. Minako heard him shuffling awkwardly. Her voice strengthened. "Beryl caught us by surprise because neither your kingdom nor mine realized the depths of her evil, the extent to which she would go to defeat the Silver Empire. I won't underestimate her again. She must be stopped! I will stop at nothing to beat her this time around. I will sacrifice anything to achieve that purpose. I need to know that my team understands the level of commitment I am bringing to this mission and that I expect the same from them. We were reborn with a specific mission to fulfill, and if we fail, everyone on this planet loses. The loss of life in the past was devastating and I don't want a repeat of that debacle. The Moon Kingdom is gone, and in many respects, so is the purpose for bearing the title of Moon Princess. Aside from the fact that it leaves her the right to wield the Ginzuishou, it also makes her responsible for avenging her Kingdom, her mother, the people who suffered at Beryl's hands."

Mamoru didn't know what to say in response to her. Having just learned that he had once ruled this planet, he supposed he should feel the same as she did. After all, Beryl had destroyed his world, too. She had even seduced away the men his past self had been closest to. But try as he might, all he could find within himself was the need to protect Sailor Moon, his precious Usako. Out of his love for her, he would protect those important to her, because she made them important to him. Protecting Motoki or the other senshi would take second place in importance to him if it meant jeopardizing Usagi's safety. He briefly wondered if that meant he was cold-hearted.

Minako wondered if his silence meant he agreed with her or not. She spoke softly, carefully, unwilling to upset the man beside her. "I can sense that your past self is still dormant within you. I suspect that when you awaken, you will empathize with me more clearly. But you have been a witness to Beryl's evil for quite a while now. Surely you would agree that the longer she is free to attack humans, the more dangerous it gets. And Luna has told me that they possess at least one piece of the Nijizuishou."

"That is true." Mamoru admitted reluctantly.

Minako sighed. "Mamoru-san, how far are you willing to go to protect Usagi?"

Mamoru didn't even need time to breathe. "I will die for her, if need be." Minako studied his face, searching for any sign that he would waver in his devotion to Usagi.

"I hope it doesn't come to that." Minako's voice was soft, but the fear that it was a possibility was evident in her eyes. "You have an unexpected affect on me, Mamoru-san. I was afraid to ever meet the reincarnation of the Prince. I wanted to hate you, to block myself off from you so that I wouldn't be tempted to repeat our past mistakes. I even toyed with the idea of playing the home wrecker, trying to break you two apart that way. But talking with you, seeing you with her, I can't find it within me to be so cruel." Minako kept her face averted from him. "Standing here, I can't even believe I let myself think about it, especially when I think about . . ." she trailed off and Mamoru knew instinctively that what she was remembering was extremely painful for her.

Being a witness to her private pain made him feel slightly voyeuristic and he turned away, wondering how to excuse himself from his own balcony. He would not have wanted someone watching when his own demons rose up to torment him. He turned a beseeching gaze to the moon, silently asking it to take its Princess away.

"I met someone after becoming Sailor V." Minako told him. Mamoru felt panic circle in his chest. When had he become this teenage girl's confessor? She continued on, oblivious to Mamoru's rising discomfort. "I fell in love with him. I thought he loved me back. But on the night I prepared to leave Hokkaido, I stumbled upon a scene that I could never have expected. As Sailor V, I had become good friends with a young policewoman. I knew I had to make it clear to the inhabitants of my home town that Sailor V was gone, would not return. I'm not sure what went wrong with my plan, but instead of appearing seriously injured and being able to tell her that I had to go into hiding before the enemy discovered I was vulnerable, the warehouse I was fighting in burst into flames. Convinced I was dead, my friend became hysterical. I emerged and intended to go reassure her, but the man I loved, our mutual friend, found her first. As he comforted her, he confessed his love for her." Minako's breath failed her, tears falling again.

When she recovered, her voice was filled with self-loathing, surprising Mamoru once again. "I was stupid for letting my heart get in the way of the job. When I think back, I see how much danger I put the both of them in because I wasn't fully committed to the mission. Artemis won't understand, but I think you will. I understand how much Usagi wants to have a normal life. How can I make her understand that she can't, at least not until Beryl is defeated and Earth is safe?"

Mamoru grasped Minako by the shoulders, shocking her. "Minako-san, Usagi may not give the best impression, but she does understand that. Don't assume that her resentment of this responsibility is the same as an unwillingness to handle it. Usagi may not fight the Dark Kingdom for the same reasons you do, but she will fight despite her fears and her insecurities." He released her and ran his fingers through his hair. "The Dark Kingdom has repeatedly targeted her oldest friend, her classmates, even her teacher. She wants it destroyed."

Minako regained her composure while listening to Mamoru give her his view of Usagi. She wanted to know as much as she could about Usagi's attitudes and thoughts on her role as a senshi. Usagi was the weak link in their team at the moment and Minako was going to have to push the girl hard without breaking her spirit or destroying her confidence. She was going to ask more, but she realized it had gotten late. Glancing at her watch she was surprised to note it was nearly 8 pm. "I'm so sorry, Mamoru-san. I've taken up so much of your time. I'm sorry for talking your head off. I can't imagine why I told you some of those things. You are so easy to talk to!" She gave him a smile that he felt was too bright. "I must go now. I haven't even eaten yet!" Minako hoisted herself up onto the iron railing.

"Wait, Minako-san. Go out my front door. Someone might see you dive off the balcony!" Mamoru tried to keep the frustration out of his voice at the girl's crazy decision to just leap from balcony to balcony. Grinning sheepishly, she hopped off the railing and followed him inside, pausing only to slip her shoes off before she entered. "And don't worry about our talk." he assured her before letting her out the front door. Slipping her shoes back on, she gave him one last mega-watt smile, then took off in the direction of the elevators.

Sighing, Mamoru pulled the door closed and returned to his ignored schoolwork. As he settled in at his desk, he glanced again at the empty balcony and wondered if Minako had really felt compelled to spill her guts or if she had orchestrated the whole conversation. Was the ditzy blonde act he had just seen a glimpse of the real Minako beneath the warrior she presented herself as or a cover to deflect him from her machinations?

/\/\/\/\

Four girls and one cat gathered quietly in the park at 9:30 pm. Sailor Moon leaned up against a tree. The girls were already transformed and she could see that they had pent-up energy. Jupiter was pacing back and forth, Mars was muttering to herself, and Mercury was compulsively tapping away in her computer, searching for anything more in regards to the afternoon's revelations. She was also scanning the park for any life signs other than their own in order to prevent sudden attacks or malicious eavesdropping.

Mars finally plopped down on the ground gracelessly, crossing her legs in the men's style. Jupiter joined her, leaning back on her arms, legs stretched out in front of her, ankles crossed. "I did a fire reading. Wanted to see if I could make myself remember anything."

"And?"

"Nothing. I couldn't concentrate. I slept for a while and then tried again. My focus is off. There's something about her that makes me . . . angry."

"Angry?" Mercury inquired, taking a seat on the other side of Mars.

"I just feel like there's more that she's not telling us. And her attitude! She comes off all high-and-mighty."

"I feel like she isn't telling us everything, either. But I can't decide if it's because she wants us to discover it for ourselves or if it's because she thinks she's protecting us or what." Jupiter murmured.

Sailor Moon spoke from her tree, "I just don't understand her laying the blame for what happened in the past at Mamo-chan's or any one else from the Silver Empire's feet. Beryl's the one who was evil; she's the one who worked everyone up into a fever pitch to attack the Moon Kingdom, right? So I think she's the only one to blame."

Mercury tried to be logical. "I agree that Beryl is wholly responsible for her acts of aggression, but if we, as senshi, made poor decisions, we need to be aware of it. We knew that visiting Earth was forbidden and yet when we found out what she was doing, we didn't stop her, we went with her. I feel like we deserve to be held accountable for that."

Mars rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to be punished for something that happened in a past life, Mercury. That's ridiculous. What if I had murdered someone in a past life? Would I deserve the death penalty in this life?"

Jupiter grinned sardonically at Mars' example. "It seemed so much easier when we were just destined warriors battling an evil that had grown powerful enough to threaten Earth. This past life stuff is just too heavy."

Luna listened to her team grouse patiently. She knew this had been a shock to them. She certainly hadn't appreciated the attitude rolling off Artemis and the Princess. Sighing, she padded over to the girls. "I know her attitude is irritating, but we have to acknowledge the fact that she's been fighting on her own for over a year. She hasn't had the benefit of teammates to rely on or blow off tensions with. Let's give her the benefit of the doubt and show her the strength of this team tonight." The four girls eyed each other with determination and nodded as one.

A soft beeping from Mercury's minicomputer drew their attention. "They're here." Mercury stated flatly. The four girls stood, stretching, and watched Sailor Venus and Artemis approach. Mercury was nervous, she wasn't sure what their new leader would think of her bubble attacks. Mars was defiant, ready to flambé anyone who crossed her. Jupiter cracked her knuckles, anxious to let off steam in the evaluation. Moon was uncertain, wondering just how bad this was going to be and wishing Mamoru was there to give her encouragement. The four girls met Venus' hard, speculative gaze and knew she would demand more from them this night than any youma ever had.

/\/\/\/\

Tomorrow's update will be the first chapter of A Dark and Boring Night. Like An Unlikely Encounter, this is a multi-chaptered OHC. It is also another identities being revealed fic. In this piece, Usagi is given an extra-credit assignment that will keep her from failing for the year. But when her work-in-progress ends up in Mamoru's hands, it reveals a lot more than she expected. It is not complete, so I'll be working on new chapters for ADABN as well as for TPP.


	4. Trials

AN: I apologize once again for the length of time you have waited to read this. This chapter has been floating about in my brain for a long time, but had not been able to find its way out onto the page. About half of it had been written prior to the hard drive failure, but since it wasn't backed up anywhere, I had to rewrite it from memory. I've received many suggestions and comments about this story and I appreciate that you feel so strongly about my work and so comfortable reaching out to contact me. I hope that this chapter more than lives up to your expectations. The good news is that chapter 5 is already started.

This chapter is dedicated to my beta and sounding board: Usa. I don't know what I would do without ya, mate!

/\/\/\/\

_A soft beeping from Mercury's minicomputer drew their attention. "They're here." Mercury stated flatly._

/\/\/\/\

Mercury's gentle announcement sent Moon's pulse racing. Her stomach twisted into a nauseous lump and her palms began to sweat, dampening her gloves. She nibbled absently on her lower lip and watched the approaching warrior with dread. She was terrified of failing, of losing her team to this self-proclaimed Princess.

Mars dropped a reassuring hand on her shoulder, startling the young blonde out of her thoughts. She turned towards the fire senshi, a grateful smile on her lips, the worry easing slightly in her deep blue eyes. Mars touched Moon's tiara with her free hand, wordlessly conveying confidence and support to the younger girl. Bicker though they might, only Tuxedo Kamen was better at giving Moon the support she needed to firm up that backbone and face any challenge that came along.

Venus observed the connection between the two girls as she entered the clearing. A pang pierced her heart at the bonds between the four senshi before her. She resented the fact that she had been awakened alone, without the four people who had been most important to her in her past life. A dark spiral of envy colored her thoughts of Usagi. Usagi hadn't fought alone, not even from the very beginning. Endymion had been aiding her from her very first battle, protected and loved without any of them remotely realizing the true seriousness of their mission.

Mercury took note of the dark look on Venus' face and wondered silently about the hurt and anger that seemed to age the girl before her. The hurt and anger seemed most raw whenever their newly-discovered Princess looked upon Usagi and that gave the senshi of water pause. She did not wish to lose her first true friend because this Princess had pre-judged her and found her wanting. She resolved to find a way to make Venus view Usagi in a fair light.

Jupiter wasn't paying attention to the underlying emotions rampaging about the five of them. She was angry and frustrated and was actually eager about displaying her skills to the self-righteous senshi of Venus. Of the four of them, she was the one who believed the least of what Minako had told them earlier. Oh, she might truly be the Princess, after all, who else was likely to be? Usagi? Rei? She snickered softly at the idea. Not one of them was suitable, in her opinion, but this Minako seemed to have the right attitude and bearing to be royalty. After all, she certainly was an arrogant little piece of work. But that didn't mean she had the right to lie to them. Furthermore, it certainly seemed like sour grapes to Jupiter that Minako had been blaming everything on Mamoru's past self. If Serenity had been dumb enough to go to Earth in the first place, then she should be woman enough now to accept the fault and not dump all over the man she had claimed to love beyond all good sense in her past life. It wasn't like Endymion had made her love him, anyway, now was it? Jupiter's head began to hurt from all the name changes as she tried to sort out past life, present life, past life alter-egos, and present life alter-egos. Sighing, she cheerfully cursed the blonde for bringing all this drama into their already demanding lives and waited for something to happen.

Venus closed her eyes, shaking off her personal demons and letting her persona as leader and Princess take over. When she opened her eyes, she was ready to put the girls through their paces and assess them. "Thank you for meeting me out here. In order for me to get a good picture of your development so far as senshi, I am going to ask you to complete several tasks. I want to benchmark your level of fitness. I want you to demonstrate your abilities as well. I have been assured that you will do what I ask willingly and to the best of your ability." Venus looked down at Luna, who nodded silently.

The four girls stared mutely at her, waiting for instructions. This wasn't a time to forge bonds or try to get to know each other better. This was a time to show her what they were made of. Whatever she thought of them was unimportant right now. All that mattered was that they do what they had been doing successfully without her for so long and let her make whatever decisions she might wish to. They knew in their hearts that they were a group, first and foremost, and no dictatorial Princess was going to tear them apart.

/\/\/\/\

The first tasks Venus subjected them to felt like a high school physical assessment. They ran a mile and were timed. Moon raced her heart out, but Jupiter beat her easily. Mars was just behind Moon, claiming she would have done better "if not for these stupid heels." Mercury ran steadily, but significantly slower than the other three.

Next, they had to do 25 chin-ups, 20 sit-ups, and 30 push-ups – all timed events. Jupiter was the first done each time. Moon and Mercury struggled quite a bit, disadvantaged by their body types. Moon's speed might be incredible when she was late for school, and as such it might help keep her looking fit, but she wasn't known for working out. Neither was the studious Mercury, whose upper body strength was more keyed to lifting heavy tomes and writing well into the night rather than supporting her own body in repetitious exercises.

Finally, the time came to demonstrate their special attacks. Venus had set out dummies for Mars to flambé, Jupiter to scorch, Moon to dust, and Mercury to freeze. She witnessed Moon's double-team attacks with Mercury, with Jupiter, and with Mars, as well as their Moon, Mercury, Mars and Moon, Mercury, Jupiter triple-team attacks. She strained to see as Mercury blanketed the area with fog to provide cover for Mars' flame attacks or Moon's battle ending twirls. She had to admit the girls worked together better than she had initially assumed.

/\/\/\/\

The girls slowly sank to the dew-dampened grass as the trials ended and Venus and Artemis consulted several meters away. Luna padded up to her exhausted team. "I'm really proud of you girls. You gave everything you had, without complaint. I know your feelings are mixed about the Princess, but you put it aside for the good of the team and I couldn't be prouder of you. I really couldn't."

The girls grinned awkwardly, too tired to really care. All they were waiting for was permission to go home. Moon leaned tiredly on Jupiter's strong shoulder. When Venus glanced in their direction, she was overwhelmed as an image was superimposed in her mind upon their figures. Instead of Moon and Jupiter, sweaty and exhausted, leaning on each other in order to keep from tumbling back limply on the grass, she saw their past selves, the young girls they were on the moon, Usagi curled against her taller friend, confiding her little secrets from the day as they sat out in the garden after dinner, relishing the few moments away from the court's intrusive eyes.

Artemis looked up at his mistress with concern. Her eyes were vacantly staring at Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter and he couldn't see what was so fascinating about them. Placing his paws on her orange heels, he called up to her. "Minako?" She didn't respond, so he pawed at her knee and tried again, "Minako-chan?"

"Hmm? Oh, Artemis, what is it?" Venus looked down at him and he could see she was slowly coming back to reality.

"What happened, you zoned out?"

"Oh, nothing. It was just, the way they are sitting reminded me of something . . . from the Moon Kingdom." Artemis frowned, concerned. The closer they had gotten to Tokyo, the more Minako had been having what he could only consider flashbacks of the Silver Millennium. He wanted her to embrace her role as the Princess of the Moon Kingdom and the leader of the senshi, but he didn't want to lose her to the past. The Minako she had been when he had first met her was precious to him. He hoped the time would come when she could let down her guard and allow the girls to get to know her fun-loving, carefree side.

Venus turned her attention back to the girls. "Alright girls, I know you are exhausted and I will let you go home in just a moment. I am really impressed with your stamina and your physical strength, Jupiter. Mars, you may have a sharp tongue, but it seems just the right thing to motivate Moon along without allowing yourself to slack. Mercury, your physical acuity is lacking, but you are mentally the most focused and clever of this team. You all have areas to work on, but we will discuss that tomorrow. Good night, girls." Without waiting to hear their reply, she turned on her heel and vanished into the night, leaving four cranky, tired girls in her wake. Not one of them had failed to notice that Venus had not said one positive thing about Sailor Moon. They wrapped the small girl in a tight group hug, glaring after the orange-and-white-clad dictator.

/\/\/\/\

Mamoru couldn't get the princess out of his head. Or more accurately, he couldn't get her into his head. Ever since Minako had passed through his apartment and into the night, he had been trying, unsuccessfully, to summon up the image of the girl that had haunted his dreams for so long. Usually, she needed no invitation to barge into his mind and demand his full attention. Now, every image his tired mind dredged up was of his beloved Usako. He recalled the first time he had met her, how adorable she had looked when she was put-out and offended by him. The first time he had encountered her as Sailor Moon, wailing at a youma and doing everything in her power to imitate a sitting duck. Even the night she had gotten drunk at the masquerade ball and ended up asleep in his arms floated across his memory in vivid detail. He let his mind's eye roam over that memory, remembering the serene beauty of her face as she slept so trustingly in his arms, as if she had always done so and always would.

As much as Mamoru enjoyed his thoughts of Usagi, he was frustrated by his inability to recall even the tiniest shred of memory relating to the princess who tormented him in his dreams. The girl who had put such a strain on his relationship with Usagi now seemed to have vanished without a trace. He couldn't decide why she had vanished, either. Was it because she was now here, reunited with her senshi, that she no longer needed to contact him? Or was it because the dreams had been Minako reaching out to him, though she denied having been aware of him, and having discovered his romance with Usagi, she no longer wanted his aid? If the princess truly was Minako, then it seemed she had decided to cut ties with him. If she wasn't, then where had the princess gone? Why would she suddenly disappear? For so long, she had haunted his dreams. For so long, he had wanted to be free of her. Now, without her, he was confused in ways he had never been before. When the dreams had started, they were his secret burden and he had longed for them to end. When he had fallen for Usagi, they had placed a barrier between them and the only thing he had thought would remove that barrier was finding the princess. Logic dictated that the disappearance of the princess from his dreams confirmed Minako's identity as the princess.

Finding her had consumed the team for so long. But her arrival was hardly greeted with joy. Instead, she had brought confusion, unhappiness, anger, disbelief, insecurity, and rivalry into their group. This seemed to prove that she was not what he claimed to be. As a leader, as the princess they were supposed to have known in their past lives, she was inspiring no loyalty, eliciting no affection, and earning no respect. The girls had turned on her and grouped about Usagi without even seeming to ponder over their decision. During the search for the princess, the girls had seemed oblivious of Usagi's dread. They had all seemed confident in their belief that Mamoru and Usagi were destined to be together and that the princess would not present herself as a threat to their relationship. They had eagerly awaited her arrival and he had expected them to be overcome with joy when she appeared. Despite their reaction when she finally had appeared, when they had seemed to be drawn to her and perhaps even had been remembering pieces of their past life, and even despite the excitement he knew they had felt before the meeting, their attitudes were firmly negative towards her. As important as Usagi was to the girls, if Minako really was the princess, shouldn't they be torn between them? Yet, finding her had not plunged the entire team into disarray and confusion. Instead, they stood firmly beside Usagi, and against their long-sought-for princess. It was not a logical outcome in his mind, at least not one that would confirm Minako was the long-awaited Princess.

Mamoru turned to the window again, glancing out in the night, his gaze seeking the park. As if in answer, faint multicolored lights flashed distantly, informing him that the princess' evaluation had begun. He frowned briefly, wondering if he should go to them. If he secreted himself amongst the trees, allowing only Sailor Moon to catch a glimpse of him, no one else would know he was there, but his presence would bolster her performance. He turned to go to her, but was stopped by another thought. If he attempted to help her, would it backfire? By being there, would he actually undermine Usagi's confidence in herself as Sailor Moon? If she thought she only performed well because he was there, watching over her, then her self-doubt would remain. And if he should be caught out, then the other senshi, or worse, the princess, might doubt Usagi's abilities and dedication to her position as well. He sank down on to the couch yet again, torn with uncertainty and frustrated by his desire to help his angel. He glared about the apartment, looking for some answer or some form of relief.

/\/\/\/\

De-transformed, Rei glared after the retreating girl and her cat. "High-handed, domineering, over-confident little bitch."

"Rei-chan!" Luna scolded.

"No worries, Luna," Makoto laughed, "she's just talking about herself."

"Watch it, Mako-chan. I have never been as rude and unfriendly as that." Rei sniffed angrily.

Ami and Usagi exchanged incredulous glances. "Actually, Rei-chan, when you first joined us, you were a lot of those things you just called her." Ami volunteered.

Rei leaned forward into the smaller girl's face. "Would you like to say that again?"

Usagi laughed lightly, the sound a bit forced, "Ami-chan, you forgot to mention 'bully'." Rei pinched Usagi on her arm, eliciting a high-pitched wail from the blonde and accusatory frowns from Makoto and Ami.

"Stop that." Makoto scolded the other three. "We have wasted enough time out here. Let's go home and get some rest." Wearily, they all clambered to their feet, murmuring their agreement with Makoto's decision.

Luna watched as the girls headed first in the direction of the temple, then followed at a safe distance, keeping watch over them from the shadows.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mamoru's gaze settled on the textbooks heaped haphazardly on his desk. Since Minako had presented herself, he had ignored his studies. Their presence before him renewed his tormented contemplation on the challenges facing his relationship. He knew he was developing a compulsion to ease his girlfriend's suffering. He didn't want to solve all her problems for her, but he certainly couldn't take a hands-off attitude in this case. Usagi's fear of losing him to the princess was deep-seated and torturous for her. Her belief in the connection between himself and the princess might have only been supported by images in her dreams, but Minako's revelation that he was Prince Endymion, Princess Serenity's betrothed from a past life, had given that belief ground to stand on. Although he had been in no position to scorn her dream-visions, considering how seriously he took his own, he had not wanted to let her consider the princess as an even remote threat to their relationship.

Guilt assailed him now. The fact that the princess, his supposed past love, despised him so, even blamed him for the destruction of the Silver Millennium, could hardly be described as a trivial matter. Her overture of peace and acceptance notwithstanding, she could prove most problematic to their relationship. Should she develop feelings of jealousy or vengeance towards him, she was in a position to tear the senshi apart, or at the very least, torment Usagi emotionally and psychologically.

Mamoru wondered about his past as Prince Endymion. How strongly bound to Princess Serenity had he been? Their meeting had been forbidden. Their love was even more so. Their devotion to each other must have been incredibly strong to have convinced Queen Serenity to break sacred rules and allow their betrothal. If their love had been so strong, how dark of an emotion must now possess Serenity to have turned that love into such hate and contempt for him. Could such hate come to possess Usagi as well? Could her devoted friends switch sides and come to feel the same hatred for him? How could he have displayed such intense love and devotion for Serenity and then have betrayed her? Could her willingness to lay blame solely on him mask her own involvement in their kingdoms' destruction? He felt a stab of guilt as his mind conjured up a darker image of the determined, self-righteous princess. She had not proved, yet, to have a deceptive nature, nor did she seem likely to. Was he merely searching for any excuse to mistrust her and draw the other senshi closer to himself and to Usagi, binding them securely to him as allies? She had not yet given him firm reason to either trust her or distrust her. Instinct told him there was more to discover about Minako and Serenity as well as about himself and Endymion. He would have to wait and watch.

Dropping his head to the table, Mamoru sighed in defeat. Usagi's torment would not be eased by him tonight. Feeling as if he had failed her, he turned to gaze out his balcony doors. As he did, the bright moon was enveloped by clouds, its pure white light obscured from his view. He closed his eyes and whispered a prayer. He desperately longed for the return of her bright, carefree, joyful nature. He leaned back, his head resting at an angle, and finally fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\

Serenity stood before the small crowd, a cold smile on her face. Her perfectly manicured fingers were curled possessively about Endymion's upper arm. Before them, standing alone and ringed by the others, was Usagi. Her face was frozen in shocked betrayal, uncontrollable tears pouring from her horrified eyes.

Endymion was speaking woodenly to her. "I'm sorry, Usagi, but I realize now that when I gave you my love, I was actually transferring my feelings for my mysterious princess onto a girl who was attainable. I was attracted to you, and I came to care about you, but my heart truly loves Serenity. Please forgive me for hurting you. I was confused and when you fell in love with me, it seemed the right thing at the time." He turned to face the triumphant princess, cupping her chin tenderly and softening his voice to that deep timbre Usagi loved, "I am so sorry for my betrayal of you, Serenity. I had given up believing that you would ever come for me. Can you ever forgive me?"

Oblivious to Usagi's shredding heart, Serenity simpered and whispered huskily, "Endymion, I waited so long for you, knowing the Ginzuishou would remind you, remind everyone of who I am and who we were to each other. How could I hold such a mistake against you? I love you with all my soul, have loved you across time, and will always love you."

Endymion groaned softly, heated by the half-innocent way she spoke. He turned her to face him more fully and pulled her against him, capturing her mouth in a heated, passionate kiss that sickened Usagi further. Serenity's hands curled tightly in his hair, as if to prevent him from pulling away. His arms encircled her waist, one hand tangling in her waist-length golden curls.

To Usagi, the kiss seemed to last an eternity. To the others present, it was a beautiful sight, proving the connection of their two souls had never been severed. Usagi struggled to remain standing, her body shaking with a despairing anger. She couldn't believe he would rip her heart out like this, after all the warnings she had given him, after the way he had sworn the princess meant nothing to him. She tried to convince herself that the princess had done something to him, but deep down, she knew the truth was that they had never belonged together in the first place. She had known he belonged to Serenity and yet she had still gone after him. She hated herself for hurting Serenity and Endymion. She hated herself for allowing herself to fall for Mamoru. She really hated herself for believing he would have ever chosen a clumsy, childish, immature, worthless crybaby like her over a polished, poised, gorgeous, intelligent woman like Serenity.

Usagi sat bolt upright, jerking herself physically from the nightmare. Her breath came in short pants and her face was wet with tears. She shuddered and clutched her arms about her upper body, trying to squeeze the unreasonable pain out of her heart. "Mamoru loves me, he loves me, he loves me. . ." she whispered into the night, rocking slightly as she did. She closed her eyes and carefully imagined the way she felt secure in his arms, the way their kiss seared into each other's souls, the way he looked at her and only her. Her heartbeat slowed and the pain subsided as she forced the paranoia back.

As she calmed down, exhaustion began to reclaim her, luring her tired, aching body back to sleep. Usagi surrendered to her body's demand for rest, pulling her covers over her head. This time, she slept undisturbed.

/\/\/\/\

Usagi groaned as the sun cheerfully lit up her room. Her eyelids protested her futile attempts to open her eyes and start the day. Seriously tempted to roll over and bury herself in her blankets, she frowned darkly at the ceiling. A flutter of wings outside her window caught her attention and she turned her head more fully towards that light-admitting portal, curious as to which feathered friend had come to visit her.

A soft cooing commenced, informing her that her unseen visitor was a dove. Usagi smiled, thinking of the romantic images people often created around doves. With a wistful sigh, she pictured a pair of doves perched on her windowsill, the female's head tucked into the male's chest as they cooed gently at each other, surveying her yard and her street from their roost. The thought made her ache to wrap her arms around Mamoru's waist and gave her the impetus to push the covers back and sit up, know that if she hurried, she could meet him before school.

As she moved, the rewards from the previous night's exercise made themselves painfully known. Usagi bit back her complaints as she pushed her aching body out of bed and towards the shower. She remembered now that she had crept in and thrown her gym clothes to the floor, pulled her nightgown on, and crumpled into bed. Her hair was wildly tangled and she felt itchy and sore. As she turned the tap, she bid farewell to an early morning kiss from her own personal superhero. She waited until the water was as hot as she could stand it before easing into the steamy shower, hoping the pounding downpour would work out some of the kinks in her muscles.

Since she had started dating Mamoru, she had begun getting up earlier. She still rushed around in the morning, but most days she was out the door with enough time to meet with him in the park, before dashing off again to school. Outside of her family and Mamoru, no one was aware of this change in Usagi. Today, however, that extra time would be used up in the shower and the struggle to tame her hair.

As if sensing Usagi needed a little pampering, her mom was hard at work making pancakes for Usagi and packing them into a second lunch box. Shingo was seated at the table already, devouring the first batch she had made. As she flipped a few more off the griddle, the doorbell rang. Shingo got up to answer it.

Ikuko was surprised when her son led Usagi's boyfriend into the kitchen. "Tsukino-san," Mamoru bowed, "I am sorry to disturb you so early, but I had a feeling Usagi-chan might be running a bit late today. I would like to offer her a ride."

Ikuko smiled warmly at the polite, nervous young man. "Don't worry, my husband's not here." She almost laughed when Mamoru visibly relaxed. "Sit down and join us for breakfast. Usagi is still getting ready, I'm afraid."

Mamoru graciously accepted and made small talk with Shingo as they ate. Ikuko was dying to ask Mamoru how he knew Usagi would be running late this morning and if he knew why exactly her daughter had felt the need to take a very long shower this morning, but she didn't want to do so in front of Shingo. She did, however, make note of the way he kept glancing up at the stairs, watching for Usagi's descent.

Usagi finally made her appearance, flying down the stairs at top speed. "Morning mom, Shingo, Mamo-chan, gotta run." She grabbed the two lunch boxes from her mom as she passed, skidding down the hallway. The three turned to watch the blonde whirlwind disappear. Then, like lightning, she was back. "Mamo-chan?" she asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?" Mamoru winced as she launched herself into his arms, hitting him with full-force. Ikuko and Shingo groaned for him.

As soon as his breath came back, he wheezed out, "I came to give you a lift to school, Usako." His reward was a high-pitched squeal and a tighter vice-grip on his chest. Mamoru struggled for air, but couldn't bear to ask her to let go.

"Usagi, dear, I think that's enough. You don't want him to pass out," Ikuko reprimanded gently. When her daughter flushed guiltily and pulled away, she rolled her eyes and shook her head. When was her daughter going to make the full transition from child to woman, she asked the ceiling. This adolescent phase was really a strain. Her attention turned to Shingo, who was watching the scene with all the amusement a younger sibling can derive from his older sibling's discomfort. She hoped he would be calmer when he hit his teenage years.

Mamoru stood, thanking Ikuko politely for breakfast and excusing them both. She waved goodbye, then finished preparing Shingo's lunch. As soon as the front door closed behind them, Mamoru pulled Usagi in for a kiss. "Did you sleep alright, Usako?" he queried as they pulled apart.

Usagi looked away. "Mostly. I had a silly nightmare, but I got over it." She smiled up at him. "Thank you so much for coming over, Mamo-chan. I was really bummed that I wouldn't have enough time to meet you this morning. I know it was hard for you to have to risk running into my dad."

Mamoru shook his head, "I'll face any obstacle for you, Usako, you know that. Though, sometimes, I feel like your dad is scarier than a Dark Kingdom Shitennou." Usagi laughed at the concept of her dad being compared to Jadeite or Nephrite. "I knew that you would have gotten in even later than usual, and that you would be even more worn out than usual. I couldn't stand the thought of you running to school today." Mamoru opened her door for her, holding her bags while she settled into the passenger seat.

When he had buckled in and started up the car, Usagi claimed his free hand in hers, clinging to him tightly as the sped away from her house. Only once they had neared the school did she share anything from the previous night. "We're to meet with her today, to review how we did and to discuss how we need to improve. Can you join us?" She tried to stay nonchalant, as if they would just be hanging out, but she couldn't fool him.

Mamoru slid the car neatly into a parking spot and shut off the engine. "Did she say anything else about the tests?"

"Well, she said that Ami was really smart and Makoto was really tough and Rei was really good at pushing me along." Usagi glanced out the window, noticing a group of girls pointing at them and whispering. She frowned at them.

Mamoru pulled at her hand, reclaiming her attention. "Did she say anything positive about you at all?" His eyes were stormy. Usagi shook her head. "What a cold-hearted snob," he snarled. So much for his attempts to get her to view Usagi fairly, he thought dejectedly.

Usagi laughed. "You should have heard what Rei called her."

Mamoru didn't smile. "I have no doubt I would have agreed with Rei one hundred percent."

"Oh, Mamo-chan, don't be angry. I'm sure she knows what she is doing."

Mamoru kissed her softly. "You are too kind-hearted, Usako. It worries me."

She smiled brightly up at him. "Mamo-chan, you know you are absolutely wonderful, right? How on earth do I deserve you?"

Mamoru shook his head. "You deserve someone better than me, Usako. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you." Her eyes sparkled with anger at his comment, but he dropped a finger on her lips to prevent her from interrupting. "I said I don't deserve you, Usako, I never said I was going to let you go. You're the greatest treasure I could ever find."

The anger faded, leaving tears standing in Usagi's eyes. He might say things in corny, silly ways, but it was the way he said it that moved her so deeply. She flung her arms tightly around him and kissed him deeply, telling him silently that he was her greatest treasure, as well, and that she had no intention of losing him, either.

The warning bell interrupted their kiss. They were both disappointed to be parted so soon, but Mamoru was pleased to see his angel bounce out of the car and into the school building, energized and exuberant. It had been a while since he had last seen her so uplifted and it raised his spirits and his hopes. He had wanted to tell her that Minako had come to see him last night. He was afraid, however, that she would misunderstand Minako's motives and get upset. They hadn't had enough time this morning to discuss it so that he could be sure she understood that she was no threat to their relationship. He sighed softly as he turned the engine over, knowing they would have to talk about this soon enough. To not let her know about a girl turning up on his balcony was unthinkable.

He backed out and drove off towards his own school, not noticing Minako watching him from the front gate.

/\/\/\/\

Usagi had never hated a school day as much as she did this one. Every class she entered, there was Minako, standing at the front of the room, next to the teacher, giving her little "new student" speech. How on earth did the girl get into every single one of her classes? Makoto and Ami weren't even in all of her classes! Thankfully she had at least Naru, Ami, or Makoto in every one of her classes, so at least she had someone to lean on, although Naru was oblivious to Usagi's feelings about the new girl. As if school wasn't bad enough, now there was an extra pair of eyes watching Usagi's failures. She wanted to pound her head on the desk, but she kept her back straight and her eyes forward, refusing to melt in front of Minako.

Minako watched Usagi with some amusement. She could feel the incredulity rolling off the younger girl. She knew her feelings of dislike for the Moon senshi were unfair, but the little brat had everything Minako felt she had deserved. Her position had cost her romance; Usagi had it in spades. Her position had cost her friends; Usagi was adored by her senshi and her classmates. Her position had cost her all of her free time; Usagi still played around like a child. She flipped a length of hair back over her shoulder and glanced at the clock. The lunch bell would ring any minute. She grinned.

/\/\/\/\

Across town, Rei felt a familiar feeling of dread tightening the muscles in her neck and shoulders. Something was about to happen, something that was going to hurt someone she loved a great deal. She turned her gaze to the window and noted that her pet ravens were perched on the ledge, watching her. She nodded to them and they took flight, whirling away, into town. She didn't know exactly where they were headed, but they would keep watch for her. She bent her head in a brief plea for protection for everyone she could think of, only to be interrupted by her teacher's voice.

/\/\/\/\

Deep in the bowels of the Dark Kingdom, a member of Beryl's Shitennou was nearing the end of his incarceration for insubordination. Zoicyte's isolation hadn't improved his temperament much. Kunzite returned to his protégé's room after a day and a half, expecting to find a calmer, more reasonable version of the young man. Instead, he was met by an angry young man with glittering eyes, a passionate figure that Kunzite felt entranced by. He watched passively as the blonde stalked about his prison, muttering darkly about the sailor senshi and the way they always thwarted him. "I need your help, Kunzite," he blurted suddenly, stopping his tirade directly in front of the taller man. "There's something I'm missing. I should have broken them by now." Rage gleamed in Zoicyte's emerald green eyes. Kunzite could feel himself drowning in them.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the cavern-like wall. Zoicyte studied his mentor, waiting for him to say something, admiring the fall of his hair and the length of his throat. After a moment, Kunzite spoke, his gaze on the ceiling. "Beryl has spared you quite often, Zoicyte. Don't forget that. Jadeite and Nephrite were obliterated after fewer failures." He heard Zoicyte begin to protest, but he raised a hand to cut him off. "If we are to work together, then we must have a foolproof plan to present to Beryl."

Zoicyte smiled darkly, eager to work together with Kunzite. He stepped forward, closing the gap between them, finally earning Kunzite's gaze on his face. "Together, I am sure we can accomplish anything." His voice was huskier than he intended as he gazed into Kunzite's glacier-grey eyes.

Kunzite's smile stayed in his eyes, his face impassive. "Let us do some research into what Jadeite and Nephrite had uncovered. Surely one of the senshi has a weak point we can exploit." He moved away from the wall, brushing against Zoicyte as he left the room. Zoicyte needed a steadying breath before he was able to rush after the silver-haired leader of the Shitennou.

/\/\/\/\

Usagi settled between Ami and Makoto, plunking her simple lunchbox down on the wooden table and enviously admiring Makoto's fancy meal. Makoto just grinned down at her hungry friend and placed a freshly-baked, perfectly soft chocolate chip cookie on top of the bunny-decorated lunch kit. A few more cookies were passed out amongst the other girls sitting at the table. Ami primly saved hers for last, but Naru, Usagi, and the other girls indulged in dessert first.

Usagi gushed over Makoto's baking skills in a half-joking attempt to wheedle another cookie from her. Makoto leaned past the blonde to warn Ami, "Better eat it now, before Usagi-chan steals it."

Ami laughed softly, knowing that if Usagi begged for her cookie, she would hand it over to her dearest friend without a thought of protest.

Usagi responded to Makoto's assessment by sticking her tongue out. A shadow fell over the table as she did so. "Well, that's mature, I'm sure." Usagi glared up at the interloper, who stood behind Naru with one hand on her hip, a mocking smile on her lips.

Makoto glowered belligerently at Minako. "And who exactly asked your opinion?"

She sent their princess a look that warned her not to mess with Usagi, a veiled threat that amused the arrogant girl.

"I do apologize," she purred, forcing a look of sincerity onto her face. "I'm just not accustomed to her youthful exuberance."

Around the table, faces darkened. While Usagi might be the target of in-group teasing, they did not take outsiders mocking her lightly. Naru rose and turned to face the new girl, anger evident in her eyes. "Leave her alone."

Minako studied the red-head challenging her, a slim blonde eyebrow arched speculatively. Ami, Makoto, and Usagi tensed, uncertain how far their self-proclaimed leader might push a civilian.

Usagi grasped her childhood friend's upper arm, her body angled over the table awkwardly. "Naru-chan, don't get upset. She's new here and is probably nervous and insecure. There's nothing worth arguing about here."

Naru relented, not wanting to trouble Usagi. She met Minako's speculative gaze with a cold one of her own. "If Usagi-chan accepts your apology, then the rest of us will as well." She turned her back on the blonde, dismissing her from her mind. "Oh, Usagi-chan!" she gasped, dismayed. "You've got rice all over your blouse."

Usagi glanced down, turning beet red as she realized that she had leaned forward into her lunch kit. Minako snickered and walked away, highly amused. Usagi watched her go, wondering if she would ever be able to make a good impression on that girl. "Excuse me," she sighed, "I'll go get cleaned up." She headed for the bathrooms, brushing at her uniform blouse as she did.

She was used to the laughter and jokes at her expense that she encountered on her way to the cafeteria bathrooms. She rarely let them bother her. Today was no exception. Her thoughts were focused on senshi woes. While Artemis had warned them that Minako would be attending Juuban Middle School with them, she hadn't anticipated having the supercilious girl in every single class. As the most senior class at Juuban, they had the latest lunch, so it had been a very long morning. She fervently hoped her last two classes of the day would offer a respite from the disguised princess' disapproving eyes.

Usagi yawned widely as she pushed the bathroom door open. The pink-tiled room was empty, she noted with some relief. Another yawn stole upon her. She turned to gaze at her reflection in the mirror, noting the dark smudges under her eyes seemed more pronounced. Her non-senshi friends never commented on how tired Usagi looked anymore. They just assumed she stayed up too late talking on the phone with her dreamy boyfriend. She sighed as she surveyed her blouse, the sticky grains of white rice determinedly clinging to the thick cotton fibers of her boxy uniform top. She scowled darkly at them as she picked them off, one by one.

Nearly finished with her task, she was startled by the rusty squeak of the bathroom door on its hinges. She turned involuntarily towards the sound. Minako entered, her smirk still marring her perfect features.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kunzite bent forward, icy eyes scanning Jadeite's journal voraciously. Zoicyte thumbed less enthusiastically through Nephrite's notes about star alignments and speculations about the human girl named Naru. Zoicyte knew all about that dead end. His derisive assessment of Nephrite's wasted life was suddenly interrupted by a soft exclamation from Kunzite.

"It appears Jadeite discovered the identity of at least one of the senshi. He hints at it here in this journal entry about a shrine he worked at. Apparently he convinced the old priest there to take him in and the priest set him to work selling charms. Jadeite used the charms to steal energy, but the priest's granddaughter was suspicious of him. He intimates here that she was somehow connected to the senshi."

Zoicyte tossed Nephrite's writings on the table. "I just hope she doesn't turn out as useless as that lovesick Naru girl."

Kunzite sent him a quizzical look, but did not seem interested in further details. Instead, he rose. "Let us learn more about this girl. Jadeite referred to the shrine by the name Hikawa Jinja. Perhaps we can find this perceptive shrine maiden there and question her."

Zoicyte grinned maliciously, eager to witness one of Kunzite's interrogations.

/\/\/\/\

Rei uneasily shifted in her seat, eyes shifting compulsively from her texts to the window, hoping to see the reassuring figures of Phobos and Deimos returning. She was thankful it was study hall and the teacher was distracted with her grading, but the dread filling her was not abating. She glanced again at her watch, disappointed to find school would still be in session for another two hours.

/\/\/\/\

Minako and Usagi faced each other in the putridly pink bathroom for a long moment. From her position at the fifth and last pale pink sink, with her back to the half pink-tiled, half pink-wallpapered wall, Usagi felt like she was trapped in some warped version of an American western, waiting for the cue to "draw". Minako coolly appraised the bathroom, assessing the ugly walls, the makeup-stained sinks, the muted and fading pink linoleum on the floor, and the three garish fuchsia bathroom stalls.

After a very long moment, Minako approached the fourth sink, primping absently in the mirror. Uncertainly, Usagi returned to removing the last few offending grains of rice from her blouse. "I noticed Mamoru dropped you off this morning. Does he do that often?"

"N-no. We usually meet in the park before school." Usagi eyed Minako, suspicious of the blank mask the girl had arranged her features into.

"Running late today, I assume?" Minako hardly expected an answer to that. She had needed Artemis' extra prodding this morning to make it to school on time herself. She would have preferred to start school Monday morning, rather than mid-week, but Artemis had flattened his ears back and glowered at her, insisting she had already missed too much school during her convoluted exploration of the top half of Japan. She balanced her schoolbag on the sink's edge and dug around for her hairbrush.

Usagi rinsed her hands under cool tap water quickly, ready to escape Minako's unnerving presence. She couldn't think of a single thing to say to the girl and just standing there in silence unnerved her. She shook her damp hands lightly, not wanting to accidentally splatter Minako with water droplets and regretted leaving her bag at the table, her handkerchief neatly folded inside it.

"Here, you can use mine." Usagi glanced over at Minako in surprise. She was holding out a vibrant orange and yellow terry cloth square. Usagi thanked her softly and patted her hands dry. "Don't worry about it. I usually forget. I attended an international school in Hokkaidou. They had to cater to Western students, who were used to paper towel dispensers, liquid hand soap, and toilet paper in every bathroom, even in the train stations. One of my classmates used to complain about the fact that you have to bring your own toilet paper if you used a public restroom, so I told her that was what the advertisement tissues they hand out on the streets are for. After all, public restrooms are a favor to the public. I told her they were expensive and money doesn't grow like weeds."

Usagi stared at Minako, wondering where this sudden burst of random chatter had come from. She also made a mental note to ask Ami about this "money doesn't grow like weeds" expression. "Well, thank you very much for lending me your handkerchief to dry my hands, Minako-san. I'm sorry to have troubled you." Usagi handed the somewhat damp cloth back to Minako.

"Oh, don't worry about it. After all, I guess I owe you." At Usagi's puzzled look, she grinned and said, "I did borrow your boyfriend last night."

/\/\/\/\

Kunzite and Zoicyte appeared on the staircase of Hikawa Jinja. Dressed like college students, they casually ascended the remaining steps and followed the path toward the main building. A young man with floppy brown hair and dressed in priest robes greeted them, setting aside his broom to see if he could be of any assistance.

Kunzite smiled politely, "Yes, I am doing some research on shrine maidens in the modern era for a college paper. Does this shrine have any young women who work here?"

Yuuichirou nodded, eager to help. "Sure, of course we do. Our head priest's granddaughter, Rei, is the shrine maiden. She's at school right now, but . . ."

"I see. Might I ask you some questions about her?" Kunzite interrupted. "Your answers would be used to aid in the selection of interview questions and minimize the amount of background information we would have to collect from her before we begin."

Yuuichirou gladly agreed and soon Kunzite and Zoicyte knew everything that he knew about Rei Hino, the prominent Tokyo politician's daughter. Without knowing it, he confirmed their suspicions that she was a Sailor Senshi, especially when he spoke at length about her ability to commune with the Great Fire. Furthermore, they came to realize that this trusting young lad was more that a little enamored of the girl.

/\/\/\/\

Usagi's world spun. Minako had "borrowed" her boyfriend? How did someone "borrow" someone else's boyfriend?

Minako smiled coldly at the stunned girl. "Looks like he didn't tell you. Hmm, what else has your perfect prince been hiding from you?" Congratulating herself on planting seeds of doubt in Usagi's mind, she left the bathroom without another word.

/\/\/\/\

Phobos returned alone, unerringly seeking out Rei's next classroom's window. He fluttered, squawking direly, setting Rei's heart pounding. The fact that Deimos had not returned told her he had stayed behind, a witness to whatever was happening. Phobos settled restlessly on the ledge outside the window, twisting his head nervously. Rei shifted uncomfortably in her seat, trying to think of a way to leave school. She toyed with the idea of cutting the next class, but she knew she wouldn't succeed. Too many of the girls here watched what she did, eager to gossip about Councilman Hino's daughter. She hardly wanted another of his visits to the shrine. He would show up with all the arrogance of a self-important autocrat and look down on everything she and her grandfather held near and dear while he scolded her for bringing embarrassment upon him. She glanced one last time at the fidgety crow. He seemed to have accepted that she must stay and he had settled in to wait for her.

/\/\/\/\

Mamoru was distracted. Motoki watched him fumble through his day with more than a little concern. Since Mamoru fell for Usagi, the cold, flawless upperclassman had been replaced by a warmer, more approachable human being. While that had meant Mamoru no longer sailed through his days without any problems, Motoki hadn't ever seen him unable to concentrate in his classes or ever known him to forget his textbooks in his locker. It was obvious that something was bothering him and, once they were in the hallway, Motoki finally couldn't restrain himself from asking Mamoru what was going on.

"Did you have fight with Usagi-chan?"

Mamoru was startled out of his thoughts. Amused by the protective tone in Motoki's voice and the warning look in his eyes, Mamoru shook his head. "We haven't had a fight. I'm just worried about her. Does it show that much?"

Motoki snorted, "Show much? You'd brought your math textbook to chemistry and didn't even notice! I watched you 'reading along' from the wrong book, for crying out loud! You've set off a number of rumors and gotten at least one girl's hopes up by staring in her general direction for an entire class period. You even had to ask permission to go back to your locker to get your literature assignment. No, it doesn't show much at all. I'm just incredibly perceptive," he deadpanned.

Mamoru was horrified. "Which girl, Motoki-kun? At least tell me who so I know what to expect." He couldn't believe this. Now he was going to have to explain to Usagi about two girls instead of one? His day couldn't get any worse!

"Suzuki Kimiko."

Mamoru let his head thunk against his locker door. His day had just gotten worse.

/\/\/\/\

Usagi gathered her composure, resolutely pushing away thoughts of Minako and Mamoru together. Until she knew exactly what Minako was talking about and where exactly she had been when they had been together, she would not let herself suspect him of any wrongdoing. She loved and trusted him. Minako felt he was the enemy. Of course she would try to split them apart. Nodding firmly, she pushed the bathroom door open and hurried to the table, knowing there were precious few minutes of lunch left.

Makoto and Ami gave her curious glances when she returned, but they didn't ask what had taken her so long. Makoto silently pointed to Usagi's lunch box. Usagi noticed that the remains of her lunch had been formed into two rice balls, perfect for eating quickly as she walked back to class. Squealing happily, she hugged the taller girl tightly before tearing into the first one. Ami laughed softly and Makoto waved Usagi's appreciation off, a slight blush staining her features. When the bell rang, Naru and the other girls hurried off, leaving Makoto and Ami with a chance to discover where Usagi had been.

"I got cornered in the bathroom by Minako," Usagi confessed. "She was really cold, then friendly, then got really nasty."

"Nasty? How so?" Makoto demanded.

"Well, I'd forgotten my handkerchief and she lent me hers. When I thanked her, she said she figured she owed me one since she borrowed Mamo-chan last night." Ami and Makoto gasped. "When I looked surprised and confused, she acted shocked that he hadn't told me and then said she wondered what else my 'perfect prince' hadn't told me." Usagi paused, then added, "That her phrasing, 'perfect prince'."

"How dare she? What is wrong with that girl?" Makoto growled, her right fist clenching and unclenching rhythmically.

"And what does borrowing Mamoru-san mean?" Ami wondered. "He didn't mention anything to you this morning, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi shook her head. "He only wanted to know how the test went yesterday. He did seem to take it personally when I said she didn't say anything positive about me. Almost like he was disappointed in her."

"Well, maybe he saw her during his evening jog and tried to talk to her about her attitude towards you," Ami suggested.

"He'd better watch his step around her. And not just cause she's behaving in a manipulative manner. If he does anything out of line, Usagi-chan, . . ." Makoto left her sentence unfinished, her raised fist explanation enough.

Usagi's protestations of Mamoru's devotion and that Makoto didn't need to worry were swallowed by the warning bell. The three girls scattered, each to her own class. Usagi slipped into her seat just in time, dismayed but not surprised to find Minako already seated, one row to the left and one seat back. She prayed for the school day to end quickly, unaware that her sentiments were being echoed at the exact same time by two of her closest friends.

/\/\/\/\

Suzuki Kimiko had been harboring a not-so-secret crush on Mamoru since they had been paired up by an overzealous teacher in Anatomy lab. She had figured that the best way to counteract the statistical differences in male success in science and female success in science was to make everyone work together in male-female pairs. From Mamoru's point of view, it had been a disaster. He had been forced to spend the semester carefully and studiously ignoring the girl, lest he unintentionally do something that allowed her to think he was interested. She was the kind of girl who was convinced that if a guy asked her to pass him a scalpel, he was somehow insinuating that he liked her. When they had first been paired up, he had tried to talk with her about the day's lesson. That had ended up as more of a teacher-student relationship than a partnership, which hadn't bothered him very much. At least, not until the day she had called him "darling" in class. That was when he discovered she had a very different perspective on their relationship than he had. Motoki had given him no end of grief over the girl's infatuation. Not knowing exactly how to handle this new challenge, Mamoru had simply shut the girl out, behaving as if she didn't exist.

Kimiko's response to the cold-shoulder had been to take up a letter-writing campaign. At the end of each day, Mamoru would find a brightly colored envelope jammed into the vents in his locker. At first he had politely read them and would throw them away at home. When this only encouraged her, he would jam them into his bag and throw them away, unread, on his path home. Finally, he was reduced to yanking them out in irritation and dropping them on the floor. After a few days, the letters stopped coming.

Of course, Motoki had felt the need to keep Mamoru up-to-date on what Kimiko thought about the whole debacle. Motoki's knowledge of school gossip was very extensive. The girls at the arcade confided in Motoki like drunks confide in their bartender. At various times, he had been subjected to Motoki's reports on Kimiko's speculations that Mamoru was commitment-phobic or scared of the intensity of the emotions she stirred in him.

For the first time in his life, Mamoru couldn't wait for the summer break. He practically secluded himself in his apartment. Eventually, Motoki informed him that Kimiko had found a new target for her affections. Mamoru was grateful for, but sympathetic towards, the hapless fool that had garnered Kimiko's infatuation. Now, Mamoru risked the return of Kimiko's affections in full force.

Normally, with Usagi by his side, Mamoru would have been strong enough to laugh off any of Kimiko's stunts. But knowing the stress Usagi was under, he felt that adding Kimiko into the mix might be more than she could bear. He was going to need help. Wearily, Mamoru decided it was time to bring Motoki into his confidence. At least, partially, anyway.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The bell rang simultaneously at both Juuban Middle School and at TA Private Girls School. At each school, a flood of young girls poured out of every available door. Ami, Usagi, Makoto, and Naru gravitated towards each other through the crowd. Rei struggled to push through the crush, desperate to return to Hikawa Jinja with all due haste. Minako remained by her locker, waiting for the jubilant students to clear the halls. All her senshi knew they were to meet at the shrine within the hour, but Minako doubted any of her schoolmates would turn up early. Knowing Rei would be heading home by bus, Minako saw no reason to rush there.

/\/\/\/\

Mamoru beckoned Motoki to sit beside him in study hall. "I need to talk to you after class."

Motoki's curiosity was instantly aroused. "Can't wait," he grinned. Mamoru rarely confided in anyone, so Motoki treasured each time his taciturn friend opened up a bit.

Mamoru's mouth opened in retort, but he was cut off by the tardy bell's sharp ring. He settled for a glare that did little to damper the blonde's smug attitude.

/\/\/\/\

Usagi, Naru, Ami, and Makoto chattered happily as they walked away from school. Minako temporarily forgotten, they looked and felt like the normal teenage girl Naru was. Usagi relished every moment, finding respite in the youthful exuberance of her friends. All too soon, however, they found themselves standing on the street corner, bidding Naru farewell. As they waited to cross the street, Usagi's communicator began to buzz.

As soon as she opened it, Rei's voice hissed out in a panic. "Don't talk, just listen. Yuuichirou and Grandpa are in danger at the shrine. I think the Dark Kingdom is setting a trap. Find the princess and warn her not to come here."

"What are you going to . . ."

"Hush!" Rei hissed harshly. "Your first duty is to protect her." With that, Rei clicked off her communicator.

Usagi, Ami, and Makoto shared a horrified look, frightened for Yuuchirou and Grandpa, and anxious to get to Rei.


	5. A Hostage Situation

AN: Look, I'm alive!! Haha, so I'm the only one laughing. I apologize for the long delay, this chapter took me forever to get out. All thanks for the restored flow of ideas should be directed at Goddess Usagi, wonderful friend, excellent sounding board, and reliable beta. Many thanks also to all who have reviewed me since my last update as well as to those who have contacted me privately to beg me/order me/threaten me to update. Much love to everyone. ADABN 14 and 15 are in the works, more detailed information can be found at my Live Journal (link in my profile). B 1-17-08

/\/\/\/\

Usagi, Ami, and Makoto shared a horrified look, frightened for Yuuichirou and Grandpa, and anxious to get to Rei. "I'll go to Rei. You two go find Minako," Makoto decided.

"No way," Usagi countered. "If there's a youma, you're going to need me." Makoto opened her mouth to argue, but Usagi put her foot down. "Luna made me leader, Mako-chan. And this time, you're going to have to listen. I can't go help Rei alone, I'm not strong enough. But you'll need me to defeat a youma. Ami-chan, call Minako and find out where you can meet her. Prevent her from going to the shrine."

Ami nodded, heading back towards the school, activating the freshly upgraded communicator and pressing the symbol for Venus. Makoto glowered after her for a moment, then sighed, accepting Usagi's wishes. The battle of wills resolved, they ran towards the shrine.

/\/\/\/\

Ami and Minako discussed the situation briefly over their communicators. The princess seemed uncertain as to what she should do. She was clearly worried about the girls at the shrine, but was very wary of putting herself in danger of being captured. She agreed to meet up with Ami and plan things from there.

Minako had been heading to Crown Arcade, so she was on Motoki and Mamoru's route as she ran to meet Ami. Mamoru had offered Motoki a lift in the hopes of using the time to talk about his woes, but when he saw Minako's racing figure, he honked at her and pulled over. "Minako-san!" he yelled, shocking his passenger and the girl. He could tell she was really upset. "What's going on?"

"Rei-chan's in trouble," she gasped out, leaning against Motoki's door to catch her breath.

Mamoru sensed this was bigger than a regular youma attack. Turning to Motoki, he kicked him out as casually as he could. "Sorry, Motoki-kun, is here okay?" Stunned the blonde man nodded, staring at Minako as he had never seen a girl before. "Jump in, Minako-san," Mamoru ordered before Motoki had finished vacating his seat. Mamoru's authoritative voice earned him a strange look from Motoki.

Minako didn't think twice. She jumped into the freshly vacated seat, slamming the door in Motoki's face. Motoki watched as Minako began to talk urgently to Mamoru. Mamoru's face paled, then darkened. He made a quick U-turn, speeding away, leaving his best friend staring after them in confusion.

/\/\/\/\

Usagi and Makoto raced up the steps to Hikawa Jinja. As they neared the top, they slowed and dropped into a crouched position. Carefully, Makoto peeked over the top step and scanned the courtyard. There was no sign of Rei, Yuuichirou, Grandpa, or the Shitennou. Makoto silently shook her head.

Usagi bit her lip and tried to think of a plan. Nothing came immediately to mind. She glanced helplessly over at Makoto.

Makoto caught Usagi's blank look and sighed. 'Strike one for our fearless leader,' her internal voice snarked unkindly. Frowning darkly at that errant thought, she closed her eyes and called on her hidden powers. The world swayed and dipped for a second. When it righted again, she felt her soul link with the trees around her. Following their whispers, she scouted blindly for the location of their friends.

Usagi had seen Makoto do this once before, but she didn't fully understand what was going on. She knew each of the senshi were able to tune into their elements, but being unable to do that herself, she couldn't imagine how it happened or what it felt like. All she could do was wait for the taller girl to come back to herself. She glanced down the steps, practically willing Minako and Ami to arrive.

/\/\/\/\

Mamoru was furious. Not necessarily at Usagi, but at the idea of recklessly charging toward a showdown with not one, but two Shitennou. Although Kunzite had only shown up once before, Mamoru had sensed that he was the most powerful of Queen Beryl's four generals. The man impressed him as a stoic, merciless warrior and he knew the girls were in serious danger.

Minako was silent, twisting her hands nervously as she tried to figure out what to do. In times like this, she always consulted Artemis, but she didn't know where to find him. Her heart demanded that she fight with her team, with the girls she had lived with, fought beside, and died with millennia ago. But her identity as Princess was to be kept secret from the Dark Kingdom for as long as possible. Beryl's hatred was fixated on Serenity and when she found her, Beryl would attempt to eliminate her immediately. Without the Ginzuishou, the Sailor Senshi were vulnerable. Only that precious gem could defeat Queen Beryl and make everything right. If she should fall into Beryl's hands before it was found … Minako shook her head to clear it.

Mamoru spotted a blue head vainly struggling to go against the wave of foot traffic. Finding a spot to parallel park, he slipped out of the car and pushed his way through the crowd until he reached her side. Tapping her lightly on the shoulder, he greeted her, "Ami-chan, Minako and I are here to meet you."

Ami's frustration and fear were evident on her pale face. At his words, she almost broke down in tears of relief and gratitude. But she restrained herself and attempted to smile instead. "Thank you so much, Mamoru-san."

Mamoru nodded tersely and Ami realized he was frustrated and worried, too. They hurried back to the car. Minako and Ami greeted each other quietly and from the tension Ami was radiating, Mamoru wondered what happened at school today. Minako held her seat forward so that Ami could slip into the back. After a slight pause, she slipped into the back, too, beginning a quiet conversation with the senshi of water and effectively shutting Mamoru out of their discussion.

Mamoru glowered darkly at the high-handed princess reflected in his rearview mirror. Whatever stunt the little blonde might try to pull, there was nothing she could do to keep him from protecting Usagi and her friends. She could distrust him all she wanted. He didn't need to prove anything to her.

Ami pulled out her mini-computer and searched for power spikes in the city. Minako settled back in her seat and covertly watched Mamoru as he sped across town. As she watched, his face suddenly tightened as if in pain. Minako frowned, curious as to what had caused that grimace, but it cleared precisely as Ami announced, "They've transformed."

Mamoru nodded, "I know. We aren't far."

Minako wondered how he knew. Ami had taken his comment in stride. She mused speculatively until she remembered his words on the balcony the other night.

"_Do you have any memories of your past self?" She looked up at him to gauge his reaction._

"_No. All I have are the visions of the Princess and the deep connection to Sailor Moon."_

A deep connection to Sailor Moon . . . she hadn't given that comment much thought at the time. Now, it troubled her. Just how deep did that connection run? She would have to discuss it with Artemis later.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Ami's attention. The serious young girl made careful note of the way Minako was staring so intensely at Mamoru. She was uncertain as to what Minako was thinking, but her unwavering gaze was troubling.

/\/\/\/\

Makoto exhaled quietly as she returned completely to herself. "They are at the back of the property, away from the main buildings. We should transform now. By cutting through the woods, we might be able to have an element of surprise on our side."

Usagi nodded, anxious to get moving. Makoto was probably only out of it for about five minutes, but they had felt like the longest five minutes of Usagi's life. Both girls shouted out their transformation phrases.

As Usagi spun about, caught up in the rapture of the transformation, she was momentarily transported to a place of absolute stillness within her psyche. As the magic encircled her, she felt a deep thrumming through her veins and she instinctively knew he was on his way.

Sailor Jupiter waited impatiently for Sailor Moon to complete her transformation and open her eyes. She was not prepared for the happiness that shone in her leader's eyes and sent her a questioning look. Assuming that Sailor Jupiter wanted to know if she was ready, Sailor Moon drew her Crescent Wand and nodded. Intending to ask her about that look later, Sailor Jupiter led the way, avoiding the gravel path in favor of the footstep-muffling woods.

/\/\/\/\

From the time Mamoru had realized he was Tuxedo Kamen and that Sailor Moon's transformation triggered his, he hated every second of life between the time he felt her pull until he reached her side. It was a unique agony, this awareness that she was in danger and needed him. So if he had a bit of a lead foot at the moment, he figured he deserved to be forgiven.

A red light forced him to pause in his race to reach his beloved's side. Displeasure radiated from the handsome young man and he thoughtlessly toyed with the brake, releasing it and letting it go, causing the car to jerk forward in tiny increments. Finally, Ami piped up, "Mamoru-san, is that good for your engine?"

Glancing back at her via the rearview mirror, he favored her with a dark look. Sighing, he closed his eyes and ceased tapping the brake, finding her sympathetic gaze half-irritating and half-endearing.

Minako observed the interaction between her senshi and the re-incarnation of the Prince of Earth with silent disapproval. It reminded her too much of the past. Closing her eyes, she could vaguely see Ami and Prince Endymion seating near each other beside a lake. A slim blonde man had his arm about her, but Ami and Prince Endymion were laughing together over something. Ami's companion was smiling, but appeared more interested in Ami than in whatever they were laughing about. The memory was hazy, but she knew who the man holding Ami was and that knowledge hurt her.

Her head began to throb, as it usually did whenever she focused on the past. She hated knowing that her senshi had loved Endymion's generals and then been so terribly betrayed by them. The image of his adoring face infuriated her. Knowing that he was one of the two generals waiting for them at Hikawa Jinja didn't ease her anger. Glancing discreetly in Ami's direction, she could only pray that Ami would not remember Zoicyte until long after the bastard was dead and buried.

/\/\/\/\

Sailor Mars struggled to her feet. She'd known going in that she was outclassed, but she was not going to leave the most important member of her family in the hands of the Shitennou for one second longer that she had to. Having announced herself with all the bravado and showmanship she could muster, she hoped she would last long enough to buy the other senshi enough time to hide the Princess and then come to her aid.

They hadn't even bothered to talk to her. Zoicyte had attacked her personally, proving he had far more abilities than just preening and flinging flower petals. She'd been hard pressed to deflect his energy bolts and had hardly gotten any of her own attacks off. Kunzite had been content to watch them battle for a while, but then he'd started toying with her.

Grandpa and Yuuichirou were strung up from a tree branch by their hands. Both had clearly been subjected to abuse at one, if not both, of the Shitennou's hands. Now Kunzite had his sword drawn. Mars desperately tried to move towards them, but each time, Zoicyte would block her. When she would refocus on him, Kunzite would distract her by inflicting a fresh wound on one of the two hostages. Unable to block out their pain, Mars' defense would falter and Zoicyte's blows became more effective.

Kunzite studied the young girl before him. She was bloodied, battered, and desperate. He smirked coldly. A few more blows and she would fall into their open arms, a fitting sacrifice for Queen Beryl. He walked behind the old man and brought the flat of his sword violently down upon his back. At his howl of pain, the girl turned, enraged in his direction, opening herself up for a full blast from Zoicyte.

"Supreme Thunder!" A crackle of lightning tore down from the sky and blasted the spot next to Mars, knocking her to the ground. A blur of green and white snatched the girl from the ground and disappeared into the trees.

"What the hell?" Zoicyte snarled, intending to give chase. Kunzite moved swiftly and caught the younger man.

"Wait her out."

"Moon Tiara Magic!" The glowing discus spun out from another part of the woods and neatly sliced through the ropes suspending the two men.

Kunzite sneered at the softness of these girls, so concerned with the lives of their friends. He ignored the crumpled hostages and taunted the hiding senshi, daring them to show themselves. A faint rustling to his right caught his attention and he flung a bolt of energy in that direction. A shriek of pain brought a real smile to his face.

/\/\/\/\

Jupiter laid Mars down carefully on the ground, forced to abandon Moon for the moment. She hoped the blonde would stay hidden and quiet until the rest of the group arrived, but she had little faith in Sailor Moon to wait for help. She held Mars' hair back as the battered girl coughed violently, blood spattering the ground as she did. Jupiter patted her back absently, watching the entrance to the shrine from their vantage point.

As her coughing stilled, Mars attempted to push herself out of Jupiter's arms. "I thought I told you to stay away," she rasped, only half-irritated.

"Are you kidding?" Jupiter burst out, incredulous. "You really thought you could do this alone?"

Mars opened her mouth, ready to spout more bravado-based nonsense, but Mercury's horrified gasp cut her off. "Oh, god, Rei-chan," the sensitive senshi whimpered, skidding to a stop and flopping to the ground beside her, "I'm so sorry it took so long to get here."

Venus and Tuxedo Kamen followed her, both standing over the group. Venus looked proud of her warrior and Mars felt a bit of her hostility towards their Princess slip away in the pleasure of her approval. Mars' elation fled a moment later when she realized the significance of Venus' presence.

"I told you to keep the Princess away from here," she snapped angrily, working herself up.

Tuxedo Kamen interrupted coldly, "Where's Usako?"

Jupiter waved behind her. "We went in together, but I had to intervene to keep this hothead from getting herself killed. I told her to stay hidden and quiet 'til I got back . . ."

A scream of pain silenced the green-clad girl and everyone's eyes widened, knowing that scream all too well. "Usako…" Tuxedo Kamen clenched his fists, closed his eyes, and searched out their link. Mere seconds later, he leapt into the trees and moved swiftly towards the hazy presence tugging on his soul.

"Mercury, let's go," Venus commanded sharply. She spared a glance for Mars and Jupiter. "Keep her still." Jupiter nodded, her hand pushing Mars back down as the fiery young woman again struggled to rise.

/\/\/\/\

Venus followed Mercury into the woods. Once they were out of Jupiter and Mars' sight, Mercury had released a thick fog, blanketing the woods in the direction Tuxedo Kamen had run. Knowing that Tuxedo Kamen could track Sailor Moon intuitively gave Mercury much more flexibility to hamper the Shitennou and protect her friend. Activating her visor, she linked it with her computer to create an effect similar to night vision. Venus trailed behind, trusting in Mercury's abilities to keep them hidden.

Mercury froze suddenly, then pulled Venus down into the bushes. As they crouched together, breathing as quietly as they could, Zoicyte stumbled into view, looming out of the fog. Mercury watched him closely, studying his face. Confused by the fog, the young Shitennou's face looked relaxed, a stark contrast to the hate-filled or enraged appearance he usually presented. An image flashed into her mind, shocking her to her core.

Mercury saw herself dressed in a simple blue gown, her hair softly falling about her face, clutching the slender arm of Zoicyte, who was laughing down at her, eyes sparkling with warmth. She was smiling up at him, adoration obvious in her eyes. A warm, safe feeling spread over Mercury's body as she stared at the incomprehensible mental image.

Within seconds, the image shifted to a dance. Zoicyte held her close to his chest, mid-whirl, his lips but centimeters from hers. Her eyes were shut, face upturned, awaiting his kiss. It was all Mercury could do to keep herself from gasping out in shock, even as she was overwhelmed by a longing for that kiss and a frustration that it would never happen.

The images sped up, flashes of them reading together, swimming together, even training together, and in all of the images, they both seemed equally enamored of each other. Tears began to slip unnoticed from Mercury's eyes as she became painfully aware of the connection and love she had once felt for one of Beryl's minions. Self-loathing warred with a desire to be with him again.

Her mind allowed her to linger on a close-up of her past self lost in a passionate lip lock with him, then cruelly switched gears. She was transformed now, fury and despair painted on her face, her body twisting as she fell backwards. Unwilling to see but unable to look away, Mercury viewed the sword that was run through her body, her mind's eye relentlessly traveling up the blade and towards the gleeful face of her killer: Zoicyte.

The fury she had felt at her death returned full-force, consuming Mercury's small frame. Venus could only watch in helpless understanding as the blue-clad senshi's form pulsed with a glowing blue light. Mercury rose, revealing her presence to the fog-blinded Shitennou, her voice strident as she shouted out, "Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Ice formed over the startled Shitennou, freezing him in place. It wasn't going to be strong enough to bind him for long, the girls knew, but it would delay him and allow them to continue working their way towards Sailor Moon and the hostages. Venus grabbed Mercury's hand, desperately wanting to rejoice at the girl's progress in awakening her past self and to comfort her about the pain she was obviously feeling, but she knew they didn't have time.

Even as Mercury stared at the ice-covered man, she realized that he was breaking free. Energy flashed out of various cracks in the ice, nearly striking both girls. They turned as one and ran deeper into the woods, further from the shrine, Mercury trailing behind her faster Princess.

/\/\/\/\

Moon crouched low in the bushes, clutching her injured arm close to her side. Peeking through the branches and leaves, she could see Grandpa and Yuuichirou sprawled beneath the large oak tree. She suspected they were unconscious and she was proud of having freed them, even though she knew that Kunzite was heading her way, ready to kill her. As she hid, Minako's words from earlier that day floated across her mind and she wondered if sacrificing herself to save them would be her best choice. Still tormented by Serenity and Endymion's past and by her own weakness as a leader, she honestly pondered drawing Kunzite further and further away from shrine and the girls, especially the badly wounded Mars. The worst he could do was kill her, right? And she would be doing it for the team, for the innocent civilians she wanted so desperately to save from Beryl and her evil companions.

Tuxedo Kamen dropped silently down beside her, his cloak wrapping about her, his worried eyes finding her injury. He had no idea how close his beloved senshi had come to convincing herself to offer her life up in an attempt to save them all. Instead, he was overjoyed to find her. "Are you alright?" he whispered in her ear.

Sailor Moon pointed silently ahead, her eyes wide and her face pale. Tuxedo Kamen became acutely aware that Kunzite was moving methodically in their direction, using his sword to clear-cut the bushes in his path. He knew they had to get out of there before the vicious Shitennou located them.

They rose into a half-crouched position silently as one, Tuxedo Kamen's grip on her wounded arm painful. He tucked her behind him and they backed slowly away, eyes riveted on the densely wooded area in front of them, ears pricked for Kunzite's every move. Unfortunately, the cover that they were relying on gave out as they were dumped into a clearing. Straightening and moving more quickly, Tuxedo Kamen rushed his beautiful girlfriend forward, but a shout from behind them stopped them in their tracks. Kunzite had burst from the copse as well, sword gleaming and eyes glittering.

He sent a blast of energy in their direction, intending to wound them so that he could toy with them longer, the thrill of the chase fueling his savage bloodlust. Tuxedo Kamen dodged it easily, but was distracted by Moon's yelp of pain when he gripped her injured arm more tightly in order to pull her with him. Blood flowed freshly, staining his glove, and he realized belatedly that her injury was more serious than he had thought.

Kunzite stalked his distracted quarry quickly, raising his sword overhead, ready to slash the small girl. At the last moment, Tuxedo Kamen's cane rose between Sailor Moon and Kunzite, deflecting the powerful blow. The collision rang through the clearing and Kunzite grinned. He was up for a challenge, confident he would win. His long fingers deftly loosened the buttons of his uniform jacket and he casually tossed it aside, while Tuxedo Kamen pushed Sailor Moon behind him yet again, crouched a bit, and readied himself for Kunzite's next attack.

As the two men filled the clearing with clanging noises and muttered curses, Sailor Moon found herself helplessly following Tuxedo Kamen's back, unable to help him and terrified that she might accidentally distract him from the task at hand. If he was hurt because of her, the tiny warrior knew she wouldn't be able to bear it. Terror for the man she loved clawed at her throat and she prayed for aid.

Even as her prayers went up, two senshi burst into the clearing, their own hearts silently pleading for assistance. An infuriated and bleeding Zoicyte was on their tails, almost within reach of Mercury. Venus skidded to a stop, stunned by the sight of Kunzite and Tuxedo Kamen engaged in an impromptu (and unfair) sword fight. Kunzite's long white-blonde hair was swirling about him, his white loose shirt gracefully flowing about his muscled torso, his swordplay exquisite to behold. Tuxedo Kamen, on the other hand, was struggling, his top hat lost and his cape hampering his movements.

Mercury slammed into the frozen Princess and they toppled over. If the vision of Kunzite hadn't made Zoicyte's heart stop, he might have slaughtered them there at his feet, limbs tangled together. Instead, his infatuation with the tall, handsome, cruel Shitennou saved their lives and they were able to scramble to their feet. They backed away from Zoicyte, Venus reaching out and grabbing Sailor Moon away from Tuxedo Kamen, freeing him from one handicap. As soon as she was tucked in between the two senshi, Tuxedo Kamen quickly cast aside his cape, improving his ability to defend himself against Kunzite's reverberating blows.

Recovering from his admiring stupor, Zoicyte focused on the three girls. "You don't know how much pleasure it gives me to eradicate your existence," he sneered maliciously, oblivious to the heartbreaking pain his murderous rage was causing Sailor Mercury.

Venus realized that Mercury's rage had faded, leaving her a victim of the betrayal and pain her past self was consumed by. She spun the senshi of water into Sailor Moon's arms, ready to defend both of them to the best of her abilities. "Wake her up, Moon. We need her help," she commanded harshly.

"Venus," Moon protested, "where are Mars and Jupiter?"

"We're going to have to fight without them. Get ready!"

Zoicyte leveled a blast at them and Venus used her compact to deflect most of the energy away from the group. Distracted by the attack, Tuxedo Kamen turned in the small group's direction, leaving himself open for a deadly blow from Kunzite.

"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter's voice rang out into the clearing, a lightning bolt catching the gleeful Kunzite in the chest and flinging him away from Tuxedo Kamen.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars' voice burst forth a second after Jupiter's, her attack igniting Zoicyte. Tuxedo Kamen reached the small group, removing the still-useless Mercury from Moon's arms and shaking her lightly, unaware that Kunzite has regained his feet and was closing in on them. Jupiter and Mars raced towards their friends as well.

Zoicyte staggered from the force of Mars' injury-weakened blow and Venus quickly followed it with her Crescent Beam attack, her light beam tearing through the Shitennou's uniform and into his chest, knocking him off-balance with a bellow of pain.

As the group united, Kunzite cursed darkly. He had not expected the entire team to appear, having figured they would have killed Sailor Mars long before this. Infuriated by Venus's brutal assault on Zoicyte and determined not to return to Beryl in defeat, his eyes lit on Sailor Moon. Standing on the edge of the group, she was a perfect target. Knowing that Queen Beryl would rejoice the most at the death of the irritating leader of the senshi, Kunzite targeted her, preparing a lethal blow for the oblivious blonde.

Venus, turning away from Zoicyte's battered body, noticed Kunzite's proximity and his fixated attention on Sailor Moon. Interpreting his intentions quickly, she cried out, "Sailor Moon, get down!" Even as the energy shot across empty space towards her, Venus flung herself between them, shoving Moon into Tuxedo Kamen, holding her Crescent Compact to her chest in the hopes that it would again deflect enough of the energy to keep her alive.

Mars, horrified, reached out to stop Venus, screaming out, "No, Princess!"

Jupiter's silencing hand clamped around the raven-haired senshi's mouth too late. Even as the energy enveloped the orange-clad girl, Kunzite's eyes lit up with excitement. The Princess? Here? Even better than killing the irritating Moon senshi would be to throw the Moon Princess at Queen Beryl's feet. He moved quickly towards the fallen girl.

Tuxedo Kamen's ministrations had brought Mercury back to the land of the living and the unfortunate revelation of Venus' identity propelled her into action. "Mercury Shabon Spray!" Panic fueled her attack and the mist she conjured up was freezing cold, blowing harshly in Kunzite's direction, tiny slivers of ice forcing him to drop to one knee and shield his face with one arm. Tuxedo Kamen lifted Venus' body, Jupiter hefted Mars onto her back, and the four relatively unscathed senshi vanished into the trees. Draping Mars against Moon, Jupiter turned back, heroically undertaking the task of removing Yuuichirou and Grandpa Hino from the area as well.

When the mist cleared, only Kunzite and Zoicyte remained in the clearing, the former cursing at the sky and the latter lying unconscious on the ground.

/\/\/\/\

When the group reached the main building of the shrine, Jupiter stopped, exhausted. Her face was red with exertion and she was out of breath. Mercury scanned the area quickly, searching for any sign of pursuit. When she shook her head, Mars reluctantly suggested they enter the large building. Struggling to push aside her irritation at the thought of the purification ritual they would have to perform later, she shoved the heavy entry doors open. Kicking her heels off, she led the group inside, collapsing from exhaustion in the center of the room.

Respectfully, Tuxedo Kamen also removed his shoes, then laid Venus down beside Mars, slipping her orange heels off. Moon padded over and took them from him, then assisted Jupiter with her boots as well, since her arms were still full. Mercury busied herself with arranging everybody's shoes in the provided outdoor storage closest, then slid the wooden panel shut, concealing them from view.

Tuxedo Kamen helped Jupiter stretch Grandpa Hino and Yuuichirou out as well, then began investigating their injuries. Mercury joined him, taking stock of the damage to the two senshi. Moon and Jupiter searched out linens for the two healers to use as bandages.

"Jupiter," Mercury murmured softly, "will you check Rei's room for her first aid kit?"

While the tall senshi was gone, Sailor Moon watched uselessly, feeling horribly guilty and stunned that the Princess had risked her life to save her. The way that Serenity had been treating her, Moon had expected the girl to let her die. The extent of the injuries to Mars, Grandpa, and Yuuichirou further upset the sensitive blonde. Righteous anger boiled up within her and she wanted to march straight into Beryl's lair and end her malice once and for all.

Jupiter called to Moon softly, breaking into the girl's thoughts. "Usagi-chan, give this Ami, please." The green-clad senshi stood in the doorway, holding out Rei's first aid supplies.

"Aren't you coming back in?"

"No, someone has to keep an eye out." She faced away from the room, staring out at the peaceful grounds around them, "We're sitting blind in there."

Sailor Moon's fear returned, reminding her that they might not be out of danger just yet. "Keep me updated," she commanded, fear making her tone sharp. "Often."

Jupiter dropped a reassuring hand on her small friend's shoulder. "We kicked their butts pretty good, Moon. I'm just being paranoid," she tried to comfort.

Moon shook her head vehemently, "Don't try that, Jupiter. Kunzite now knows about the Princess. We only hurt Zoicyte. You know when he wakes up, he's going to be angrier than ever before."

Jupiter nodded, looking away from Moon. She was glad the girl understood the situation, but she still wished she could shield her from the fear and anger flashing in her deep blue eyes. She would just have to leave that to Tuxedo Kamen, she decided as she walked away. She heard the heavy door close behind her and knew she was on her own.

/\/\/\/\

Kunzite stalked around the clearing, venting his anger on Tuxedo Kamen's discarded hat, incinerating it. His mind was no longer focused on the battle lost. Instead, he was thinking about the obligatory report to Beryl. He needed to capture her attention quickly, so that she would actually listen to him. If she let her temper free before he could reveal to her that the Princess had been found, she might punish them both. His eyes involuntarily traveled to the still-unconscious Zoicyte, knowing that Beryl was at the end of her patience with him. This failure could very well mean the death of his secret love.

As he watched, Zoicyte awakened, struggling to stand. His beautiful face was covered in cuts, his uniform and hair singed. Deep gashes were visible through the sleeves of his uniform jacket and his torso was bloody, his chest half bared by the destructiveness of Venus' light attack. Kunzite gazed at the battered, infuriated younger man, but made no move toward him.

Kunzite himself was rumpled, his hair in disarray, his uniform jacket tossed aside during the sword fight, his own face nicked by Mercury's ice storm. As soon as Zoicyte spotted his mentor, he was distracted by Kunzite's appearance. Zoicyte moved closer to him, eyes concerned, shocked that the puny senshi had been able to inflict such injuries on the stoic Shitennou. Zoicyte stumbled, his body too weak for the effort, and Kunzite moved quickly, catching him to his chest supportively. Gazing down into Zoicyte's worried, pain-glazed green eyes, he smiled wickedly.

"What is it?" Zoicyte asked, confused.

Kunzite absently toyed with a strand of Zoicyte's hair, not yet ready to relinquish his hold on the slight blonde, and looked out at the shrine's silent grounds. "They've found the Princess."

Zoicyte gaped, "What? Which one?"

"The blonde who hit you with that beam of light. She's as foolish as ever, throwing herself in front of one of her warriors to save them." His derisive laughter filled the woods.

"So she's wounded, then," Zoicyte mused, a sadistic grin stealing across his face.

Kunzite's eyes returned to Zoicyte, running over his injuries, "Oh, yes, worse than you, I'm sure. And being the soft weakling that she is, I'm sure she'll be slow to rejoin her team." He paused, thinking now would be a good time to start picking the senshi team apart. "If not for that damned Tuxedo Kamen, I would have rid us of Sailor Moon."

Zoicyte frowned, hatred oozing out of him, "That bitch. I hate her! She's like a cockroach… she just won't to die." He sneered, "Not by any skill of her own, though. She's always got that ridiculous Cape Boy to protect her."

"Let's see if we can't change that," Kunzite murmured softly in Zoicyte's ear. He smiled in appreciation when Zoicyte shivered lightly and grinned viciously at the thought of destroying Tuxedo Kamen.

/\/\/\/\

Once the wounds were cleaned and bandaged, Tuxedo Kamen knelt beside Grandpa Hino, summoning up his healing powers. Moon and Mercury watched in interest as he concentrated intently on the various wounds. After several long moments, he rocked back on his heels, looking exhausted.

Sailor Moon wrapped her arms about him, cradling his tired weight against her slight frame. He relaxed slightly into her, gathering strength to tend to Yuuichirou. They would have to trust to Venus and Mars' accelerated healing abilities; he wasn't powerful enough to aid them as well.

Venus was unconscious, the bleeding finally stopped, her chest and arms wrapped in bandages. The skirt of her fuku was shredded, hanging about her legs in jagged ribbons. Her trademark bow had been lost in the battle. Her thick hair was spread out away from her body in an attempt to keep the long strands from being caught in the bandages.

Mars reclined nearby, propped up on one elbow, miserable at having blown Venus' cover. Despite her wounds, she remained conscious, keeping a close eye on Serenity. She was glad that Jupiter had gone out on patrol, feeling relieved that at least someone else understood the situation. She gave Sailor Moon an irritated glare, but she could not ignore the risks she had taken, facing Kunzite down alone. It was Mercury she was the angriest at.

Mercury sensed Mars' glower and turned away from Venus to stare back. "Lie down, Rei-chan," she scolded softly, knowing that it would do no good. "Even when you release your transformation, some of these wounds are going to stay with you. The longer you conserve your power now, the faster those wounds will heal later."

"You're very good at giving out advice, Ami-chan. Why can't you take it?"

Mercury blinked at her friend, confused. "I'm not sure what you are talking about."

Mars rolled her eyes, "I specifically told the three of you to keep the Princess safe. What part of keeping her safe includes bringing her into the heart of a battle with Beryl's top generals?" Her voice rose, echoing in the large room.

"I found her and warned her. I couldn't order her to stay away."

"You could have distracted her. Better yet, you could have kept your mouth shut and instead met up with her to hang out with her."

Mercury sneered, an unusual gesture for the girl, "Hang out with her? Besides Usagi, I've had to put up with her all day." Tuxedo Kamen's head snapped up at that remark, gazing at the angry blue senshi, then turning a questioning look on Sailor Moon. She chose to look innocent, but something lurked in her eyes, reawakening his suspicion that Minako had pulled something at school earlier.

Mars pushed herself forward, getting in Mercury's face, "Whether you like her or not, she is the Princess, Ami-chan. You have to protect her. It's not a choice!" Mercury flushed, trying to regain some semblance of calm, but Mars wouldn't back off. "Instead, we get there in time to find you tangled up with her at Zoicyte's feet like some pathetic kind of sacrifice!" She was really yelling now and both former hostages shifted restlessly in their sleep.

Tuxedo Kamen finally lost his patience, snapping, "Let it go, Rei. It was her choice to come. There was nothing Mercury could have done to dissuade her. "

Mercury had decided to keep her discovery about Zoicyte quiet, but Mars' mention of how close he came to killing her again caused her face to contort in pain. Spinning quickly away from the fire senshi, she stalked off, seeking solace in a far corner of the shrine. Feigning interest in a small altar, she let the memories resurface, trying to discover what perverse part of her was attracted to the evil man. Tears pooled in her cerulean eyes as she recalled the way he looked at her in most of her memories. Had he preyed upon her in Silver Millennium, pretending he loved her in order to learn her weaknesses? How had she even come to know him, this man who served Beryl with such single-mindedness that he would even kill the woman he loved? She could not find it within her to doubt the sincerity of the love and adoration she saw reflected in his eyes, could not bring herself to believe that anyone could have fooled her with fake affection.

Tuxedo Kamen sat quietly beside Yuuichirou, his back to Mars, studying Mercury speculatively. "Usako," he murmured softly, hating to ask her to go, but knowing she needed to, "I think you should join Jupiter in keeping watch. She doesn't seem to be reporting in as often as I think you would like." He could feel the jumpiness she felt at the argument between Mercury and Mars, he had noticed her compulsively glancing at her communicator, and he strongly suspected that Mercury would not open up to him if he asked her what was going on in front of her.

Sailor Moon studied her handsome boyfriend's tired face. Stroking one hand over his hair, she nodded, dropping a tiny kiss on his lips before rising. Casting worried glances at Mars, who glared unrepentantly at her, and at Mercury, who continued to ignore the group, she sighed and walked away, leaving her compassionate, intelligent, but sometimes unintentionally insensitive boyfriend in charge of them.

"Mercury," Tuxedo Kamen called gently, as soon as the heavy door closed behind Moon, "can I talk to you?"

Sighing, Mercury nodded, hastily wiping at the tear tracks on her face before turning around. The despair and confusion could not be so easily wiped away, it was there for anyone to see. The sight of her agony stabbed Mars to the heart and concern for her friend washed away her burning fury.

Mercury knelt beside Tuxedo Kamen, eyes downcast, waiting for him to speak. She didn't have to wait long. "Did something happen while you were alone with Venus?" he asked, his voice hard.

She knew he was asking if Venus had done something to upset her and she felt guilty for making him suspicious of their new leader. Sure, Minako had been a class-one bitch today to Usagi, but she instinctively knew the girl would never let those tensions spill over into senshi matters. Especially since Venus had been willing to sacrifice herself to save Sailor Moon. She shook her head, "No, it's something else. I don't know how to explain it," she paused, glancing briefly over at Mars, fearful that the girl would hate her even more once she confessed.

Mars closed her eyes in shame at the fear in Mercury's eyes. She hadn't meant to hurt her like this, she'd just been blowing off steam. "Mercury, whatever it is, we will get through it together."

"We came upon Zoicyte in the mist. He didn't see us. We were hiding in some bushes. But when I looked at him, I felt weird, like I knew him. Then these memories came back to me. I think . . . no, I know that I loved him." Mars gasped, stunned by that revelation. Mercury fisted a hand in her hair, still staring at the floor. "I don't understand how this could have happened! He is evil!" Mercury's voice rose, then fell to a whisper, "I remembered him killing me."

Both Tuxedo Kamen and Mars were silent. He half-turned, sharing a pained look with the injured senshi. She shook her head at him, indicating that she was clueless as how to comfort Mercury.

"Mercury, there's something Serenity told me last night that I think you should know." He raised an eyebrow at the fact that Mercury did not look surprised that he had spoken with Serenity the night before, but he didn't waste much thought on it. "She told me that the Shitennou were once Endymion's loyal Generals, that they had traveled with him to visit the Moon." He felt Mars' eyes boring into him, but he ignored her. Mercury's eyes latched on to his, understanding slowing filling them. "They weren't always evil; they joined Beryl only at the end. She didn't explain why they joined her. But she did tell me that the four of you had been romantically linked with the four of them." The last sentence was hard for him to get out, to confess to them that Usagi, too, had been betrayed by her lover.

Mercury's face filled with relief. "Then I didn't consort with the enemy?" she asked, just to clarify. "I wasn't the reason we were defeated." Her whole body seemed to relax.

"How could you blame yourself for the destruction of the Moon Kingdom?" Mars demanded, incredulous. She stared at the smaller girl as if she had never seen her before.

The water senshi's calm had been restored and she answered primly, "It is a tried-and-true strategy, Mars. If I had been seduced into trusting him, then I might have given away important information that he could have taken to Beryl."

Mars laid back, pillowing her head on one arm, deciding to leave strategies and tactics to the brainiac. "I wonder which one was mine," she muttered as she stared at the ceiling.

Her question, innocent as it might have been, tore at Tuxedo Kamen. He could not deny that he had spent a fair amount of time wondering which of the traitorous bastards had dared lay claim to his Usako and how the man could have possibly rejected her for Beryl. "I hardly think it's worth wondering about, Mars," he snapped. Ignoring both girls' open stares, he returned his attention to Yuuichirou, finally rested enough to heal the shaggy-haired man.

/\/\/\/\

Jupiter had wandered far from shrine, yet had gone nowhere. Moon found her perched on top of the building, eyes closed. She instinctively knew what Jupiter was doing, so she clambered gracelessly up beside her and waited for Jupiter to return to herself.

While she waited, she admired the serenity of the shrine, tucked away from the noise and bustle of the city. High up on the roof, she could just see Tokyo's skyline stretching away from her beyond the trees. She envied the people out there. People who had no idea how much danger they were in, people who didn't carry the burden of saving the world, people who had no idea just how complicated finding love could really be. People who didn't have to compete with a Princess from the past in their boyfriend's dreams and the Princess reincarnated following them around at school.

She sighed softly, turning her gaze away from the city and back to the surrounding area. She had to get a handle on this melancholy that was sapping her bright personality and ever-present optimism. Slowly exhaling, she nodded to herself. Today was the last day of this depression, she decided. Let Minako, or Serenity, or Beryl, or whoever do their worst. They weren't going to destroy her.

Jupiter blinked slowly, blinded by the sun that now hung very low on the horizon. She was surprised to find Moon sitting behind her, watching the perimeter. She was more surprised to find the blonde smiling contentedly as she did so. She raised an eyebrow at the beatific blonde but all she said was, "They're gone."

Sailor Moon nodded, accepting that Jupiter's bond with plant-life could enable her to sense when the evil of the Dark Kingdom left the planet. They both rose and made their way carefully down, not wanting to dislodge the traditional clay roofing tiles. They quietly removed their shoes, Moon advising Jupiter about the argument between Mars and Mercury. The tall girl was not amused and blamed the Princess whole-heartedly for the dissension between the two, but Moon refrained from joining in.

Instead, she pushed the door open. They were greeted by four pairs of eyes and Moon sighed in relief. Venus was awake.

/\/\/\/\

Upon returning to the Dark Kingdom's headquarters, Kunzite secreted the badly-wounded Zoicyte in his quarters. One of the perks of his cold-hearted dedication to his Queen was that she felt no need to spy on him and his quarters were solely his own domain. Straightening his appearance as best he could, he then headed to the throne room to debrief the hot-tempered witch.

Queen Beryl was waiting for him. "What happened to your face?" she demanded without acknowledging his bow.

"The shrine maiden is indeed Sailor Mars, my Queen." Kunzite informed her, sidestepping the question.

"Is she dead?"

"No, the entire team turned out. Two of them were unconscious when they fled. But I have gathered some interesting information."

Beryl took a deep breath, tamping down on her fury at Kunzite and Zoicyte's failure in order to listen to the man she trusted most, "Well?"

"The Princess has joined them."

Beryl's face contorted in enraged hatred, "What?"

Kunzite smiled darkly at her, "And she's wounded." At Beryl's exultant grin, Kunzite continued, "Even now Zoicyte is working on a plan to tear the senshi team apart, piece by piece."

Beryl murmured an approval, waving the most senior of the Shitennou away. Sinking back down onto her throne, a cruel smile curved her blood-red lips as she lost herself in her second favorite fantasy, the mutilation, torture and murder of Princess Serenity. Now, if she could just locate her beloved Prince Endymion…

/\/\/\/\

Jupiter leaned tiredly against the door, relieved that the Princess was finally awake. "They are gone," she reported. Walking further into the room, she dropped her transformation, her body healing itself as her alter-ego slipped into dormancy.

The others followed her lead, the injuries sustained by Mamoru, Usagi, and Ami disappearing. Unfortunately for Rei and Minako, their accelerated healing couldn't erase all of their wounds. "You're lucky you still had the compact out," Ami told Minako as she knelt to examine her. "It absorbed most of the energy from Kunzite's blast." A brief look of sadness crossed Minako's face, but it disappeared so quickly that no one caught it.

Ami busied herself with clearing Minako's body of excess bandages, while Mamoru took charge of checking Rei's injuries. Discarded bandages quickly piled up between the two of them.

Rei leaned forward, ignoring Mamoru's attentions, and pinning Minako with a serious look. "I am deeply sorry for my thoughtless words, Princess," she stated, head bowed.

Minako waved the formal apology away, "You were caught up in the moment. I understand that. We can't change what happened." Rei continued to keep her head bowed, not comforted in the least by Minako's words. Minako looked carefully at everyone present, excluding the two unconscious men on the floor, "Now that they know who I am, we will all have to be extra careful." She sighed, "We must be on guard every time we are summoned to a battle and we must try to move about in groups as much as possible."

The girls nodded. Mamoru watched Usagi, wondering how she was faring. Her emotional state had become so fragile lately and now the Dark Kingdom had induced an additional bit of paranoia into their already overloaded lives. He longed to wrap her in his arms ands carry her away, to hide her from the nightmare their lives had become.

Minako rolled her head tiredly, mentally and physically exhausted. "I'd like to go home. No offense, Rei-chan, but the gloomy, closed-in atmosphere in here is stifling." She pushed herself stubbornly to her feet, relying on Ami to keep her steady.

Mamoru offered to drive her back to the hotel, which Minako graciously accepted after glancing at Usagi for the okay. Usagi just smiled softly back at her, a friendly gesture that Minako hadn't expected.

Ami and Makoto decided to stay at Rei's for the night, to help her with Yuuichirou and Grandpa as well as to help clean up the mess they had made. Neither girl admitted it, but they didn't want to go home to lonely apartments, nor did they want to leave Rei alone at the shrine. Rei was extremely grateful they were staying, though she claimed it was only because of her remaining injuries and not because she was afraid of being by herself.

/\/\/\/\

When Minako returned home, she found Artemis waiting for her. She filled him in, excitedly, about Ami's unexpected power up and flood of memories. "Her past self is awakening, Artemis! She was able to call upon her powers and summon up an offensive attack!"

Artemis stared at her, not impressed, "So she got angry because of a few memories and gave Zoicyte a time out? That's what has you spinning in circles?" He rolled his eyes and Minako stopped, staring at him in disappointment. "I told you this before, Minako, when you were so excited about your own anger-fueled strength. Any emotion-triggered increase in power is nothing to celebrate. She has to be able to summon her abilities in any situation before it can truly be said her past self is awakening."

Minako sank to the bed, clutching a red pillow to her chest, accepting that she was most likely getting ahead of herself. "I'm sorry, Artemis," she murmured sadly, "I just don't want to be alone anymore." The white cat's eyes were sympathetic and he padded closer to her, resting a paw on her thigh. She reached down to pet him, "She was hurting so much…" her whisper died, lost in the sound of footsteps overhead. Artemis wisely chose to pretend he hadn't heard her, letting Minako deal with her thoughts on her own.

They were both silent, sitting together in the darkened room, lost in their own memories of the Silver Millennium.

Minako's thoughts perversely clung to happier times, deliberately blocking Endymion and his Shitennou from her mind. In her memories, she could find the comfort and camaraderie with the girls that had been denied to her in this life.

Artemis, however, deliberately focused on his memories of the final battle. All five girls had been dressed in their finest gowns for Serenity's birthday. The theme had apparently been something requiring formal attire as every lady present was decked out in shades of white and the men garbed in black jackets and pants. The effect had been stunning against the pristine, white tile of the ballroom. But he took no joy in the image, waiting for Serenity's descent, and the horror that would follow as soon as she took Endymion's hand.

A heartbreaking sigh from Minako jolted him out of his memories and into high alert. Sighs like that always set him on edge because it meant something had happened that she didn't want to tell him about, even though she knew she had to. "Minako-chan?"

She refused to look at him, heaving another heavy sigh. Finally, she spoke, "Please don't get angry, Artemis…" Her pleading tone set the cat's nerves further on edge. "There's something else about the battle that I have yet to tell you about."

Artemis perched completely on her leg, waiting for her to continue, mind racing over several possibilities.

"They know I'm the Princess," she confessed quickly, the terrible sentence hanging in the air. Saying it brought her no relief, rather having it out in the open made it all the more real. Her eyes dry, her chin up, she accepted what this meant.

Artemis hissed darkly, his claws unintentionally sinking into the soft flesh of her thigh. "How?"

Wincing at the pain of his needle-sharp claws, but making no move to shift them, Minako murmured, "I threw myself between Sailor Moon and Kunzite, taking the blow he meant for her."

Artemis had heard this already, when she explained away her injuries. "Yes, yes," he muttered, impatiently, retracting his claws as he shifted on her leg.

Ignoring him, Minako continued, "Well, Sailor Mars tried to stop me and shouted, 'No, Princess!' within Kunzite's earshot. He moved to grab me, but Mercury drove him back with an ice storm attack and Tuxedo Kamen carried me off the battlefield."

"That stupid little…"

"Now, Artemis, stop. I should be grateful Mars is taking her role as guardian so seriously. She took on the Shitennou single-handedly to buy time for the others to warn me to stay away from the shrine. She couldn't have known that I would come anyway. She was furious to see me there." A half-smile formed on her lips and Artemis realized that she was proud of Mars.

He sighed, "This makes everything worse."

"I don't know about that…" Minako mused thoughtfully. "We'll have to be more careful, of course, but this turn of events should…" her sentence ended there, not quite able to convince herself that any real positives could come from this.

Artemis paced the length of the bed, knowing the danger to his charge had just increased immeasurably. Consumed by the thought of losing her, he was unable to offer her any reassurances.

"Well, I'll just stress to the girls that they must protect Usagi at all times." At Artemis's confused look, Minako continued, "As my cousin, she would be next in line for my title, and therefore, should be able to wield the Ginzuishou as well. As long as Beryl can still be destroyed, I won't lament sacrificing myself."

Rising, she studied her reflection in the sliding glass door to her balcony. "They adore her, Artemis. She's everything they need." Her cat was silent behind her, desperate to find a way to protest her line of thinking. "What we had is lost in the past, as dead as Queen Serenity. I don't know how to resurrect it, how to find their friendship again. My only purpose in this time is to make them stronger, to lead them to victory against the darkness that took everything from them. Even as I cannot restore their lovers to them, perhaps neither can they be restored to me." Her voice was flat, devoid of hope, the only clue to her emotions the silent tears dripping down her cheeks.

Artemis rubbed his body against her calf, unable to find the words to soothe his charge and chase the gloom from her heart. He could only stare at the moon, pleading for answers.

/\/\/\/\

Across town, Usagi was curled in Mamoru's lap, his arms clasped tightly about her, his head buried in her loosened hair. She knew he was clinging to her out of his long-suppressed fear for her life, so she let him hold her.

Mamoru's mind replayed every second of danger his precious girl had been in. He knew she had done what she had to do, racing into the lion's den and facing down Kunzite on her own, but that knowledge didn't make this easier. What if he hadn't gotten there in time? What if he hadn't noticed Kunzite's approach in the clearing? Worse still, what if Venus hadn't risked her life for Usagi's? He clutched the pliant girl still tighter, ignoring her involuntary mewl of pain.

Usagi gasped for air as she was crushed into Mamoru's chest. Unsure how comfort him, she slipped a hand into his hair, gently massaging his scalp. His head snapped up, his tragic blue eyes boring into hers, causing her heart to lurch at the pain she saw eating at her strong love.

Mamoru twisted her suddenly, pulling her head towards him, bringing her lips down on his in a desperate, possessive kiss that shocked and thrilled the little blonde to her toes. The hand still tangled in his hair clenched tightly, tugging at the glossy black strands. Mamoru, in turn, gripped the back of her head, holding her in place, as if afraid she would try to escape him. His other arm remained tightly wrapped about her waist, fusing her upper body with his, flattening her curves into the broad plane of his chest.

Usagi whimpered against his lips, dragging her free hand down from his shoulder, wedging it between their chests in an attempt to gain enough room to inflate her lungs. As she moved, she brushed Mamoru's nipple and he froze in her arms. Confused as to what had stopped him, she began to pull back. Mamoru growled softly in protest, the sound unexpectedly heating her blood. She leaned into his body in response and their kiss slowed, becoming more passionate, but no less fierce.

Usagi was so lost in the kiss that she didn't realized Mamoru had shifted her onto to the couch until she registered the weight of his body on hers. Her eyes flew open in surprise, finding him watching her. He broke the kiss, looming over her and waiting for her to say something. His eyes roamed over her flushed face, tangled hair, and askew sailor blouse. He dropped his head, burying it in the crook of her neck, silently cursing her youth. She was only 15, he reminded himself, forcing his desire for her to relinquish control of his mind.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi murmured, worried about her boyfriend.

"Sorry, Usako," he muttered, lifting his head and dropping a kiss on her nose. "I'm okay now." He lifted himself off her and waited for her to right her blouse and sit up. He stared vacantly at the TV. "I've never been so scared in my life," he confessed, running a hand through his hair, using his fear for her safety as a cover for his hormones.

Usagi curled against him, linking her hand with his. "I was scared, too," she murmured. "I was terrified Kunzite would..." she couldn't continue the sentence, it still scared her.

Mamoru reclined, throwing his head back. Usagi followed, fitting her body comfortably against him, her head resting on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart. "Usako, would you … I mean …" Mamoru floundered, not knowing how to broach the subject, but needing to ask. Usagi stared up at the flustered man, waiting for him to pull it together. "Stay with me tonight." It hung in the air like a question, even though he wanted to demand she stay.

Usagi smiled softly, nodding her agreement. She hated being separated from him, he knew that, so she was surprised he'd had so much trouble suggesting she stay. Her agreement seemed to relax him, and he shifted so that he could cradle her against him more comfortably. Though she still wanted to ask him about Minako's comments earlier, she wasn't ready to ruin this moment. She closed her eyes tightly, imagining that they were two normal people in a normal world.

/\/\/\/\

Mamoru awoke first, bothered by the numbness in his arms and legs. Glancing down at the sleeping girl on his chest, his first thought was of how beautiful she was as she slept. He trailed one finger softly down her nose and over her lips, smiling in satisfaction when she slightly shivered and parted her lips. But there was no way to kiss her from his current angle. Reluctant to wake her, he attempted to shift her body so that he could carry her to his room. He gave up on that attempt when he belatedly remembered that she had not told her parents she wouldn't be home.

Usagi woke slowly to Mamoru's insistent shaking. "What? Is it time for school?" she grumbled sleepily.

Mamoru's laugh woke her fully, startling her out of her dream. She was overjoyed to find him there, since she had been dreaming so sweetly about him. Unfortunately, the words he spoke weren't quite what she had been expecting. "You need to call home, Usako, before it gets any later." She groaned, but nodded, pushing herself away from him and padding towards the phone. "I'll make us something to eat while you do that." Mamoru brushed a gentle kiss against her temple as he walked past her into the kitchen.

/\/\/\/\

Mamoru and Usagi retreated to his bedroom with plates of yakisoba and a DVD in their hands. Curling up in the middle of his large bed, the couple contentedly enjoyed their dinner and movie. Usagi had changed out of her school uniform and into an old T-shirt of Mamoru's, her long hair damp from a quick shower while Mamoru had finished cooking. The recent late nights and the physical exertions of the day caught up with the small blonde quickly, however, and she was asleep beside him before the movie ended.

Shaking his head ruefully at the softly snoring girl in his bed, Mamoru turned the movie off and gathered up their plates, hastily dumping them in the sink, anxious to wrap his body around his angelic girlfriend. As soon as he slipped beneath the sheets to lie beside her, she burrowed into him, tangling her bare legs with his as if to hold him to her. He drifted off to sleep quickly, wishing he would never have to sleep without her beside him again.


	6. Of Hopes and Dreams

The Princess Problem Six

AN: Just wanted to give everyone who might be wondering a rundown on ages. If you check some of the links in my profile about the ages of the senshi, you will see that there are a lot of discrepancies. I've had to lock myself into one interpretation, but I don't think I have ever clearly addressed it before. The main problem I have with figuring grades is that in Japan, you start 1st grade in the April AFTER you turn 6. So all the other girls (except Rei), would be a year ahead or would have to be younger than Usagi. Since it is stated that Usagi is the youngest of the group, I've made it that you have to be 6 by September 1st of the previous year. (Working with Usagi's birthday as June 30th, 1978, that would make her start 1st grade in April 1985. Ami's birthday would then be September 10, 1977 and she would miss the September 1st cut-off for the April 1984 term, meaning she, too, starts 1st grade in April 1985). That way, none of the girls' birthdays put them ahead of Usagi. So here is my timeline: An Unlikely Encounter occurs when the girls are in 8th grade at Juuban Middle School (Apr 92 to Mar 93 term) and Mamoru is in 11th grade at Azabu High School. So, at the beginning of 8th grade, Ami, Minako and Makoto are 14 and Usagi and Rei are 13. Since Usagi is 14 when she becomes a senshi, I decided that happened towards the end of the 8th grade term. School runs from April 5th to March 24th. AUE begins in the spring, just before the new school term begins, so Usagi and Rei are mere months away from their 15th birthdays. I went with Mamoru being 16 at the beginning of the 92-93 term, so he is 17 at the beginning of AUE. Therefore, in the beginning of TPP where one month has passed since the end of AUE (which took place over a 10 day period), the new term has started, Usagi and the girls are in 9th grade (which is still considered junior high/middle school in Japan) and Mamoru is now in 12th grade. Ami, Minako, and Makoto are almost 16, Rei has just turned 15, and Usagi is almost 15. Minako shows up at the beginning of September, when school has resumed after summer break. That puts most of TPP as happening in September, with all the girls being 15 (except Ami, who is 16), and Mamoru now 18.

AN2: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed me and contacted. The writing of this chapter was interrupted by a very painful heartbreak and it played a big part in helping me to move forward again. I'm sorry I haven't personally responded to everyone like I usually do, but I want you all to know that your constructive criticism, praise, and encouragement was greatly appreciated. Though I write for the love of writing, I am always interested to hear what part of the chapter really impacted you or made you laugh at loud. ADABN and my other secret project are to be the main focus of my writing efforts for the next few months. Please enjoy and let me know what you thought!

The Princess Problem Six

At Artemis' worried prodding, Minako returned to bed, allowing him to think her gloomy musings were already forgotten. She fell into a restless sleep, her dreams mere shadows of the past.

_Venus stood on the balcony, gazing at the Earth wistfully. Beside her stood Mars, her face concerned as she, too, pondered the blue-green planet hanging in space. They were silent, lost in thoughts Minako could not access. Instead, she seemed more like an invisible third party looking out through Venus' eyes._

"_The darkness is strengthening," Mars murmured. "I can feel its malevolence."_

_Both incarnations of the blonde senshi noted Mars' hand at her throat, as if the girl's psychic self was under attack by the hateful energy._

_Venus spoke softly, her voice pitched from Mars' ears alone, "How far has it spread? Can you tell?"_

_Mars closed her eyes and became impossibly still. While she sought answers, Venus surveyed the palace grounds with a practiced eye, Minako hungrily studying everything, her ancient soul soothed by the tranquility of her half-forgotten past home. She noted guards in the bushes, along the path, and at the outer gate, and thought how futile their presence was. The "darkness" Mars spoke of would brush them off like newborn kittens._

_Her train of thought was derailed when Mars gasped audibly. The shocked visage of the proud warrior filled Minako's vision. "It sensed me and threw me out!" The Martian's purple eyes flashed, offended at the audacity. "It is very serious. The shadow swirls even about Earth's palace, reaching for their Prince. He is in great danger, but I could not find out who it is that threatens him."_

_Venus's arm rose to rest on her frustrated comrade's red shoulder. "Earth has declined our aid, despite Endymion's pleas. Their xenophobia is pitiable, but not surprising." Earth rose up in Minako's line of sight again as Venus swung her head to stare at the enigmatic planet. "For now, we can only offer love and support to those that trust us."_

_Minako felt her perspective shift and she stared a moment longer at the two warriors' backs. Mars' arm had wrapped comfortingly about Venus's waist, but they both stood alone in their thoughts, eyes trained on the horizon. She could tell that they continued to speak, but their words were lost to her. A moment later, they were gone and a new scene appeared. _

_Five girls were seated at a long table with many other dignitaries. Minako noted Queen Serenity at the head of the table. At her right sat Usagi's past self and at her left sat Minako's. Beside Minako was Rei and across from her was Makoto, with Ami next to her. She paid them little attention, instead scoping out the people with them. She vaguely recognized them as delegates from the various planets, with the exception of Earth and Pluto. It was clear from the frozen tableau's faces that there was a bit of a disagreement occurring. Her gaze swung back to the Queen, who wore a patient to look upon her face._

"_This is ludicrous! You cannot be serious, Your Highness!" The abrasive shouts startled Minako violently and she turned her attention to an irate man near the far end of the table. "Princess Rei is obligated to marry a man of equal standing and some Earth general-lackey is beneath contempt! You insult our heritage and our princess by including her in this ridiculous agreement to appease your own daughter's childish infatuation with a boy who doesn't even have full control of his own people!"_

_Minako couldn't fault the man for his anger. And his description of Endymion was highly accurate. After all, she knew full well that from the moment Endymion had announced his plan to petition the Moon for entry into the Silver Alliance, Earth had been plunged into disarray, escalating towards a global civil war._

_As she watched Princess Rei, Minako was impressed as the fiery young woman merely watched Queen Serenity and took her cues from her. It reminded her yet again how different the girls were from their past selves. As Queen Serenity calmly began to address the Martian dignitary, a slender man with piercing blue eyes and long white-blond hair stepped forward and caught her attention long enough to deliver a brief message._

_Queen Serenity nodded to the man and then quietly made an announcement to the group, looking each of the girls in the eye before she spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen, the delegation from Earth has arrived." She rose and the entire room's eyes were riveted to her. "I expect that they will be afforded every iota of respect they deserve." Her tone even chilled Minako and she vaguely felt as if the Queen's words were directed at her as well._

_Moments later, the door at the far end of the room opened and Prince Endymion and his Shitennou entered. Their faces were carefully schooled to be impassive, but Minako could read a great deal of frustration under the surface. It seemed to her dispassionate eye that there was dissension in the ranks._

_The image of Kunzite's face lingered in her mind as her dream shifted. Something about his eyes caused her to recall her brief encounter with him during the afternoon's battle. Though the cold hatred for the senshi had been blatantly obvious at the shrine, his eyes had held something else when he'd been looking at Tuxedo Kamen. As she pondered the way he was looking Endymion, she realized he'd been gazing at the crowned Prince of Earth with contempt. _

Troubled by the revelation that at least one of Endymion's Shitennou had already turned against him before the attack on the Moon Kingdom, Minako jerked herself awake. Pushing herself up carefully, she sat silently staring into the darkness of her room for a moment. Artemis snored lightly at her feet. The idea that Kunzite had already fallen to Beryl's sway and had still been moving freely about the Moon Palace infuriated and horrified her. All of the changes they had made to security would have been laid bare for Beryl's spy to inspect and no one would have even questioned his nosing around.

Anger and self-disgust washed over the teen. As the leader of the senshi, she should have been more cautious with Endymion and his men, instead of trusting them to the point of allowing them to share the senshi's duty of protecting the Palace and its occupants. She felt like she had personally handed the keys to castle over to Beryl.

Minako pulled her knees up to her chest gingerly and rested her head on them. For some time now, she'd been tormented with strange memory-dreams. They had begun only once she had surrendered to her past self. It embarrassed her to remember how reluctantly she had accepted her role, giving up her carefree existence slowly. A sardonic smile pulled at her lips as she considered how similar she had been to Usagi.

Minako had been awakened by Artemis the day she had planned to give Higashi-sempai her love letter. He'd actually thwarted her attempts twice that day, she remembered with a fond smile. Aptly named Narkissos by the Dark Kingdom, she'd caught her crush draining admiring girls of their energy. Forced to transform and kill him, she had been devastated. She had thought she had found her true love and he had turned out to be a pathetic youma.

Life had continued like that, falling first for a gang leader who was in love with her teacher, and then for a young police officer who despised her alter-ego. She'd flirted with love, but always felt pulled away from it by her destiny as a senshi. Her duty as a senshi had also pulled her away from her friends and pretty much ruined her school career. She had mourned the loss of her friends, but she hadn't really been upset about school. Her face twisted into an embarrassed grimace as she remembered thinking of her carefree daily persona as a "disguise", but then forgot about her obligations whenever a cute boy passed by.

"Of course, that was before I met . . . him," she mused sourly, her moment of lightheartedness vanishing quickly. She closed her eyes tightly against the welling pain in her chest that had nothing to do with the damaged flesh covering her torso and everything to do with a man who had resembled Kunzite and behaved like Tuxedo Kamen. Well, at least at first.

Ace's face surfaced in her mind's eye and it was a difficult task to hold back the whimper of misery he brought with him. His death had been the key that unlocked her past, but it had also been the catalyst for the end of her dreams.

Sighing, she lowered her aching body back onto the mattress and allowed the last man she would ever love to fill her memory, feeling she owed him that much. Artemis would no doubt disagree.

Ace had appeared out of nowhere, helping her fight against the Dark Kingdom. She'd immediately fallen for him, unfazed by the fact that he was really an action star/idol. She accepted him whole-heartedly as her destined partner. He was everything a girl could want: handsome, dashing, charming, and sweet. But the talent agency he worked for was suspicious and Artemis wanted to investigate it. It had been the final mission she would undertake as naïve little Minako.

Unable to believe that Ace could be involved with the Dark Agency, she'd auditioned for the leading lady role more fan-girl than senshi. He'd chosen her in a heartbeat and began openly romancing her, especially once they arrived in China. He'd seemed to know too much about her, especially her past life, but she had tried to ignore it.

The day he told her he loved her played out in her mind. He'd slipped a ring on her finger, kissing her suddenly as he declared his devotion to her, and she had been eager to return his affections.

He'd doubted her. That had stung; it made her focus on the way she'd fallen in and out of love so quickly. It made her question if being Sailor V was the most important thing in her life. And she hadn't really liked the answer. He'd pulled out his love fortune cards and challenged her to pick one.

Her lips still tingling from his kiss, his ring on her finger, and words of love pouring from her lips, she had pulled out the ace of clubs. He told her the card represented a crossroads in fortune. Then he had asked, "Do you love me?"

"Yes," she'd whispered, staring up at him, not understanding the significance of the card.

"That's a lie," he'd declared, stepping away from her, eyes cold. "You're never serious. You always choose something more important than love."

She blinked away his accusing face. His accusations were unfair after his own duplicity was revealed. She might have fallen into his trap, if not for the fact that every time she lost herself in his arms, a vision of someone pleading for her help would snap her back to her mission. Though she had convinced herself the visions were about him at first, the Princess had soon made herself unmistakable. Realizing her feelings for him paled in comparison to her awakening sense of duty and devotion to her, she had snapped out of her own delusions and confronted him about his knowledge of her past life.

He'd revealed his past identity as a lowly Venusian foot soldier named Adonis who had loved her from afar and had been among those chosen to serve the Prince in the war on Earth. He told her how deeply he loved her and how he had worked to rise up through the ranks to finally meet her, only to realize she couldn't put love before duty. He even went so far as to hint that she had loved someone else, but that her love hadn't been whole then, either.

He had then spoken of how he had fallen with the Shitennou and the rest of the army to Beryl's sway, revealing his current identity as Danburite, a loyal soldier who served the Shitennou. He had attacked then, blasting her away from him, forcing her to strike back. Her attack had knocked him off his precarious perch and she had lunged for him, catching his hand. As he had dangled there, he was less concerned with his safety or his mission than he was with their relationship.

"There is only one destiny. My path ends," he'd murmured, "without ever reaching you."

Minako had clutched his hand tightly and demanded, "Is it your fate to defeat the ones that I love?"

An ace of hearts had appeared before her. "I'll tell you your final love fortune." Ace's voice had been distant and it seemed he either had not heard her question or had not deemed it worth answering. "Your love will be hopeless for all eternity."

Minako's eyes still welled up with tears when she remembered those words. Her devastated look had caused Ace to laugh hollowly.

"What's wrong? You should look happier. Now you can go on living, without having to torment yourself over the ultimate choice – your love or your duty. Your fate is to continue fighting. Your true battle begins now . . ."

He'd disintegrated before her overflowing eyes. She had destroyed him for the Princess, his last words predicting that she would always choose the Princess over herself. She was doomed to never find love because her duty was her destiny.

Her duty… Minako's eyes opened, sparkling with resentment. It was a higher price than she had first realized. After he died, her memories of the Silver Millennium had begun to awaken, and she had been filled with a burning zeal to protect the Princess and to be reunited with her beloved friends, warriors who would understand and appreciate her. In her memories, she saw only the love and affection that bound the five together. Sacrifice meant little when she was with them.

But then came the discoveries. First, the memory of their last days, when Earth broke out into a full-scale civil war over their Prince's intention to marry the Lunar Princess. Then, she'd come to realize her own role in facilitating the forbidden romance. Finally, she'd had to face the fact that the Prince's most trusted men had not only betrayed him, but had seduced the senshi in order to tip the balance against the Silver Empire, resulting in their deaths at their lovers' hands.

That final memory of her death finally broke the dam and silent tears rained down onto her pillowcase.

_Venus half-knelt, staring in shock at her bloodstained hand. A dark chuckle forced her to look up at her handsome, maniacal assailant. "Look around, you overconfident hussy, and see what your ideals have come to." _

_Weakly, Venus obeyed, the blood loss causing the view to fade in and out erratically as she did. Mercury, the first to have fallen, lay crumpled in a heap, half-buried underneath the rubble from an alabaster pillar, a pool of blood cooling about her. Zoicyte was still absently brushing off flakes of ice from his uniform. _

_Jupiter was splayed out on her back, eyes vaguely staring up at the stars, her neck broken. Her body was battered and bloodied, numerous sword wounds having slowed her down, allowing Nephrite the cruel intimacy of snapping her neck with his gloved hands. _

_Mars' fatal wound was hard to detect. Jadeite had stabbed her so many times in the chest and neck that her entire upper torso was an unidentifiable mess. As she died, he'd even gone so far as to pose her, arranging her ruined body on a slab of what had been the outer wall. He placed her in such a way as to make her look like a sacrifice to some bloodthirsty god. He was still standing beside the makeshift altar, admiring his handiwork. _

_She found her Princess cowering in her lover's arms, the demonic witch hovering over the both of them. A desperate need to go to Serenity caused her to surge to her feet, eyes glued to the terrified girl. _

_A foot swept out, knocking her headlong to the ground. Kunzite's hand fisted in her hair and he hauled her up to dangle helplessly in front of him. Her right hand reflexively reached for her own sword, but she knew it lay yards away, knocked from her nerveless grip when Kunzite had run her through. Blood filled her mouth and she coughed violently, speckling his face and uniform. He didn't even flinch, just dropped his sword and curved his right hand about her throat. _

_She absently noted his left hand release her hair as he began to squeeze. He strangled her very slowly, letting her watch his Queen torment her beloved Princess as she died. Her vision went dark just as Beryl pulled Endymion away from Serenity, the agonized screams of her precious charge the last sounds Venus heard._

Minako buried her face deeper in her pillow, knowing she would always bear the guilt of her failure in the past. She was torn between cursing Queen Serenity for allowing her to know carefree happiness in this life and groveling in thanks to her for allowing her that temporary reprieve from the reality of her failure. She doubted any of the other senshi would ever understand the despair and joy that filled her as she devoted herself to the mission.

She doubted Artemis even fully understood her mission. Dropping into their midst like a bolt of lightning, declaring herself Princess Serenity, and whipping them all into shape was only half her mission. She was to teach the real princess how to survive, was to protect her at all costs, and was, quite honestly, expected to die for her. All to keep the real Lunarian heir hidden, even from the Prince she had killed herself for. She rolled her watery eyes at the burden laid on her.

As much as she wanted the old camaraderie back, she feared it. If the girls remained hostile to her, then they would not really mourn her when the inevitable happened. She just needed to figure out where the Ginzuishou was. If she could do that, Minako was certain the remaining senshi could carry the Princess to victory.

Wallowing in self-pity, Minako imagined the senshi after her death. They would perhaps be angry at her death, but their delight at the revelation of the real Serenity would far outweigh their concern over her fate. No doubt Artemis would eulogize her beautifully, impressing on the girls the dedication and meaning behind her life and death. It wouldn't matter, though. Kunzite's mocking words would still ring true, "No matter how willingly you throw your life away for her, it will make no difference in the end. She will pursue her own happiness as selfishly as ever. You've never lived your own life; preferring to call your devotion to your occupation a life. You should thank me for setting you free."

Remembering how alike they had once been, how he'd been just as devoted to Endymion, shamed her. Though her compatriots had fallen truly in love, Minako had to accept that she would never have chosen Kunzite over duty. Regardless of which master he served, she knew Kunzite would have never have chosen her, either. Without the manipulations of Beryl, he might have regretted killing her a bit more, but he would not have balked at the order.

Nor was Kunzite alone in that mentality. Adonis' love for her had been warped by Beryl into an obsession. And that obsession had only fueled his willingness to kill her for the Dark Kingdom. To Minako, it was proof that she was not only incapable of truly loving someone, but also that she was undeserving of someone truly loving her.

Tossing restlessly, her foot struck the softly snoring cat at the end of her bed. He stirred briefly, but sank back into a peaceful sleep effortlessly. She calmed the tears a bit, gazing at the unconcerned cat glowing faintly in the moonlight.

She smiled sadly at him, remembering how overjoyed he had been when she had matured so quickly. He had been so happy at first, she mused, and now that they were finally here, he seemed miserable. Perhaps he understood the mission better than she had given him credit for.

She knew she hadn't been a particularly fun person to be around lately. Her journey back to herself had been extremely painful and she knew she was jealous that she had been forced to go through it alone. As she'd fully realized her obligations as the decoy princess, her mood had further soured. It was ludicrous to her that she should be expected to be bright and bubbly after learning her true value. She was nothing more than a shadow of senshi, not even important enough to keep alive.

A heart-wrenching sob clawed at her throat and it took all her willpower to suppress it. Surrendering to the overwhelming pain in her soul, Minako finally cried herself to sleep, finding brief respite from her ghosts.

/\/\/\/\

Mamoru groaned in his sleep, arms tightening unconsciously about the softly snoring blonde in his arms. A mewl escaped her as her diaphragm was crushed between his arms and chest, a subconscious plea for air. That small sound pulled him from his sleep, immediately attuned to her distress. His grip loosened and Usagi snuggled closer, readjusting herself without awakening. He appreciated the intimate press of her warm body against his and buried his face briefly in the curve of her neck.

He had been in the grip of a disconcerting dream. His face was tense and a slight sheen of sweat covered his forehead and upper lip. The fabric of Usagi's T-shirt clung to his bare chest. He absently brushed a few stray strands of her hair away from his nose and slid away from her reluctantly.

Mamoru sat beside her, head resting tiredly in his hands. He wanted to shake off the dream, pull his beautiful girlfriend back into his arms, and try to get a few more hours of sleep. However, he didn't feel like he had the right to be near her.

Princess Serenity had returned.

Glancing at her peaceful face one last time, he rolled away from her and padded to the bathroom to wash his face and try to analyze the dream.

_The dream had started like all the others. Serenity was still shrouded in a misty darkness, pleading with him to help her, repressed tears evident in her voice. She gazed at him from the shadows, her hands clasped in front of her chest in supplication. _

_He walked towards her slowly, feeling like the ground beneath his feet fought his every step. His approach seemed to startle her and she fell silent, drawing back further into the shadows. "Why are you hiding from me?" he demanded, irritated as she denied him irrefutable confirmation of Minako's claim._

"_Why are you pushing me away?" she countered, mournfully. _

_They argued a bit longer, Mamoru trying to press her to reveal her identity and Serenity sidestepping each question. Finally, she cryptically answered, "Every question will be answered when the Ginzuishou is found." Once again, she vanished behind a bright light that intensified the pain of his headache. As the pain increased, he had reflexively tightened his hold on Usagi, her mewl of protest the catalyst that yanked him from the dream._

Frowning at his reflection as he leaned heavily on the sink, Mamoru admitted defeat. He was disgusted with himself. He knew he would not have the privilege of sleeping next to his beautiful girlfriend again for quite awhile and he ended up dreaming about another woman. His gut tightened and his body pulsed with anxious energy.

Already having given up on further sleep, he decided the most useful thing he could do was to go for a run to clear his head and expend his excess energy. He dressed quickly and quietly, sneaking from his own apartment in order to avoid wakening Usagi.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mamoru emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed, hair still damp from his shower. He checked the time on the alarm clock, noting that it was 6:30 am. Usagi was still soundly sleeping. She appeared not to have noticed his departure or return. He sighed, torn between relief that her sleep had not been ruined and resentment that she hadn't noticed his absence.

She whimpered softly in her sleep and he moved swiftly towards her. A frown crossed her face and she muttered something, freezing him in place. It hadn't been clear, but he was certain she'd called out for someone in her sleep. It hadn't been his name.

Minako's warning came back to him like a physical blow. Usagi had loved one of other Shitennou in her past life. Like Ami-chan, she had been betrayed. He backed away from his bed, his heart breaking. He was afraid of her memories. The brokenness he'd seen in Ami's eyes haunted him. He didn't want to see that pain in Usagi's eyes, but he had no idea how to protect her from it.

His conscience pricked him, giving him pause. Like her, he had loved someone else in their past life. He might dread the inevitable pain of her former lover's revelation, but how could he expect her to trust him about Serenity if he couldn't trust her about a traitor who was possibly already dead? Whoever she had fallen for in the past, he was not going to return for her. Usagi was his, free and clear. She was the one who had to constantly deal with his old love.

As he stood there staring at her, mulling over Usagi's past, the alarm blared. He jumped a bit, startled by the insistent buzzing. Usagi, on the other hand, just buried her head under the pillow and curled herself into a little ball. He shook his head, amusement clearing away his darker thoughts. Hitting the snooze button, he decided she could sleep a little longer.

Usagi sighed softly as the scent of bacon and eggs began to fill the air. Her stomach rumbled, demanding she forfeit a few more minutes of sleep in order to eat a filling breakfast for once. Acquiescing to her hunger, she sat up, blearily taking in her surroundings. As soon as she realized she was not in her pink, bunny-filled room, she was wide-awake. Waking up in her beloved Mamo-chan's bed filled her with giddiness and a strange sense of being a grown-up. She giggled happily to herself and bounced out of bed.

Mamoru was standing over the stove, his back to her, so she decided to sneak up on him. Tiptoeing past the living room and into the kitchen, she was almost behind him when he spoke, "Good morning, Usako."

Undone by the smoky humor in his voice, all the more effective because he hadn't turned around, Usagi could only squeak out a shy good morning and back out of the kitchen. She settled awkwardly on the couch, waiting for him to finish cooking.

Mamoru's smirk faded at her sudden shyness, reminding him yet again of her youth. He felt horribly selfish at having begged her to stay the night, knowing she wouldn't have denied him anything, even though it meant lying to her parents about her whereabouts. Setting the pan on a hot plate on the table, he glanced over at his shy rabbit. She was starting at him thoughtfully, her knees pulled up into his T-shirt, her hair tumbling wildly about her face.

When he sat down beside her, Usagi smiled softly up at him. She freed her long legs and curled into his side. "I didn't know you were so domestic," she teased softly. "I could get used to that."

Mamoru didn't smile back. Instead, he stared back at her, watching her smile fade in the face of his seriousness. "Usako, I'm sorry for asking you to stay," he began.

Usagi shook her head vehemently, "No, Mamo-chan, I want to be with you all the time. I belong beside you."

"No, you don't," he stated flatly. Realizing how he must have sounded, he quickly continued, "At least, not yet." He framed her face with his hands, willing her to accept what he was going to say. "You're not even 16 yet, Usako. Your father hates me. As much as I loved waking up beside you, that's a privilege I don't deserve yet." Tears pooled in her eyes and he knew she was taking his words as rejection. "Don't cry," he whispered softly, "Once we are married, I intend to wake up in your arms until the day I die." He sealed his promise with a gentle kiss.

Mamoru's tenderness caused her tears to spill anyway, but she knew he wasn't rejecting her. He was right about her age. She no longer felt grown up. Even if she chose not to continue school next spring, she would still be legally under her parents' control until she turned 17. Her tears fell a bit faster as she realized she had a little less than two years to wait before Mamoru would even consider marrying her.

Mamoru broke the kiss, gently wiping away some of Usagi's tears. "Let's eat before it cools. You still have to get ready for school."

Usagi let him lead her to the table, but groused, "I hate school." Mamoru pretended not to hear her.

/\/\/\/\/\

Mamoru washed the dishes distractedly while Usagi quickly got ready for school. They had eaten quietly. At first, they had been talking about meeting at Crown Arcade after his classes, but the reality of yesterday's battle came crashing back to them. They decided Usagi should go to the temple to check on Rei, Yuuichirou, and Grandpa after school and that he would meet her there. She reminded him that the battle had interrupted plans for a Senshi meeting.

They had avoided the topic of his meeting with Minako but he knew they had to discuss it before she saw her again. So there he was, standing in the kitchen, washing a few dishes for all they were worth while he tried to think of a way to start this discussion.

Usagi pulled her second bun tight and stepped back from the sink. She hastily confirmed that her uniform didn't look too wrinkled, then stepped out of Mamoru's bathroom determinedly. She was ready to ask Mamoru what Minako had been talking about earlier. Her glance fell on the rumpled bed she'd just shared with Mamoru. She wanted to just pull him back into the room, lock the door against the world, and curl back up in his arms. If only doing so would make the Princess and the Dark Kingdom vanish, she thought wistfully.

Mamoru dried the last plate and turned to face his petite girlfriend. She was sitting on the arm of his couch, her schoolbag at her feet, her face serious. He hung the towel on the oven handle and walked towards her. "Mamo-chan, what did Minako mean when she said she 'borrowed' you?"

Mamoru nearly choked at the choice of words, "What?"

Usagi nodded, "That's what she said." There was no sign of distrust in her eyes or voice, just curiosity.

"She came to talk to me before the test. She told me a few things about the past and said that she wasn't going to interfere in our relationship. She seemed to be looking for someone to lean on."

"What did she say about the past?"

Mamoru ran his hand through his hair. Ami had chosen to keep her memories secret from Usagi, but he decided she needed to know. "Minako said that she wasn't the only one who fell in love with an Earth man. She said all of the senshi found love, too."

Usagi's mouth opened in protestation, but he continued, "Ami discovered hers yesterday."

"What? Who?" When Mamoru didn't answer her, Usagi realized the answer, "Zoicyte?" Usagi's voice failed her and she covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes filled with tears.

Mamoru pulled her into his arms. "They were my closest friends, Usako. At least, that's what Minako claims. They came with me to the Moon Kingdom."

"Are you saying that I was in love with one of them?" she whispered, feeling sick, as if she had been unfaithful to Mamoru. He nodded and she pulled away from him, "I don't believe it."

"Usako . . ."

"No, I won't believe it. I couldn't have loved someone else. I would know if I had," she insisted. Her eyes sparkled with angry tears.

Mamoru decided to change tacks, "Rei knows, but Makoto was with you when Ami told us. She feels terrible. I think you should keep a close eye on her today." Grateful that Mamoru had let the possibility that she had loved one of the Shitennou go, Usagi nodded.

"There's something else you should know about the Senshi and the Shitennou." She stiffened and he paused, then plunged headlong, "They killed the Senshi at Beryl's order. Each one killed the girl who loved him."

Usagi turned away, merely nodding in acknowledgement of his words. When she found her voice again, she asked, "Do you remember them?"

"No. Minako swears they were my closest friends, but when I think of them, all I see are my enemies, your enemies." He pulled her back against him, resting his head atop hers. "I'm sorry to burden you with all of this, Usako. But your friends will need you." A part of him burned with the need to tell her of the name she had said in her sleep, but either she was in denial about her dream or she had no memory of it. He decided it was best just to let it go.

They stayed like that a moment longer. Finally Usagi sighed, "I guess I'd better get to school." She pulled out of Mamoru's arms and grabbed her schoolbag.

"Hold on a minute and I'll drive you there." He still hadn't told her about Kimiko. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and dove in, "Have I ever told you about my stalker?"

/\/\/\/\

Usagi kissed Mamoru goodbye as she hopped out of his car in front of her school. She made a big show of looking around for a high school girl with a bad bleach job. Laughing, she waved as she ran inside the school gates, knowing he would watch her until she disappeared inside the building.

Makoto and Ami were waiting in front of the main doors for her. Both were tired and rumpled and Usagi could tell that they, too, were wearing the previous day's uniform. "Good morning," she murmured, smiling at them.

"Mornin'," Makoto greeted behind a yawn, "You're lucky to have a boyfriend who picks you up in the mornings."

Makoto's gentle teasing fell flat when Usagi confessed, "He didn't pick me up this morning."

Ami's shriek filled the courtyard, "What?"

Makoto clamped a hand around Ami's mouth and laughed, "Way to go, girl!"

"Oh hush," Usagi scolded, embarrassed at how openly she was talking about this. "It wasn't like that."

Ami, red-faced, finally pried Makoto's hand off her face and scolded, "Usagi-chan, you are only 15! You could get him in serious trouble!"

"Thank you, Ami-chan, but we've already talked about that. And nothing happened!" Usagi hissed back, looking aroundin a hunted manner.

Both of her friends looked more than a little relieved to learn that there hadn't been any hanky-panky. "Well, alright then, I guess," Makoto murmured awkwardly. "Still, this probably isn't something you should tell Rei or Minako."

"Or Luna," Ami added. "What did you tell your parents?"

"That I stayed over at your place."

"Hmmm, I stayed at Rei's last night. So did Makoto-chan."

"Ah," Usagi murmured. That left her in a bind as to what to tell Luna, but she'd deal with that later. It would probably be best to just tell the overprotective kitty the truth. Lying to Luna guaranteed more trouble when she got caught. "How is Rei?"

"Hurting, but stubbornly trying to deny it. It took us almost an hour to convince her she couldn't go to school today," Makoto answered, annoyance clear in her voice.

"She probably wouldn't have given up if Artemis and Minako hadn't shown up. He didn't want either one left alone," Ami added. She looked concerned, but she wasn't going to say anything else.

"That should make for an interesting day," Usagi murmured, wondering how the two would get along.

"Plenty of time for Rei to continue kissing the Princess' bu…" Ami elbowed Makoto in the side, cutting the taller girl off. "Fine, pretend that Rei isn't switching sides, then."

Usagi looked at both girls, "Look, I know she hasn't been the nicest girl and that we are conflicted about the story she's told us about the Silver Millennium and all, but she still is the Princess. We don't have to like her, but we are supposed to protect her." Both girls stared at her in shock, surprised Usagi was telling them the same thing Rei had, "I'm not excusing her behavior, but I think she is really lonely."

"I just plain don't trust her, Usagi-chan," Makoto stated bluntly. "You are our leader and you are the person I will protect first. End of story." She turned away, stalking up the steps away from her, effectively preventing Usagi from responding.

Ami shook her head, "She's unbelievably stubborn."

"Agreed. But this dissension in our team will only benefit Zoicyte and Kunzite." Her eyes filled with sympathy when Ami flinched at Zoicyte's name and she put a hand on Ami's shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Ami-chan."

"Mamoru told you, then?" When Usagi nodded, Ami sighed, "I didn't mean to hide it from you, but I really thought I had been played for a fool and been the one that opened the door for Beryl's attack. When he said all four of us loved them and that they weren't bad at first," she paused as Usagi stiffened. "What did I say?"

Shaking her head, Usagi tried to smile, but Ami saw through it. "You feel guilty about that, about having been in love with someone else," she murmured softly, her eyes shining in sympathy.

"No. I don't have anything to feel guilty about. The past is dead, Ami-chan. Even if I did love one of the Shitennou, which I find very hard to believe, it wouldn't matter. Mamoru and I love each other and nothing from the past is going to interfere."

"You sound much surer of that," Ami mused.

"I am. I've decided that my insecurities are ruining my life and are unfair to my Mamo-chan."

Ami wanted to congratulate her friend on her new-found maturity and peace, but the bell rang loudly in their ears and she settled for a quick hug before they rushed inside to start the day.

/\/\/\/\/\

Mamoru's day got off to a lousy start. He was painfully aware of the giggling girls on the front steps. As he approached, they began whispering in a pathetically obvious manner, only to fall silent as he passed. As soon as he entered the hallway, he could see his locker. He groaned in annoyance and disbelief. The damn thing was decorated with hearts and a bright pink envelope was taped to the front. Motoki was standing in front of it, his camera phone out, grinning at Mamoru like a daft monkey.

"Hey, buddy," he sang out.

Mamoru ground his teeth, tempted to hit his best friend. Instead, he took his temper out on the paper taped to his locker, ripping it off with tightly controlled movements. Wadding everything up, including the unopened letter, he dumped it into the nearest trash can.

Motoki unrepentantly grinned at him as he returned and began to unlock his locker. "So, do you want to hear what they're saying about you?" he asked. Mamoru suspected some of the joy Motoki was taking in this debacle was due to yesterday.

"How about you drop it and we go off campus for lunch today?" he counter-offered. "That way, you can still lend me your ear and you won't have a black eye."

Motoki laughed at the mock threat, but was more than happy to agree. But before he could say anything, Mamoru opened the door to his locker and a packet of photos fell out, strewing themselves across the floor. Both men looked down at the glossy pictures curiously. "Oh my god . . ." they muttered simultaneously.

Across the floor lay pictures of Kimiko in various outfits. Wedged beneath his foot was a photo of Kimiko in a Western-style wedding gown. Closer to Motoki was a shot of Kimiko at the beach in a bikini. Still another was a picture of Kimiko posing in her old middle school uniform. The most disturbing picture, though, was one she had apparently Photoshopped. In it, Mamoru and Kimiko were standing side by side in the front yard of house, a toddler sitting on the grass in front of them.

Motoki couldn't look away from the Photoshopped image as he dropped to his knees to hastily gather up this odd collection of life stepping stones Kimiko had created and shoved into Mamoru's locker. "Okay, this isn't funny anymore. Where did she get a photo of you?"

Mamoru tore his eyes away from the pictures and shrugged, "I don't know and I don't care. Just toss them in the trash with the rest of her garbage." His jaw was set tightly and he grabbed his textbooks with more force than necessary. Silenced by the ire evident in his friend's body language, Motoki complied with Mamoru's command, slipping the pictures back into their paper packet before trashing them.

Neither saw the teary-eyed Kimiko whirl away from the far end of the lockers and rush into the girl's bathroom.

/\/\/\/\/\

With Ami and Makoto's help, Grandpa Hino and Yuuichirou had been moved to their own bedrooms early that morning. They had helped Rei feed the two men, who had finally regained consciousness about 4 am, but had abandoned her when it came time to head off to school. Rei would have abandoned the men, too, if Minako and Artemis hadn't shown up. Minako hadn't been any more enthused about being kept home from school than Rei had, but they accepted their fate. Between the two of them, they had managed to concoct an explanation for how they had gotten hurt and then claimed the Sailor Senshi had shown up to save everyone.

Rei roped Minako into helping her clean up the main room of the shrine. They would have to keep it sealed off from the public until Grandpa was well enough to perform the purification rites, since blood had been spilled in the room, but there was no point letting any traces of blood sit and seep into the wood flooring any more than it already had. The two girls worked slowly, mindful of their own injuries. Rei was grateful for Minako's help and Minako was grateful for the way the work kept her mind off gloomier thoughts.

When they took a break around noon, Minako suggested they stay indoors, despite the pleasant weather. "I feel like a sitting duck here, Rei-chan. They know that you and I are seriously injured and they know this is where you live. The only thing that is working in our favor right now is the extent of Zoicyte's injuries." She paused for a moment, then wondered, "Do you think the Shitennou heal faster than we do?"

Rei shrugged, "I have no idea. The amount of damage we did to Zoicyte was rare for us. The only other time one of us has really injured a Shitennou was when I killed Jadeite."

Minako stared at her in shock, "You killed Jadeite? How?"

Rei leaned back against the wall, rubbing her right shoulder, which throbbed from the strain of scrubbing floors, "He was kidnapping people who visited this shrine, before I was awakened. Usagi came to investigate. That day I had a vision of her in danger, so I went to help her, only to get captured myself. Usagi followed. She transformed, somehow bringing Mercury through the portal to her. Mercury told me to transform and I did. I killed him with a simple Aku Ryou Tai San demon banishment attack." She smiled softly, "There was a time when they thought I was the princess, actually."

Minako smiled back, "Rei-chan, there is something I want to talk to you about regarding my position."

Rei turned her full attention to her princess, shaking off the faint memory of Jadeite's handsome face, "Of course."

"If anything should happen to me, the other Lunarian can take my place. You must guide her into that role if I should fall. Only one of Lunarian royal blood can wield the holy weapon. For some reason, destiny had created two of us. Perhaps the fall of the Moon Kingdom was already known at the time of our births," Minako got lost in her musings.

"But isn't it our purpose to protect you first?" Rei protested.

"My cover is blown, Rei-chan. You say you want to make amends for that. Then do as I say. Protect her as your duty tells you to protect me. It is possible that I will survive the Dark Kingdom's attempts on my life. But they can not be allowed to take both our lives and she is another walking target."

"I thought it was our job to die for you, if need be," Rei protested, unable to comprehend why Sailor Moon should be more important than the Princess.

"All of you already have. It would serve no purpose to do so again in this life. I do not wish for any of you to die for me again. If my death would satisfy Queen Beryl's hatred of my people, then I would gladly sacrifice myself to her. But she is power-hungry and she needs the Ginzuishou to fulfill her desires. So all I can do is buy time for it to be found and used against her. She is more than capable of this. All of you have bright futures, while I only have a bright past."

"So you are just going to give up?" Rei was incredulous.

"If you want to see it that way, I can not stop you. But I do not see it as giving up. I want her protected at all times. You trust him, so I must trust him. However, he doesn't have the powers the three of you do. You must keep her safe."

"And if we find the Ginzuishou before you die?" Rei pressed, angry at the princess.

Minako smiled at Rei's anger, "Then I will do what must be done. But there is something else you should know about the Ginzuishou. Use of its power is harmful to the wielder. Even if I use it and defeat Beryl, it may still claim my life. This is only for you to know, so that you can take charge if I do not survive what is to come. She is my successor." Her eyes caught Rei's and pinned her, "Do you swear to keep this information between us and to protect her for me?"

Rei had no choice. Duty and honor rose up within her, filling her in a way that felt as familiar as it felt alien. She knelt before her princess, never breaking eye contact, "I swear it on my life."

Minako laid a hand on Rei's shoulder. "You are beginning to awaken, Mars. I am relieved and glad."

/\/\/\/\

Zoicyte slept soundly, tended only by Kunzite. He'd spread word that the younger Shitennou was locked in Kunzite's study preparing for the next attack and was not to be disturbed. The servants and underlings of the Dark Kingdom knew to stay away from Kunzite's realm. No one except Danburite had ever been allowed free entry into Kunzite's quarters and that foolish boy had been dead for quite some time.

Zoicyte had always hated Danburite. He had hated the amount of trust Kunzite had placed in the Venus-obsessed lad. In fact, the only comfort Zoicyte had taken was that Danburite's interest in the blond senshi had guaranteed he would have no interest in Kunzite. When Danburite had been sent to the surface to deal with Sailor V, all communication between the two men had been cut off, by Zoicyte himself. Even though he and Kunzite had been involved long before Danburite left, Kunzite had always been careful to keep him at arm's length. While he understood the need to keep their relationship a secret, he still chafed at Kunzite's restrictions.

Kunzite knew Zoicyte was the jealous type. He was careful not to encourage that behavior. Beryl would not tolerate any strong connections in her kingdom, except to herself. She believed each of her Shitennou to be desperately in love with her. To prove that false would be to invite death. Try as he might, he could not impress this reality on the headstrong man he loved. He kept himself aloof, preparing himself for the eventual loss of his beautiful Zoicyte. He would either be annihilated by the Senshi or by Beryl. Nephrite had foreseen Zoicyte's death for him, but had not been specific as to whether one of the Senshi would kill him or if failure against the Senshi would be why Beryl removed him from this life. In either case, at least as far as Kunzite was concerned, both parties would be responsible for Zoicyte's death.

Kunzite was tired. Too tired to be concerned with the risks of having Zoicyte in his quarters. He tossed his jacket over the back of his chair and tugged off his boots before sliding into bed beside the injured blonde. He lightly kissed the sleeping man's lips, vowing in a hushed whisper, "They will die for what they'll do to you."

/\/\/\/\

The lunch bell rang and high school students poured gratefully off the campus. Mamoru usually chose to eat a packed lunch under a tree on the nearly-deserted campus with only a textbook for company, but for once he was looking forward to leaving the confines of education's hallowed halls for a fast-food lunch. Motoki had made him promise they could ride around with the top down, his friend's desire to show off lightening Mamoru's mood.

Finally opting for a McDonald's located on the 3rd floor of a department store near a busy music store, Mamoru and Motoki claimed a table in a corner. Both had ordered cooling melon sodas and they sipped them casually while waiting for their burgers and fries.

"So?" Motoki pressed once the food arrived. He leaned forward interestedly, shoving several hot fries into his mouth gracelessly.

Mamoru found himself at a loss for words, uncertain about where to begin. Finally, he decided to start with information Motoki already knew, "You know those weird dreams I told you about?" Motoki nodded. "Well, there's something more about them than I had told you. You absolutely cannot tell anyone else about this, though."

Mouth full, Motoki could only mimic the American "cross-my-heart" hand motions, much to Mamoru's reluctant amusement. The coerced half-smile dropped from Mamoru's face quickly as he contemplated the expectant look on Motoki's face and tried to find the necessary words.

"This is going to sound really strange," he sighed, leaning forward to ensure his voice carried only across the tiny table. "The dreams are memories from a past life."

Motoki snorted in disbelief and disappointment shot through him. "What are you trying to pull here, Mamoru-kun?"

Mamoru gave Motoki his best "shut-up-and-listen" glower and was relieved that it worked. "Just listen and you will understand everything in a few minutes," he snapped. "The reason I have been having these dreams is because I am Tuxedo Kamen," he blurted out quickly, needing to get the confession out before he lost his nerve. Motoki choked on his soda, but Mamoru ignored the interruption, "She has always been asking me to help free her by finding some kind of crystal."

Motoki found his voice, "So you knew this princess in a past life?"

"We were engaged," Mamoru stated flatly.

"Have you told Usagi?"

"She knows she is the only one that matters to me. But the problem is that I am not the only reborn soul. All of the Sailor Senshi are as well. As is the princess."

"If you were engaged to a princess, then you must have been . . ."

"A prince, yes. The prince of Earth, actually."

As he feared, Motoki found the idea of Mamoru as the ruler of the entire planet quite amusing. It was several minutes before Motoki was able to ask how much Usagi knew about all of this.

Mamoru hesitated and Motoki's gaze sharpened suspiciously. Knowing Motoki would eventually make the leap himself, he divulged his beloved's alter-ego, "Usako is Sailor Moon, Motoki-kun. One of the Moon Princess's sworn protectors."

"Ah," Motoki murmured, instantly empathizing with the young girl. "She must feel like a traitor."

"We've discussed this," Mamoru conceded. He quickly gave Motoki a superficial explanation of the downfall of the Silver Empire. "The princess blames me for the destruction of the Moon Kingdom," he concluded. "She claims to have no interest in me and to have no plans to tear Usako and me apart, but I don't trust her."

"So, yesterday had something to do with youma, then?" Motoki deducted.

Mamoru nodded, "Sailor Mars was ambushed by two of the Dark Kingdom's generals." He closed his eyes against the horror of the previous day's battle and Motoki wisely kept silent, despite his burgeoning curiosity.

They finished their meal quietly, lost in their own thoughts. After chucking their trash and riding the escalator down to the first floor parking lot, Mamoru finally spoke, "I'm sorry to have burdened you with all of this, Motoki-kun. I may have put you in danger."

Motoki waved away Mamoru's concern, "A burden shared is a burden halved, right buddy? You need to have someone to talk to about this. Usagi-chan is a wonderful girl, but she can't be your whole support system." Mamoru could tell that Motoki was a little hurt that Mamoru hadn't confided in his sooner.

"Thanks, Motoki-kun. I don't know what I would do without you." He offered the blonde man an apologetic smile.

"You'd wallow in your despair and spend all of your inheritance on coffee," Motoki shot back good-naturedly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lunchtime at Juuban Middle School was a noisy affair. Tired from the toll PE had taken on her sore body, Usagi had not noticed that Ami and Makoto didn't join her group at the picnic table. They snuck off to eat lunch together, leaving Usagi with her old friends. They hadn't let the blond out of their sight, but they hadn't wanted to include her in the discussion just yet.

"Mako-chan, I discovered something yesterday that troubles me," Ami murmured, her eyes haunted. When Makoto simply waited for Ami to elaborate, the smaller girl took a deep breath before plunging into her tale, telling her about the memories and feelings Zoicyte had awakened within her as well as the information Serenity had given Mamoru about the senshi's past loves.

As Ami fell silent again, Makoto's eyes glittered suspiciously. But whatever tears might have been lurking there were quickly chased away as the girl swore colorfully. After another moment of silence, Makoto asked bitterly, "So she's going to lay the blame for all that destruction on us as well?"

Ami shook her head, "No, Mako-chan, I think she is focused on the guilt of the Prince and his men. She apparently assured Mamoru that it was real love and not an artifice the Shitennou used to trap us." Her pale blue eyes grew wistful and Makoto's heart ached to see such sadness on her friend's face. "Whatever powers Beryl wields gave her the ability to turn them against us, despite that love."

"Perhaps that is why she values the love between Usagi and Mamoru so cheaply," Makoto reasoned. "She says she was the last to die, besides her mother, and the psychological wounds of that tragedy do not seem to have healed." There was an air of authority to her words that Ami attributed to the emotional scars Makoto bore over her parents' tragic deaths. "But while she may be deserving of compassion, I still do not trust her. She is lying to us about the last days of the Silver Millennium."

Ami nodded in agreement, her own instincts in accord with Makoto's. "It is hard to say exactly what part of her story is fabricated," she muttered, "but I know she is not being entirely truthful. Is it because she does not trust us or does she have a good reason for this deception?"

"I can't imagine a reason good enough to lie to the people who are supposed to have been the closest to her in the past. She said she was eager to rejoin us, but her attitude has certainly been ambivalent, to say the least."

"You're right. It's almost as if there is something preventing her from really opening up to us." The two girls fell silent, musing over their concerns as they finished their homemade lunches.

As the bell rang, Makoto rose, brushing off her skirt and staring up at the bright blue sky. "Usagi is my priority, Ami-chan. I will do what I must to keep the peace for her sake, but when trouble strikes, it will be Usagi's back I watch."

Ami nodded in agreement, "I have come to the same conclusion."

/\/\/\/\/\

The afternoon dragged by slowly, but finally the bell rang, releasing the three girls into the sunshine. Ami and Makoto flanked Usagi as they slowly walked towards Hikawa Jinja, their behavior making Usagi nervous. She felt like they were on the defensive. She knew they would need to be more cautious about their movements, but she resented it.

Ami and Makoto kept exchanging glances over Usagi's head, communicating silently.

Their conversation lingered in their minds as they escorted their leader to the shrine.

While they were worried about the two wounded girls waiting for them, they were more concerned about Usagi's safety. Ami, in particular, was fearful of another trap awaiting them. The Shitennou would not pause for a heartbeat to use the injured senshi against them, especially if they thought they could destroy Sailor Moon.

/\/\/\/\

Artemis and Luna sat on the rooftop of the shrine, keeping their own silent vigil over the wounded senshi. Luna was giving Artemis the cold shoulder and kept glaring at him every few minutes, irritated by his presence. Even more irksome was his poorly hidden amusement at her pique.

After several hours, the white feline finally broke the silence, "Enough with the petulance, Luna. It was not appropriate for me to tell you that I was Central." He smiled as he settled closer to her, murmuring, "You would have stopped listening to me."

"Of course I would! You are a foolish twit. Whatever were you thinking turning the Princess into a warrior and forcing her to fight alone?" Luna sidled away from him, her eyes glowing as if on fire, "You put her in extreme danger!"

"I did what I had to do. No one involved in this is safe. Every single family member and friend of the senshi and the Prince are in just as much danger. More so, since they are oblivious to the threat and defenseless against it."

The cruelty wreaked upon Grandpa Hino and Yuuichirou rose up unbidden in both cats' minds and silenced them. "There has to be a way we can prevent this from occurring again," Luna murmured sadly.

Artemis sighed heavily. "Luna, I know you aren't going to want to hear this, but we are talking about saving the planet, not just the senshi's loved ones. There is no guarantee all of the senshi will survive, let alone the civilians around them." He refused to meet her wounded eyes, hating to have to be so harsh with her.

Artemis' words were not surprising to Luna, but they were horrible to hear. As memories from her past began to slowly surface, she remembered the way the senshi were isolated from their peers, kept apart from the civilians they would risk death to protect. That was not an option now, since their families would be horrified to learn their daughters were all that stood between them and the forces of destruction. She sighed softly, settling down on the high ridge of the roof, resting her head dejectedly on her front paws.

Artemis gazed at her lovingly, taking advantage of her distraction to let his bottled-up emotions shine free. His connection with his charge meant that as her memories returned, so did his. He missed the secret affection they had shared when court eyes were focused elsewhere. It was hard to wait for her memories to return, but he trusted that his presence would soon trigger her old feelings for him. Of course, he groused internally, it would be easier if he had his old body back.

"Luna," he murmured softly, the longing tone of his voice lost in the wind.

/\/\/\/\/\

Rei and Minako were prepping the meeting room, oblivious to the tension above their heads. As a precaution, Rei had mixed a sleeping tonic into her last batch of tea for the two injured men, hoping it would take hold before the girls arrived. The sneakiness had tweaked her conscience a bit, but she justified her behavior by telling herself they needed the sleep. It pained her more than she wanted to admit that her presence at the shrine put them in danger.

Sleep had been difficult to come by for the fire senshi because of the guilt she felt over their injuries. The only family member that cared about her had nearly died just to lure her into the Dark Kingdom's trap. But she instinctively knew this wasn't a discussion she could have with her Princess. The girl was clearly suffering from her own demons, especially if she couldn't find the will to survive. She would readily confess that her Princess was an enigma to her. Although she was pleased for Usagi's sake that the Princess wasn't going to lay claim to her former fiancé, as someone who had fallen to the perfection Mamoru once herself, she couldn't understand why the Princess didn't want him back. She felt traitorous as she thought that, the thought seeming to betray Usagi somehow. But it was an honest question that troubled her. Even if the Princess dumped all the blame for the tragic ending of the past lives at Mamoru's feet, surely the love that had inspired her to defy her culture's taboos had to still linger within her.

She ached to ask the Princess all the questions burning in her mind, but instead they sat in silence at the meeting table, waiting for everyone to arrive. As the long moments dragged by, Rei began to wonder if she should leave Hikawa Jinja until this business with the Dark Kingdom was settled. But where could she go?

/\/\/\/\/\

Mamoru had promised Motoki a lift to the arcade after school, so he lingered beside his locker after the bell had rung, waiting for the perpetually tardy youth to meet up with him. As he caught himself checking his watch for the fifth time in three minutes, Mamoru became aware of someone's eyes on him.

Kimiko stared at the gorgeous man across from her, drinking in every detail. He was everything she had ever wished for in a man, tall, handsome, fit, intelligent, and kind. She didn't mind that he was shy and introverted or that he seemed dispassionate. She could still remember the gentle way he had tutored her in their science lab, how patient he had been with her and how alive he had become as his interest in the subject had displaced his aloof mien. She was sure she could awaken that kind of fire within him if he would only give her a chance.

His destructive dismissal of her affection that morning had been cruel and hurtful, but as she'd dwelt on the failure of that gesture, she realized that she had probably been unintentionally cruel and hurtful, too. She knew he was a private sort who preferred not to have attention focused on him and yet she had pulled a stunt that had brought all the gossipmongers of the school out in droves to see what would happen. He was probably humiliated and had reacted so harshly in order to save face. Forgiveness and self-recrimination had instantly sprung up within her and she burned with the need to apologize. So she planted herself against the wall opposite his locker and waited for an opportunity to catch his attention.

Mamoru's eyes met hers and her breath froze in her chest. She found his dark blue gaze inscrutable and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He seemed to be waiting for her to speak and she shoved herself away from the wall to stand mere inches away from him, searching his eyes for any sign of warmth. "Mamoru-san," she whispered, tears pooling in her eyes, "I am so sorry for embarrassing you this morning." She bowed low in apology, the top of her head grazing his blazer and making Mamoru back up against the locker to avoid her touch.

"Thank you for your apology," he muttered stiffly, feeling more uncomfortable with her presence than he ever had because of her sickening love letters.

Kimiko's head shot up, hope and happiness shining in her eyes, "Please, let me make it up to you. I know this great little coffee shop, my treat, and we . . ."

Mamoru blanched, shocked that Kimiko was actually trying to ask him out. "Kimiko-san," he blurted, interrupting her. The shocked, embarrassed, wounded look she shot him softened his heart and he closed his eyes for a moment, searching for a way to shut her down without being cruel, "Your interest in me is flattering, Kimiko-san, but I have a girlfriend," he murmured gently. He hoped this revelation would snap her out of her obsession with him, but he didn't stick around for her reaction. Sidling along the lockers until he was clear of her, he walked briskly down the hall, relieved to finally catch sight of Motoki.

Kimiko stood in stunned silence where he left her, her mind spinning. Her perfect man had a girlfriend? How could that have happened? Suspicion swirled in her heart and she was filled with doubt at his claim. She resolved to uncover the truth. Brushing her orange-blond bangs out of her face, she followed Mamoru into the afternoon heat.

/\/\/\/\/\

Rei and Minako greeted their compatriots quietly. Usagi immediately began to fuss over the two, wanting to know if they had rested well, if they had eaten anything, and if they were in any pain. Ami checked their wounds and was pleased to see that they had healed quite a bit since she'd last seen them.

Both girls endured the fussing and prodding with stoic faces, but Rei's attention was focused on Makoto. She could sense the distrust rolling off the taller girl and was disappointed to find that it was not just directed at Minako, but at herself as well. She realized she would have to have a serious talk with the stubborn senshi about her responsibilities towards the Princess.

Finally appeased, both Usagi and Ami settled at the table. Minako glanced at the spot next to Usagi, wondering if Mamoru was going to join them, but not inclined to ask. The diffidence she sensed from the warriors of Jupiter and Mercury troubled her, but she suspected that they would be happy by her announcement about Sailor Moon.

/\/\/\/\/\

Mamoru divulged the latest debacle with Kimiko to Motoki's amusement as they cruised uneventfully to the arcade. Motoki jumped out, grinning like a maniac and singing out, "Go forth and protect thy lady love, my liege. Be wary of other damsels that might set their caps for thee."

Mamoru stared at the blond menace to his sanity for a moment, before retorting, "Go to work, you buffoon, before I call Reika and tell her you're flirting with middle schoolers again."

Laughing despite making an injured face, Motoki waved and vanished into the arcade, leaving Mamoru to momentarily ponder such a carefree existence. Of course, as soon as his mind pointed out the similarities between Motoki and Usagi, he snapped out of his contemplations, suddenly needing her presence more than air.

/\/\/\/\/\

"As you know, Usagi wields a talisman of great power against the youma. Yesterday, you saw the unmitigated savagery of the Dark Kingdom clearly for perhaps the first time. Even though none of you have fully awakened to your past abilities, Sailor Moon's items possess their original powers and allow us to survive. Therefore, her safety must be guaranteed at all times, even over mine."

Shocked silence greeted Minako's instructions to protect Usagi above all others. Rei kept her mouth shut, wondering just how much Minako planned to share with the others and knowing that it was not her place fill them in on anything the Princess chose to leave out. But despite the obvious fact that Sailor Moon had the best advantage currently against the youma and perhaps even the Shitennou, she thought that they would be better served by guidance in awakening their true selves rather than re-dedicating themselves to Usagi's care.

Makoto smiled softly at the surprising turn of events, but resisted the urge to glance at either Ami or Usagi, choosing instead to keep her eyes focused on the bandaged Princess. As she did, a twinge of pity for the isolated girl snaked its way into heart, momentarily causing her to wonder what her life had been like out there on her own.

Ami and Usagi exchanged glances, the logic of Minako's statement satisfying the blue-haired girl and the shock of it radiating from the blond. Ami could tell that Usagi was about to protest, so she shook her head slightly to discourage her leader and friend.

Minako waited out their silence, but when no argument or question was raised, she continued on, "Yesterday," she began softly, "I was able to see you tested in a very real, very dangerous situation. There were many strengths and I want to commend you on the way you never gave up and how you covered for your sisters-in-arms. That the civilian lives were saved is a sign of your dedication to the people you love and of your inner strength. I am proud of you." She allowed them a moment to accept her praise, noticing the way Rei closed her eyes in pain and guilt over her grandfather and friend's torment. She wanted nothing more than to comfort her old friend, to assure her that everyone understood her feelings, but she feared being rebuffed.

Footsteps crunching through the gravel soon made their way up the wooden steps. All heads turned attentively towards the paper-screened door, watching Mamoru's silhouette as he slid off his shoes and moved to slide open the door. "Sorry I'm late," he apologized politely, with a slight bow to the group out of habit.

As head of the meeting, Minako accepted his apology with a slight bow of her own head, waiting for him to find his seat beside Usagi. She tried not to watch as he slid his arm around her, tucking her close to him. Something seemed different about them, she mused thoughtfully. They seemed to be closer today, if that was even possible. Perhaps the events of the previous day had deepened the bond between them. She resolved to talk to Artemis about it later.

"Usagi-chan, if you will catch Mamoru-san up on the beginning of the meeting later, I'll just continue from where we left off," Minako began, not waiting for Usagi's reply. "However, we have to work on other areas. Within each of you, the memories of the past lie dormant. Those memories are the key to fully awakening the senshi you once were. We need to recover these memories and the powers they will unlock if we can ever hope to sway the balance against the Dark Kingdom and defeat it once and for all."

She glanced from face to face, ensuring she had their full attention, "What I am demanding is not easy. There is a lot of pain in those memories. You will remember people and places that you loved that will never be restored to you. You will be forced to accept your own shortcomings. The cold, hard truth is that the senshi failed in that final battle for the Moon Kingdom. We can not repeat that mistake and lose the last habitable planet of the Solar System. If Beryl comes to power over Earth, the human race is doomed. Queen Serenity sent us here to save this planet, to stop Beryl. If we don't, the sacrifice of the Silver Empire is in vain."

A passionate desire to protect his planet coursed through Mamoru's veins, thrumming in his ears like distant war drums. His eyes darkened at the thought of all that was good and wonderful about humanity being extinguished. Deep within his psyche, a thought rumbled like low thunder, "I will not tolerate the false Queen's taint upon my kingdom."

Minako and Rei both sensed the ancient soul stirring within Mamoru. Rei's eyes widened in shock as she felt the planet itself shiver in response to the energy within the young man. Minako averted her eyes from Mamoru, instead focusing on Rei's reaction to the psychic sensation.

Wary of the others becoming curious as to Rei's reaction, Minako plunged ahead, "To awaken your past selves, I have to ask you each to train on your own. Your natural elements will aid in this, so you should seek to strengthen your minds and bodies in close proximity to your elements. Rei-chan, you will need to be near fire; Makoto-chan, the forest; Ami-chan, water. Usagi-chan, as you are a talisman wielder, I would like you to train with me." All of the girls nodded in turn.

Usagi's thoughts turned momentarily glum at the description 'talisman wielder'. She felt inferior, not having an element that was all her own, but instead having to rely on her tools that seemed imbued with a set level of power that did not vary based on her awareness of her past self. Remembering her theory that she was actually the real Sailor Venus buoyed her hopes, however, since if the Princess wanted to train her in private, then maybe the truth behind the mysteries would be revealed.

"And what would you have me do?" Mamoru questioned, a subtle annoyance for Minako's ears only tingeing the words.

Minako arched a brow innocently at him, "You are the reincarnated Prince of Earth. You need to tap into that past identity as well. You've already begun, as evidenced by the healing powers you poured out on Rei's grandfather and Yuuichirou. I have no idea how you awaken it though." She turned back to the girls suddenly, as if a thought had just occurred to her, "Although you each need to train independently, I want you to be close to another senshi at all times. If you absolutely must be on your own, take one of the cats with you and stay in close contact."

As she finished speaking, Artemis and Luna entered the room. Luna immediately made her way over to Usagi, burrowing into her charge's lap for comfort without thinking about the strangeness of her behavior. Artemis' glum demeanor was evident only to Minako and she scooped him up gently and rising to her feet. "I'm very tired, as I'm sure Rei-chan is, as well. If you will excuse me, I am heading home." She met Rei's eyes and reassured the dark-haired priestess, "I will contact everyone when I get there."

Usagi and Mamoru rose as well, the young man wanting to check on the wounded men and Usagi wanting to interrogate Luna. Makoto and Ami remained seated, knowing Rei would not want to be left alone.

As soon as the door shut behind the couple, Rei shifted, settling her bottom onto her heels to look more authoritative. "Minako may be right about Sailor Moon's importance, but we cannot forget that the Princess is just as important, if not more so. It has always been the responsibility of the senshi to protect the Moon Princess and we must continue to do so, even at the risk of our own lives."

Makoto rolled her eyes, "Oh stuff it, Rei-chan."

Rei glowered at the brunette, several scalding comments begging to roll off her tongue. But, in a remarkable example of self-control, she simply pushed herself into a standing position and padded off in the direction of the Great Fire, tossing a dismissal over her shoulder, "Excuse me for not showing you out, but I believe you know the way."

Ami and Makoto watched the miko go in disbelief. The unraveling bond between them pained both girls. Ami gazed intently into her ice-cold tea, trying to stave back wounded tears by not allowing herself to blink. Makoto watched her, her own emotions fluctuating between anger and disappointment, unsure how to comfort the girl genius. Any conflict in the group always upset Ami, who seemed to need the security of their shared friendship and affection the most.

/\/\/\/\/\

Kimiko walked briskly from Azabu High School towards the arcade, finding the exercise soothing to her aching heart. She hoped that Mamoru would spend the afternoon with Motoki, or else she was afraid she wouldn't catch up to him. She slowed as she approached Hikawa Jinja, enjoying the shade provided by the ancient trees that spread their branches high above the towering brick wall that surrounded the hill upon which the shrine was built. Several cars were parked along the sidewalk and one of them caught her eye. The red sports car sat near the bus stop, its top down, an Azabu blazer carelessly tossed in the back, half-covering a schoolbag. Her heartbeat picking up, she moved closer in order to inspect the license plate.

It was his! Mamoru was at the shrine. Kimiko glanced up the impressive staircase, confused. In all the time that she had studied him, he had never given any indication of being a religious person. Why would he be here? She searched her memory for any information she possessed about this place. She vaguely recalled the strange disappearances of girls from this site. Almost like lightning, a news report flashed into her memory, the image of the mysterious priestess chilling her. Could she be the girl Mamoru had chosen?

Sinking onto the bus stop bench, Kimiko watched the stairs, not caring who saw her waiting for him. A part of her wanted to run up those stairs and find him, and another part wanted to run away and forget she had found him here, but the majority of her was determined to sit right there and wait for him, too afraid to intrude on his time with her and yet intent on finding proof that he was telling her the truth.

/\/\/\/\

Several moments passed in silence before Ami raised her head and met Makoto's concerned gaze. "I'm sorry," she murmured, feeling guilty for troubling her friend. "I'm okay, now." She smiled softly for Makoto's benefit, but it faded as she became serious, "I want to awaken my past self as soon as possible, Mako-chan. I need to understand everything. I'm tired of waiting."

Makoto nodded in complete understanding. "Perhaps we should go to the park? We can both connect with our elements there. I'm not quite sure how this is supposed to work, though." She could tell Ami was uncertain as well. However, once Makoto had an objective, she became fired up. Shaking off the unpleasant encounter with Rei, she leapt to her feet, dragging Ami along with her.

From the side door, Rei watched them go, her own heart heavy at the separation widening between them. "Let their training be successful," she murmured, uncertain to whom she was praying, "Let the questions in their minds be answered."

/\/\/\/\/\

Mamoru knelt between the two men, gently infusing them with a bit more of his healing power. Usagi sat behind him, her hands resting on his shoulders, giving him some of her own strength to lessen his burden. Luna for them waited outside, her usual attitude resurfacing. Once satisfied that Grandpa Hino and Yuuichirou were resting comfortably and that their health was steadily improving, Mamoru and Usagi slipped away, walking hand in hand through the historic grounds.

The drain on Mamoru troubled Usagi and she guided him to a quiet spot to rest. Sinking down onto the plush grass, the young man was silent, content to simply drink in the natural beauty and peace around him while holding Usagi close beside him. They stayed like that for quite a while, until they heard Ami and Makoto's voices drift past them as they left the main building.

"They sounded very serious," Usagi murmured, glancing at Luna.

Luna merely stared back at her young mistress, knowing she could sense the rift between Rei and Makoto widening. Ami was no doubt torn between the two. "I'm going to check on Rei," she muttered after a long moment. "I'll see you at home." She sent Usagi a meaningful look and the blonde flushed hotly, knowing Luna had already figured out where Usagi had spent the previous night.

"There's something almost scary about her, Usako," Mamoru chuckled, his own cheeks flushed a bit in guilt.

"What scares me is the way she looks at me. Almost like she knows what I'm going to do because she's seen me do it before."

Usagi's words hung in the air, though she was oblivious to their cloaked meaning to Mamoru. Unbidden, an image of Luna watching Usagi's past self sneak off to meet her Shitennou lover rose up in his mind, twisting his gut. He stood quickly, releasing Usagi so swiftly that she nearly toppled over, her shocked face shaming him. "I'm sorry, Usako," he sputtered quickly, grasping for an excuse, "I think something bit me." He made a show of brushing his pant leg as if trying to find a malicious ant.

Usagi's immediate acceptance of his excuse and attempts to help rid him of any creepy-crawlies only deepened his guilt. Once he'd convinced her he was no longer under attack, she let him lead her away from the shrine with the promise of milkshakes at the arcade before taking her home. Distracted from senshi woes, Usagi chattered happily as they descended the stone steps, her hand tightly clenched in Mamoru's, his mind and body slowly relaxing.

/\/\/\/\

Kimiko watched a beautiful blonde girl with sad eyes leave the shrine, followed by a white cat. She was mesmerized by the young woman. She wondered if Mamoru had come here to meet with her. She could picture them together easily and her gut churned momentarily. But the sad expression on the girl's face was familiar to Kimiko, reminiscent of her own pain when she thought about how loveless her own life was. A sense of kinship filled Kimiko as the younger girl vanished around the corner. No, the beautiful blonde was not Mamoru's girlfriend, she decided. That girl seemed to be locked in her own secret pain.

Even as curiosity filled her as to the source of her pain, two more people appeared on the stairs. A tall brunette stormed down the stairs, her eyes almost scary as they glowed with an intense determination. Behind her, scurrying to keep up, was a smaller girl with short, bluish hair whose left hand was gripped tightly by the taller girl. Kimiko almost wanted to back away from the pair as they dashed past her bench and in the opposite direction from the other girl.

Shaking her head, Kimiko contemplated giving up. Perhaps Mamoru had only parked here and had walked somewhere else. Knowing his penchant for jogging, she entertained the notion that he might come round one of the corners of the shrine, his body sweaty, yet only slightly out of breath. The image nearly transported her into fantasyland, except that she realized only his blazer was abandoned in the car and Mamoru was far too fastidious to go jogging in his crisp white dress shirt and perfectly pressed dress pants. Not to mention that it couldn't be comfortable to run in dress shoes.

Letting the fantasy of a hot and sweaty Mamoru running up to her, a knowing sparkle in his eyes, slip away, Kimiko was startled by a young girl's laugh. Glancing up, she saw a couple making their way slowly down the steps, their eyes on each other. She quickly sprang away from the bench, staring at Mamoru and Usagi with tears forming in her eyes. Unable to look away, she found herself hiding behind a tree as they walked past her and got into the car. She couldn't help but notice the genuine smile on Mamoru's face, or his relaxed posture, or the reluctant way he released her hand as he closed her door. Forcing herself to study the girl, she was disappointed to find that she was as beautiful as the first girl she had seen. She was surprised by the youthful exuberance she exhibited, having expected Mamoru to be more attracted to an intelligent, quiet, mature girl.

The pair sped off, leaving Kimiko staring after them. Tears streamed gently down her face as she accepted he was happy and that she truly had no chance. With a broken heart, she trudged home, knowing it would take a while to get him out of her heart and mind.


	7. Resurfacing Memories

**AN: Let's call this my belated present to everyone, because quite frankly, I don't foresee putting up two chapters together again in quite a while. Unless I do another OHC Anthology and don't decide to start posting them until I've gotten a couple written. Anyway, like ADABN 18, this one languished in a mostly completed form for longer than I care to admit. You can thank real life and its plot to either steal all my time or ruin my mood. (Some small blame can be sent David Tennant and William Peterson's way for breaking my heart by quitting their respective shows. Two of my all-time favorite shows, without their distinctive -- and in David's case, gorgeous -- personalities. Bummer.) Much love and thanks to my reviewers who actually said something on top of "update" and of course, to my beta and sounding board, the lovely snowbunny GoddessUsagi. I'm kinda curious, does anybody ever review with "don't update!" or "stop writing!"? I mean, I assume my readers want to know what's going to happen next. . . ;P**

**Ah well, I'm actually quite anxious to get chapter 8 into your hands. Yep, I'm that suicidal. I might actually be scared to open the reviews next time. :)**

**Take care and let me know what you think. Spell all flames correctly, please! ~B 1/2/09**

**PS: I am still looking for fanfic recommendations. I am interested in the following: SM, Labyrinth, Twilight, and Doctor Who. Just saying.**

* * *

Motoki greeted Usagi in an overly enthusiastic manner, but she didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. Mamoru gave him a slight frown, but it was just as cheerfully ignored. The blonde whirlwind sank down into the bench across from them, a wide grin giving him a manic appearance. "Hey, Usagi-chan! How are you?"

Mamoru rolled his eyes at Motoki's nosiness, but Usagi took it in stride, assuming their friend had missed seeing her every day. "I'm just fine, thanks. You?"

Mamoru ignored their banal banter, giving up on his attempt to psychically tell Motoki to go away. Instead, he focused his attention on the arcade itself, scanning the clientele absently, until he was distracted by Motoki's energetic departure.

"How was school today, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru wondered if Motoki had hinted at something, but he found no trace of amusement or suspicion in her eyes. "Well, it didn't start off great. Kimiko pulled one of her weird stunts. She papered my locker with a giant heart," he confided, flattered by the jealous anger that sparkled in his girlfriend's eyes. "But I talked to her after school and told her I had a girlfriend and that I didn't appreciate this behavior. I think she'll leave me alone now."

Usagi smiled, trying to imagine her quiet boyfriend telling off a girl whose behavior obviously gave him the creeps. She was relieved that he had handled it, though, so she didn't have to. Or more accurately, try to handle it and end up needing Makoto's help. "Well, one problem solved then," she grinned.

Motoki sped over, placing their milkshakes on the table and rushing away again as an influx of teenage boys surrounded the register, eager to trade their allowances for video game tokens. The couple silently indulged in their sweet treat for a long moment.

"So, what did I miss at the meeting?" Mamoru finally asked.

Usagi's brow furrowed in thought. "Um, first she told the girls that because I have the strongest attacks against the youma right now, they are to protect me at all costs, even over her." Mamoru looked bemused by that, so she confided, "Maybe she said it to keep the peace. Ami and Makoto have pretty much made it clear today that they still consider me to be their leader and first priority. But Rei looked really upset. I can't help feeling there's more to it," she murmured, trailing off in thought.

"Hmm," Mamoru agreed, also not sold on the theory that Minako made the announcement to avoid dissension. "Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that you are also Lunarian," he suggested. A horrible thought occurred to him, "Minako mentioned something about the crystal only responding to a Lunarian, right?" Usagi nodded uncertainly, unnerved by the agitated tone of Mamoru's voice. "So if Beryl got the crystal, she would need someone to use it. Maybe Minako is concerned the Dark Kingdom is out to acquire a senshi. It wasn't until we all showed up that Zoicyte and Kunzite started trying to kill us," he plowed on, warming to his theory. "If they could turn a senshi to their side . . ."

"So you think they were trying to capture Mars yesterday?" Usagi broke in, her voice breaking in horror.

Mamoru could have kicked himself, but it was too late to sugarcoat things for her. "If Beryl took Earth's army with impunity, what's to stop her from trying to take the senshi? A converted senshi is worth more than a dead one."

Usagi stared helplessly at her boyfriend. His tone of voice had changed. No longer did he seem a high school student with lofty plans to help humanity. Now he sounded older, somehow battle-weary, and just a bit angry. "Mamo-chan, are you alright?"

Mamoru turned to face her, his hands gripping her shoulders, his beautiful blue eyes stormy, "Promise me something," he demanded, his jaw clenched tightly as he studied her. "Promise me that if anything happens to me or to your friends, you won't give up."

Confused and flustered by his intensity, Usagi nodded vehemently, hoping to appease him, the look in his eyes stealing her voice.

Her nodding did nothing to appease Mamoru. "I'm serious," he stressed, his grip becoming slightly painful in his desire to wring her promise from her. "No matter what, you have to live."

Usagi wasn't sure what to make of Mamoru's sudden desperation, but the sight of her strong, self-controlled, confident hero begging her to survive pained her. How could she promise she would survive, the one thing she believed she had no control over? "I promise, Mamo-chan, I promise I won't give up," she murmured, hoping it would be enough to satisfy him.

"You won't surrender?" he pressed.

Shock filled her. Surrendering hadn't occurred to her. "Of course not," she gasped, knowing that surrendering would leave the Earth defenseless. How could he think she would do such a thing?

He aptly read the offense in her eyes. "If you had to go on alone, could you? Think about it! By yourself, everyone else dead, or severely wounded, or worse, do you promise to see it through? Alone?"

His doubt blended with hers and it stung. She knew the extent to which she depended on the others. But she had fought, on occasion, alone. Very rarely, thankfully, but still, it had to count for something! Okay, they were just pathetic youma and not a Shitennou, let alone Beryl herself, but didn't it show her commitment? Her mind railed silently at the both of them, and yet Usagi said nothing.

Still clutched in Mamoru's desperate hold, Usagi looked away from his burning eyes, letting the image he painted fill her consciousness.

The image that surfaced horrified her with its clarity and realism. About her, the bodies of three of the other senshi lay scattered: Mercury, crushed under large white rocks; Jupiter, splayed out on the ground, head lolled awkwardly to the side; and Mars, a bloodied, almost unidentifiable mess. She caught sight of Venus, desperately struggling with a savage Kunzite and knew she was lost. And then her comforting Mamoru was being pulled away from her, his swirling black cloak causing him to vanish even more quickly into the darkness. And Usagi knew she was alone.

Tears flowed freely and Mamoru immediately dragged the broken girl into his arms tightly, burying her head against his chest. He hated himself for forcing her to think about losing her friends to the Dark Kingdom. He couldn't remember now why he had even done it, what had compelled him to think it so important. Regret coursed through him as she sobbed brokenly, grieving for their friends. He opened his mouth, intending to beg for forgiveness.

"I promise, Mamo-chan," she gasped out against his tear-soaked dress shirt. Her voice shook with the depth of her emotion and she grimaced in shame. Forcing herself to calm down, wiping harshly at her tears, she broke free from the loving prison of his arms and glared up at him, her eyes shining with damp resolution. He was silent in the face of her blazing determination. "Even if I'm all that's left between this planet and Beryl, I will not surrender. I promise to protect your planet with my life," she vowed, her newfound intensity scaring and humbling him.

Then her face gentled, a soft smile gracing her lips, and she was the one pulling him closer, comforting him, forgiving him. "We're going to win this together, Mamo-chan. All of us. It will be different this time, I'm sure of it. Beryl won't massacre the senshi. Not again," she murmured, her voice soft and soothing, yet spiced with a hard determination, a conviction that this time around, the senshi would be the ones kicking butt and taking names.

Motoki silently watched the two, wondering at the vagaries of their emotions. He wondered if Usagi has noticed just how regal and mature Mamoru had looked during their initial altercation. It had given him chills from across the room and Usagi hadn't seemed to flinch. And then her body language had shifted, becoming so gentle and still, like a fast moving stream suddenly becoming a still, deep pool of water, tranquil and calm, her whole focus on Mamoru and whatever was bothering him. He smiled indulgently at the tightly embracing couple and muttered, "Ah, true love," before returning to work.

* * *

Ami knelt near the pond, grateful Makoto was no longer hovering over her. She was at a loss as to how she was going to communicate with her element. Makoto clearly had an advantage over her in the endeavor, since the girl was already accustomed to using the plants around her as an alarm system of sorts. The trees seemed to tell her things, to whisper to her, even in civilian form. It wasn't like that for Ami. Although, she thought with a light smile, she supposed she should be grateful water didn't try to talk to every time she flushed the toilet or washed her hands. An embarrassed laugh burst from her as she swirled a hand in the lake and imagined taking a shower while the water babbled at her.

The water burbled in time with her laugh. Ami jerked back in surprise and stared at the now placid lake. She stared at her hand, gazing at the water droplets as they fell to the earth. "What just happened?" she asked her hand absently. Uncertain, she reached for the water again, her hand shaking in trepidation. The pond seemed to tremble in response. "Is it responding to my emotions?" she muttered, incredulous.

She calmed herself with analytical thoughts, pondering how to test this theory. Closing her eyes, thinking of nothing, she slipped her hand back into the water. It felt cool, pleasant, completely normal. She exhaled, refusing to let self-doubt creep in, and thought of things that amused her. Clever comic routines; Usagi bouncing around excitedly while Rei tried to keep from hitting her; the way her dad used to spin her in circles until she was very dizzy; she summoned them up until she was giggling happily to herself. And, she realized slowly, the water was reacting. The bubbles tickled her skin as the water began burbling again. Opening her eyes, she saw that the area surrounding her hand was bouncing about, much like shaking, the way a human's torso does when he or she laughs. As Ami stared in amazement, a triumphant happiness filled her and she giggled again, louder this time, delighted to watch the water leap higher in response to her happiness.

But, with the suddenness of a summer storm, a memory rose unbidden into her mind and she was swallowed up by the past, her hand soaking in the pool, the water falling still as the scene shifted from Earth-bound reality to an impossibly still midnight blue pond on the moon.

* * *

_Mercury smiled trustingly at her companion and patted the rocky surface beside her, "I want to show you something," she murmured shyly, uncomfortable with showing off, but wanting to share this beautiful imagery with him. He complied with a slight over-eagerness that cause them both to blush, but it was a long moment before either looked away from the other's eyes._

_Zoicyte's attention was soon riveted on Mercury's hands. She slowly, carefully began peeling her left glove off. The fabric resisted, determined to stay in place, having not been designed to be removed in such a conventional way. The exposure of the pale skin of her arm was somewhat shocking to Zoicyte, as evidenced by the growing blush on his face that caused an amused laugh to defy Mercury's polite demeanor._

"_I'm sorry!" she gasped, shame-faced, horrified at having laughed at his expense._

"_Don't be," he murmured quickly, moving to her side and catching her chin, a bold yet awkward move that revealed his passion and insecurity. "I just got…" he pushed back again, muttering in embarrassed frustration at himself, "This is gonna sound stupid."_

_Mercury finished freeing her hand of the stubborn fabric and waited politely for him to speak._

_He did, after moment, his face averted, his visible ear bright red, "I haven't seen your arm before."_

_If he expected laughter, he was disappointed. Mercury understood right away. One of the things that initially shocked people about their uniforms was the amount of exposed leg. She supposed that the way a female's legs were sensationalized by their constant concealment from male eyes would conversely apply to the senshi's arms, since they were the appendages hidden from view. She smiled softly and leaned towards her shy companion, playfully wrapping her naked arm behind her back, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours," she teased, plucking at the white gloves that he always wore. _

_Zoicyte stared at her for a long moment, almost long enough for Mercury to regret her rash words and retreat into her shell, before throwing his head back and laughing. It was a breath-taking sight, this image of the proper, stiff Zoicyte dropping all propriety and letting the full force of his amusement free. To say Mercury was dazzled would be an understatement. He raised his right hand, palm inward, and slowly, using only his left thumb and forefinger, began to pull the glove off, one finger at a time, his green eyes locked on Mercury's face as he did so._

_Although her face blushed hotly at what Mars would deride is the world's most ridiculous strip tease, she refused to look away. When his hand was as naked as hers, he reached behind her back, running his fingers lightly down her arm and capturing her bared left hand, threading his fingers through hers as he pulled it forward. The intimate caress sent shivers down Mercury's spine, the surprise of her reaction momentarily causing her brain to shut down. _

_Zoicyte broke the moment by splaying her hand out on top of his, examining her shiny blue manicure. When she attempted to jerk her hand away in embarrassment, he resisted her for a brief second, pouting at her desire to break their contact, before releasing her hand as slowly as he'd captured it. "Now, what were you going to show me?" he queried politely, as if they hadn't just shared this intimate moment._

_Recovering just as quickly, Mercury smiled and simply said, "Watch." She dipped her left hand into the icy water and noticed Zoicyte flinch out of the corner of her eye. The frigidness of the water didn't bother her and her smile never faltered. Closing her eyes, she let her emotions loose, focusing on the happiness she felt when she was with Zoicyte. In return, the water began to bubble and leap, ribbons of water beginning to bound about, writhing like sparkling eels dancing above the water's surface. They rose, higher and higher, twisting into mind-bending shapes. And then as Zoicyte stared, slack-jawed beside her, Mercury summoned up a new emotion. Recalling the day she left her village forever, to be isolated with the other senshi, sadness filled her. The emotion immediately transmitted to the water's surface and the whole thing, twisting ribbons and all, immediately froze over. A towering ice sculpture rose out of the lake._

_She shyly studied the awestruck Zoicyte. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked softly._

"_It's fabulous," he breathed, shocked at what she'd made the water do. "Not as fabulous as you are, though," he murmured softly, as he pulled his gaze from the sculpture to the girl whose hand was still frozen in the lake. Emboldened perhaps by their previous interlude, Zoicyte placed his bare hand on her cheek, tracing her cheekbone. The ice sculpture shuddered audibly, but neither heard it as he leaned forward slowly, ever so slowly, and gently captured her lips with his own. Mercury's eyes drifted shut, leaning into his kiss._

_And then, the ice sculpture shattered in a million bits, showering the gently embracing couple in ice flakes.

* * *

_The memory faded, releasing Ami, who was now sobbing brokenly, hunched forward over the edge of the pond, her dry arm wrapped tightly about her stomach, as if in pain. Her tears fell onto the pond, freezing as soon as they touched its iced-over surface. It was several long moments before the numbing cold in her fingers clued Ami in to the fact that she had frozen several feet of the lake, extending in sharp, jagged streaks away from her hand. Anger began to fill her, anger at herself for crying over that traitorous monster and anger at Zoicyte for seducing her past self. The water began to churn, choppy waves breaking up the ice and swirling about, lapping anxiously at the grassy shore as if seeking some way to appease her rage.

"Ami-chan?" Makoto called worriedly, having heard the girl's sobs and shocked by the reaction of the water. She began to run as Ami turned a shamed, tear-streaked face in her direction.

Makoto's shout had caused Ami to pull her near-frozen hand out of the water. She wrapped it awkwardly in the hem of her long skirt, absently noting that the water had already returned to normal. She began apologizing as soon as Makoto skidded to a stop beside her. "I'm sorry, Mako-chan," she murmured, trying to sound less depressed than she felt, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Makoto ignore the apology, "What happened?"

Ami shrugged, "I was experimenting with the water and discovered it responds to my emotions." She wanted to leave it at that, but Makoto simply waited for more information. After a long moment, she sighed softly in surrender, "I had another flashback," she admitted reluctantly.

"To when we died?" Makoto asked in horror.

Ami shook her head vehemently, her short locks flying about her face, "No… To when…" she flushed, "to my …" Her tongue stubbornly refused to work and she was forced to take another deep breath. Staring at her fingers, she forced the words out in a rush, "To the first time Zoicyte and I kissed."

Makoto pulled her friend into her arms, knowing the pain of loving someone unworthy all too well. Okay, so none of her ex-boyfriends in this life had destroyed everything and everyone she loved, so Ami had her beat there, but she hoped those experiences would help her when she finally remembered her own murderous lover. Ami clung to Makoto, sobbing in hate and pain, guilt and confusion.

* * *

Rei sank to the floor of the Fire Reading Room. Exhaustion filled her battered body and she finally let it win. Proud as she was of her stubborn will, it wasn't inexhaustible. A self-mocking smile faintly curved her lips as she remembered Yuuichirou telling her that on more than one occasion. At least, she thought fuzzily, it might have been Yuuichirou. She frowned as she tried to remember a specific time when he'd said that to her, but all she could see were laughing blue eyes. She didn't think Yuuichirou had blue eyes, but how could you tell with that shaggy mop? Actually, she wondered, how could he even see with all that hair in his eyes? She'd have to tell him to cut his stupid hair again, she decided. But first, she would just take a short nap.

Luna found her there, an hour after Usagi and Mamoru had left the shrine grounds. She tsked worriedly over the prostrate miko. The heat of the fire and the weight of Rei's ceremonial robes had caused her to sweat profusely and Luna was worried Rei would to catch a cold. She pulled at the girl's clothing in a futile attempt to drag her from the room.

Agitated, she gave up and debated who to call. Minako was in no shape to help, Makoto was probably still too angry, and she wasn't sure where Ami stood in the argument. That left Usagi and Mamoru. With any luck, she thought as she pressed the moon symbol, they'd still be together. She doubted Usagi could move Rei to her room, at least not without klutzing out.

"Hey Luna," Usagi chirped, "what's up?"

"Can you come back to the shrine?" Luna asked, her nervousness crackling over the connection. "Rei's passed out in the Fire Room and I can't wake her."

"We're on our way," Usagi and Mamoru chorused. Mamoru gave Motoki a meaningful glance as he and Usagi rushed from the arcade.

Motoki nodded in reply, then hurried to the front window to watch them race off, worry evident in his features. He decided, as he went to clear their table, that maybe he didn't want to be in the know after all. He was going to worry about them far too much.

Usagi fretted the whole way, her nervous hand-wringing making Mamoru anxious. He smoothly parallel parked outside the shrine, and Usagi was unbuckled and out of the car before he'd turned the engine off. Sighing, he followed her, delayed by the necessity of closing and locking her door. Still, he'd caught up to her before the she reached the top step. She glowered at his lack of breathlessness as they headed towards Luna and Rei.

Luna's anxiety seemed a mirror image of Usagi's, Mamoru noted with dry humor. As soon as they were shoeless and inside, Luna ran back into the inner sanctum. As Mamoru checked Rei's pulse and assessed her condition, Luna and Usagi paced, occasionally running into each other. It was giving the upperclassman a headache.

"She's just overtired," he stated. "Let's get her to her room and cooled off. I'm sure she'll be fine." So saying, he scooped the sleeping girl up and waited for Usagi to lead him to Rei's room. She hurried in front of him, sliding the doors open widely and arranging his shoes so that he could easily slip them on without putting Rei down. Then it was a quick walk across the gravel-scaped grounds to a small building that Rei alone occupied. Usagi threw open the door to Rei's room, then left in search of an electric fan. Luna began anxiously pacing again as Mamoru juggled holding the sleeping girl and pulling back her blankets.

Rei shifted as he tried to stretch her out on the bed, curling towards the wall. Frowning, he tugged her arm, wanting to lay her on her back so her body would radiate, not store, heat. Rei mumbled in protest, "No, Jadeite, stop." She curled back up into a ball and Mamoru gave up, wondering what exactly the spitfire was dreaming.

Usagi returned then and handed him a fan. Apparently she expected him to set it up. Usagi plonked herself down on Rei's bed and began tugging at her friend's clothes, trying to remove the billowing top she was wearing. Mamoru hustled, shoving aside a stack of manga to get to an outlet. As soon as he plugged it in and aimed it in Rei's general direction, he fled the room.

He slipped outside, caught at once by the view of their little corner of Tokyo. The sun was sinking behind the skyscrapers, creating an early dusk that people in mountain country know all too well. Lights were flickering on in areas that lay in the shadows of the skyscrapers, while outlying housing areas still enjoyed the natural, undimmed sunlight. It was beautiful, this glimpse of ordinary, peaceful human life and his stress faded away as pride in the human race filled him.

Those were his people, he thought, people who would find ways to carry on in the face of any adversity. To keep the dark at bay, they had created artificial lights. To keep from destroying all of Earth's precious resources, they had learned to recycle their waste into new material. They had survived innumerable wars, unspeakable tragedies, unimaginable plagues, and inescapable natural disasters. And they would continue to survive, he vowed as he stood there, vigilantly watching over them. The light breeze ruffled his dark hair, tossing a few locks into his eyes. He absently brushed them back as he contemplated the resiliency and resourcefulness of his people. Politicians, dictators, generals, powerful corporations, even countries might come and go. Time marched ever forward, the only constant in their lives. Progress and change, war and famines, wealth and poverty, even terrorists and youma – nothing stopped the species in its tracks. How could he not be proud to be their ruler? Their indomitable will infused him and his head spun slightly.

* * *

"_Endy, come here, my boy," a booming voice commanded, a thread of authority demanding compliance within the warm, jovial tone. The sound of it filled the lad with high energy and he rushed forward from his tutor's room into the hall, ignoring the dark-clad man's irritated groan._

_A bushy-bearded, red-haired man clad in armor plate and traveling clothes grinned widely at him, laughter dancing in his light brown eyes. "Well, well, young prince," he greeted jovially, "you've grown at least a full head taller!"_

_Endy straightened proudly, pleased to have impressed the older man, even if it was with something he had no control of. Still, he knew his place, and merely inclined his head coolly towards the towering man at the end of the hall, "Welcome back, Grilph. I do hope you hadn't expected me to shrink."_

_His ridiculous style of court wit baffled the life-long soldier a moment, but then he threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, dear, I can see I'll have to have a word with your father about your education." He shook his head scoldingly at the approaching prince, "Sarcasm, my boy, is for the weak! Why, words are not necessary at all when one is skilled with this," he declared loudly, brandishing his gleaming sword._

"_On the contrary, windbag," a nasal voice interrupted. Endy didn't have to turn around to know his tutor was frowning from the doorway in disgust at Grilph, "it is better to have a rapier wit that can avoid bloodshed than to be a witless fool with a bloodthirsty rapier."_

_Grilph rolled his eyes as he sheathed in his sword, "Oh, blimey, Herns-by, don't be so serious," he scolded. "I'm merely concerned that Prince Endymion is getting a well- rounded education." _

"_Don't call me that ridiculous name," Hernard snapped in irritation. "The prince's education is my responsibility and I will not be questioned by a ragged, bleating bully who thinks all things can and should be solved at the point of the sword."_

"_You'd be surprised how reasonable men can become when their life is at stake," Grilph answered mildly._

"_I think you forgot to qualify that," Hernard replied archly, "only some men become reasonable. If the sword were pointed in your direction, for example, I doubt you'd be suddenly moved to consider their side of things. No," he pushed on, "you'd lop their heads off and call it a good fun."_

"_I do not find ending another's life entertaining," Grilph growled blackly, "but I do believe polite diplomacy can only go so far."_

_Endy's head ached from twisting back and forth to study the debating men, who had not moved one inch toward each other._

"_Well, humanity is grateful," Hernard sniped, "that you at least let diplomacy have a chance before you go hacking the heads off anyone who might disagree with you."_

_Endy thought Grilph's face might catch fire from the blazing red his skin had rapidly turned, but both men jumped involuntarily when the warrior's good-natured laughter resounded loudly through the stone hall. "Ah, Herns-by, I've missed your lectures. Wouldn't be right, somehow, if your sourpuss wasn't here to greet me." Hernard huffed indignantly, but Grilph ignored the glowering educator, instead grasping Endy's upper arm and guiding the boy towards the main doors, "Now, tell me what you've been doing in your weapons training."_

"_Kunzite and I have been focusing on sword fighting the past few months" Endy told Grilph excitedly. "Though he's older and stronger than me, I've won a few times. At first I thought he'd let me win, but I know Kunzite well enough to trust him to always do his best." The main doors swung the open, exposing the well-manicured palace lawn to their view. "At first, I thought he was going to be like Herns-by," Endy confided, "always going on about strategies and techniques. But once you're facing him in combat, well, he's a force to be reckoned with."_

"_Hot tempered, is he?" Grilph asked._

"_No, he's probably the slowest of our group to get angry or provoked into violence," Endy mused, his stride slowing a bit as they left the paved walkway and headed towards the training grounds. _

"_Sounds like a good role model, slow to anger and quick to act," Grilph murmured, assessing Kunzite's nature well._

_Endy nodded, "He's very serious, usually quiet, but everyone respects him implicitly. He takes the military's role as protectors very seriously," he added as an afterthought._

"_The welfare of your people is important to him, then?" Grilph nodded sagely, "Sounds like a general in the making." He paused in their journey and stared down at the crown prince of Earth in all seriousness, "You should surround yourself with people who value human life over political glory, my boy." A sad look entered his eyes, but he didn't look away, "Pride in the Earth is only natural, but arrogance is another story completely. There is nothing honorable about throwing away lives to gain another feather in your cap. Your grandfather learned that the hard way."_

_Endy bowed his head, knowing Grilph spoke of the war that had ended his grandfather's reign, the war that had claimed most of Grilph's family. The war was the reason his father's reign was so dedicated to finding diplomatic solutions to their problems, to letting people have a say in local government, and to rebuilding the world's artistic and literary reputation. Both were silent as they surveyed the palace from which they'd come, especially the people going about their business peacefully. Endy knew Grilph was remembering a darker time, perhaps when castle had been reduced to a smoking ruin._

"_Right there," Grilph spoke suddenly, pointing to the gates of the interior wall, "that's where I stood with Hernard, flanking your father, the prince, as his father surrendered his crown to the Bishop. In full view of the White Queen's emissary, he renounced his authority and turned the reins of his kingdom over to his son, your father. And it was the briefest coronation ceremony this world had ever seen." Grilph quieted, a strange emotion passing over his face, one Endy couldn't identify. "When it was done, he turned to the Queen's emissary and instructed him to ask the Queen for a ceasefire. He wanted to negotiate a truce with her Empire, to end this war that had claimed so many human lives. He wanted to preserve this planet's independence, nay, even its existence. Your grandfather called him a coward, but I think the old man knew deep down that he'd been in the wrong. They never spoke again, to my knowledge," he muttered._

_Endy nodded, having heard numerous versions of this tale, usually from Herns-by, sometimes from his father. "Herns-by said the White Queen was very reasonable," he commented, uncertain as to what to say._

"_Reasonable?" Grilph roared, outraged. "That woman could have wiped humanity from the universe with merely an irate thought!" He shook his head incredulously, "Trust that old biddy to minimize her abilities." He glowered intensely into Endy's eyes, "Never forget this, Prince Endymion, that woman is benevolence herself. She has the power and authority to obliterate any threat to her or her kingdom. She spared us because she wanted us to survive. I don't know why the people on this planet mattered to her, but they did. Don't forget that!"

* * *

_"Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked again, tugging at his sleeve in agitation.

"Hmm?" he murmured, shaking off the remnants of the past and turning to stare down at her.

"Where did you go?" she pouted petulantly," I've been calling your name for five minutes now." She didn't wait for an answer, so he merely listened to her, "Rei's sleeping better now, but Luna wants to stay with her, and someone needs to look after Hino-san and Yuuichirou, so I got permission to stay here, too." She looked up at him, half-hoping he'd insist she stay with him again.

"Okay," he murmured, kissing the top of her head. "I'll go get some things for them to eat and then do you think I could at least steal you away for dinner?"

Usagi nodded happily, content to at least have him with her for now. She watched him leave, shocked as always at the sharp disappointment she unfailingly felt at his departure. Reluctantly, she turned away as he faded from view and returned to her companions.

Mamoru's thoughts were focused on the memory of his past youth. Forgoing his car, he opted to walk to the nearest supermarket. He examined the memory, using it as a touchstone, each concept or person revealing new information. It was exhilarating, the way the memory opened itself up to his probing, allowing him to trace things back to his past self's earliest remembrances. He saw a very young Endy learning to wield a wooden sword under Grilph's guidance or learning his letters with a much less crotchety Hernard. He could examine the common knowledge of the war and the destruction and rebuilding of his planet. Other people were revealed: his playmates, lords and ladies, servants. Indistinct memories of his parents filtered towards him, impressions of what kind of people they had been.

He very carefully avoided only two areas of thought. First, he chose not to explore in the direction of Kunzite and, most likely, the other three Shitennou. He was not being a coward. Rather, he had decided to open himself up to that past when he'd arrived home, so as to prevent Usagi from worrying about him. The other train of thought he was resolved to ignore, for as long as he humanly could, was one that travelled in the direction of the Moon Princess. Memories of his romancing Minako were hardly ones he would find value in, he had told himself, but deep down he knew he was afraid, afraid to see her standing there, adoring him.

The bright lights of the grocery store beckoned him in and he put aside his musings as he searched for ingredients that would best nourish and strengthen his unofficial patients. The sooner they were strong enough to get out of bed, the faster their recovery, he believed. Rei would benefit from some hearty food as well, he decided confidently. It would help her body keep up with her will.

His concern for Rei naturally led him to wonder about the other girls. He was worried about how were Makoto and Ami doing. Both girls were devoted to Usagi and he was grateful to them for it. It was selfish, of course, but since his whole world revolved around her, he needed her to survive, against all odds.

He cringed as he realized how callously he'd been thinking of her friends. As if they were nothing more than bodies to jump in front of his beloved Usako and take the attacks meant for her. Was that how Endymion had seen people? He doubted it, but the thought, the attitude had to have come from somewhere. He tried to pinpoint it and another memory swept over him.

* * *

_Jadeite and Mars stood arguing in a corner, unaware that Endymion had stumbled upon them. Guiltily, the prince began to retreat, but the tone of their conversation drew him in and he spied on them._

"_Mars," Jadeite whined petulantly, "don't be like this! You want this as much as I do. Why do you keep fighting it?"_

_Mars glared at the demanding man and Endymion wondered if Jadeite was misreading her. She looked like she'd rather be talking to a slime-coated cave monkey whose breath recalled a freshly opened grave. "I don't see the point in this discussion," she stated baldly, "just as I see no point in your insistence of 'us'."_

_Jadeite winced, but refused to back down, "That wasn't what you were showing me an hour ago in the garden."_

_Mars' hand raised with stunning speed and both men braced themselves for a punishing blow, but it never came. Instead, her hand fell slowly as Mars closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall, her posture radiating defeat. "Fine, I'll tell you. But you won't like it, probably won't accept it, and are just going to keep annoying me like a spoiled two-year old," she groused._

_Jadeite merely waited, watching her closely as she reclined, eyes still closed, mixed emotions playing out on her face._

_After a long moment, Mars opened her eyes and began to speak, "From the day I was born, I was marked as a senshi. As soon as I could walk and talk, my parents sent me to a small village to be protected and trained. At first, I was full of anger and defiance. The more I studied, the more I learned what a senshi was, the more I rebelled against it. But there was nowhere to run and isolation made me except my fate, because no other option presented itself. By the time I was ready to leave and join the other senshi and the Princess, I was proud of being a chosen senshi."_

_She took a deep breath, "Well, perhaps you think you understand my role, but let me clarify this. From my third birthday on, I have trained, prepared, and dedicated myself to the protection of the Moon Princess. Even at a time when I had not yet seen or spoken to her, I was learning how to live and die for her.," Mars' eyes burned into Jadeite's, "That is the whole point of my existence. To die to keep her alive. This relationship you desire does not benefit the Princess, so it is not something I should indulge in. It was a mistake," she stated flatly, turning to go. _

_Endymion rarely saw Jadeite angry, but his temper was boiling over at this assessment of her life, "So you believe you're just a throwaway person?" He grabbed her arm and hauled her back into their cranny, pressing her against him, "Damn it, Mars, do you believe you were created to be nothing more than a thinking piece of armor? Is that all you really want from life? To be a good soldier who valued herself so cheaply?"_

_Mars' eyes filled with angry tears, "To die for the most important person you know is not cheap. Would you not die for your Prince?" she challenged._

"_At least my Prince puts his life at risk," Jadeite sneered thoughtlessly._

_This time when Mars' hand rose, it did find a target, cracking across Jadeite's face with all her strength, "Princess Serenity is far more worthy of my devotion and love than you'll ever be," her declaration rang out, overloud in Endymion's ears. "I'd rather lose my life for her tomorrow than spend an eternity in your arms."_

_As both men watched her storm away, Endymion believed her vow completely.

* * *

_Mamoru recovered his senses slowly, stunned by the virulence and fanaticism he'd seen Rei's self past self evince. He'd thought Minako's single-minded devotion to the mission scary, but now he wondered if that was the true nature of their past selves. Grilph had claimed the White Queen's power was unimaginable. No wonder Beryl wanted it so badly. No doubt Serenity had been trained by her mother and was capable of wielding the same destructive force once the Ginzuishou was found.

A chill involuntarily ran down his spine. So many questions rose up in his mind. Had Mars' rejection of Jadeite driven him to Beryl? Was it is truly the way of the senshi? Would Usagi's past self demand she separate herself from him? Could he accept it, if she did? Or was Mars the victim of an overzealous teacher, impressing a vulnerable young girl with fanatical devotion to a leader whose abilities could well be seen as god-like?

He shook his head sharply, trying to clear the questions away. The senshi were young girls who risked their lives to protect vulnerable people, he remind himself. They were heroes, using their unique abilities for the sake of others, at great cost to their personal and educational lives. If Mars' devotion to her Princess had driven Jadeite to Beryl, he concluded, then it was a sign of Jadeite's weakness, to betray everything he stood for over a broken heart.

The thoroughly modern Mamoru pushed aside the distant past, carrying his purchases to the register, determined to enjoy a quiet evening with his girlfriend, all the while pretending he'd never heard of this Endymion chap.

* * *

Kunzite was slouched in an oversized chair in front of a fire that, despite its size, failed to radiate much in the way of heat or light. He stared into the flames, their eagerness to consume whatever scraps of paper he chose to feed them pleasing him in a dark way. He really liked fire, especially the way it danced out, claiming every square inch it possibly could before really settling in to destroy everything it touched. It seemed to have a personality, a greedy cheerfulness that posed, at times, childlike, and at others, masochistic. Watching a hungry fire beat watching that idiot box the humans preferred anyway, at least to his way of thinking.

A faint groan interrupted his musings and he leapt to his feet. Yet, habit checked his haste and he took his time sauntering into his bedroom to check on his newly conscious companion.

Zoicyte had propped himself up in bed, confused as to where he was at first, and oblivious as to the cause of all his injuries. He pushed back the shoulder of his dress shirt to better view the bandages wrapped about his torso, grimacing in pain and anger. The soft scrape of boot at the door caught his attention and he glanced reflexively up, only to lose all his senses as he stared at Kunzite in silent appreciation.

He leaned against the door jamb, silver locks flowing over both shoulders. His dress shirt was still tucked into his uniform pants, but unbuttoned to the waist and pulled open in a distracting V, exposing his broad chest and well-muscled stomach. The light from the fire danced faintly behind him and his face was concealed in the shadows, the lamplight in the bedroom sparkling in his grey eyes. Zoicyte told himself to look away and finally, with great strength of will, dropped his gaze to the sheet that still covered his lower half, his loose curls veiling his blushing face.

Kunzite had taken the opportunity to study his lover as well. The younger man's bandage-wrapped torso seemed more delicate. His bared shoulder was pale and alluring in the dim light, the fabric of the shirt artfully draped in silent invitation. His dark golden curls were unruly and begging to be touched. He frowned as he noticed the dark smudges under Zoicyte's eyes, proof that his rest had not been peaceful as his body had struggled to heal. He knew it was the result of the dark energy they were infused with. It forced their metabolisms and cellular processes to work harder, faster, especially when they suffered an injury. The energy fed off the emotions and stamina of the wounded person, weakening them in soul while strengthening them in body.

"I'm glad to see you finally awake," he spoke, pretending not to notice Zoicyte flinch and stare up at him. "Are you hungry?" he enquired solicitously.

Zoicyte nodded, finding it hard to speak when Kunzite looked so . . . casual. He pushed the sheet away, attempting to rise, only to find himself suddenly flat on his back with Kunzite's hand gently but firmly planted in the middle of his chest.

"I would advise against pushing yourself just yet," Kunzite scolded softly. "You've been asleep for two days now while Metallia's energy works to heal you. I'll bring you something to eat and then, we shall talk. We must pick a new target and," he paused thoughtfully, "this time, I think we should go farther than just trying to get them to talk. No, I have bigger plans for our victim."

Leaving Zoicyte to wonder what Kunzite was thinking and examine the progress of his healing wounds, the foremost Shitennou and Beryl's most trusted warrior locked up his private quarters and went in search of some food.

* * *

Minako shifted awkwardly on the couch, trying to hide the pain from her parents as they talked at her about how they were adjusting to life in Tokyo. Her mother was already becoming a stereotypical Tokyoite, obsessed with fashion and outspending her husband's significant pay raise. Not that Minako's father would scold, she thought in irritation. The man might act as if she didn't exist, but the way he pampered her mother would have galled even a self-indulgent celebutante. Her mother did try to make up for her father's disinterest, the girl admitted sourly, but that was out of guilt for having produced a daughter instead of the much desired son. Never mind that they could have tried for another. No, her dear old dad had declared in a fit of tyrannical pique that they would not try for more children. It was insulting enough to not have a first-born son, he'd sneered. Why add insult to injury by risking a second-place finish for a son, or worse, being saddled with two female offspring?

What, she wondered darkly, as she stared with fake interest at her self-absorbed, oblivious parents, would they think if they discovered that not only was their daughter a strong warrior who protected them and everyone else on the planet most every night, but she was also a princess? Not the Princess, of course, she knew. Though she was of lesser rank than the Moon Princess, she was still the sole survivor of the ruling family of Venus. And that was far more impressive than being the only daughter of a Regional Manager in one of Japan's top companies.

Minako's mother watched her sharply, reading correctly the emotions the young girl struggled to conceal from them. She saw the teenager's boredom and irritation and knew where it was directed. It stung a little to know the child held her in such contempt, but really, the girl hardly made an effort to be likeable. Sadness next filled the girl's face and the older woman wondered if there was boy trouble bothering her normally vivacious child. But her concern was erased by the sudden arrogance that broke through the clouds, stiffening her posture and chilling her eyes. She shuddered at that look, rattled by how well the cold, distant, superior attitude fit Minako. The pampered housewife (to use the term loosely) contemplated her bleakly, wondering if the child she'd given birth to was not her daughter after all, but someone else completely, hidden inside all these years.

Her husband cleared his throat, irritated at the loss of his captive audience. His irritation was immediately soothed when his wife turned her full attention his way, though he gave Minako an extra-stern glower for effect. He did not notice when Minako's mother sent her daughter a sideways glance, her suspicions evaporating at the sight of her childishly innocent appearance. She'd conveniently forgotten, of course, that Minako's favored method of escaping trouble was to hide behind a child-like mask.

Minako carefully scooted to the edge of the couch, bracing herself to rise, her muscles tensed in anticipation of the pain her torso would feel at the motion. With a theatrical yawn, she interrupted her father's long-winded rambling with a falsely apologetic tone. "I'm really sorry, Papa," she murmured tiredly, "but I have school in the morning. I'm glad everything is going so well for you at the office. Good night." Waving politely at the adults, she slipped away from the both of them as quickly as she could.

"Honestly," she grumbled at Artemis once she'd escaped to the haven of her temporary room, "I'd rather eat glass than suffer through another family dinner!" Artemis could only empathize with the irritated young girl. Fate had not been kind to Minako when it had picked out her second family.

None of the senshi had really known their birth families in the past, Artemis reflected, glad to have a new line of thinking to shake his morose obsession with Luna. Minako danced about the room, getting ready for bed, oblivious to the white cat and his melancholy. He could remember royal visits, as the families of the senshi were always welcome to visit, but having to give your child up by their third birthday ensured very little lasting bonds were formed between the parents and senshi-in-training. The small villages they moved to were made up of teachers and attendants who were devoted to caring for, but not necessarily about, the child in their custody. Just like senshi, the people who lived in the training village were born to the task, the position one that was inherited from father to son and mother to daughter.

Artemis remembered when the four senshi had finally met. He'd been aboard the shuttle that had collected them, starting with Jupiter. Jupiter had been tall and athletic, with a sparkling smile and a simmering temper. Mars, the second to be picked up, had really enjoyed testing Jupiter's self-control. Her arrogance and sixth sense had made Artemis uncomfortable around her. He'd been thrilled with his third charge, Venus, naturally. Her cheerful demeanor set the two higher-strung girls at ease and she was naturally chatty and engaging. Unfortunately, she did have a tendency to turn every male around her into a lovestruck, awkward 13 year old version of himself. Well, except for Artemis himself, of course. Mercury was Artemis' salvation, the cat recalled with a sardonic smirk. They'd sat for hours discussing history or science or simply watching the other three interact in ways that baffled the both of them, if on different levels.

Once they'd arrived on the Moon, the four girls had been quickly whisked around the palace on a hasty tour before being allowed to settle into their new quarters. Artemis hadn't joined them, he'd been busy attending to their luggage and then reporting to Queen Serenity. Luna had met them at the gate and assumed responsibility for them immediately.

Thoughts of Luna again claimed his attention. He thought back to their discreet romance.

_

* * *

Luna waited patiently for the shuttle to complete its docking maneuvers. She wondered what her new charges would be like and she tamped firmly down on the excitement of seeing Artemis again. It wouldn't do to let her emotions, her personal life, interfere with her responsibilities. She was grateful to have found in Artemis someone who understood this attitude._

_As the shuttle had neared the Moon, Artemis felt his spirits rising to new levels of cheerfulness. He knew the first face he would see when the doors opened would be his stern, proper, beautiful Luna. For a moment, he briefly entertained a vision of his dark-haired beauty running towards him, arms flung wide, anxious to embrace him. As the shuttle entered the dock, he could see her from his porthole and laughed at himself, only slightly rueful. There she stood, waiting for them, but there was no sign of loneliness or relief on her face or in her body language._

_Knowing that he would not be receiving a loving, enthusiastic welcome home, he helped the senshi extricate themselves from the buckles and straps necessitated by the landing procedures and directed them to the exit. He heard her voice, soft and officious, float towards him as he followed Jupiter out of the shuttle._

"_Welcome, senshi. It is a great pleasure to finally meet all four of you. I trust your journey was pleasant?" The tall, impressive woman ran an assessing glance over the girl, then raised her eyes to Artemis, only the sparkle in her eyes at the sight of him communicating her pleasure at his return. "Welcome back, Artemis," she murmured softly, sounding as if it were only common courtesy but a faint hint of her feelings for him floated over the girls' heads. He grinned shamelessly, inordinately pleased by her muted reaction, because at least it was a reaction. She scolded him by continuing in that officious voice, "Please see to the girls' belongings and then report to the Queen. I will show the senshi around while you get their things settled."_

_Artemis shook his head in silent amusement, his long white-blonde hair swishing about him, but replied, "Of course, Lady Luna." Sending a flirtatious wink at Luna, he then addressed the group, their attention swiveling towards him, saving Luna the embarrassment of blushing in their presence, "Ladies, I take my leave. I'm sure I will see all of you shortly. Enjoy your tour." With a jaunty wave he left them, returning to the shuttle. But once inside, he turned to watch Luna lead the group of teenage girls away, anxious for the evening to come, when it would be just the two of them, and propriety could be well and truly damned. He returned to his assigned task with a wide grin._

* * *

Artemis sighed heavily as he returned to the present. Minako had turned off the lights and was curled up in bed, oblivious to her cat's heavy heart. He couldn't blame the girl. His past romance with Luna was not something he had shared too deeply with her. He'd only told her that they'd been a couple before the fall of the Moon Kingdom. He'd never shared with her how much he missed Luna or, for that matter, how desperately he missed his human body. If the kitty admitted it, he was afraid Luna would not find him attractive in their feline forms. He'd radiated his love for her, but she'd always been reserved and shy, rarely letting the depths of her feelings for him show, always consumed with her obligations and her concept of position. As Artemis leapt up on to Minako's bed and found a comfy spot well away from the girl's feet, he found himself wishing that Usagi would rub off on Luna, even just a little. It would be nice if, in this lifetime, at least, he didn't have to always say "I love you" first.

* * *

Mamoru dropped Usagi off a block away from her parents' house, waiting patiently while she dashed in to get her clean uniform and some pajamas and whatever else she would need. They'd just finished dinner and he would have to return her to the shrine in far too short a time. He was anxious about leaving her alone there with just Luna. If something happened, would Rei awaken? Would Rei even be able to help out?

As these thoughts bothered him, Usagi popped open the passenger door and tossed a duffle bag on the floor. She flopped down into her seat, greeting him cheerfully, but quickly noting his apprehensive face. "What's wrong, Mamo-chan?" she demanded.

Mamoru shook his head, not sure he wanted to talk about it, but Usagi mulishly refused to buckle up or close her door if he didn't start talking. Giving in with a grudging sigh, he admitted, "I'm worried about you being alone at the shrine with just Luna. If something happens, who will help you?"

Usagi smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring manner, "I'll call the girls. Minako may not be able to come, but Ami and Makoto surely will be here in a flash." Now that he'd opened up, she pulled the door shut and secured her seatbelt. "Is there something else?"

Mamoru was frowning darkly as he turned the key in the ignition and smoothly accelerated away from her neighborhood. "I know when you're in trouble when you transform, and I'm grateful for that ability, but I guess I just worry too much." His hand found hers and he twisted their fingers together. "I should get you a cell phone."

Usagi laughed, appreciating her boyfriend's desire to keep her safe, but her laughter died sharply, "You do realize that I'm the one who has reason to worry about you, right? You don't have a communicator and I don't get a warning sensation that lets me know when you are in trouble. What if you are the one who gets attacked?" Her voice had begun taking on a more panicked tone as she envisioned her beloved Mamoru facing down Kunzite and Zoicyte with only his cane to protect him.

Mamoru pondered that, accepting her point as valid, but commented dryly, intending to calm her down, "Do you know what a blow it is to my ego, to know my girlfriend thinks I'm the one that needs protecting?" Usagi's face fell as she fretted over having hurt his feelings and he took advantage of her invasion of his space to steal a tiny kiss, not enough to distract him from the road, but enough to startle her into silence. "Alright, I'll get us both cell phones, how's that?" he asked lightly as he pulled back into his now familiar spot on the street in front of Hikawa Jinja.

Usagi clambered out, protesting lightly when Mamoru took her bag from her. Mamoru claimed her hand and they slowly climbed the staircase for the third time that day. A part of Usagi was anxious to scamper to the top and check on Rei, but she knew that Luna would have called if anything had happened. She leaned into Mamoru, tamping down on her anxiety, relishing his arm slipping around her, and enjoying the soft sounds of evening in the woods surrounding them. Every step took them further from the sounds of the city, deeper into the peaceful illusion of the shrine, and closer to the moment when they had to say goodbye.

* * *

Makoto stretched out on Ami's sofa. She'd finally gotten the girl to fall asleep with a hot toddy. She felt bad about slipping some of Dr. Mizuno's small decanter of whiskey into the hot milk, but it had done the trick, sending Ami off to dreamland in no time. She couldn't guarantee Ami would find pleasant dreams, but it would stop the grieving and raging long enough for her body to find some rest.

She lounged there for a long while, debating whether or not to get up and make up the couch for the night. They'd gone to Makoto's apartment originally, since it was closer, and Makoto had whipped up some dinner in the hopes of cheering Ami up with food. That had failed, however, and Makoto had begun to feel a bit like a harassed mother trying to get a child to eat. She'd finally decided to take the morose girl home and now was unwilling to leave her here alone. Ami had not seemed upset to find a note on the fridge from her mom, apologizing for having to work overnight again, but it had bothered Makoto. Even now, hours later, she found herself angrily wanting to tear the note up, as if to vent her hostility towards the casual attitude of the note. Didn't the woman worry about her daughter being all alone?

Of course, if Ami had been in a communicating mood, Makoto would have known that Dr. Mizuno was a conscientious, loving parent who had risen to a point of high authority and responsibility that few women achieved in Japanese society. And she would have also learned just how proud of her mother Ami was. The two had seriously discussed all the benefits and sacrifices her current position would entail. Ami was no more concerned about being alone than Makoto was. She just didn't have the pain and disappointment and sense of abandonment that Makoto did.

Uncomfortable with the silence, Makoto turned on the TV, slightly jealous that Ami and her mom could afford all the channels available on satellite. Finding a Japanese dub of Good Eats starring Alton Brown, she grinned and found her frustrations ebbing away as she finally allowed herself to relax. As the show progressed, she soon abandoned all pretenses of politeness, stretching out on the firmly upholstered designer sofa and burying her feet beneath one of the throw pillows.

It wasn't long before sleep claimed her, despite Alton's best antics and the less-than-comfortable couch.

* * *

_It was very early in the morning. The rays of the distant sun had just begun to lift the darkness, casting the plain in muted shades of grays and blues. She had been up all night, working with her element, training to perfect the art of sniping with a burst of fire as her arrow. She was both proud and disdainful of the knowledge that if someone should be foolish enough to intrude upon the Palace, she could flambé him before he even glimpsed the Princess. Proud, because acquiring the skill demanded single-minded determination and strength, because it had taken her mother far more time to progress to this level. Disdainful because she had never met this Princess, knew nothing about her other than she was beautiful, gentle, and sheltered. _

_She'd let go of the majority of her bitterness, mainly because it interfered with her training. Her motivation as a Senshi-in-training was merely to be the absolute best, to surpass her predecessors. Her most common criticism was that she was prideful. The teachers warned her that she would be joining her teammates soon and that they would all be strong warriors. As she gazed upon the stark Martian terrain, she wondered if they really would be. Would she find within the group rivals whose abilities would motivate her to keep striving for perfection? Or would she find girls who bore their title as a fact of life rather than their purpose?_

_A faint breeze ruffled her training robes, and she welcomed it. The announcement that a shuttle was coming for her, to take her from the only home and family she remembered, had affected her emotions. She found herself paying a great deal of attention to every tiny detail in her existence here at the training compound. In the morning, she would put on her Sailor Mars uniform for the first time. A blessing ceremony would be held and then a farewell meal would be shared with all those who had spent her life aiding in her preparations for this moment. Then her top three teachers would travel with her to Martian Palace, to greet her Royal Family for the first time as Sailor Mars. _

_Her mother, father, and older sister had visited her on occasions, but they were only slightly more familiar to her than the Princess was. More concepts than people, she didn't miss them and doubted she would miss them much when she moved to the Moon. Those thoughts didn't trouble her conscience. Her mother had visited most often, but usually as an intervention to deal with her bad attitude towards the obligation of becoming a senshi. Her father seemed more proud of her station than interested in who she was. But it was her older sister she'd be glad to see the back of. Kisa was beautiful, intelligent, and generally even-tempered, but felt being born Crown Princess and heir to the throne but not Sailor Mars was an unfair slight at the hands of the gods. Her sense of having been cheated of the honor and responsibility confused and aggravated Rei and had permanently damaged their relationship. She dreaded seeing her again, knowing the Martian Court would turn out in great excitement to finally see the 14-year old girl who would be the new Sailor Mars. _

_The wind picked up, now scudding about the dry dust of the freshly harvested fields, further soiling her ashy garments. She realized that the ceremonies were only hours away and if she wanted to rest, she would have to tear herself away from the lonely, shadowed landscape that spoke so eloquently to her and find her pallet._

Rei tossed about on her bed, lost completely in her past self. Her soft modern bed felt as if it were merely a thin woven reed mat laid out on a dirt floor. Her shifting disturbed Luna, who was curled into the miko's side in an attempt to share body heat and stop the girl's shivering, but the chill her body was responding to was the Martian air in her dream memories and not a reaction to the temperature in her room.

_Rei was led from her hut to the bath house, where two maidservants fussed over getting her hair and nails trimmed, her face and body scrubbed ruthlessly. Once she was dried, they assisted her in putting on the uniform. After years of running around in tattered grey robes that hid or distorted her figure, Rei was flustered by the uniform's exposition of her body. The tiny skirt and skintight bodice felt strange, the former too breezy and the latter too constricting. She was not self-conscious. She knew she was beautiful and she knew the uniform flattered her. She accepted those things as simple facts. But she was awed and humbled by the auspice of the uniform, by the realization that today she would leave here to claim the Power Stick and the Holy Jewel of Mars that her mother possessed. _

_Everything about this day was a step on the journey. The Martian High Priest said a rite of blessing over her and the compound broke out into a celebratory breakfast feast. She barely got to sample the fare as she was suddenly caught up in a whirl of emotional well-wishes, fond remembrances, and tearful farewells. The outpouring might never have ended had it not been for the arrival of her coach to take her to the Palace. The cook tucked a lunch into her arms as the stern officious lord bustled her into the vehicle and closed the windowless door. It signified the end of a chapter in her life quite appropriately, but she didn't appreciate the symbolism. She would have preferred to watch her home slip into the distance and to watch the terrain change as she approached the Palace. Instead, she ate her lunch and catnapped during the four hour journey._

_Even before they arrived at the capital city, commoners began to throng the sides of the road, singing out praises to the new Senshi. The noise unsettled Rei, who was used to the relative peace and quiet of the compound and she was glad the carriage was windowless, so there would be no one to take offense at her displeasure at their celebrations. It took all her willpower to appear composed and unaffected when the carriage finally rumbled to a stop within the palace walls and she stepped out into the noonday sun, the area filled with nobility and upperclass citizens all cheering and waving red cloths. She was led through this group quickly and ushered into the main hall, where her parents sat on their thrones and her sister stood beside the dais. There was a soothing hush once the entry doors were closed. Only those closest to the King and Queen waited for her appearance here._

_Rei stood in the shadows, waiting for the herald to announce her and for the great doors to open wide. At the moment, they stood open enough for her to see in. Her father and sister were dressed in elaborate finery, but her mother wore her Senshi uniform. A twinge of sadness touched Rei. Her mother had been so proud of her role as a senshi. She'd been disappointed by Rei's resistance; in fact, she'd been completely befuddled by it. And now, Rei stood here in the shadows, ready to take away that part of her mother's identity. Never again would Queen Arienne call upon her planetary power and transform into Sailor Mars for Queen Serenity. She felt an odd sense of guilt about this ceremony. Two women who wanted this position, who valued it so highly, were waiting for her, the one who would gladly have relinquished it, to claim it._

_Never had the weight of being a senshi felt as heavy as it did now. When the Power Stick and Holy Jewel were given to her, the Princess' claim on her life, her soul, her mind would be complete. Rei would no longer be a reluctant Senshi-in-Training. She would be responsible for the Princess' safety and well-being and the glory of Mars would be resting on her. If she failed in her duty, she would not just endanger the Princess, she would dishonor her people. She would cease to be a person and would instead become an avatar, the latest in a long line of Sailor Marses, living out her life in accordance with the pre-established pattern. Unlike her mother, she was not in line for the monarchy. Kisa would become queen and only if she failed to bear a senshi child would Rei ever be called upon to procreate. For her there would be no mandatory arranged marriage and the likelihood of her falling in love seemed as possible as the Princess abolishing the Senshi._

_The trumpets blared abruptly, jolting Rei out of her dark thoughts. She carefully composed her face, too proud to let her negativity show in her face or posture. The doors swung open and she gracefully strode forward, unescorted, radiating confidence. Her parents rose in welcome, pride glowing in their faces. Her mother came forward, standing on the top step of the dais, watching her daughter's approach with a senshi's critical eye. If she saw some flaw, it was her obligation to turn her away, to reject her as an unacceptable candidate for the job. Rei would wonder later if her mother had feared that Rei would intentionally present herself as blatantly unsuitable, but at the moment, she was caught up in demonstrating the correct respect for the retiring Sailor Mars and the solemnity of the occasion._

_Kneeling before her mother, Rei bowed her head and awaited judgment. Queen Arienne's hand rested on her head briefly and then she was asked to stand. Into her right hand was pressed a small red stick with the zodiac symbol for Mars atop it. Words were said, but the sensation of the Power Stick in her hand interfered with her ability to process the ceremony. The only other event that stood out to her was when the Holy Jewel of Mars was removed from her mother's bow and pinned onto hers. Then she was turned about to face the assembly. _

_Again, she was unable to enjoy the feast as people continuously approached her. This time it was far more aggravating as people attempted to ingratiate themselves with her, behaving as if they knew her. She was grateful when the announcement of the shuttle's arrival was made and she and her family left the banquet for the small space dock. She walked beside her mother, absently listening to the former senshi's prattling about the Queen and the Palace and how her life would be filled with adventure and that she was sure she would like the other senshi since their mothers were her dearest friends. A white-haired man was waiting for them and he quickly came over to congratulate her and greet her family. She didn't pay attention to his introduction because she could see a green-clad senshi watching her from the shuttle door. She deduced immediately that this was Sailor Jupiter and she burned with the desire to speak with her. _

_Her mother wrapped her in her arms, clinging to her as if they had never been separated before. Her father was effusive in his praise of her status, though he only shook her hand in farewell. Kisa, for her part, stiffly embraced her younger sister, most likely because their parents expected it. She pulled away quickly, but gripped Rei's arms and glowered at her, an unexpected depth of hatred and hurt in her eyes, and whispered, "Don't screw up, Rei. And don't think about coming back here. I don't want to see your face again until it's time for you to make my daughter Sailor Mars, the right you usurped from me."_

_Stunned, Rei could only stare at her sister and let the man lead her away, into what would be the first of many altercations with Sailor Jupiter._

* * *

Rei jerked awake, drenched in a cold sweat, shivering in her thin pajamas as the fan chilled her further. Luna was startled awake as Rei shot into a sitting position, alarmed by a faint snoring sound. Both cat and girl stared through the gloom at the sleeping blonde sprawled on Rei's floor. An irrepressible giggle burst from Rei's lips and Usagi stirred in response, slowly awakening with a protesting groan.

Both girls stared blearily at each other for a long moment. Usagi rolled over, rising to her hands and knees, and crawled over to Rei's side. "How are you feeling?" she asked in a voice thick with sleep.

Rei frowned in confusion, "I'm just fine. Why?"

"Luna found you passed out in your Fire Reading Room. She called us and Mamo-chan and I got you settled. Are you hungry?"

Rei flushed in embarrassment at the image of Mamoru hauling her exhausted butt back to her room, but she pushed it aside, "Well, thanks, I guess. And yeah, I'm a bit hungry. Why are you still here though?"

Usagi clambered to her feet and Rei could hear her moving about the small kitchenette. The telltale beeps and hum of her microwave preceded Usagi's return. She leaned in the doorway, light spilling in around her. "Mamo-chan and I fed Yuuichirou-kun and Ojii-san and Mamo-chan checked their injuries. I thought I should stay in case they or you needed anything. I didn't like the thought of you being by yourself in a potentially weakened state." Luna glowered at her, insulted, and Usagi offered her a weak grin.

The aroma of a simple meat and vegetable stew filled the small building and Rei closed her eyes in appreciation. "Who cooked?" she asked, her voice a teasing lilt, knowing the answer before hand. Usagi laughed sheepishly, mildly embarrassed that the cooking duties had fallen to her boyfriend.

They felt silent. Usagi brought Rei a large bowl of the stew and a tall glass of ice water. Rei ate quickly, while Usagi dozed, reclined against Rei's dresser. The thunk of the empty bowl being placed next to the blasting fan woke her and she met Rei's purple-black gaze. "Thanks for the late dinner, Usa-chan. I guess you can stay." Mirth danced in her eyes, the first sparkle of genuine happiness that Usagi had seen in Rei's eyes in a long while. She smiled back, knowing the miko would not have kicked her out at this hour. "But," Rei's tone hardened, "you have to get up when I do. And help with the early morning chores. It's been backbreaking, taking care of this place alone." Usagi's protests died and she nodded mutely. "No complaining?"

"I promise, Rei-chan," Usagi murmured as she collected Rei's dirty dishes and rinsed them in the sink. "Good night," she called, snapping off the kitchenette's light and finding her makeshift pallet on the floor, sound asleep in seconds, oblivious to whether or not Rei replied.

* * *

**AN2: Well, what did you think? Lots of backstory getting explored. I'm kind of disappointed that people hate Minako so much, actually. Maybe you're skimming over her instead of giving her a chance? She's pretty impressive from where I'm standing, forced to live this deception, believing that she has no value as anything more than a decoy, and stuck trying to whip our beloved senshi into a team that this time around won't lose to Metallia. Oh well, it is up to the reader how s/he responds to what I've written. I like hearing your thoughts, even when they surprise me, do please don't take that as a complaint or criticism. Oh, and I really want to know what it is you think I'm going to have happen in Chapter 8 that will make you want to kill me. :)**

**~B**


	8. Crumbling Foundations

AN: Hello from Japan! Yep, I'm here, safe and sound. I know, I know, this chapter took forever. I'm very sorry. Perfection takes time. *smiles innocently* Remember to review! I'm most interested in what you have to say. Whatever it is you have to say. I'll be working on ADABN next, so sorry, there won't be a fast update on this. Just . . . don't give up on me, kay? Much love and cookies to my many reviewers who have nudged me along in the writing of this. This chapter is dedicated to GU, in hopes that it will inspire BOTH of us to write, write, write!

* * *

Kunzite continued musing while Zoicyte ate. He'd replayed the battle in his mind almost compulsively while his lover had slept, analyzing it from every angle. He had several questions he found himself unable to answer and attempts to draw from his past knowledge only increased his frustration. He knew that he had known the senshi, the Lunar Royal Court, and the Moon Palace. He could tell you with absolute conviction that he had planned the assault, that he had killed Venus, even that he'd been excited by the act. But he couldn't remember any of it! He couldn't call up her face as she died. He couldn't remember what the palace had looked like as Metallia gave Beryl the power to blast through the forcefield. He couldn't even summon up a vestige of the triumph he must have felt at their utter victory over the pathetic senshi.

Kunzite had been stewing over this for almost a day. He was suspicious as to how and why his past was blocked from him. It deepened his mistrust of Beryl, though he barely dared acknowledge it in his mind. What Beryl refused to comprehend was that she had not created in Kunzite an agent of destruction. She'd created someone who surpassed her in hatred, in the desire to destroy. Once he'd gotten a taste for death and destruction, thanks to his acceptance of Metallia's energy and power, Kunzite had fallen from all of his once cherished ideals.

Beryl had dictated how much power Metallia was to give each Shitennou. Kunzite did not remember this, but that was to be expected. The darkness coursing through his veins did not have its own consciousness, but it did have its own mission. Beryl only feared one thing: love. It was why is she demanded loyalty to herself only and why she would punish Zoicyte and Kunzite if their relationship was revealed. It was why Nephrite had been disposed of. It had given Endymion the courage and strength to defy her. Metallia had even warned her that the love of the senshi could break their hold on the Shitennou. So she'd set the barriers in place as they had recovered from their immersion in Metallia, creating a permanent wall between their memories of their lives before her and their new consciousness as her minions.

Beryl shifted impatiently on her throne, wondering when Kunzite would finally return with the details of his new plan. She'd been furious when he'd returned empty-handed and enraged when Zoicyte didn't appear before her. Only Kunzite's news that the Princess had been found and severely wounded had appeased her. Still, the fiery-haired woman thought coldly, this would be Zoicyte's last mission. He was obviously even a liability to Kunzite.

The thought of Kunzite triggered a wide, vicious smile that struck fear in all of her attendants. Oblivious to their attempts to shrink into the walls, she practically purred as she let her thoughts to dwell on the impressive warrior Kunzite was. She trusted him the most out of all of her minions. Claiming him had been one of her finest moments. He'd stood before with such pride, a derisive smirk on his face, believing he would best her. She closed her eyes to better remember that day.

"_Lady Beryl," an obsequious, wrinkled old man gasped as he scurried to her side, "one of the Shitennou is here to see you!" he wrung his hands nervously, obviously terrified._

"_Really?" she purred in surprised pleasure, "Then hurry up and show him in." She didn't turn away from her brightly burning green hearth. She had no fear of Endymion's generals._

_When Kunzite entered the room, she was amused to see his sword already drawn. "General Kunzite," she murmured appreciatively, "how nice to see you."_

"_I'm not here to be sociable, Beryl, so quit simpering," his tone dripped disgust and it angered her. He'd never been anything but polite to her before and she blamed his change of attitude on his senshi tramp._

_But Metallia whispered soothingly to her, controlling her temper, enabling Beryl to sound only mildly hurt as she replied, "Then why are you here, if not as my friend?"_

"_I was never your friend, witch," Kunzite sneered and Metallia's soothing whispers buzzed in her head again. "Your pathetic obsession with the Prince has destroyed you and now you seek to take everyone else down with you. Stop your rebellion and release the peasants you have brainwashed or I will finish you myself!"_

_Beryl laughed hollowly, "I have bewitched no one. You know how easily swayed simple folk are. And I've done nothing but tell them the truth. Their Prince would rather spend all of his time with an alien than take care of his own people!" she shrieked._

"_That is untrue and you know it!"_

"_Is it?" Beryl mocked. "Everyone knows you are just as besotted! Can we trust any of you to look out for the best interests of Earth?" She laughed mockingly, enjoying the sight of Kunzite's face flushed with anger._

"_You're twisting the truth for your own purposes and it will not win you the Prince's heart, witch!" he snarled unwisely._

_Beryl's eyes narrowed, a cold rage filling her, fueled by Metallia's encouraging murmurs. Her silence seemed to Kunzite an opening, and he moved to strike her dead, sealing his fate. As he sidled quickly past the hearth, he found himself trapped in the green flames, his body and mind aflame. He'd assumed it to be a real fire, confined to its rocky bed, but it was a manifestation of Metallia herself, and mobile._

_Beryl began to address her captive, even as Metallia filled his mind and body with her poisonous dark energy. "Oh, Kunzite, now you'll finally understand, just as your friend Jadeite does." She saw him jerk in surprise and admired his strength of will, fruitless as it would be to fight Metallia. "Did you not realize he'd joined my cause? That Venus must be very distracting, indeed." Her mocking laughter enraged the captive Shitennou, which would aid Metallia's efforts to control him. She just had to shift the target of his anger._

"_Do you really believe that she loves you, mighty warrior?" she crooned, moving closer to the fiery barrier between them. "Don't give me that look. I've heard all about the senshi from Jadeite. He was quite brokenhearted when I found him," she murmured in a near-perfect imitation of sympathy. "And why? Because that foolish Sailor Mars rejected him on the grounds that her whole life, from birth to death, was pledged to her idiotic, weak Princess!" Beryl warmed to her theme and began embellishing the tale, "He told me that the senshi were strongly 'encouraged' to make the Shitennou feel welcome and included. I'm sure Mars is not the only one who understood that as an order, just the only one so far to balk at it."_

_Kunzite wanted to block out what she was saying, but Metallia painted traitorous visions in his head. Doubts filled him. Would Venus have bound herself to him to make Serenity happy? They'd seemed so well matched, both putting their responsibilities before themselves. There'd been no jealousy or recrimination as in his past relationships. Was that actually because she didn't care when duty stole him away from her?_

_Metallia whispered his doubts to Beryl, giving her the necessary insights to push him further. "Metallia, the being you've been captured by, has the power to make Earth the pre-eminent power in the solar system! She is so feared by your precious Prince's beloved's family that as she traveled through this sector of the universe, the treacherous Queen ordered an ambush on her, sending her crashing into our planet, near death, attacked and nearly executed without any chance to defend herself or declare her peaceful intentions. Your Venus surely had a hand in that unwarranted, unprovoked assault. You think a woman willing to murder on her Queen's behalf is going to let a little manipulation of the heart trouble her conscience?"_

_Kunzite desperately wanted to hold onto his vision of Venus, a warrior woman with an open heart, a stunning smile, and an honest nature. But the onslaught of Beryl's words and Metallia's skewing of his memories grew too much for the man to bear. In desperation, he tried to break free of Metallia's grip, to escape the ideas and doubts she'd forced him to embrace. Metallia, surprisingly, let him go. The proud, unbreakable leader of Endymion's army fled Beryl's cavern hideout, already ruined, unaware he would soon kneel before her of his own volition._

_As he fled, Beryl smiled contentedly. Soon, Kunzite would return and she would use him to bring her enemy's own armies to her doorstep. Jadeite was useless on his own, his desire to punish Mars a liability. He irritated her and Metallia was forced to control him very carefully. The fact that he was currently on Earth-bound duties for the foreseeable future was the only reason they hadn't decided to dispose of him._

"My lady," a quaking voice echoed in the throne room, timidly drawing Beryl back to the present. Her red eyes narrowed on that nearly prostrate messenger trembling at her feet.

"Yes?" she queried in irritation.

"General Kunzite wishes an audience, my Queen."

"Then show him in!" she snapped, her voice cracking across the youma's back as if it were a whip. It carried to the great doors beyond which Kunzite was lazily waiting.

Queen Beryl appraised the cool, elegant Kunzite as he strode confidently forward. His face was carefully schooled to be impassive, something that always made her burn to chase that bored indifference away. She'd always desired him, but since she used a relationship with her as an enticement, a reward for her most successful Shitennou, she'd resisted the pull between them. Her eyes flickered appreciatively over him as he knelt before her, his long, luscious locks concealing his face from view, and she was pleased he would be the winner of the competition. If she couldn't have Endymion, she'd long ago decided, then Kunzite would be a very pleasant substitute. His temperament more closely matched her own and they could certainly rule the planet with a very heavy iron fist.

"What of your plans, Kunzite? I am anxious to see Serenity's head before me."

Kunzite smiled darkly at the tile before launching into his prepared speech. "As you know, my Queen, the most powerful senshi right now is that ridiculous Sailor Moon. They do not have the Ginzuishou yet, therefore the Princess is weak. If you strike against her now, the mysterious weapon we all search for will be lost, perhaps irretrievably.

"Explain!" Beryl snapped, displeasure radiating from every pore.

"The best efforts of your Kingdom have failed to uncover it. This is not due to lack of effort on our part to nor due to a clever stroke of genius on theirs, I have concluded. Rather, it would seem the only one who can locate it is the Princess. I am proposing we give her some additional… incentive."

Beryl leaned forward, intrigued by his thought process. "What do you mean by 'incentive'?"

"I want to take someone from their team, someone we could turn to our own advantage. Claiming one of their number will crush them, breaking the bonds of the team and giving us the leverage we need to claim the crystal, either by treachery or negotiation."

Beryl liked this plan immensely. It was vicious and preyed on the weaknesses of the senshi and their devotion to each other. "Which one?"

"Zoicyte and I have been discussing that," Kunzite stated, pretending not to notice the revulsion Beryl evinced at Zoicyte's name. "We feel that any besides the Princess is a valid target. We would like permission to study the senshi in their world to determine who would do the most damage to the team if taken." He'd actually already selected his target, but he didn't want to give Beryl any advance information. The senshi would be his loyal drudge, not Beryl's. She would be but a tool against the beast who hid behind a woman's face.

Beryl agreed, trusting Kunzite implicitly. Kunzite quickly arranged their accommodations and moved Zoicyte to the surface to set up their cover identities while he arranged their future pet senshi's home. He accepted that he was nearing the end of Zoicyte's life, but a deep, dark hatred danced at the edges of his mind, clamoring to consume him if his icy control slipped.

* * *

Rei struggled tiredly up the steps, awkwardly lugging several bags of groceries as well as her school bag, her exhausted body protesting every step. School had been brutal, the result of too few hours sleep and the responsibility of not only caring for her injured grandfather and Yuuichirou, but also for Usagi, who would not get up this morning. She grimaced in irritation as she remembered the whiny protests of the younger girl as Rei had bossed her around and eventually ordered her out of the shrine earlier than Usagi had been expecting. Having to get across town for school was her cover excuse, but mainly Rei had wanted to get away from her friend's curious, worried eyes.

She loved Usagi wholeheartedly, but the devotion and loyalty the girl evinced when she was concerned about someone could drive one crazy. She was like a dog with a bone, refusing to let go until she'd found out what was wrong. That tendency clashed harshly with Rei's intensely private nature and often led to disagreements. The fight this morning had been relatively civil, but it had still drained Rei's reserves. She had envied the energy Usagi had displayed as she fled the shrine grounds. She'd also envied Usagi the devoted boyfriend waiting at the bottom of the steps and Usagi's excited squeal breaking the morning stillness had hardly improved her mood.

Lost in her retrospective, Rei's foot missed the next step and she lurched forward. Arms full, she could not reach out to break her fall. She let out a horrified yelp, eyes closing instinctively.

Arms wrapped about her, pulling her backwards against a taller body. Stunned, Rei felt her body go limp, the bags she'd threaded over her forearms sliding over her hands and spilling their contents down the steps. A shriek from below, Usagi's distinctive "Rei-chan," broke through her haze and Rei attempted to regain her footing in order to turn to thank her savior.

"Thank you . . ." she began, but her words were lost in Usagi's belligerent shouting.

"Let her go!"

Confused, Rei turned in the circle of the man's arms, her curious gaze falling on an open grey jacket over a white T-shirt. Vaguely aware that Usagi was screaming out her transformation phrase, Rei tilted her head back, eyes rounding in delayed horror as she found herself staring up into Kunzite's face. "You!" she gasped, jerking back in an attempt to break his hold. He smiled darkly, then swung her about to face Sailor Moon, forcing the irate senshi to redirect her tiara blast into a nearby defenseless tree to avoid slicing her best friend's head off.

"Bastard," Rei hissed, her temper flaring. She stomped on the arch of his foot and was gratified when he sharply exhaled in pain. Or maybe it was annoyance, she re-evaluated as he quickly wrapped a hand around her neck and squeezed viciously. Her vision blackened for a second and she sagged with relief when he loosened his grip. She knew from experience that this was a warning and rage and panic welled up within her.

Sailor Moon was again racing towards them, her eyes dark with hate and the promise of punishment for the smirking Shitennou.

"I'd stop where you are, Sailor Moon," Kunzite warned coldly. "I can kill her before you can reach me." His other hand now gripped Rei's chin with bruising force, "Just one little twist and it's all over."

The senshi of love and justice stopped a few steps away, frozen by Kunzite's psychological warfare. She didn't know what to do now, tormented by the thought of being responsible for her friend's death.

Rei glared at her friend, trying to urge her to fight. Her own safety was unimportant and she would rather die and take Kunzite with her than let Kunzite eliminate both of them now.

Her thoughts seemed to resonate within the wavering senshi. She reached for her tiara again, this time calculating where she could do the most damage to the man while sparing the miko. Relief filled Rei, along with a new respect. To put her friend in danger to stop a villainous madman required a higher level of devotion to the mission than she'd credited Sailor Moon with having.

Before the relief could settle in, however, Zoicyte materialized directly behind Sailor Moon, a sharpened kurozuishou pressed against her throat, jabbing slightly just under her jaw. "Drop your hand or I'll slit your throat," he hissed in her ear, the pleasure killing her would give him evident in his voice.

Rei and Sailor Moon stared at each other. In the girl's eyes, Rei could see her contemplating her chances of getting her attack off before Zoicyte slaughtered her. Her gloved fingers twitched, the tiara's glowing heat just a millimeter away. Rei's thoughts whirled as the self-sacrificing plans of Sailor Moon became patently obvious to her. She had no time to dwell on the implications, though, because Venus' voice sounded in her head, the memory unexpectedly vivid, the order to protect Sailor Moon at all costs pushing unexpected words past her lips, "Don't, Sailor Moon! I'm not worth it."

Kunzite laughed, amused at the war between the senshi to be martyred. Their stupid loyalties and contemptible friendship handicapped them and would make destroying them so easy. Tormenting them could easily become his fulltime hobby, but he needed to keep his goal in mind. "Yes, Sailor Moon," he called out, "listen to your friend and neither of you will die," he paused, then added, "today, anyway."

Reluctantly, Sailor Moon dropped her hand, the tiara's glow fading. Zoicyte snatched her hand and dragged it between their bodies, twisting it upward into an impromptu half-Nelson. His weapon-wielding arm tightened across her chest, plastering her against him, effectively immobilizing her. His lips brushed her ear as he whispered promises of agony and death should she so much as sneeze and his amusement at her shudder of revulsion stoked the fires of her anger and humiliation.

A depth of rage Rei had never known flared within her at the sight of Zoicyte's intimate invasion of Sailor Moon's space. The rage she'd felt the night she'd planned to kill Usagi's accidental peeping tom paled in comparison. Unbidden, the memory of Mamoru's pain at the revelation that Usagi had loved one of the Shitennou surfaced in her thoughts. Though her current captor was Ami's past lover, the sight of Usagi held so intimately by another man would no doubt torment him. She found herself hoping he wasn't racing across town, drawn by that strange bond their shared. She had to end this confrontation before Sailor Moon was hurt further. "What do you want?" she croaked out demandingly, her throat burning, her jaw aching as the words were forced past Kunzite's biting grip.

Now it was her turn to feel invaded as Kunzite turned her to face him, her body flattened to his, his hair mingling with hers. His grip on her chin gentled strangely and a deviant, unholy light glistened in his eyes, "I want a senshi."

He said it so matter-of-factly that Rei could only gape at him in dumb horror. Behind her, Sailor Moon gasped in outrage, then whimpered in pain. Her head began to whip around to check on the younger girl, but Kunzite's grip tightened again, preventing her from relieving her concern. "It's very simple, Sailor Mars," he sneered, openly mocking her, "surrender to me and Sailor Moon lives. Resist me, and Zoicyte will start taking her apart, piece by piece."

A horrible shriek of pain followed his words and Rei's eyes filled with tears. She knew she had no choice. Venus, no, Princess Serenity had declared Moon's life more important than anyone else's. She opened her mouth to agree to his terms.

"Let her go!" Sailor Moon yelled, ignoring the digging pain of Zoicyte's crystal. He pulled higher on her captive arm and she was sure he was going to pull her arm off, but she pressed on, "Take me instead. Just leave her alone!"

Kunzite laughed in derision. Zoicyte moved the crystal lower, slicing neatly though uniform and flesh, eliciting an unbearable howl of pain as he tore her shoulder open in punishment for her outburst. Rei squeezed her eyes shut, in admiration for Sailor Moon and in agony for them both. "I surrender," she whispered.

"Louder," Kunzite ordered, wanting Sailor Moon to witness the fall of Sailor Mars in all its glory.

"I surrender!" she snapped, her fiery temper flaring. "Now let Moon go!"

"As you wish," Kunzite muttered absently, spearing Sailor Moon with a triumphant gaze as he turned her fallen ally to face her. He nodded at Zoicyte. Rei barely had a chance to meet Sailor Moon's eyes before Zoicyte swung the captive senshi around, released her and then kicked her in the back, catapulting her down the stairs. Sailor Moon screamed Rei's name as she tumbled out of view.

Kunzite tsked softly in her ear, "Unfortunate choice of words, Sailor Mars." The two men laughed as Rei stared, horrified, down the stairs, unable to reassure herself that the girl she had sacrificed herself for was now even alive. Tears streamed down her face while Kunzite and Zoicyte enjoyed their joke.

Tuxedo Kamen's voice floated up to them, his swearing like music to Rei's ears. "Time to go," Kunzite decided. "I'll take her. Get everything settled here." At Zoicyte's nod, Kunzite and Rei vanished. Dizzy from the conflict and disoriented from the effects of dematerializing and rematerializing, Rei passively allowed Kunzite to thrust her into a tiny, dark cell.

As she slid down the strangely smooth wall and hugged her knees to her chest, she surrendered to all of her questions and fears. Had Sailor Moon survived? Was Tuxedo Kamen now locked in mortal combat with Zoicyte? How would the senshi fare without Sailor Mars? Or worse, without Sailor Moon and perhaps even Tuxedo Kamen? And why, exactly, had Kunzite wanted a senshi, anyway?

* * *

Sailor Moon lay awkwardly on the landing, struggling to rise, her thoughts consumed with Rei's fate. She heard a voice and felt hands restraining her, but she ignored them. Her left arm wouldn't answer her mental orders to move and her view of the staircase above her was hazy. She screamed Rei's name, desperate to hear an answer and she heard Tuxedo Kamen ask her, "Is Rei up there? What happened?" She could tell from his voice that this wasn't the first time he'd asked. Tears filled her eyes and she continued to scream Rei's name until her voice gave out. She was dimly aware of Tuxedo Kamen running his hands over her body, seeking the damage done by her headlong fall down the stairs.

She was hysterical and nothing would have moved him from her side, not even if Rei lay dying a few meters away. He'd at least convinced her to drop her transformation and then he called for a passerby to call 119. Ambulance sirens were echoing their way closer, coming to Usagi's aid. He didn't dare roll her over. His tie was wrapped about the gash over her left eye. He'd wrapped his school blazer about her in the hopes of preventing shock. Her left arm was badly broken, the ulna protruding obscenely through the skin. Blood pooled under her arm, but he was unable to tell if all the blood came from the break. Her spine seemed to be largely uninjured, but had to be bruised. Her legs were a mess, chunks taken out of them, her boots having been badly torn up. Her school uniform was too neat for the fall, but the blood stained it quickly and he hoped it would conceal the lack of corroborating distress to her clothing.

He pumped her body full of energy, encouraging the minor injuries to heal. He was wary of healing her too much. "Usako," he whispered in her ear, "can you give me your communicator?"

She limply waved her right hand and the communicator fell into her palm. Shouts of the emergency responders heralded their arrival and he secreted her communicator in his pants pocket. He clutched her right hand tightly, fear and adrenaline coursing through him. Her screams faded, giving way to mutterings of, "It's all my fault!" and, "Oh, God, Rei, I'm so sorry!"

He was happy and yet furious that EMS had arrived. He knew they would separate him from her, that he would be forced to wait for permission from her family to see her. But she needed medical attention and her safety was the paramount thing.

As the medics pushed him away from her, a police officer began interrogating him. "What happened here?"

Mamoru shook his head, "I don't know. She's my girlfriend, Tsukino Usagi. Her best friend, Hino Rei, lives here and I was going to meet them here. But as I came up the steps, I heard Usagi scream and then she was wind-milling down the stairs. I ran to catch her, but she hit the landing before I could reach her. She was screaming Rei's name, but I didn't dare leave her." He spoke as quickly as he could while respecting the man's writing speed.

The officer sent a man to check the grounds for the miko after Mamoru provided him with a description. "There was a youma attack here several days ago and Rei's grandfather and his employee were injured," Mamoru added. "Usagi and Rei have been tending to them."

The officer looked intrigued by that. "Why weren't they taken into a hospital?"

"Hino-san hates them. He insisted on remaining here. They weren't injured extensively," he lied, "so we acquiesced. They've been sleeping a lot, regaining their strength. If anything has happened to Rei, it'll kill him," he fretted.

The dispatched officer returned, shaking his head, "Found two weakened men, but no sign of a girl."

Usagi's screams began to make sense and a horrified dread filled Mamoru's expression.

"Something to share?"

Mamoru thought fast, "Hino Rei's father," he murmured dully.

"You think your father is behind this?" the younger officer pounced.

Shaking his head vehemently, Mamoru snapped, "No, of course not. Her father is an influential, well-respected politician. But if someone wanted to intimidate him…"

The officers hissed in the comprehension. "Possible yakuza involvement," they muttered. Mamoru was happy to let them leap to that conclusion, although he was certain Rei would be better off if it were the truth.

Usagi's cries recaptured his attention. He grimaced in horror as he watched them stabilize her broken arm, every movement causing her fresh pain. "Please," she whined, "I want Mamo-chan."

He whirled back, comforting her, "I'm here, Usako, it's going to be okay. I'm here," no one shifted to let him get closer, but the officers decided to leave him alone for a moment.

Eventually, they were ready to transport her. The EMS technicians firmly refused to let Mamoru go with them. They told him to call her parents and come with them to Juuban General Hospital. Her demands for him broke his heart, but had no effect on anyone else. He followed them to the ambulance, promising he would be there soon as he could, with parents and friends. Fat tears ran down her cheeks and he knew she was afraid. "Can you sedate her at least?" he demanded. "She's terrified, something happened to her best friend, and she's in terrible pain. If I can't go with her, if she has to be alone, can't you make her comfortable?" he slipped into an authoritative tone of voice and one of the techs agreed nervously, quickly finding a mild sedative. "It's okay, Usako," he soothed, using his most comforting voice, "when you wake up, we'll be there."

"But Rei-chan," she cried brokenly as she clung to his hand desperately, "she's gone!" The guilt and self-hatred stamped on her pain-ravaged face burned him, but he had no words of reassurance to offer. He hung his head, defeated in the face of what she had experienced.

Her grip loosened as the sedative kicked in and Mamoru reluctantly released her, allowing them to slam the doors shut and speed off. Usagi's arm would most likely require surgery, putting Sailor Moon effectively out of commission for a while. He watched them take his beloved away, then turned back towards the officers. "I'll call her family and tell Grandpa Hino," he told them as he headed up the stairs. "I'd rather you talked to her father." The authority that rang out of him compelled the officers to comply and they busied themselves with what remained of the crime scene.

Once in the main room of the temple, Mamoru called the three remaining senshi on the communicator. "I don't have time to explain, but Usagi is in the hospital. I don't have all the information, but I had every reason to believe Mars has been captured. Ami, can you have your mom treat Usagi? We might have to blow our cover to her, but Usagi is headed to Juuban General for surgery. I've got to call her parents. The police are involved. Right now, they think it's a politically-motivated kidnapping by the yakuza. I don't know how long that will last."

He signed off without letting the girls speak and ignored their attempts to reach him. He needed to focus on what he was going to say to her parents.

* * *

Doctor Mizuno had been advised of the trauma coming from Hikawa Jinja and had known immediately she needed to be on this case. Her instincts told her it would be one of her daughter's friends. Pulling rank, she got Tsukino Usagi assigned her. She was relieved it wasn't her own daughter, but she was devastated by the brutal abuse her daughter's best friend had endured.

A severely broken left arm requiring surgery, a four-inch gash above her left eye requiring stitches, serious bruising to her torso, deep gouges on her legs and arms, trauma to the face resulting in swollen facial tissues, a laceration to her left shoulder that appeared to precede the other injuries, a nearly dislocated right shoulder… the catalogue of injuries went on. Doctor Mizuno was surprised that certain expected injuries, such as a broken nose, lost teeth, or spinal damage were absent, but she chalked that up to divine providence or compassion in the face of all of her other injuries. It was apparent to her that Usagi had been forcibly restrained and wounded before she was tossed down the stairs. It was also obvious to her that Usagi had not been wearing her school uniform when she'd fallen.

Insisting on assisting the nurses with getting Usagi cleaned up and ready for surgery, she literally tore the uniform up to remove it from the sedated girl's body. The nurses followed her lead, slicing the fabric away in small pieces, as the cloth was clotting into the wounds and it was hard to tell the major injuries from the minor. It was a laborious task, as very little of the teen's flesh was not torn up to some degree. Word reached her that Usagi's family and friends had arrived, but she had no intention of allowing them to see her until the surgery and stitches were complete.

* * *

Sailor Mars sat in the dark. Upon her arrival, she'd immediately transformed, finding her alternate identity a source of strength and comfort. She was trying to keep her emotions under control, but panic was welling up. They'd left her alone for about a day now, she thought. She was worried about Usagi. Tuxedo Kamen's violent verbal eruption had told her that Usagi's situation had been serious. Tears threatened to fall over her friend. Everything she done to protect her and they'd still tossed her to her death.

Comforting anger filled her and she surrendered to the fiery thoughts that raged within her. It was so much easier to rage against the monsters that had captured her than dwell on how her family and friends were doing. Little did she know that Metallia had been patiently waiting for her to give in to her temper. The darkness in the cell seems to magnify around the Senshi of Fire, but the darkly muttering girl didn't notice.

Metallia filled the tiny chamber with a noxious dark gas that clawed at Mars's throat as she inhaled. Her vision swam and she staggered about, desperate for relief. Her hands found the iron door and she clawed weakly at it, but the fumes quickly overpowered her and she crumpled to the floor in a graceless sprawl. Metallia crept into the unconscious warrior's mind, attacking it the way she'd attacked the Shitennou millennia before.

* * *

Minako sat on one side of Usagi's parents and Ami sat on the other. Mamoru nervously alternated between pacing and sitting beside Ami. She was amused by the wide berth the younger man gave Usagi's father. Makoto stalked about like a caged animal, torn between waiting for Usagi and wanting to tear out and challenge the Dark Kingdom to a duel. Conversation was restricted by the presence of Usagi's family and later by the arrival of Naru, Umino, and Motoki. She had put the cats to work searching for any clues to Rei's whereabouts, mainly to keep them occupied, since they couldn't come into the hospital. She was certain she knew what Kunzite had planned for Mars.

Frustration filled her. She knew Mars had been specifically targeted. They'd laid a trap for her and she was pretty sure Usagi had been an added bonus. Obviously used against Rei to prevent her from fighting to last breath. But the unnecessary violence against Usagi was calculated to weaken the team further. She had no expectation for Usagi to be ready to take on even one Shitennou alone, though she suspected Makoto thought she was holding Usagi responsible for this mess. Minako really wasn't sure anyone on their team was to blame, though she felt responsible for not predicting Kunzite's plan more accurately.

Ikuko hadn't stopped crying since Mamoru had called. Shingo had ended up having to get the information and then call his dad at work. Kenji held his sobbing wife helplessly. The only thing that made him feel better was glowering at Mamoru. If his wife hadn't been so emotional, he knew she would have told him to cut it out, but he had to do something. He hated that his baby girl had been crying out for that-boy-who-is-too-old- for-her instead of for him.

Shingo sidled closer to Minako, his little ten year old heart crushing on the gorgeous blonde teenager. He was going to play the sympathy card for all it was worth it. He batted soulful brown eyes at the bemused older girl as he leaned against her gently and she frowned lightly in pity and took his hand comfortingly. Motoki snickered behind his hand at the kid, earning a dark glare from Mamoru, who was up and pacing again. He followed Motoki's pointed gaze to the small boy giving it Minako adoring looks and he shook his head in distaste.

* * *

While Doctor Mizuno worked on Usagi's arm, another doctor was busy stitching up her forehead and shoulder, and a team of nurses were cleaning, medicating, and bandaging her cuts and bruises. X-rays showed internal injuries were minimal, restricted to a fractured rib and a possible concussion. There wasn't much to be done for the rib, other than advising her to treat it gently. Relocating her right shoulder had been an ugly process. There was some discussion about how to restrict her movement to keep her from ripping open the stitches in her left shoulder or reinjuring her right shoulder, but eventually they decided to bind her right arm to her torso until she woke and to trust the weight of the cast to prevent excessive movement with the left. Doctor Mizuno was strongly opposed to leaving Usagi without use of her arms, but she relented with the knowledge that she would be the primary care physician during Usagi's stay.

Hours had passed before Doctor Mizuno approached the group in the waiting room. She sat down in a chair Mamoru offered and they clustered around her, the senshi and Mamoru uncomfortably aware of the sharpness of her gaze as it rested on them. "The surgery went well. I don't believe Usagi will suffer any nerve damage." She paused thoughtfully, then plunged on, believing everything needed to be revealed, "Two of her injuries could not have been caused by her fall. The first is a sharp incision to her left shoulder, which appears to have been caused by a knife." Ikuko gasped and buried her head in her husband's shoulder. Mamoru, Makoto, Motoki, and Kenji reacted with varying degrees of anger, while everyone else looked downcast and sympathetic.

"It is my professional opinion that Usagi's dislocated right shoulder was due to someone twisting her arm behind her back to restrain her. Deep bruising in the shape of hand has formed about her wrist. As for her injuries due to the fall, aside from the broken arm and the gash on her head, she has extensive damage to her body, ranging from superficial scrapes and bruises to deep gouges and muscle contusions, a fractured rib, and the possibility of a concussion, which we will be watching very closely. I don't anticipate Usagi being able to leave the hospital for at least the next 48 hours while we monitor her condition. Infections are a serious concern at this point. Even when she's released, I'm not sure when I will permit her to return to school. Right now, both arms are restrained to prevent any accidental re-injuries. She also has a neck brace on as a precaution and an anti-swelling wrap about her face. She was sedated when she was brought in due to hysteria regarding whatever has happened to Rei. I do not want anyone talking to her about it, not even the police, until I clear it. Her reaction is understandable, but she can reinjure herself very easily. Please restrict your visits to no more than ten minutes and no more than three people at a time when she wakes up. I've instructed the nurses to let you stay past visiting hours."

She pushed her tired body out of the chair. "I need to get started on the paperwork and probably meet with police, but I'll be available for questions, concerns, or any developments. Ami, I need to speak with you, and Chiba-san, I'd like to talk to you about what you saw, to corroborate my findings." They both rose. "Please keep your spirits up," she told Usagi's parents. "She's a remarkably tough girl. I know her current status is frightening, but I have every reason to believe she will recover quickly and completely. If there are any items that she would like from home, please feel free to bring them to her. I've arranged for a private room."

Kenji offered her his hand and grateful thanks as spokesperson for his family. Doctor Mizuno murmured a reply and slipped away, her daughter and Mamoru on her heels.

* * *

Kunzite lounged in the living room of the small apartment he and Zoicyte had rented near Hikawa Jinja. He was smiling darkly to himself. Metallia would soon be finished with her conversion of the Martian senshi and then he would bring her back here, using her against her former friends. It would be agonizing for them. She would be right there, living her life just like before, only she would hate them. He would have to carefully control her interactions with them. He tapped his index finger against his lips, watching the clock closely and calculating when he could return to the Dark Kingdom to retrieve his prize.

Zoicyte entered the apartment, carrying a couple of bags. He cast a glance over at Kunzite, noting that his partner was having a staring contest with the clock and didn't seem to be aware of his presence. He shook his head, mildly amused, as he placed his bags on the kitchen counter. "I bought some food. Are you hungry?"

Kunzite glanced up at Zoicyte and nodded. "Two more hours and I'll be back with our guest. Is her room ready?"

Zoicyte smiled. "Yep. I've sealed the windows and reinforced them. She has a futon, a small wardrobe, a light, and a clock. I don't think she'll need anything else." Kunzite smiled approvingly. "By the way," Zoicyte added, "the jeans and pullover look works for you."

Kunzite dropped his gaze to his choice of clothing. He'd chosen the dark blue jeans, white T-shirt and silvery gray sweater at random. He didn't care what he wore and had left the shopping to Zoicyte. He had to admit they were comfortable and made him stand out a little less, but he preferred his uniform. And, if he was perfectly honest, he missed his gloves.

* * *

Luna would not sit still. She paced around the room like a caged tiger, leapt on top of the desk where Artemis was working on the Mercury computer, leapt off, paced by the window, and then started the process all over again. It was a driving Artemis insane.

"Luna, for the sake of my sanity, sit down!" His green eyes flashed angrily and he stalked up to the agitated guardian.

She hissed harshly at him, offended by his outburst, "Do you expect me to just sit here and play with my tail while two of my girls are in danger?"

Artemis rubbed a shoulder against her tense body comfortingly, "I know how hard this is for you, Luna. You've always worried over the girls. But right now I need you to keep it together. We will find Mars. Usagi is in good hands. We just need to trust in their inner strength."

The overwrought cat leaned into Artemis's warmth, letting him talk her down off her ledge. It was the most affection she had shown him since their reincarnation, but Artemis was in no mood to rejoice. They sat like that for a long moment, their hearts and minds focused on their missing senshi.

* * *

Sailor Mars climbed to her feet, the motion impossibly smooth. A sneering smile graced her full lips and a dark humor danced in her purple eyes. Her skin was pale against her uniform collar and skirt. The transformation in her soul had not changed her uniform, but it had altered her appearance. Her beautiful face seemed carved of marble, her eyes sparkling jewels. The darkness inside her was reflected in her arrogant bearing, as if she held herself superior to everything around her. Her heart and mind were filled with selfishness and hate.

In the lightless cell, she assessed her condition and smiled mirthlessly at the raw power she felt humming through her. She felt strong and impatient, the desire to test herself against an opponent burning within her. She snapped a finger, igniting a flame on her forefinger. She studied it for a long moment, then flung it at a wooden bench, illuminating the room eerily.

As if in reply to her silent wish, a youma popped into place, blinking in surprise. It was stout and thinly armored, but its bulging muscles informed her that this was an offensive youma. Red, wild eyes narrowed as the youma recognized her uniform. It smiled viciously, saliva strings stretching in horizontal lines between its sharp-edged teeth.

Mars smirked in anticipation and raised a hand in invitation. The youma lunged for her, but she danced out of the way, laughing in delight at her speed. The youma, however, was not appreciative. It roared in rage and threw a heavy punch in her direction. She dodged it, of course, but the force with which the fist connected with the wall was impressive. Chunks of the rock wall were dislodged, falling to the earth floor in a miniature rockslide. She raised an eyebrow at this and decided it was her turn to strike.

Fireballs formed around her, five glowing, hungry orbs. Silently, not needing to name her attack, she shot them in its direction, staring in victory as they hit home and the creature burst into flames.

She had to dance around agilely to avoid the flailing, burning beast. Its roars echoes painfully in the small cell and she resisted the urge to clamp her hands over her ears protectively. She watched in fascination as the fire reduced the creature to ash, the acrid smell burning her throat and causing her eyes to water.

When the immolation was complete, the tortured screams of the youma still echoed in her mind. The remnants of the fire seemed to still glow in her eyes. The cell was dark again, both the beast and the bench nothing more than ash carpeting the floor. The air was hot and smoky, but it didn't bother her. She turned in the direction of the iron door and waited.

* * *

Dr. Mizuno slumped into her chair, her body beginning to shake with the emotions she had repressed throughout the ordeal of Usagi's arrival, evaluation, and surgery. She'd held back the terror for as long as she could, but now, in the dark silence of her office, she had nothing to distract her mind from what could have happened. She covered her face, wondering how she was going to hide her emotions from her daughter, but unable to stop the flow of tears that were overwhelming her. She hadn't given her emotions free reign like this since the early days of her divorce, but beating them back required more strength and energy than she currently possessed.

Ami and Mamoru could hear faint sobs emanating from the small office as they awkwardly paused in the hallway. They exchanged concerned glances and wordlessly decided that Ami should go in alone. She tapped lightly on the metal door, then swung it open and disappeared inside. Mamoru settled against the wall to wait for an invitation to join them.

"Mom?" Ami murmured as she approached the sobbing woman. Her voice shook with a child-like fear, remembering the last time she'd seen her strong, self-controlled mother lose control like this. She slipped comforting arms around her mother's shoulders, prepared to wait out her mother's emotional outburst. She wasn't prepared for the death-grip her mother pulled her into, yanking the slight 15 year old into her lap and clutching her to her body like she was still a small child.

Holding Ami safely in her arms seemed to comfort her and slowly her sobs faded as the young girl patted her back gently. It was several moments before she had regained control enough to speak, but when she did, her words were harsh, even to her own ears, "Mizuno Ami, what the hell have you and your friends gotten yourselves into?"

Ami jerked away from her mother, her eyes and mouth wide open in shock. She pulled herself out of her mother's clinging arms and perched on the desk, frowning thoughtfully as she studied her mom carefully. She couldn't believe she was assessing whether or not she could trust her own mother, but the senshi in her was too well-trained, too careful to trust someone just because they had given birth to her. A sharp tug at her heart reminded her just how foolishly she had trusted in the past. Her face revealed the agony she suddenly felt as Zoicyte leapt, unbidden, into her mind.

"Ami, whatever it is, you can tell me. We can figure this out together," her mother worried nervously, her hand grasping her daughter's tightly.

Ami shook her head slightly, a sardonic smile playing around the edges of her lips. "Mom, you know I don't like keeping secrets from you. But I have been keeping this one in order to protect you." She raised a hand as her mother began to protest, silently begging her to listen without interruption. "It's not just my secret, either. Telling you will reveal more about my friends than they probably would prefer you know. But they know that I'm going to tell you and all I ask is that you trust in me and in them." Her mom didn't budge, clearly not willing to promise anything until she knew the extent of the damage. Ami closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then faced her mom with a confession that was bigger than anything else she could imagine. She would rather she was sitting her telling her mom that she was pregnant, or on drugs, or even a murderer. Anything would be better than this. "I'm Sailor Mercury," she stated, clear as a bell, remorselessly.

Dr. Mizuno floundered for a moment. She'd suspected something like this, very faintly, in the back of her mind, but to have it confirmed was surreal. She fell back into a clinical mindset, studying her daughter's posture. Ami seemed . . . proud of herself. That she regretted keeping the secret from her mom was clear, but she was not ashamed or terrified of her identity. She sighed softly, "When did this happen?"

"My first day at school," Ami admitted reluctantly, trying not to wince at her mother's accusing stare. "I was at cram school and a youma attacked. Sailor Moon showed up to save us, but she wasn't strong enough by herself. And that's when I felt Sailor Mercury awaken within me. I didn't want to be a senshi at first. I was wary of the obligation and scared of the possible repercussions. But Sailor Moon was alone and needed support, so I eventually agreed to join the team."

"You fought alone, just the two of you?" Dr. Mizuno was horrified.

"I was there, too, if it helps any," Mamoru contributed from the open door. He had a guilty look on his face, which Ami knew was from his barging in on a private moment. "I'm sorry to intrude, but one of the nurses keeps pestering me out there."

Ami and Dr. Mizuno laughed at that admission. Several of the nurses had noticed him earlier, when he'd been pacing around waiting for news of Usagi. Ami had found it disgusting and Dr. Mizuno had scolded one of them for coming into Usagi's examination room full of gossip about the attractive young man in the waiting room. Obviously her stern reminder that the man was their patient's boyfriend hadn't affected all of her staff. "I apologize," she murmured as she gestured for him to enter the room fully. "What is your role in all of this?"

"I'm Tuxedo Kamen. I've been protecting the senshi as they learned to fight youma."

Ami noticed he'd put emphasis on 'senshi,' even though technically, he was Sailor Moon's personal savior. "Mamoru-san had been there even before I was, Mom."

"Yes," Dr. Mizuno mused, "I remember something about a tuxedo-wearing, masked jewelry thief."

Mamoru blanched, but Ami saved him, "We are searching for a talisman. The Dark Kingdom wants it too. Tuxedo Kamen was initially searching for it alone, under the assumption that it would be found in a jewelry collection. He never stole anything. He just looked around when no one else was around." Mamoru smirked at Ami's attempt at justification. Breaking and entering was a serious crime, whether or not he took anything. Indeed, the fact that he did it without his own knowledge hardly erased the fact that he had, in fact, done it. He sighed in frustration and decided to address the meat of the situation.

"Dr. Mizuno, Usagi was not injured by a human being. Nor has Rei been kidnapped by yakuza. The Dark Kingdom has done this. Two of their generals are working in collusion. What they've done with Rei, we have yet to confirm. But from what Usagi told us in her hysteria, we have concluded that she was taken intentionally."

"Usagi was transformed when you found her, wasn't she?"

Mamoru nodded. "I convinced her to drop her transformation."

Dr. Mizuno leaned back in her chair again, dropping her daughter's hand and sighing heavily. "Alright. So we're going to continue letting the police believe this is a kidnapping, yes?" She watched as the two superheroes in front of her nodded. She rubbed her left temple, feeling the worst headache of her life beginning to demand her attention. "Ami, we'll talk more later. Go check on the Tsukinos for me."

Once Ami had slipped out of the office, Dr. Mizuno pinned Mamoru with a cold gaze. "Tell me the truth. How much danger is my daughter in?"

Mamoru's chest constricted in the face of her maternal anger and fear. "There's no easy answer to that. Rei has been abducted and Usagi has been brutally injured. Obviously, the danger is great. However, we can not overlook the danger that the Dark Kingdom represents to every person on this planet. Without the senshi standing between them and the planet, everyone's life would be meaningless."

Dr. Mizuno processed this quietly. "In most cases, I would argue that a child couldn't make this decision, but I know my Ami. She will have thought this through from every angle before choosing her course of action. But don't ask me to be happy or comfortable with this." She glowered at him angrily, but he could see the helplessness behind the anger. He gazed back at her, unable to look away, acknowledging her right to be enraged by the situation. Her glower faltered as the tears broke through her resolve and she lowered her head to hide them. "Why is this happening? Why my Ami?" she whispered.

Mamoru had no answer for that. A gnawing guilt ate at him, a feeling that if only he hadn't failed in the past, if only they had all been strong enough, this brave woman wouldn't be in this situation, having to sacrifice her only daughter to this desperate cause. If only they had been able to stop Beryl in the past, Usagi would be fine. He slipped out of the darkened office, leaving the doctor to her grief, feeling doubly useless. He'd failed to protect his planet in the past and he'd failed to find a way to comfort a frightened parent. God help him if the Tsukinos found out about Usagi's alter ego, he thought morbidly as he wandered back down to the waiting room outside the ICU.


End file.
